


One-Shots: Great Kinktober Race

by Gingerfrostee



Series: Kinkdom Games 'Kinkiest of Games' [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfrostee/pseuds/Gingerfrostee
Summary: A small game where the first one who fills out a form (each Chapter) gets to decide what that chapter is about. Readers are allowed to extend Past Chapters and Rounds. Otherwise, most chapters are their own little dramatic scenes and stories.Update -I AM FINISHEDWith Kinktober! YES YES I AM ALIVE.  Please Subscribe to the Series for Kinkmas!Ginger's Ch. Favs + rating:4 [6/10],6 [7/10],11 [6.3/10],12 [5.8/10], and14 [7/10]





	1. Intro To Your Ending

This Game is Finished, please Subscribe to the Series for the Christmas One-Shot Game.

If this is your first time popping in, Just a Heads up Warning MOST of these One-shots are Low quality and too Wordy. 

If you Ignore the Warning about Wordiness and Crappy Details, Planning To READ EVERYTHING... Then Please take these Tentacles of Suicide. 

If you decided AGAINST Taking The tentacles of Suicide Instead CHOOSING To Listen to Ginger.. 

Only Read These Chapters... Then Explore off Trail AT YOUR OWN Risk. 

> Ginger's Ch. Favs + rating: [4 [6/10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965502/chapters/49897619), [ 7 [7/10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965502/chapters/50078417), [11 [7.3/10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965502/chapters/50320976), [12 [8.5/10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965502/chapters/50383130), and [14 [7/10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965502/chapters/50559413)


	2. Original Setting Fantasy-Godlike Smut with Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason had discovered a puzzle in the Alexandria library, where he released a God. This God rewarded him with a wish, following with Enforcement of Slavery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third -   
Second -   
First -   
Mobile user - Rough Sex  
mobile users - Fantasy = Godlike Character  
mobile users - Enslavement  
  

> 
> For the Winner of this Round.. If the story seems a bit corny Many apologies.. I also Had no idea what you meant by "fantasy" since it can be in many many forms. Finally, Did not realize your reference was a song, else I'd based this whole chapter on that song instead. Sorry, again.. See You next round. Hope this Chapter is at least worthy of your courage and atteniton.

I had lived my whole life believing there were great powers out there.. Whether it be from the Powerful Roman Gods or our Great Deities of the East. Locked into stories of traitorism.. Passing of the Suns.. I had been led to believe that what was locked away in the mind would be a great powerful wisdom, little had I known.. By solving the great tremendous puzzle hidden within our Home’s Alexandria’s library would unlock something locked away forgotten. 

Here I stood, gazing at the glowing pyramid, the large eye of wisdom stamped on its face.. Staring down at me, slowly transforming taken what looked to be a darker tanned human form.. Large Wings of Thoth slowly fading feathers falling around, head of a white crane, only for the figure to remove the head to reveal that of a man beneath. 

I only reacted to what any could have trapped in my position eyes gazing upon a God. For if one stared too long, surely, their eyes would burn.. My thoughts only earned a hearty laugh from the figure above, who now leaned below tilting his head this way and that. “You look scrawnier than I recall. Rise! No Need to fret” 

Swallowing my saliva... Gathering courage of my many years of life, I dared to look up.. Dared to stand up, to see his hand so close.. I backed up in shock arm coming up protective, only to earn another laugh from our Powerful Lord of Knowledge. 

I couldn’t help by let my eyes wander reading everything, every little.. An inch of his darkened tanned body… Admiring the tattoos on his arms, how they glittered in the little sun coming through our windows.. It was almost like they were _alive_. I swallowed again waiting for his next command fearing if I said but a word.. It’d only cause the death of one unworthy such as myself. 

He spoke nice and smooth breaking the distance between ourselves, “No need to fret little child of the Sands. You have been the first of thousands to solve my Prison.. Earning a worthy praise and recognition…” 

A blush crossed my face thinking one of such greatness had taken the time to come here.. Had taken the time to praise me. Another swallow trying to stay cool, trying to keep the heart running from me. 

“Listen Little one, I will not repeat myself. As a Reward for Setting me Free.. I will but grant you 1 wish of anything you desire… However, should I grant this wish you will be subjected to assist me.” He paused arms crossing, eyes glowing, intimidation growing. 

A wish.. He’s giving me a Wish! I uhh.. Uhh.. Eyes looking around trying to think what would be worthy of this powerful god’s power... Only thing popping up.. Was.. “Knowledge.” It popped out before I could stop myself, mind too filled with star-struck wonder at his magnificence. 

Small smile crossed his face, as he walked closer to me, hand connecting to the forehead, “Is this what you desire. Once completed, you will no longer be a child of sands.” I blinked trying to figure what that meant, struggling grasping.. Just coming up with.. Yes, yes, this was what I wanted.. Throat growing dry with a thirst for more. 

“Very well” 

Then it came Harshest of Summers.. Flames burning melting to the soul burning something I little to no idea lurked within me.. Soon following with something I had little to no idea.. A commoner of lesser value could ever experience.. Screaming… Truths… Many Truths.. My family for one were lost Royals. I had a sister.. She sat on the throne her name.. Her name.. Cleo.. No.. Mabel.. Mabel in another life.. Many lives.. Many.. many.. Places… All over.. Triangles.. Eyes.. Blue, Red, Yellow, White.. Black.. What were these Things.. Then there _he_ was.. The one that stood before me.. A Golden-Red Flame brighter than all the others.. Closer. Within Reach. 

Stepping away, I didn’t know when.. Just know I was here on the cold shriveling stone.. Blood dripping from me.. Huh? I reached upward feeling.. Feeling.. Where he touched.. Finding warmth.. Exploring trying to feel… Sniffling, Tears falling on the hand.. It was Tears, tears of blood. My eyes followed up to his Powerfulness, his true name slipping my tongue.. How did I know it.. _Cipher….. Lordship of Dreams and Realms.. I-I..” _

He swiped a hand, my throat closing in on itself preventing my speech from escaping. “Yes-yes we all know... I’m the greatest there is. No need to share. _Slave,_ What do you call yourself?” 

I struggled to speak, throat still clamped shut.. The struggle growing as something kept forcing itself to push further harder, to point choking in on itself. Was this is? A smirk crossed his face, with a snap the voice returned.. Sounding broken at first.. Before I could form my name, “Ma-Mason..” 

Smirk turned to snicker, the hand pressing against my scalp... Digging.. No petting, Body leaning down to my lower level, on his hunches appearing closer.. Whispering just right before me, “I like you, better than the last three.” 

Before his hand petting the hair grasped harshly forcing me to raise meeting up his lips.. Warm Warm sweet lips tasting much like honey mixed with iron… Hand slipping from my hair forcing me to fall to the ground. “Mmm…. Too much Ra, not enough Seth… Too bad.. Waste of a Legend… Ahh well. _mine now_. Stand. Follow.” 

With rising of his hand, a portal of swirling reds and golds appeared, I followed him through, incapable of stopping myself.. Had my courage been stronger than my fear to even attempt such a thing. The entrance led to what looked like a much cleaner gold stone, walks covered in hieroglyphic symbols, all containing the story of his Lordship. 

I could easily read the text, knew the story without even trying.. It was.. It was…. Thrilling, my gaze wandering from thing to thing.. Turning to him, the awe in my voice. “You.. You.. Granted the Stories of the Gods.. Upon the Priestesses… Sending messages..” Then further down the line.. Texts grew darker.. The stones corrupting.. I reached out touching the stone, finding it an odd ice-chill nearly freezing to the touch. 

Pulling away in fear, turning to face the God, my aweness transformed to that of uncertainty. “They locked you away.. Too Powerful.. Knew too much.. Granted too much… You.. Loved.. The Pharaohs.. Children of Sands of before..” I turned to him to see him standing there.. Watching me.. An unreadable expression.. 

Yet.. With this new.. Thing.. I just Knew.. He saw somebody else, not I. But a pharaoh of the past, my actions.. My wish of knowledge.. The way my body moved gazing at him… I spoke aloud, knowing he will not harm me. As he did so many, “You.. Loved him. The Prince of Stars… Father of Sands…” 

He grew solemn, very still.. Before speaking loudly.. Almost robotically… It sent.. A shudder of fear in my heart, why did he behave in this manner? 

This knowledge.. It knew how he felt.. How it hurt… “Step Forth, You will not speak of the knowledge you now bare. If one was to learn, the wish you have granted. I will personally burn your flesh to the bone. A mere skeleton will be following my orders, Unworthy to wear the skin of past sins.” 

A small shiver went through my body, as I obeyed stepping forward.. Listening to his words.. Awaiting his orders, should I falter.. Fearing this.. This… Fate set upon me. His hands touched my flesh, cool as ice.. Exploring gently… Slowly removing the shirt’s strap.. I willingly allowed it to fall easily to the ground, as an obedient servant to the Morning Star… Nothing more than Pass-me Downs is what I wore. 

Skin exposed.. Body forming odd little bumps from the chill.. Heart thumping, mind swirling with a greedy curiosity, not even this new Gift could quench. His fingers scaled the flesh symbols slowly growing through the tanned skin.. All symbols similar to his own, however holding a mixture of something I could only guess to be a mountain sitting on a chair.. Slowly the Fallen God whispered gently aloud so I may hear, “Hence Forth, you will respond to Pinetree. Wielder of Hope and Longevity.” 

Hope and Longevity? My mind tried to wrap on such powerful words, he had given me such a high title.. That when he stepped forward, arms wrapping around me… I hadn’t quite expected that he would reach around, fingers lacing into my back sending burning shocks much like before. 

Squeezing my eyes shut, flat out crying in pain trying to struggle away.. Only to hear the command freezing me to the spot, “Don’t Move.” My body stiffened, almost as if it was petrified, as Cipher roughly pulled out his fingers from what.. From how.. I couldn’t tell you.. 

Only knew his exploration grew more daring, soon following down the back, fingers reaching between the thighs.. Arm slipping in practically unbothered by the stiffness, I, on the other hand, was struggling… Incapable of even releasing a scream. 

Just who was this God? I had confused with the powerful Thoth? Who had once been such a powerful entity, that even Gods feared him.. He leaned further in, whispering ever so gently into my ear, _A Monster_ Before pushing my stiff body down.. Somehow someway I didn’t hit the stone gold floors.. No.. 

Found myself in the softest of beds.. Found it unlike anything, it wasn’t real.. No way it could be, He only climbed on top of me.. Fingers reaching out touching everything, teeth nipping at the neck.. Before whispering softly, “Relax…Speak…” Stiffness slowly melted away, my heart and emotions going wild.. Voice finding itself, “Wha-What.. Why..” I struggled, the nipping continuing upward.. Toiling with the ear… A purr escaped his mouth, was he related to the Cat Goddess? 

He interlaced his legs with mine, Speaking clearly… “You desired to gain knowledge.. Desired Forbidden fruit of All those born of Sands. As punishment for leaving me so long ago.. A seed will descend upon you, Pinetree…” The words, I tried to wrap my head around.. Not understanding this punishment, was it because.. The other.. Person was like me? Or.. Was it because.. _I choose knowledge? Should I have chosen Power instead? Gold?_

Flesh.. The God’s flesh was soon complete exposed.. Leaving not a singular cloth of coverage.. My eyes could not help but gaze, my blush could not help but grow. The confusion lurked much like a film.. Covering something I did not understand.. For I never felt anything like this, not even upon readings of Medical Procedures of Woman or of Men. 

With a shift I’d found myself in his lap.. Uncertain what to do.. The knowledge was not there.. Something that he seemed to have enjoyed, how could this.. Was it not my wish to have the knowledge? Perhaps I should have specified.. Tears slowly built into my eyes at this confusion, he clearly did not seem to catch on to. “I-I do not understand… Wha-wha…” 

“Dance. In the Hip.” Wha? Slowly the information flowed into me, as my movements matched what he wished of me.. Trying to grab and comprehend just what this was.. Shocked at the pouring surges creating within me, that I found myself.. Enjoying? It? 

It seemed he too was enjoying, as small sounds of moans escaped his mouth, hands exploring to my waist, grasping harshly.. Nails dinging in causing a small mouse-like noise to escape me. Was.. Was this correct.. _Yes_ came an answer from where.. I know not.. Assumed perhaps that new.. Gift… 

I felt a need to do more.. But I have no idea what.. Leaning on Cipher, curious as to what I should do next.. Eyes meeting his lips.. Heart questioning would I turn to dust? Would they burn my eternal soul much like that sinful place Romans spoke of? A small grin crossed his face, “You desire to do _more_ ?” I wasn’t certain, wasn’t even sure how to respond.. Just sat there… As he slowly leaned forward, grasping my buttex upon doing so.. Whispering ever so softly.. “Place thy lips on the Seed carrier” 

I.. I.. Didn’t understand, but it would seem I couldn’t find myself to question him.. As the body, made its way past areas I’ve never been so personal to with another of my gender.. Mouth grasping, sucking.. The flavor so sour, such.. An oddity.. Slowly came a reverting purr, as the hand grasped the back of the head forcing me to go deeper.. Before allowing me to pull up in shock.. Only to return the action once more. 

My throat burned, yet.. I continued as he desired, uncertain what else to do.. The hand from before, suddenly yanked my head causing me to cry out in shock… My body landing a couple of inches away, unharmed by the luxurious feathers below.. His body shifting, moving itself on top.. 

His eyes just hungrily watching me in a manner I’d only known those of Royal blood to act. Perhaps this was what caused him to fall? Selfish desires of greed and lust? “NO, it was not.” Came a reply.. As he grabbed both my wrists forcing them upward.. Looking maddeningly at my eyes, then chest, then back up.. Breathing heavy from before, I was rather shocked such a powerful being could even run out of energy.. 

“All you know, is but a Lie.. Pinetree. This. This will be but a singular moment of understanding..” 

Before I could ask.. Before I could analyze the meaning of those words.. He let go of my wrist, grabbed himself roughly rubbing himself, much like those baffooons hiding in the females toiletries.. Curiosity growing best of me, I found the ache in my arm attempting to gather intel just what he was up to. Eyes growing wide at the white sour-smelling fluid escaping. Fingers still covered such odd filth.. 

In such a weak attempt, I tried to move to get away.. Only for singular word of command to follow “Consume.” He released my other hand.. Something forcing me to move the fingers, grasping much a child to a honey pastry.. Pulling the fingers closer.. Licking the soothing fluids, oddly relaxed in enjoyment such godly fluids.. 

When it was gone, the whiteness only on my lips, the hand was pulled away.. The look I shared with him was one of shock and confusion, not that it mattered. For less than two moments.. I felt Holy Shakiness as his solid round flesh was placed right inside me. The movement caused a gasp, pain quickly following as my eyes squeezed shut.. He leaned over moving the both of us in a more comfortable position.. 

He pulled out,, Before suddenly slamming into me again roughly.. The sound again escaping as I could not understand the pain.. He repeated this over and over, Harder and harder.. Almost as if trying to make me sing.. Then it was twisting the thing was twisting, moving.. Inside.. Just all over.. 

Something changed, It was a feeling I had never felt before.. Heart surging, crying in happiness.. I couldn’t describe it.. Just that I wanted him to do it again. What he did.. Just when it happened.. He suddenly grew deeper, stabbing it again and again.. I found myself leaning forward attempting to assist him in such manners.. Just. I wanted MORE.. Was this feeling.. What locked him up in the first place? What did he plan to do with me, once he was done? I-I didn’t know. Just.. He kept going, so I let my thoughts slipped.. 

Lips finding their way onto mine, he had roughly inserted the other half into me.. The thing transforming into what I had not an idea.. Just felt it crawling down the throat air blocking.. Deeper deeper.. It began to burn… But the shivers sent down my spine told me it twas pleasure.. 

A pleasure no other will be allowed to feel.. As the air left my lungs, recoiling.. I pulled away to see just as the tongue had returned.. Shaped like a black snake transforming back to what a tongue would be. I swallowed the built-up saliva…. As he again pounded into me forcing me to call out.. Forcing the thoughts to go numb. 

As his fingers slowly began exploring, grasping what he could.. Fingernails digging where he couldn’t. It was much like a whipping.. Pain... The very thought sent shivers… Would he lock me away? Chain me? Punish me much harder.. I couldn’t recall.. As the darkness blurred my vision from his actions growing rougher... Pushing further. I think.. I begged for more.. But that was lost to the darkness… I knew not what he would do with my bruised body afterward. 


	3. Mystery Shack Attic: Touching Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets bitten by a Wendig due to Dipper's carelessness... Dipper feeling bad summoned Bill to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second - <-- You submitted like right when I was editing lol. Quick, Try Again!  
First -   
Mobile user: Mystery Shack Attic  
mobile User - Kink was grinding, touching, neck kissing, and encouraging smilie for Dipper riding Bill.  
  
  
  

> 
> TO The Winner of this Round. Sorry it is so long. <3 And the Ending being what it is. If you wanted it happier, Sorry. Just sorry.

======= Dipper’s POV ====

The young adult paced back and forth, couldn’t believe this had happened… how did it even happen? He could barely recall retracing the steps over and over. They were just walking the forest... Reached near the end of the barrier... Listening for trouble, trying to research the WabbleWonkie… How it was progressing after the mating season. Then just... A.. A.. Howling sound.. Memory slowly fading back...

> “Dipper.. I’m cold.. Let’s go back..” He shook his head, “Just a little longer..” Scribbling the last part of his drawing, when the Wabblewonkie suddenly looked around hissing, her children hissing in response. Huh? He pulled away analyzing them confused, did they detect him? He’d wore the Duck’s urine.. No, wasn’t him or Mabel… Then.
> 
> “Dipper…. Dipper... The Leaves.. _ice_ it-its forming..” I shrug her off, yeah it would winter was getting closer... The temperature should be dropping soon… “Mabel, sure its fine... Be quiet, trying to figure out what’s upsetting these guys…” 
> 
> Then I heard it.. A Loud Screeching Howl echoing, soon followed with many others.. Huh? Maybe the wolves were out early? “DIPPER! Something just moved! Dipper… LETS GO... You got your stupid drawing!” She was grabbing at his arm trying to pull him back.. Slowly Dipper let her, thoughts lost whether he should protect the babies or not... Would it be unnatural to save them from wolf pack? 
> 
> “DIPPER!” That’s it, frustrated Dipper turned to her… To see the fear-stricken face... 
> 
> “What Mabel! Just a pack of wolves.. Probably miles awa-” I turned following her eyes to see a decaying skin monster, sharp teeth, taller than the average human eyes glazed over... 
> 
> Tha-tha-that.. Wasn’t any wolf he’d ever seen... Mind swirling.. Lycan? Werewolf? Man-wolf? Before it slowly dawned on him... The Ice... The increase of chill... The way it looked to consume them… _Wendigo_
> 
> Trying to stay calm.. Slowly he backed up, hand clasping Mabel’s… Just... As long as they were silent... Luckily they were used to this... Used.. to monsters… The thing charged into their direction soon followed with lots... Mabel released a Scream, SHIT! 
> 
> Both of the twins took off running going right down the mountain dodging, smacking, and just focusing on getting ahold of Ford... And Escaping... Lucky for them the WabbleWonkie began attacking fighting the monsters attempting to protect her children giving the twins an opening. 
> 
> Unfortunately.. One appeared suddenly from the trees managed to successfully jumping onto Mabel, claws gripping her arm, thing’s mouth coming close chomping down pulling out a chunk swallowing it whole.
> 
> Dipper barely managed to use all his strength to punch the thing into the face, followed with a kick to the chest successfully getting the thing couple inches just enough for Mabel to scramble escaping.. 
> 
> Moment they were a safe distance Mabel fell down incapable of holding her weight, blood just flowing going everything making Dipper very very upset.. He shook these worries and thoughts away.. That echoing ache of Wendigo legends lurking beneath his thoughts. “Come on Mabel… “
> 
> Stanley immediately sent Mabel to the Hospital, much against Ford’s suggestions. Dipper only numbly followed, questioning about the Wendigos.. Trying to figure out… Asking Ford constantly if he could help with a Cure.. only to learn, there was not a cure... That was what hurt the most... 

He paced back and forth in the hospital reading article after article about wendigos.. All saying the same thing... Indian Spirit, consumed human flesh, and Greed… It was a couple of days her condition only seemed to grow worse forcing Doctors to place her asleep.. Ford spoke of killing her again and again… But it was no use... This is what truly left Dipper with no choice but to summon the one thing forbidden from them all. 

\------ Cavern Entrance ----- 

He walked up to the cavern Ford had so long ago discovered… Eyes scanning over the text.. Hand placed on the symbol, pushing all hope that this didn’t blow up in his face.. Slowly… He spoke the incantation thinking it wouldn’t even work... Believing that Bill was dead... Much to his surprise the thing appeared glowing bright, moving his corner head this way and that dropping random images all of Stanley’s summer bad memories... 

“_Bill_” The brunette with wide scared eyes spoke the name.. Demon turning in cheerful manner, “Yep, That’s Me! Don't Use it too-Oh. It's YOu.” 

He looked around as if trying to spot somebody anyone else, “Six Fingers here?” Looking around, making Dipper feel rather disposal... It... Didn’t matter just... Focus.

“Bill.. I need you to listen! I wanna make a Deal. Like Now.” 

A twirl of Cane, rotation of the triangle as he turned to look at Dipper.. “ _Oh? Is that So_?” 

He gave a silent nod before spitting it out, tears streaming, “Save Mabel! She’s turning into a Wendigo... I-I don’t want her to Die! I don’t want Uncle Ford to Kill her!” The triangle leaned on the cane, “I’m listening... What will you give _me?_ Not a one-way street” 

Dipper shook his head, what did the triangle desire... What did the triangle desire.. “Yo-you’re body back... I’ll show you where it is.. The-then whispers the incantation to combine you into it….” 

There came a hum from the triangle as he thought of this little dilemma. “Barrier Gone?” 

With a small shake of Dipper’s head, the overly large round eye gave an eye-roll. “Fine, Deal.”

His hand grew cerulean flames, Dipper quickly reached out letting the flames consume him. Leaving the cave he went to work walking toward the statue, writing with chalk in his bag the incantation. Once finished, he backed up as the statue slowly broke piece-by-piece crumbling to reveal a blonde head man beneath the surface. 

The man stretched his body completely naked, the flesh beheld was a medium tanned, the incantation is written on it still in chalk form. With a large overdramatic yawn revealing canines, poof came golden coat cane and top-hat. 

“Such long sleep! Nice to move these fingers around.. Wind in hair... Ahh just this mo-``

''BILL! MABEL! Now!” He casually waved Dipper screamings away, “More annoying than that Screaming Head. Should get a call... Right About... No-”  
Ring Ring... 

Dipper’s hands rushed picking up the phone, panicking mind swirling worst news... Only to learn Mabel miraculously recovered... And it was Stanley on the other side of the line.. Ford Screaming something about Bill and Deals....

Bill just cheerfully picked up the phone staring at his black-painted nails, “Yes, put Fordsie on the line... “ 

A second passed, loud screaming, “HI FORDSIE! Yes, the kid needed me... No, to hell going back... Yes, I killed the Unicorns one by one in their minds... They’re more... Man-eating impurities..” He moaned eye-rolling handing the phone back, “Six Fingers so lame... Wants you.” 

There came more screaming, before Bill so casually leaned over pressing the red button icon.. Ending the call. “Just turn that thing off.. He’ll be a drag the whole walk back.” 

Dipper blinked confused, “You’re not just going to.. Demand world damnation.. And Poof….. Gone?” 

The gold hair male snickered, “And What? Have you four stop me? Look pipsqueak.. I have loss ends to tie first. Besides enjoy the quietness. After All henchmaniacs screaming and complaining, grows tiring.. You did me a Favor.” 

He broke into a song the whole way back.. Dipper DID not sing along, Did not enjoy it.. Was too worried what Ford would DO To HIM.. when they got back. 

\------ Shack Entrance ----- 

Bill walked in cheerfully as if walking into a welcoming party, everybody armed to the teeth glaring.. “MORNING EVERYBODY! NICE DAY WE’RE Having! Isn’t it!” 

“DIPPER GET BACK!” Ford demanded, Stanley, reaching out forcibly pulling Dipper’s shirt closer to him. Mabel noticeably wasn’t there..Probably held overnight in the hospital. 

Bill just snickered again, “Look.. This story needs to be under 6 Thousand words.. So let’s just move things along, Shall we?” 

With that he raised his hand, drawers opening up revealing knives, forks, and sharp things Dipper didn’t even know were in the kitchen raised levitating above everybody, Before anyone could say a word.. Incantation.. Or even think to rotate… Every last blade slammed into their bodies from behind and above, right through creating gaping holes. 

Burnette just stood there in complete shock what just happened.. His clothing covered in the splatters.. Mind circling round and round incapable of grabbing a singular focused thought. Not knowing how to respond, just.. Shocked. 

The demon just cheerfully walked over to Ford’s fallen bleeding body, his hand now holding onto a Butcher’s blade.. Cheerfully shoving the blade right into the skull.. Again.. Again.. Again.. Causing that dinging sound of metal against blade… This forcing Dipper to flinch every single time.. In shock of how bloody the skull could get.. Not sure where metal began and Brain flubber ended.. Just. It was there.. All over the place.. Everything all over the place.. 

Stanley.. He..he.. Was still alive.. Bill barely gave him any attention.. Dipper on other hand rushed to his side.. Stanley merely requested for Dipper to Run.. Escape..

Bill only singsang, “Don’t bother, won’t get far.. Not with that shocked body.” He turned giving the knife to Dipper, “One.. Little stab, boom his suffering would end! Just like that! How generous of you to do so~” 

With blade in hand, weapon to attack Bill.. He turned to strike just for the blade to bent as some opposite telekinetic force broke it. “Tsk.. heroic Pines… Always _soo predictable_... Whatever I’ll just do the dirty work..” 

His fingers reached outward grasping the knife, forcing it into a tiny little ball much like the bullets conquistadors used back in the 1500's… Before striking it mid-finger right into Stanley’s forehead. 

Bill gave a small yawn stretching exposing those teeth once more.. “Mm.. Who's next… Right.. Shooting Star.. Come, Pinetree… Time to end more suffering of children.” 

It.. Just.. He.. With a shake of his head, gathering courage.. “No Bill.. Why the Fuck would I go with you to Kill my sister! Fucking Hell.. Why I summoned you in the first place!” 

Blondie responded by dramatically tilting his hip, hand on it placing a womanly demanding dominion... “Wha-I’m hurt! Thought you wanted to prevent this whole town to be Wendigos.. Here I thought you cared for others… Pinetree… How could you, just summon a Demon and Ditch him.” 

He gave a dramatic gasp other hand on his torso.. Before slowly losing the fake composure hand shifting upward as he forcibly lifted Dipper upward.. The guy levitating arms spreading out body fighting for balance..

Small singsong hum escaping from the demon, shift in the grin.. “I should.. Just.. Lock you up. Make you a pet. New Six Fingers.. The Unoriginal Pinetree! A Pine Star-child! Haha.. Yeah, need SOMEBODY to solve that equation… Oh WAit, THAT CAN BE ME! ~~ “ 

Dipper’s body flew upward, smashing into the roof.. Right up into the attic, the old bedroom.. Bill only sang cheerfully, “Stay there. I’ll be back in.. Ten minutes. Don’t worry.. Maybe you can find something in your _newest journal_ Toodle-loo..” 

Demon just Poofed leaving Dipper by Himself. Dipper only groaned.. Feeling like a miserable mess.. Growing a mental torture Scene in his mind.. 

======= Bill’s POV ====  
Dipper Moping.. Six Fingers was Dead.. Stanley Shot through the skull. Perfectly 3-D feeling body. Things were looking rather up! He was enjoying this day, better than all those other days watching the Realm scramble dying piece-by-piece. 

Getting to the hospital was the easy part, Portal here.. Portal there. The hard part.. Was Finding _where_ Mabel was located at.. 

Very Reason Cheerfully Bill skipped to the front desk.. Giving a bow making her blush, “Yes I am here for the patient.. Abigail… Oh what was her name.. Shooting Star.. Dipper’s Twin.. Shit. Ahh.. Right.. That Mabel Girl” 

The woman behind the desk narrowed her eyes, “And you are?” 

He gave a small cheerful grin followed with ballet twirl, “Why Bill Cipher..” Woman seemed unappeased leaning closer looking horribly bored, “The one who tried to destroy the town? No Thanks. Mr. Prove you are family.. Then you can go in. Otherwise. Go Home.” 

Well.. Fine then.. Bill wouldn’t be stopped just because one Meatsac said so. Though made things certainly fun! 

“Well. Fine then.” The pens and pencils levitated both slamming into her eyes, as he gracefully walked around the desk, looking at the paperwork between her screens.. He gave a small eye-roll, just why did they always have to be so damn loud? At least Pinetree was silent. “Would you just Shut-Up. Trying to read here..”Ah. Forget it..

Cheerfully he picked up the phone, “Ahh yes.. Is this security? Seemed _somebody_ Not sure who.. Well. Except for a handsomely amazing Golden hair pretty boy.. Stabbed the lady with pens.. She might need one of your.. Emergency transportations.. Yes, yes she’s still here.. Are you deaf? “ He promptly hung up, waiting for the security Both looking from him to the woman.. 

One suddenly breaking into a run, to tackle Cipher.. Only for the Demon to jump with complete ease move out of the way, hand slipping to unbutton and using telekinetic energy stealing the man’s gun. Gun still levitating, it shot one round to the cop’s head.. Already pointing it at the other cop to, OUCH! Get shot in the arm, a small portion of blood leaking out. 

“HEY, That’s NOT FAIR! I wasn’t looking!” Bang, missed cop.. He ran over behind a pole, the gun levitating the other direction. With ease shooting the cop. Two security guards down, Annoying lady.. Still annoying.. Let her suffer. 

Whistling.. His favorite song.. Entered the hospital patient wing… Soo many doors! Would he have enough bullets.. Relief all these these poor meatsac stuck in such a High magical state OF LIFE! 

First door opened to reveal an old man.. Eyes glazed over.. Struggling.. Breathing hard, “My.. my.. Look at this… Pipe connected to the throat, must say.. Two mouths.. Wasn’t one Just good enough? Hmm… “ The gun raised, man slowly reacted.. Barely having but a small sound escaping.. 

Click. BANG. The sound echoing down the hallway.. Causing large amount of screaming.. Hmm.. Well That would certainly be problematic.. If everybody runs away, who Would get to die? 

Leaving the room, Finding hallway filled with panic nurses all arguing what to do.. All scattering moment they saw his gun.. 

This luxurious warm thing.. Funny thing, he’d actually helped give humans the very fundamental idea how to create these weapons of mass destruction.. Though, he was very disappointed to learn the engineer got his dream schematics wrong. OH WELL! 

Walking to the next room, going at a much quicker pace. Killing one by one.. Anyone inside the rooms. 

Surprised, maybe even a little upset at his failure for revenge against the town, that they weren’t all full. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about running out of bullets. 

The nurses had disappeared, but they weren't really his targets.. No he found his Target.. The girl who managed to successfully.. Thoughtfully.. Locked herself in the bathroom.. Slowly.. He moved the lock.. One gear after another.. Before Click.. 

The girl rushing out raising a hand? No sharp needle making complete contact, backing off giving her a glare, eye bleeding.. Pulsating all over his nicest new clothes! HEY That wasn’t NICE. Just going to end it.. Incapable of aiming correctly, He just threw the gun in a random direction, swinging a fist the other direction managing to make compact with the punch knocking her down. 

With ease he bent over grabbing her neck holding her up higher… “You know.. I _should_ let you live.. For Dipper’s Deal behalf.. BUT… You’ll just _get in the way_ So.. TATA.” Snap went the neck as he tossed her so casually to the side. Yuck.. Blood… Just ruining his outfit.. And floor.. Somebody had to clean these floors, you know. 

Looking around, struggling to get bandages and cleaning up the mess.. The whole thing rather painful, something that did not bother him at all.. Seeing as Meatsacs nerves were just such fascinating experimental things! 

Finishing up cleaning the mess, he thought back to the little Tree rooted to his room, had he left? Bill rather not wish to go find the Kiddo.. Ahh.. He certainly imagined hero of the hour.. Failing.. Running to see his little sister torn to bits. Mmm.. very thought feeding sadistic desire see pain in others' eyes. No.. No, he just needed to focus. Pinetree will be next. After All.. An Eye. For An Eye.

======= Dipper’s POV ==== 

Holy Shit.. That run.. He leaned on the Hospital Entrance gasping for breath leaning in.. Probably looking insane.. Expecting for somebody to greet him.. Ask him if he was alright.. Asking him hundreds of questions.. All which he couldn’t answer, couldn’t think to do so.. 

What he didn’t expect was the blood pooled on the floor.. A female writhing in pain, managing to successfully pulling whatever Bill had jabbed there… A Nurse helping her out, attempting to get the woman.. Up and out.. Nurse began shouting at Dipper.. Help. Help me. Words lost to audible.. More just coming across her desire. 

Shaking his head trying to focus, He ran past her.. Noticing one of the dead guards still had his gun.. Quickly he unbuttoned the pouch.. Pulling the gun out, it was heavy.. Cold.. Menacing.. But.. Just had to do. Lucky for him Ford had made sure once mabel and him reached the age of 15 they learn all arts of war. Books and All. 

Running toward patient.. Wing to see.. Nobody.. One dead guy here.. One dead woman over there.. But nobody.. It. Was.. A voice sounded, “Oh Pinetree~ Good.. Needed cleaning this mess…”

Came a singsong voice, Dipper turned pointing the gun toward the Demon’s direction.. Just to see him leaning on the corner, a corner he wouldn’t have even noticed hadn’t the demon spoke out. Dipper giving a gasp at the corpse of Mabel.. Neck deformed in a manner clearly screaming she had but a quick death..

Gunshot rang out, easily bullet falling to the floor mid-path, following with a tsk. As the demon slowly walked up, grabbing Dipper’s wrist roughly with the right hand. Chain forming around it, 

“We can’t have.. you actually.. Miss and hit _me_ Can we?” He asked cheerfully, left hand stabbing Dipper with some sort of needle.. That slowly forced him to lose consciousness.. Incapable of fighting.. Last thing he heard was.. “Punishment be yours” 

He’d slowly awaken to find himself in his bedroom in the attic.. Mabel… Mabel’s.. Bed across from him. Shaking his head trying to release the dizzy drowsiness from himself.. Just.. Thoughts swirling.. What.. could have happened.. Right. Bill… “Fuck!” He shouted loudly, soon greeted with a voice as the demon appeared in the doorframe. 

“THATS MY NAME! Don’t wear it out.” Demon looked much more cleaned up, wearing.. Nothing…

“FUcking DAMMIT BIll..” A small coo escaped the demon, “What? I helped you. You’re not free.. To do.. Oh what do meatsas do again? Oh Right.. Be Free.. Responsibility.. Whatever.” He waved the thought.. Approaching closer, within kicking range.. Kicking Dipper attempted.. Kicking Dipper failed, arms and limbs seemed to haven’t recovered. Lame. 

Demon reached the bed creeping closer, Dipper tried to pull away, only to find it useless with all the chains placed on him. “Hmm.. You know Pinetree.. We’re going to see all the little bells and whistles these bodies have for us… _just usss_” 

Wait.. Just us. “You didn’t..” Dipper gasped trying to understand, grasping that Bill killed everyone in town.. Misreading the triangle’s cryptic words. 

A groan escaped the Dorito, “Why.. Must.. Everybody be such morons. No _pinetree_. I DID NOT Kill everyone. YOU WILL.” 

Shaking Dipper shook his head responding, “NO I WILL NOT.” Another kick failure.. Demon just rolled his eyes, before proceeding with his plans.. Holding a water out, Forcing the liquid down Dipper’s throat. Before slapping him on the cheek.. “There.. Should feel all better here soon.” voice spoke simple to point.. Referring to what.. Dipper wasn’t quite sure. 

Body much too close, only grew closer as Bill leaned in toward the neck lips tracing the flesh below.. The whole thing sending Dipper small tingling sensations as he attempts to pull away, growing wary. Well aware how much flesh he had exposed.. How much flesh Bill had exposed. Why was he naked up here? 

Bill only gave a small sigh, fingers tracing the eyes.. Looking at them all in a sad manner.. “Rather enjoyed those Doe-pupils.. Just.. Too bad. You owe.. Me.. Two Eyes now.” Owe him? Dipper’s thoughts ran trying to recall what he meant.. Small flashback of the Fearamed didn’t really get him anywhere.. Just more confusion. “I-I don’t understand.. You have two eyes..” 

Dorito’s touch went further along to the other eye, before exploring the cheekbone.. Whispering softly, “Oh.. you were there.. Large Monster.. Spray Can.. Really it was your Sister.. BOTH times.. But.. One Twin.. Must pay for Another Twin’s actions..” 

Giving small head shake pulling away, both hands now grazing the skin down the neck to the torso and arms.. Small humming of Bill’s favorite song escaping.. His blue eyes looking up into Dipper’s light amber. 

“It _can wait_ First.. Your Gift.. Courage to summon me..” Finger grazed more further down, leaving tingling sensations of hatred disgust, pleasure, confusion all over his body.

======= Bill’s POV ==== 

The greatest creation of all time.. Living Matter’s flesh.. Fur was nice.. Scales EXOTIC.. But the human flesh.. Was tangent.. Smooth.. Had its own.. Little make-up. Watching the way it tingled such tiny little bits.. It just… Appetizing. The moment grasping little twig poking out, stroking it.. The tree wouldn’t help but moan to the winds of its torture. 

He gave a small snicker thoughts growing dark and dirty just make such a young malleable tree bend and grow to his will.. Just.. That barrier could wait, what mattered was here and now. 

Little digits reaching their Goal.. The Male’s Twig. It had grown, became much more desirable, Bill was certain to those many many females of the sea.. At Pinetree’s choosing.. But it didn’t matter.. He’ll make certain, _They’ll_ Never choose Pinetree.. No.. Make sure Pinetree will learn to just.. Want _him_ only _him_ A Pine. On _his_ side.. Fitting be the Pinetree of all the Pines.. Another snicker imagery of worlds bowing.. Even other Bill’s useless.. His Tree much more powerful… Than all theirs. 

Hand slipping toyling the tiny little entrance, causing small stifling movement.. Dipper struggled to say something.. But his words only grew to deaf ears, no. Any pestering.. Insisting on stopping, was a waste of time. Time.. That was this little story was running out of, wasn’t it? Too bad, so much to do. Ahh.. Oh well. At least this body was now his. 

Finger digging deeper, concentration finding those pleasurable points.. Finding where to make Dipper squirm... Call out.. Struggle against that dosage of sleeping agent still in his body.

Bill’s other hand began to groom and play with the small little black curly thick pubic hairs.. His little desires to experience all those dreamers had beforehand. Only grew. What made Humans so obsessed with this.. Sex? Anyhow? 

Once little Tree was good and ready, the fingers pulling away probably the Innocent Young Adult’s first cum.. Well.. Minus those much pitiful attempts from before.. 

He held it up for those Cute Doe-eyes to catch.. Gasp of shock.. Thoughts swirling of. Of Oh? Body betrayal? Hmm.. Well... 

His curiosity grew, lifting the fluid up tasting it.. Wasn’t as delicious as blood.. But.. Perhaps.. The tree would enjoy the nutrients? After all, been a couple of Hours.. Could practically hear the Male’s stomach growling.

“Want Some?” A pause ignoring Dipper’s Cries of no, “Too bad.” Shoving the fluid into the boy’s mouth smothering it all over the place, pulling out just in time for the little.. Tramp from biting down. Disgusting really. 

Moving up pushing himself next to Dipper, hands exploring the flesh.. Feeling the heavier breathing.. Eyes dilating.. Sweat escaping through the pores. 

Oh? The chemicals were already working? Who knew.. Reading bottles around the house would come in handy.. Who knew.. Stanley was such a Dog. Guess Old Lonely with Ford, grew lonesome. 

Fingers still teasing all the little sensitive areas on Dipper’s body, watching the responses grow stronger.. Good….. Chains slowly vanishing, not that Dipper even noticed, oh no.. Bill just knew his mind was lost to the sex drug.. Lost to those sensations of lust and greed growing.. 

More specifically, the nails digging into the waist pulling the Adult on top of himself, holding such pitiful young being so close.. What was it about these humans? Pine Family.. Just intriguing things. 

Leaning forward, his lips teased Dipper’s own encouraging Pinetree to respond.. Opening mouth, fingers exploring the skin.. Skipping this little lace of flesh here.. To this little lace of flesh there.

Dipper began responding very well, should give the dog a treat.. Maybe he Would keep the eyes.. No, Bill vowed to Mabel.. Had to get her payment out of the way.. There can always be _new_ eyes afterward.. Well.. After Dipper suffered of course’ ~ 

Moment Lust had taken over, Dipper began to respond more obedient less fighting.. Using his fingers he guided Dipper’s waist location, encouraging up and down movements.. Teasing little circles… Using his power to send suggestive sexual thoughts of _what_ Pinetree should be doing.. How to move up and down... Left to Right.. All right on the edge. The absolute teasing edge.. So glad the sticky bodies weren’t too much of a hassle.. Rather becoming really.  
With this new flow there was Less talking, Good.. Talkie Talkie was pathetic annoying.. His body growing matching Bill’s.. Ahh.. Perfect.. Penis was hardening, wow.. Just.. He felt some sort of relaxation euphoria never thought such Meatsacs could even feel. No wonder they have Sex all over the place, even arguing against it.. Only to push that it was best thing. Just too bad.. So many nonsensical rules.. 

Moans escaped Pinetreel as Bill inserted himself into Dipper, using Dipper’s grinding movements up against him.. Ahh… Body interlacing connecting becoming one. Made the experience, like some sort of drug. He couldn’t quite explain. Just wanted to see where. It could go. Quickly learning Dipper responded to certain areas, his very _ naught_ thoughts welcoming unknowingly advising the triangle.. This making his over cockiness to just grow more arrogant with possessing Pinetree’s Trunk Body. 

Mouth pulling closer, kissing the neck, tasting the flesh.. Mouth drooling to just bite in.. Taste that sweet sweet nectar of hemoglobin. Forcibly swallowing his saliva… Resisting long as possible knowing this special little grinding rotation Pinetree succeeded would stop abruptly.. Even make reality slam back.. No. Just. No. 

AHHH… “Fuck!” escaped Pintrees mouth, as Bill successfully held his excited cock just a little too long. Busting those white fluids all over the place.

Before Pinetree could pull away.. Bill’s Fingernails came down digging into the back forcing Dipper Right into his mouth’s reach, teeth piercing the skin causing a gasp of pain, Quickly Bill sucked the blood.. Cannibalism taking over, a great desire to consume the human.. Had been so long since he taste human.. Well.. Not as long as a thousand years… Details.. Details. Who cared for those? 

Tasting finishing, Bill licked the wound clean sealing it up.. His lips staying there kissing, exploring the neck, sideways.. To the torso.. Exploring up the mouth as if seeking Pinetree luxurious lips once more.. Only for Dipper to pull back.. Only for Pinetree to come to his senses.. 

Golden eyes opened meeting the Large brown orbs of tears.. Shock.. And absolute pain.. 

Should’ve known it wouldn’t last long, he only smirked, “Had fun? Wanna go again?” Dipper barely respond.. Just silently pulled himself off.. Pitifully standing walk away.. Leaving a cold sheet where his body had once been atop of Bill. 

Well.. Time to get this near the ending. Bill got up, walking over, coming up behind him. Stomach pressing against Pinetree’s back.. Hands circling from waist upward to the chest.. Lips connect to the back flesh.. Exploring his lips moist from the blood of before.. Leaving small red lip marks.. Teasing the flesh.. Dipper slowly spoke words holding no meaning, “She-She’s Gone… They’re..... All gone..” 

Bill Mumbled lips still on the flesh, “yes.. They are. All because _you_ wanted it.”

Male shook his head. Demon just ignored him.. Hands exploring the body little more.. Enjoying just this purification.. Won’t last long, pitiful.. Human bodies being such weak easily broken things.. 

Hands moving upward reaching the neck.. To the lips, tracing them.. Still standing behind Dipper.. He leaned in.. attempting to win Pinetree over just a little more.. Just a little Longer. Just another round. “It's done.. Nothing you can do. All Gone.. All in flames, lost.. By.. Those emotions.. All because one thing.. Abused you.” 

The words were lies of course.. He didn’t give a damn about his world.. He didn’t give a damn for any of his Henchmaniacs… hell Longer Pinetree stood there _not_ Falling prey to him.. The less damn he was giving for this very moment.. 

Hands slowly slipped away, fingers slipping down the arms into the hands.. Attempting to turn Pinetree gently to look at him, “You have nothing~ Just Join me~ Then we’ll have ALL Rewards.. You could ever ~ Desire.. Or just Sulk over some.. Human.” 

Pinetree stared down before looking up seriousness dancing in his eyes.. “She’s not just some human! Bill! Fuck sake.. “ He pulled away, Well Damn. Now he was going to have to kill Pinetree too.. Too bad, his body was so soft… and just like the perfect pet. Well.. Could starve the guy.. Yeah, do that.. 

Pinetree was now backing up reaching the door.. With an eye roll Bill just forced the door slammed shut preventing him from escaping. Bill walked over pulling out a blade he’d hidden while Dipper was sleeping.. Just for this occasion... Originally he planned to skin the boy alive piece-by-piece.. This’ll have to do...

“Sorry, Tree… Eye for an Eye.” He raised the blade, planning to stab the thigh, followed with weakening Dipper through various cutting methods.. Ending with the tip on the eyeball.. Slowly piercing it with such precision causing cloudiness soon blindness… 

WHAT Did happen.. is Pinetree managing to slam his leg into his Sac.. Causing both the blade and Bill to drop to the ground. WHAT WAS THIS?! This Pain! Bill didn’t quite understand, bpain making it hard to focus on attacking Dipper using his powers.

Dipper just grasped the blade, without a single hesitation or Moment to give Bill Time to recover... Stabbed Bill right into the Heart Chamber blocking all blood flow.. 

======= Dipper’s POV ==== 

He.. He.. Did it! He actually did it! The blade dropped to the ground.. After He was certain the light from Bill’s eyes faded out.. Body landing on the ground.. 

He gasped still tingling all over.. At Bill’s excessive touching. Eyes slowly tearing up.. He _did_ enjoy it.. Almost wanted to take Bill on his offer.. Just… It was.. All a lie.. Not real.. 

Everybody was dead.. Everyone he ever cared about was dead.. 

At least.. Bill.. won’t be harming anyone else… just.. He slowly bawled into his hands, alive.. Was still alive.. Still Free… A couple of weeks later.. With the help of the whole town.. They held a large funeral respecting all the work that Ford had placed into saving the town.. Why even the Magical Creatures showed up to give their respect to the Pine’s family.. 

Any offers for Dipper to stay.. He turned down.. Explaining it just was too much..Wanted to move on.. Focus on other things.. Little did he know, after a couple of years.. He’ll find his way back.. <s>Only to learn. It wasn’t exactly Easy to Kill a Demon with just a knife to the heart.</s>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally.. I was thinking of making a short scene where Bill blinded Dipper.. Forced him chained in the basement to realize "oh.. basements and attics.. are different.. Ginger you moron.. Haha.." Also it was supposed to be waaay shorter just skipping to the sex scene.. BUT I seem to have a terrible weakness to tell a whole story... 
> 
> Title comment - Savior was the knife.. Because it killed Bill.. LOOK I COULDN'T come up with a better title! Can just have every story saying "Smut With excessive Touching" "Smut With Slave commands" and I am talking to myself.. ehh..  
...... Added later: The more I think about it.. Titling chapters.. like that.. certainly help ppl find what they want..
> 
> [Go go.. Go.. Submit your Desires Today!! ](https://forms.gle/yTMwdB1HTyS1jDVRA)


	4. GF: Mindscape - Tentacles, Toys?, and awfully written Food smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill eventually Finds Pinetree's Dreams and does everything in his Power to get Dipper to Free him.
> 
> Second - Nobody submitted... This Game might be finished. pretty easy to win.  
First -   
mobile user - basically 3 users listing toys, food, and tentacle. One was gang rape.  
  
  
  
mobile user - Happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole Fanfic hoping that this was the same person who tried 3 times to win the game.. Otherwise, me attempting to communicate to that person failed and I ruined Cucumber dude's day.. so.. I tried. Really hoped we did communicate uhh Toy, Food, person.. 
> 
> Its Long, so enjoy! [too long.. its too long..]
> 
> //Uhh this might be the last one, if nobody else participates in the game. And no, not doing 2 Food themes in a row, you'll have to catch me first!//

The air was warm, comforting book dust, lighting was gentle spread out.. A line waited, crossing further than Dipper’s eyes could see.. Something he’d actually felt disheartening, one hand all these people were reading his Fictional <s>nonfictional</s> works.. It just the otherhand he’d been doing this for hours, and still had a dress rehearsal to meet that News channel about his Journal.. All to lie to thousands of people about the _truth_ for Gravity Falls. How his work was not real, how magic wasn’t real.. How He supposedly _believed_ it could be there… 

Person after person, greeting.. Some froze up.. Others struggled spatting so much information, his brain actually struggled what it is they even said.. Their blushing certainly didn’t help making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t that great, just did what Ford did.. Wrote his own personal journals.. Just... Unlike Ford he really really needed a place to stay and the money, desperately begged to be published, bought on the spot for his insane artwork. It also didn’t help soo many fans asked about Bill Cipher.. Constantly nonstop, asking will he come back in the series.. If so.. What would he do? Was he truly dead..? Really Dipper couldn’t answer, struggled to answer blocking their words out. For he feared Bill was still alive, and he just _might_ make another appearance. 

When everything was done.. The shopkeepers left him away from the fans, some looking extremely disappointed.. Others.. Just Confused.. Then there was this one or two.. Curiosity. 

Following the shopkeepers out the back entrance into the car.. He handed a signed book to the Aphrodyte, whispering a small thanks.. Before sitting down, closing the door.. Left to his own thoughts.. Waiting for the car to pull away.. Disliking the whole other person having to drive him around.. But it was for appearances and was safer for the Company’s insurance.. Or some other nonsense.. It boiled down to the publisher not trusting him to drive, break his fragile limbs.  
Reaching the drop-off point, he stepped out.. Following the welcoming Tv-crew inside.. Allowing them to make any modifications to his outfit.. Make-up fix here… Little dash of this there.. Before he knew it, he was on stage with over the top bright lights shining down. Host bragging how amazing his book was, how much she’d loved it.. Talking for the crowds, as if it really was their questions.. About this and that.. Why this town? Why not the city? Did the book relate to him in anyway? Pulled any experiences at all? Just question after question.. Met with Lie after lie.. 

Stanley must have rubbed off on him, the lies came with ease.. Charming the crowds became an ease.. Practice would do that… The Shack and town had gained Major popularity after his books published.. Why? Well he certainly wasn’t dumb enough to but Gravity Falls, but rather.. Fake location.. But somebody somewhere spilled onto the internet that this was were the book had been based off of.. 

The whole thing ended so fast, he lost track of time.. Just know exhaustion was all over, pulling every thread of energy from his body. Reaching the car… Sitting down relaxing.. Only to get up when they reached the hotel.. Going in.. Going to his room.. Looking at its.. Boring plain state, missing the luxury of a simple Shack back at his real home… 

Taking off the suite, hanging it up, jumping into the shower.. Putting on pajamas made by Mabel, cuddling them small smile crossing his face.. Ahh how he missed her, she was doing so good. Before crawling into bed… Setting the alarm on his phone.. His mind drifted to sleep.

  
A warm summer breeze flew past through the Forest he had found himself in.. It was relaxing, sitting here.. Smile on his face.. Magical Life sprung alive all around, little fairies glowing so pretty.. Uni-Deer running around grazing on the Moonlit dream flowers.. Trees swaying ever so gently to the winds… Stars shining brightly exposing the Little Dipper right next to a much bigger Dipper broken off from view. Ahh.. He could relax here for a lifetime.. 

It would have probably lasted longer.. Wasn’t for some sort of whisper, something familiar calling out to him.. _”Pinetree ~ Pinetree”_ The voice so familiar.. He picked himself up, slowly moving to follow it.. Thoughts curious, not realizing this was just a dream… Just too lost in the Woods detailed beauty, leaves so detailed as the oaks back home. Slowly the forest grew less oaks.. And more of pines, the forest floor scuttled with dead brown needles that had fallen.. The bark sap leaking out, creating a nice soothing smell.. 

He went deeper that voice still singing.. Soothing.. Still calling to him.. His walking grew more anxious to see just what was calling out to him.. Unaware the Pines slowly grew browner.. The amber sap growing redder.. The bark growing more brittle broken. Shoes crunching against the pine needle flooring. “I’m Coming!” Pace increasing… 

Till he found it.. A statue, laying there buried.. All around the trees stood so tall only the barks held details.. Forest’s music had ended.. The winds shifting traveling a new direction, soft gentle. Slowly Dipper approached the statue, fingers touching the hard rocky surface.. Admiring the details, how much the status had aged.. Lost nobody taking care of it.. Just.. Here… Forgotten… He gave a small smile, “you were calling out to me... “ Fingers interlacing the thing, letting that cool cool stone seep into his soul.. Song reaching out pulling at his desires… Whispering asking… 

_Pinetree~Pinetree~Are we connected?~_ It spoke more words.. He shook his head shocked that it song ended speaking words.. Trying to communicate… “Yes.. Yes I am~.. Just.. Just.. Wake up…. _please_ “

The statue stayed silent... No response.. Nothing.. Dipper slowly pulled away in a sad loneliness.. Of course, he’s gone.. Been gone for years.. A whip whip sound of something hitting the air roughly.. As it rotated.. This Catching Dipper’s attention, Doe-like eyes looking up to see a Golden glowing Triangle with a singular eye sitting right on top. “My.. My.. Talking to a statue, here I thought YOU were the Sane one in the room.” He floated upward-looking about the dark vortex of lost fears and sins. 

A smile crossed his face, actually happy to see such a unique familiar face. “BILL! You’re Alive!” The triangle did what could be described as a courtesy, “Well.. Alive as one Could be. Nearly being deleted by some Memory wiping device. I’ve come here seeking out a short scrawny tree… Looking more like a sapling then.. Say.. _You_ “ He pointed right at Dipper, making Dipper looking around realizing he was referring to himself. A small laugh escaping him, “What? I’ve grown… Old Tougher. You know. Living the Life. Bills and All!” 

Wow.. It was actually Bill.. Just.. Here… He couldn’t believe it.. Wait. Ford.. Ford would be upset, he should Dial.. Ford.. That was when it occurred to him… There was no numbers in his phone.. Nothing he hasn't memorized could be there… Looking around at the trees.. Noticing how Dark and Sinister they had become.. His gut twisted, heart sinking. Wait.. This was a Dream.. He was stuck in a dream! 

The triangle seemed to float rotating slightly growing closer, images flashing of scenes Dipper couldn’t recall… Things.. That he Knew he hadn’t been there to experience. It.. It.. “YOUR REAL! Shit.. Shit..” Drawing closer, Limbs grew attempting to grab Dipper, only to slowly morph and reshape into large octopi things.. Texture going from a rough skin cutting to that of an Odd slimy coating.. 

Dipper attempted to flee and run.. But when you find yourself trapped in a circle of not moving trees with tentacles for arms, it wasn’t exactly that easy, Not even the most expert Monster tanglers would be able to escape this. As the growing slime managed to make him slip on the bloody dead pine-needle ground.. Landing with a large hurraph. 

Bill merely floating above his head, As the overly large tree-trunk tentacle wrapped itself holding Dipper upward leveled to the triangle.. Just slime dripping soaking into his clothing.. He found himself struggling, the strength incredible.. Just hoping there was enough slime to break loose, only for the thing that held him growing cups seen little tiny cup claws piercing his torso’s skin, Smaller tinier branch-tentacles grew pulling this thread.. That thread.. Shredding the shirt completely.. 

Dipper fought struggling to free, as the tiny piercing claws made contact to the skin, soon bleeding him out, the struggle only growing worse. Dorito just calmly floated before commenting with a slight pulsating eye, “How.. Long.. I’ve _searched_ Dream.. After _dream_... Looking For any of the _PINES_” He slammed the cane onto Dipper’s skull causing splitting headache, blood dripping off the cane where it roughly made contact... Blood flowing from his skull into the eye… Unable to wipe it out, causing it to drip onto the tree-tentacle. 

He struggled more, “Well.. Congrats, You Found me. Happy?” 

Triangle’s eye grew even more red, “You’re Right _I DID_ Now.. You’ll see me _every single night.. Till You Fall!_” He gave a hackling laugh.. Floating more upward.. Eye twitching just about some sort of eyebrow, that’s what you call that blank yellow space, covered part of the eye much like the moon’s phasing.. As the Triangle spoke again, “Enjoy Your first of many.. _punishments_” With a swing of his arm.. More Branches grew in direction of Dipper, soon covering what wasn’t covered up.. Tickling everywhere.. The Triangle disappeared into the darkness.. Leaving the young adult male to suffer at Forest’s sadistic sexual demands. 

One branch splitting into two, slimed its way up through the pant’s leg little tiny suction cups grazing the skin, causing Dipper to scream out as they stuck themselves to his more sensitive areas of the body.. Find it largely disliking how the things slimed around.. Growing much like a tree into more and more.. Just going everywhere.. Exploring _everything_ causing his body to orgasm wetting the already slimy parts of his body.. Just mixing twisted fluids with twisting fluids.. The things.. Somehow someway.. Growing into his organs causing his body to grow nauseating trying to fight it… 

Dipper attempted to fight back, failing to slip out.. He had but one weapon left, teeth attempt to chip at the bark quickly learning.. Just because they were slimy.. Just because they were soft squishy to his flesh, did not they were soft and squishy to bite.. Why the very movement only made his lips and teeth trapped into the goo.. The branch he had been attacking, main branch holding him upward in captive mind you… Slowly began growing a child-branch right through the teeth, right passing the tongue, tiny little branches spreading out slime production forcing him to swallow the bitter disgusting Pine-sap. 

The child-branch grew longer, parts forcing its way up the nose.. Exploring more upward as if growing toward some imaginary sun, star, or moon high above the dark dark missing starry sky. This whole moment making him gag, making him fight more.. Lungs filling up with the slime, as the branch began to twist and turn past the main throat.. Growing wider and wider aging right through him.. Both Branches inside him.. Both growing closer... His whole body was going to just pop, twist.. Or worst Choke in Pinesap to death.. Struggling growing less and less.. Moaning and calling out in desperation being lost with the vocals long-buried incapable of creating sound waves through the box to the Oropharynx and out the Nasopharynx… When he was certain his heart will give out.. Skull just about ready to explode as those slimy things used the spinal cord to climb upward to the skull.. He awoke shaking shivering in a newly wet bed.. 

Grasping his face.. Grasping the neck.. Choking struggling.. Tears streaming down his face.. Hand rising in anxiety to scratch his head, only to pull and place it on the blankets.. Leaving little red droplets.. SHIT! 

With complete urgency, he pulled the blanket off, Alarm going off in the distance, not that he cared.. No.. His body was just struggling to keep balance.. Barely making it to the Hotel’s bathroom. Only to learn.. He could see the blood.. Too much hair in the way, forcing him to shower again.. Watching all the recent blood flowing down, mixing in some leftover cum… 

Very first thing he did was grab his traveling laptop, began typing almost immediately.. Trying to gather every bit of information he could.. Not daring to send the dream to Ford.. Choosing rather to just tell Ford that Bill Visited his dreams.. Made a comment about traveling.. And revenge.. Sending that email.. 

His eyes just staring at the dream trying to piece the details.. Heart pumping blood through the whole system at an incredibly fast rate, one he was certain his Doctor wouldn’t approve of. Just… Bill.. Was back.. How.. When.. 

Slowly he began typing the whole situation into journal format..Thinking of publishing the whole thing.. Thinking of abusing this whole situation.. Worried the fans would misunderstand, argue this wasn’t what they wanted.. 

Finishing up, only having ten minutes to get dressed.. Quickly he threw on a cleaner outfit, ran out the door, making sure to grab the Hotel’s keycard, phone, and wallet. The day went… Fast.. Another interview.. Another signing.. And just.. Another publication.. He made the mistake of hinting at another book in progress.. One that his Editor was extremely excited about.. Only for him to realize what had happened.. He couldn’t even write in the Teen book.. 

Night came.. He sat on the bed.. Both Excited and Scared to go back to sleep… Bill would be there.. Ford had long reply, don’t engage.. Coming back.. Get a mind wipe.. Like hell he wanted his memories wiped. 

Okay. He can do.. This.. Just lay down.. Remember it's a Dream, not real.. Just Bill Cipher.. Who is real.. That… That.. Okay.. Could bleed into the real world…. Finally having the courage to face _his_ version of Freddy… It was almost obvious every toss and turn.. Every time he looked at his phone’s clock.. He couldn’t sleep.. Just couldn’t.. 

How.. Small moan.. After all that courage talk, just Now He wanted to sleep! He couldn’t! He didn’t carry around anything _too_ knock himself out.. Time just ticked by.. As he laid there.. Not even sure _when_ he finally drifted asleep.. 

The Drifting landing him what looked to be a broken future.. With random Tires rolling on by.. HIs mind just filling the details that oh.. This was a dystopia where obsolete things revolt led by a Video Game AI who was replaced with a much better stronger one.. This desolate odd place, just felt so smooth… and Odd.. He wasn’t even scared, or happy, just intrigued.. Studying at the tires bounced up catching people before rolling them away, kinda reminded him of that Joke B-rated movie with the Murderous tire.. Mabel once upon had forced him to watch. 

Exploring further along, unaware he was just following the storyline designed in his head.. Eventually running into a complex trap led by the AI.. Blue Coolant fluids beginning to fill up this test-chamber like arena.. Forcing Dipper to finally snapped out of his.. Oddly calm reaction to this whole dream.. Banging attempting to escape.. 

Only to find a small glowing triangle, what was this? He stuck his hand in, turning much like one would a lock.. The thing creating a small golden black hole completely warping into another section, seeing something much like a White Marble Tomb. Pillars reaching to the great unknowns, planets laid broken scattered shattered in the sky high above. 

Heis eyes admired those planets, when a void sounded behind him. “WELCOME! Thought I’d Drop-by Kidnap you!” The Triangle.. He turned to see it was back.. Mind not quite connecting the dots, too trapped in the schematics of the dream-vision of before.. Slowly dawning on him this thing.. Was more scary than some insane Video Game AI out for revenge being locked in a Museum. 

“BILL! Where..” He looked around, at the area.. One Hundred percent dawning him, he was in another Dream scenario where Bill Lurked.. Why did he keep falling for those traps? He turned facing the triangle, maybe he could win the triangle over? Make use of it.. Use it.. “Bill.. Listen, I can help you escape this Mindscape. Just Trust me..” 

“Oh! You Mean.. Like you Sacrificed your Uncle? For the greater Good.. Kid, I won’t trust you, were last Human who _ could_ Summon me!” With an odd morphing… Dipper found himself staring at one would imagine a humanCipher to be.. 

He stepped back, why did this scare him even more than a talking triangle… Marble coming to life growing chain-like limbs with cuffs attached, attaching itself roughly to Dipper’s wrists. He tried to pull find, the chain-links slowly pulling downward forcing Dipper to either shatter his leg..Or get on his knees.. Kneeling in front of BIll, attempting to pull away.. “Come on Bill! I’m offering to help you!” 

The new humanBill walked up slowly leaning over the kneeling Dipper.. “Why, should I take your offer? You’d just kill me on the sight.. Probably use some mystical weapon Or better yet.. Trapping me in Gravity Falls, _Again_” Bill’s lightly tanned arm reached outward, the eyes unorthodox with blue and gold specs.. Rather distracting and mesmerizing, Dipper found his arguments dying in his throat. 

Bill squeezed Dipper’s Shoulder roughly, “I’m waiting..” 

Waiting for what? He forced his neck to crane to look at Bill, “Waiting for what!” Confused, struggling to just.. Stand on equal terms with the demon.. The blonde hair mail with a floating top hat stepped backed up giving a large width. “Do it.” Calmly, deadly, highly cold. 

Something was stabbed, soon flickering on causing moving sensation, the thing that had placed this device.. Only moved it side-to-side… Causing odd growing tingling, that increased with the movements.. Movements only growing more precise.. Specific.. As if something trained.. Robotic continued pushing the limitation. “AHhhw….” Dipper Struggled trying to stay silent, finding the whole experience only growing increasing.. Much different than with the Tentacles that had grown inside of him.. 

His Goal, he had to focus on his goal.. “Cipher! Listen to me!” Desperate cry, almost being ignored as the male walked further and further away. “PLEASE, I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FE-Ahhh…. OOOooooh…” He couldn’t focus..

That buzzing sound morphed growing larger inside of him.. Sweat beginning to build as his enjoyment went into complete Pleasure.. The ache of losing slowly dispersed as his thoughts whirled at just what was going on.. Never using such a device.. The thing just rotated, moved.. He was left there.. Gasping heavier and heavier breaths.. Beginning to drool forgetting to swallow.. Making a mess on the marble white floors.. 

“AHH!” He shouted awake, heart threatening to Kill him.. Drool all over the pillows and blankets.. The wet spot much bigger than before. Yuck Gross. What did the Hotel Staff think coming into his room, very thought brought a blush to his face.. Not one to bed others, anything could easily set him off in Social acceptance. 

Quickly he picked up the laptop began typing.. Once finishing describing everything he could.. In absolute detail.. He just sat back staring, how was he going to get through to Bill? How was he going to explain.. They could work together, Bill could be Good.. The book.. It could have a happier ending for the villain character.. Just.. He needed to enjoy the last two days in the city. 

The day off.. Left him exploring, researching, and most importantly.. Lost in thoughts.. His mind recalling the pleasure of before.. The yearning to return.. Just. What was wrong with him? This was Bill. 

Nightfell.. This time Dipper was prepared he’d gone and bought a Night Flu sleeping cough syrup, taking a gulp.. Laying down.. Waiting.. Drifting off after a couple of minutes… 

Waking to find himself inside the Haunted house.. Mind actually focused this time around, eyes scanning for anything Cipher related.. Finally what felt like an hour of searching, finding a gravestone with the “eye of providence” etched into the stone. How did he unlock the entrance.. Walking around trying to figure something out, pushing.. No luck.. Chipping no luck.. “Bill! I need to talk!” 

Cold White hands Grab the ankles forcibly pulling him downward somehow someway.. His body broke through the gravel without completely shattering, there were some bonuses to dreams after all. 

All Around was darkness.. World feeling like fluid, that he’d naturally held his breath only to realize.. Right, it was dream. Water wasn’t real.. Relaxing to the moisture swirling around him, as his body hit the water’s floor. Eyes looking around, before seeing what looked to be a small encampment, the triangle floating, with what looked to be a fishing pole? A worm at the end wiggling, the very thought.. Quickly made Dipper’s brain spiral, he shoved it down focusing. 

Standing staring at the triangle he shouted loud as he could manage, “I Vow to Summon you in an Unconfined area, where you can roam free and live the life you always desire, Only.. If you Vow to not harm our Universe ripping it to shreds.. Go take over the government, go start a tyrannical rule. Just not around me or my family, Leave my dreams alone. You can be happy… “ 

The triangle rotated, still holding the poll out as if some dreamfish would dare swim by. “Oh? Is that _so?_” He rotated back, brick-by-brick.. Dipper just felt desperate to connect with the demon... Try and get why such an intelligent omnipotent being was acting this way. 

“UGH! Why are you being so stubborn” He stepped up to the triangle, well more like floated.. Gravity worked differently underwater, that buoyancy really.. Dipper Grasped both sides of the triangle forcing it to face him, “You deserve a Life too. Living out there… In pain for years.. I believe you can be happy with us.. The Pines, just adjust to our world.. You loved the forks.. Remember? Loved the little things.. Sock Puppets..” He flinched at each little piercing memory.. Trying to stay bright.. 

The triangle slowly looking up struggling, information flickering.. Listing random objects and things, some that definitely looked like its favorite things to do. “Think so?” It seemed to relax, body transforming into what could be.. Dipper guess Mersqaure? He wasn’t sure how to explain that Dream version.. Just that.. While hugging the triangle.. It grabbed onto his clothings forcing the off in a manner that probably could only work in a dream. 

Dipper was very very confused when he pulled back to see mersquare crying.. Underwater.. Because Dream Logic.. 

This time he awoke Heart uplifting.. Running over to his laptop, pulling up the Unpublished digital files on how to appropriately Summon Bill.. He looked around.. Body Body… Needed something to Host Bill.. Just.. Something.. Room Service! Ford was going to kill him. 

Just about to call room service.. Staring at the incantation on the laptop.. A thought occurred to him.. It was possible to create a Body.. The oldest... Trick in the book.. Mud. He hung up the phone, walked up to one of the most random potted plants inside the hotel, digging just about two handfuls.. 

Managing to make it to his room, piling the dirt into a cup, began writing the incantation onto large amount of printed paper.. Thus he tweaked it to summon not only Bill’s spirit but Mother Earth’s powers as well.. Asking within the incantation for Mother Earth to provide one lost in the realm of minds.. A body so he may be free, but forced to follow the Laws of Earth itself. 

Bill Came to being, the dirt slowly morphing wrapping around him, body-transforming into any Bill desired to have, coming to be a lightly tanned male with golden blonde locks. He looked around, “Yo-yo-you kept your promise…” It seemed the Dorito was struggling very idea somebody can actually be nice. 

Purposefully breaking the incantation freeing the demon, Dipper relaxed into the Hotel’s provided computer chair.. Looking up at the success he managed to pull.. Bill after a bit of power practice soon realized the incantation purposefully broke his powers… This making his face twist and contort upset. 

“Bill.. I can explain..” Dipper attempted to break into the conversation, demon just growing more angrier by the second. 

“You Didn’t trust me! You lied.. I’m not free at all!” He argued back, trying to summon fires only to summon a small daisy.. Just what? 

He stepped forward aiming a punch right toward Dipper’s face, Dipper raising an arm only managing to block what became a squash breaking to parts.. Bill Backing up shock written all over his face, slowly morphing into a grin only he could pull off. 

“Oh no..” Dipper reacted before jumping between Bill and the wall.. Mind circulating what to do.. How to handle this.. Sudden vines grabbing at his ankle forcibly pulling him down, the leaves tickling his feet.. Causing him to lose balance falling completely.. Another vine growing splitting grasping both hands forcibly locking the arms behind Dipper’s back. 

“Wow.. Look.. You have Powers.. Okay.. Bill, see you can still do whatever… Just uhh, Let me go.. Now?” 

Bill shook his head, “Oh.. No.. There’s this thing I wanna try before you’re _released_” His vines wrapped the pants pulling them door, others.. Not even bothering to pull the shirt off, just leaving that work to the very sharp leaves slicing into the shirt. “BILL! That was my Best Shirt!” Dipper shouted frustrated at the Dreams growing into reality.. 

Bill only holding a golden banana, the smirk on his face.. He was enjoying the power of Mother Earth a little too much… “Bill.. No.. No.. That isn’t even slightest of funny..” 

Vines moved, placing Dipper to the bed, Bill Just calmly peeling banana one.. By one.. Smirk written all over his expression, Dipper forcibly struggling to break free. Voice practically begging for something NOT to be shoved inside of him, “Tha-tha--that Isn’t good.. Just.. It.. You can’t..” 

Walking right up to the exposed private area, banana complete in all its glory beheld for Dipper to see, right before the squishy surface made its way inside.. Causing Dipper to squirm trying to break the banana out of Bill’s grip only managing the last .05%. The thing just.. Inside of him.. Just sitting there, like an overgrown poop, his body was already trying to reject. 

Cipher just crawling on top of him golden eyes staring down at Dipper’s forcibly spread eagle legs.. Commenting with a taunting curiosity, “If you were to eat the banana... Than Cum, would it taste like the banana?” Dipper didn’t answer.. Fearing encouraging the conversation would ensue random items shoved down his throat.. Only then Forced to cum, again and again, all night long. 

Bill only watched silently, before his fingers, played with the banana inside…Left fingers exploring from the banana to the thigh, thumpin... One by one.. Dipper just struggling feeling like crap. Only to feel relief when Bill leaned forward eating up the banana, tongue slipping in eating last parts… That relief was short-lived of course, as the demon began growing random food items along his eye.. Like some sort of Street Drug Dealer with Coat full of drugs.. Indecisive about what to do next.. 

Eventually grabbing the Lemon holding it up. Dipper twisting his body trying to escape thinking of the acid just flat out burning.. “Bill… Don’t.. No.. AWwwhhhouch…” The smell of Lemon just filling up the small area out killing the other scents.. Demon sitting back staring at it.. Something about the look in his eyes made Dipper fear just what he was thinking.. 

“You know.. Jello.. Isn’t born from the Earth.. BUT, Can be from Room service!!” He pulled away from the bed, began ordering all the desserts leaving Dipper shouting, “BILL! STOP IT!” 

Blonde just hanging up holding a smug face, Guess we’ll just have to sit here till Room service gets here.. He tapped his fingers on Dipper’s stomach almost lost in thought.. Dipper really wasn’t sure what, but was at least willing to try and persuade the demon to cease.. “Okay, you had your revenge fun. Please, just let me go already ...” 

The tapping on his stomach paused, before resuming.. Bill didn’t give a reply.. The atmosphere felt both depressing and Awkward as hell. You know what happens when something thinks it his hilarious to strap you down with Vines. 

A knock at the door, Bill just happily pulled himself away skipping opening it right on up Purposefully showing Dipper full view to the delivery guy.. Encouraging the man to step in.. “Don’t mind us.. Just fun Kinky-shit, you understand. Right?” Moment after pointing.. Poor guy probably wishing to run away, “ Yes, yes right there. Thank you.” Closing the door behind the baffled guy.

Dipper was just left cheeks reddening warm at the whole thing.. Never before had his body been exposed publicly to others.. He pulled roughly on the vines, “You are. Dead. To Me.” 

Bill ignored him just whistling looking at all the little tasty choices.. Holding up both the jello and cheesecake.. “Which first? Mm? The cake. Or the jello. You know.. The cake probably fit easier. But now the _Jello_” Dipper groan, “How much was that!” 

Bill just gave a shrug, climbing on top once more.. Taking what looked to be a butter knife, slowly spreading the stuff all over the stomach and down, chills running down Dipper’s spine.. Bill just leaned forward not at all bothered by his clothing getting filthy from the cream cheese, tongue just starting from Dipper’s very tip-top, slowly following body-lines downward, earning a small moan.. This follow up the stomach to the throat pausing.. Before slowly pulling away.. Eyes glowing a bright yellow, “Human food taste Ten Time better When IT'S Real!” 

He sent a vine to fetch another food, It was the actual jello.. Moment.. Another Moment... Dipper just watched Bill play with the damn thing.. Actually growing used to and just plain bored of the whole scenario.. Maybe he could actually drift asleep here?

Closing his eyes… Letting the body relax, unaware naturally opening up even more locations for Bill to shove things in.. Than before.. Cringing at the much coldeer Jello.. What was that in the freeze? How.. Was the Cheesecake warmer?! Was it even safe? 

Bill just continued on playing with it.. Not even bothering to eat it this time, Leaving Dipper just wishing he’d done so.. Nope. The demon splattered scoop of the lava cake ice cream, that soon began to melt all over the place. The Hotel’s bill was going to be more than he had even made during this whole book signing.. Irony.. Bill. made by Bill. 

When there wasn’t any food left, he waited for Bill to lick up the mess.. Relieve some of the stress built up inside the body.. Only to learn, the demon was too busy reading his laptop.. Just When. had He. What! 

“Bill! That’s personal! Now let me go, please!” A small wave of hand all the vines holding him down loosened their hold.. This allowed him to sit up, all the food shoved around him, inside of him, squeezing, causing him to groan in pain it had managed to create. 

Hobbling over to the shower, letting the water warm-up slowly rinsing it off… Section by section... His own curiosity getting the best of him, as Dipper slowly began to play with his cock.. Causing small reactions, licking the leftover food off his fingers.. Eyes fogging out the expensive cake and how it just tasted just right... 

Finally all cleaned up.. He wrapped himself, to find.. Bill had left… The whole thing actually cleaned up… 

Small note on the laptop “See you Next time ;) “ A small link below, clicking on it revealed Vibrating cucumber…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End confession, I've never used a toy or experimented with food. Asking my family today about vibrators... All I got was "Oh! Let's go to the sex store" and... "It's different for everyone" Which was useless information, and no... I was not going to experiment myself to write a smut story. Congrats, This made my family's day.


	5. GF: Woods/Cave/Shack Possessive Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wishes to Save Mabel's Life, Bill claims him as property.  
Warning: Ginger did not read the story out loud due to being in public, soo sorry for grammar and inconsistencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna Play? - Fill out this form. GOODLUCK  
Fifth -   
Fourth -   
Second -   
First - 
> 
> Winner Information
> 
>   
  
  
  
  

> 
> Note at End to Winner, due to spoilers.

Knock Knock. Who's There? ME! That's Who, Lookie Lookie. What I have Takie! Haha! Peeka-Boo! One Two. This a mic, Certainly seems not to be so! 

Let me see, who do I owe the pleasure of your visit today? Riiight, that little pathetic attempt. Running to seek help from Good Buddy Ol’ pal! Well Good For you! Too bad, have bigger better fish to fry than your little nonsense fantasies. Speaking which, what do I hear? Oh yes, A little Tree calling for his Sister. That Abelm girl, traitorous little thing really. Always getting in the way, wish somebody just lodge her eyes out, then I’ll never have her set sight Of me again! 

Let’s see here.. Where is her voice coming from.. Not from here.. Ooh.. Not over here. Jumping window to window, I just can-not seem to find her. AH.. I saw Ugly Pink Monster movement! THERE SHE IS. OOOH that’s Reddest Pink I’d Ever Set MY EYE on! 

HAha! It is Always the last place you look isn’t it, isn’t it? ISN'T IT? I SEE what you’re looking at! 

Little ugly Pinkie Called out, Pitiful cries growing more obnoxious by the second. Would You Shut That Door Up. I get it, TurtleSweater is dying. Oh Bohoo… Move on, you little useless tawt.

Is. Is. That Movement from the Corner of My Window?! Why, Our Hero Screaming for Dear Ambel! Whistles, Claps all-around People! Our Hero of the Hour, Haha. Oh look at his face, Dammit Dying Star Move! I can’t see past your Pink Coat! No Pinetree, Don’t help her. Let her just die there.. _We_ Don’t need _Her_ This story is _OURS_

“BILL! If you Can Hear me.. PLEASE.. Save Her!” That Voice of an angel called out, Desperate, Shocking Really. It takes but what, 15 years to Finally Call me? Let me tell you Buster, I’ve been staring through these Windows watching All those Others get Some Butt and FunTimes. But Oh no, Boohoo My sister dying, you come Knocking. Well, Fine, See how it is, Pinkies are better than, I. 

POP Goes the WeAsel! In all shining Glory I show up right on schedule for the SECOND ACT to Begin. Dipping my Heart in Absolute Expertise, Of My Greatness! Bow! Bow before one such as I. 

“Looks LIke we’re in a pickle”, taking the useless inventory at a closer look. Sticking my black hand all up in that delectable Goo… licking it right on up, not even noticing Pinetree’s face. How Can I? This Stuff was great! Better than that Ketchup nonsense, or that Sugar Red Dye… That could give you Cancer, yep, Long painful death.. ENJOY Dressing up a Vampire this year! 

“Yep! She’s dying Alright, nice and painful too.” Finally giving the Young Adult a good long look waiting… As the shock written over his very boy-ish almost feminine face seemed to fade away. 

“Yo-you.. Whatever.. Just.. Can You Save Her? Please. I-I..” He struggled with words, Words I will happily Provide in my Generosity. ‘Blah blah it's my fault.. Blah blah.. Bill Please in all your greatness save my sister, I'll do anything for you… Bend over, let you touch me all over. I-I’ll kiss your feet, slaughter all for you Godly pleasures.’ Ahh Music To my Nonexistent imaginary ears. 

Twirling my cane, patience running so thin, you know humans.. Too busy gobbling air, not enough speech. “Yeah, I could. Why would I?” I pointed to myself with the cane, before pointing at her, “Save _Her_” 

Leaning on the cane, waiting for the boy’s pathetic young innocent mind to catch up.. All attempting to outsmart one such as I. Did he not know there are thousands upon thousands of outcomes here? All Written by Thousands of People who Absolute no lives? Yet, here he is.. Stumbling Mumbling.. Clueless of the Thousands of Worlds. “I Grow Wary Pinetree” 

“I-I.. Just…” Boy.. Was he a slow one. I could see it all over his mind, Wanted to Make a deal to sell his soul. OH No, What would Bill do me.. Oh Shit, maybe the book.. And Yada yada.. There were five threads of thought dealing with, Don’t trust Bill. About what Three thread of thought arguing about just letting Mabel Die. Then one other arguing, Call 9-1-1 Oh Fuck no service. “I-I” 

“Listen Here, PineTree. Little Dying Star over there.. Has what.. 20 Minutes left? You… Have wasted what, 6? By the time we make a _DeAL_ She’d be a Corpse. So I’ll Make it _waaay easier_ For _You_” Fixing my bow, gotta look Right for my Shining Brilliant Moment, Artists Be sure to get this angle just right. Hate to Hi-jinx such work. 

“Medics won’t make it in time, Even if you HAd Service this far out. Since you are SO worried I’ll pull the Puppet Trump this time, No Need to fret. We can Handle the _details Later_” Tree looked at me those forest-bark eyes, brain twirling finding flaws, opening his mouth to argue them. 

“Hell No, Bill We Need to Discuss Deal Now.” Thoughts, so many thoughts and rules.. Why must he think so much, Right. He’s a Pine. “Fine, fine.” I didn’t make any suggestions, just watching the blood pouring out more, Dying Star certainly didn’t have much longer did she.. Let’s just be rid of her now, just write her out, Dippie-doo will be fine.. Easier to manipulate, you know speed things along, isn’t that Why we’re here now. Somebody couldn’t Make Dippie-doo a Weakling Sap Desperate to pull nutrients from others? 

“Beep. Beep. Goes Dying Star’s Heart.. That’s what 4 Minutes left. Wh.. Pinetree! This seems awfully Familiar, Running out of time Here!” The watch laid there in my hands as I hold it up, the tick-tock oh so loud.. Oh So stressful reminder he didn’t have time to think too deeply about this. 

Clicking the Timer off, Turning around planning to go back into the Tree with Triangle, “Best be GOing, Corpses can’t survive.” 

“BILL! Wait! There’s still time. Just. WHAT DO YOU WANT!” I rolled my eye, turning around, pointing right at him. “YOU, Silly Meatbag.” I paused dramatic, “Well.. Maybe Not.. Maybe I should get going. That looks pretty serious, probably attract Nasty Nasty Monster.” 

Turning around once more, fun fact about turning around. Watching those you need desperately leaving you in a bad spot, Truly Does the worst emotional attacking. Why! I had this pet dog, He lasted one day, Turned his back on me. He was delicious! 

“Bill! Wait! Me, Why do you want me? What do you mean by Me?! My Body? Bill, I need you here.” Tick-tock. “What’s that, a Last stuttering of Breath? Oh No, A Pair of Socks down to One.” He listened as Dipper’s thoughts fought arguing with themselves, Why somebody would think he was Insane! Hearing those disagreements oh so loudly. Course’ _they_ didn’t know I had _friends_ in Higher Places. 

“Okay, If that’s what it takes. Fine, I’ll let you have me… Just Don’t hurt my Family… And.. Heal Mabel.. Please.” Oh! Poowie! No hurting his _family_.. What are you doing, That’s no fun! You know what, I quit, you win. 

“Welcome to Your _New Family_ Pinetre” I answered gleefully, power warping around my arm, fingers greedily interlacing into his before he could counter. The burning flames burning scars upon his flesh corrupted his Very human flesh to the core. Mmm.. Something smells great! Fellows. Human for Luncheon! 

I turned to the Dying Star giving a small tsk of disappointment, she looked so lovely.. As if somebody had taken the time to slice her open, spread it all out for fortune-telling. Reading the Organs, you can clearly tell, Her future wasn’t very bright. Raising a Hand Pulling on the Power of the Twin’s connection using Pinetree’s Lifeforce, Slowly I revived healing her organs and body. What? YOU didn’t think I’D use MY LIFEFORCE? Did you? For that Twinkling Nuisance? Not even for a Piece of Pie from Will’s Hell Kitchen. 

Rubbing hands together staring at the two Pea in a Pods passed out snoring, I just wanted to snuggle them both! So adorable! Fraud Fordsie wouldn’t mind if Girlie makes it home Delivery, and Boyee Comes Late For Breakfast., Nope! Not at all, WHY! He’d be so happy to see One Such as _I_ Was here in the woods protecting them from.. Well.. That Evil Triangle who lives in the woods! 

With my Powerful Great Might, I picked up the two twins using nothing but My Mental Poweress, blue energy wrapping them both. Boy! This was so easy, giving a yawn followed up with creating a cupcake. Yes, it was Pony Flavored, No it wasn’t Pink. 

Cheerfully munching the cupcake, parading all through the woods, thinking of the catch of the Day. Oooh… What to do first. Tattoos? Manicures? How about a Nice little Smooch on the neck! What do humans do at those Sleepovers, again? They get Naked right… Then sleep next to each other. Pinetree would be Oh so happy! We could do Camping! Listen to those Howlers, Make S'mores, and.. And.. Oh yes, Tell each others Deepest secrets! Mindless Mortal Talk! 

Reaching the Shack Looking Doorstep to Girl, Doorstep to Girl, I gave a shrug just completely dumping her body right on the ground without a care, this releasing a thud noise of Body versus Crumbled Autumn Leaves. Shouting Loudly as I could, Had to be Sure the Neighbors down the hill could hear. “FAKE FORDSIE!! SPECIAL DELIVERY! COME QUICK it's A SHOOTING STAR, BETTER MAKE WISH FOR RICHES!” 

With that Poof, me and Pinetree were gone leaving Old Man Moneybags to freak out. Oh! Maybe there would be a Manhunt! For His head! Poofing right into my Favorite Ol’ Hole, you know the One discussing my Great Demise, Yep Funtimes. 

Snap. Poof. Ten set-up. Snap. Poof Fire. Yes Oh Great Caveman, It does exist, and It is the warmy-est! Just jump right in, let it eat you up! Riches beneath!

Let’s see what else do sleepovers need? Right! Circle of Doom! Everybody gotta have that, its almost required, especially this close to Halloweeneee Nightz. 

Just needed Food, Poof. Food! Yes, Hotdogs of all Interdimensional travel of all kinds, Sure there’s Some Mortydog in that package somewhere. We should go Morty Hunting sometime, you gotta see the way kid just Screams. Then there’s that ahh.. travels… From Fordsie, The REAL Fordsie. MY FORDSIE. 

Back to Business! Walking over to the sleepy little body, creeping closely, listening to those luxurious soft breaths… Organs, Miracle workers… They work in such harmony, People should really look into Researching THAT for a Workplace. Melding all those Employees into one, Could do Significant of a difference. 

“WAKEY WAKEY, Trees Don’t Sleep!” I shouted summoning a large bucket of Ice water, “Here Comes the Rain!” The first instant All that escaped was lovely music in the Nightsky. Ever heard of it? Rhapsody of the Nightly Scream. 

“WAAH! The HELL” Those confused Doe-eyes searching looking for some answer that just.. Wasn’t coming. All thoughts flickering like little lights instant dying out reality, Oh It was So Freaking Cold. Simple. That’s how you distract a person from Hating you for ten point five seconds. Did you take your notes, No? Well.. It's on the pop quiz tomorrow, be sure to have pens ready. Or Not, Bring Cookies, Teach has Favoritism! 

Teeth Began Chattering, Did I get distracted, Whoopsie! Walking over to Pinetree, Why what are you doing here? “Nice and Awakie, Are we?” 

“Bi-ii--lll…..Ch-ch-shit..” He struggled with the words, thoughts screaming all he needed to say. Here I’ll fill in the gaps for you. <s>“Bill, you are the great people! I will Sit here and Chit Chat with you all day. Why you’re so thoughtful making it soo warm.” </s>

“There’s a Hot Body Riiight Here, All for your Tree Growing needs!” I showered him with my Arms, showing my greatness. Yes, Check out this skin, nice and shiny wasn’t it? Specialty made by a friend of mine. Look, Look Gold Hair… Practically can sizzle with electricity! Oh, and We’re not done yet, look at these fabulous legs. Standing in well practiced human modeling stance, I barely noticed Ippidedy-up Making his way to the fire, sniffling and crying. Ugh, really, I’m Right here! Literal Living Hellfire! 

<s>Sulking, Bill?</s> I was not Sulking! I just saw the boy a pitiful thing, clearly blind from the chill, that’s all! “Hey, Buddy Ol’ Pal.. How’s the fire…” 

“Fu-Uck off Bi-ill…” The little tree whined, who knew when the wind blew they complained so much? Here I thought Oaks were the big babies. Creeping closer, arms reaching wrapping them around the neck. I cuddled him into a hug so tightly, “See All Better now?” 

Seemed the Prickly Pines didn’t mind so much, as he became such a sap melting into my warm arms. I snickered laughing into his ear, “You’ll warm faster… Clothes Removed.” His thoughts just swirled in utter insanity of the situation and Absolute Logic that made. It was so CUTE! Listening to him struggle between being a Pawn and being Stubborn Ass MiniFord. 

Slowly He gave a huff, “Only if you get me a shirt.”

Ooooh Just A shirt! Sure! Pipsqueak! “Just A shirt? Pinetree, I had no _idea_ you were so _manly_” 

This earned an awkward noise, his body warming up from the inside. His thoughts cursing himself out, here let me fill you in. <s>” Why.. I was such a fool! Gee Bill thanks for pointing out my mistake. Yes, Get me just my shirt, as Punishment”</s>

With a Snap, Love that Editor’s Magic. Poof New Black Shirt, Extra large All-Seeing-Eye on it. Extra Warm jacket Addition. Kiddie instantly snuggling into it, almost looking that.. Almost Dead Star. Watching Him struggle to hide so much of his true full body, only made me wanna just reach out and grab him. 

Sneaking, touch on both sides of the butt, fingers slowly millimeeting towards the waist… Forcibly grabbing him pulling him into my Lap, Calmly smelling in his Pineful scent, ahh.. So nice, This isn’t the stuff you’d pick up a store. 

The boy struggling trying to escape, the heated words on his back, “Hold your horses, You’re _Mine_ Remember?” The fighting slowed down, followed with a large mumbled groan. Followed with, “MABEL!” 

Successfully pulling himself out of my grasp, eyes scanning the area.. Thousands of Thoughts flooding, ALL ABOUT HER. I wanted to claw out her stomach, leave it for the Rats. 

“PINETREE! She’s Alive, and Well.. Dearsy Fake Fordsie Taking care of her!” He turned confusion slowly splitting along the lines of his face, He warmed up quickly! Didn’t He! This wasn’t very fun anymore, I walked up to him eyes narrowing. Hand clasping the Newly Made scar, All cooled down thanks to MY Healing Water! Ungrateful little Heathen. 

“Hey! Stop that!” My property shouted at Me, Amusing really.. Acting it had Free Will and the Authority to do so. “Why? Does it _Hurt_ ?” The voice coming out with enough sneer to slice the throat. Grip purposefully sharpening, claws beginning to unsheath black and Oh As Glorious as I. 

Pinetree froze, thoughts freaking out reaching a singular conclusion, he’d done fucked up. Eyes Flickering up to my own, Doe In a Headlight. Roughly I pulled him closer not even bothered at the slightest at the overgrown shirt in the way, Hand just slithering up under the shirt to the back. Claws scaling up the back flesh in a threatening manner. 

“Never think of that little Shooting Star, She’s shot and Gone. You’d made your _wish_ Don’t _share_ it.” 

My Nails dug deeper forcing him to call out, black blood dripping into the bloodstream mixing cells so greedily eating it up. His face a complete white sheet, in pain that is but a fraction WHAT He’d experience in the future. 

Releasing him, not giving a damn he fell to the cold stone, heart lost to the black void it lived in. Staring listening to the scattering thoughts of Pleasure and Fear… Letting them overwhelm me, letting them bring my own Fear and Pleasure, mind flickering to when I was in the sweaty disgusting body of the body. Fingers aching to reach out steal him away.. Take him to the void, but no.. There was Laws, only those Unworthy could go there. 

“I BROUGHT SMORES!” The shout escaping me cheerfully, Holding the tray out to the sulking upset Pinetree.. The one who had half a mind to attack me and run, or sneak off into the night. Best thing about Sleepover Buddies! Smores always made everyone happy, little connections flickered lighting up of joy and happiness, memories of that savory chocolate and marshmallow scattering into the brain. 

What did I focus on? Oh.. The depressing lights of the mind, flickers of doubt.. Distrust, and Absolutely upset it was the actual Sandwiches and not separation. Well Bubsy, Nobody is Perfect.. Well.. Except _I_ Some Days. 

Cheerfully sitting down, placing the pan between us, I happily picked it up then began munching joyously. Dipper on Other hand hesitant at first, Picked one up looking as if expecting some roach to crawl out. I snickered thinking maybe next time one SHOULD, it could be Great! 

Munching down, watching the fire dance, I let my thoughts wander. Dipper just stayed silent, focusing on his own mind questioning… Always questioning, Fordsie was the same way, Why he Dared to betray me. Dared to Question me. The very thought, Oh! 

My Delicious Pastry Caught Aflame! I-I, there was a gurgled laughter from beside me. Looking over at the doe who somehow found enjoyment watching my Suffering. “Its Rude to Laugh at others misery.” 

Sweet Sweet Pinetree’s eyes turned to me, snickering, “Says You, Oh great Triangle of Sadistic Values.” 

This commentary only earned a glare from one such as I, puny thing should be happy I hate losing property after a single night. 

I let the silence stretched out, mind listening to Dipper’s thoughts as they slowly emptied out, the fear slowly dispersing. Giving a small moan, grabbing my facial features trying to clasp on something entertaining. “I have a present!” Pointing over to the tent, well.. What looked to be the Tent, was actually the ritual circle I’d drawn in the rock earlier. 

Pinetree looked over at it eyebrow going up, “I’m not staying here. You can just forget it, I’ll walk home half-naked.” 

What? He didn’t see the… But.. It was.. Right there.. “Pinetree, you just can’t leave after selling your body.” I attempted to counsel him on just how this works, this perking some thoughts of acceptance.. As the well more rebellious ones, that this was not part of the arrangement. Why did he have so many clashing ideas. 

Leaning over the smores, Eyes glowering right at his, I studied his face, soft gentle humanoid lips.. Mind swirling, listening to his responses, before pulling away. “Fine. Be that way.” The muttering escaped my agitation at his choice. Why couldn’t he see this was supposed to be _OUR Sleepover?_ Not his worried sister, or that fake Forsie. 

Standing up turning away, venomous escaping my lips, “Tell Fake Fordsie, Hello.” Shoving the hands into my coat pocket I turned walking toward the tent.. Hatred growing. It wasn’t fair, this was my side of the bargain, why did he think he even had authority over me? Over That Freedom? Disgusting how far humans fell from their Grace, used to be so loyal to their word. 

I hated how Pinetree just picked himself up, leaving. Barely an ounce of guilt, it only flickered.. Gone lost to the thoughts of Great.. Now he was Cold and Pantless.. Going into the woods. Most thoughts worried about getting lost or hurt, yet these more welcoming that _ I_. Whatever, Pinetree.. Go be stupid, get yourself killed for all I cared. 

There came a Howling sound trapped by the breeze soon followed with a Scream. I felt the very Emotion of Fear Vicegrip at my blackened heart. Property! WHO DARED HARM MY Property?! 

Teleporting place to place, body changing to a triangle, following the blue chains of the deal. Poof! Right where the Dipper Laid, normal Wolf dragging the body northward. Protectively I released a large Growl, bursting the wolf into flames without hesitation, leaving the Young Man shivering. Changing back to human, scrooping him up into my arms, eye glaring down at him.. Tears streaming down wetting my outfit, his thoughts caught between thankfulness and the chilling weather outside.

Staring at him I was really debating on whether he was worth the effort and time, only choosing to use him for my greater means to get those Journals and activating the portal freeing my Generals. “Come on Pinetree! Let's get you nice and toasty By the fire!” He barely gave a nod, clinging enjoying my warmth.. Why he almost actually debated sleeping right here! Who KNEW I was perfect Temperature for the Poor Sap! 

Back in the cave, Setting Pinetree on the cool ground, caressing the flames to grow larger once more. Watching as his facial features shifted from internal pains to complete blissfulness. Thinking it over watching him, couldn’t resist but to ask. “You know, I can help you against those _Creatures_ in the woods. Just requires Pact with me, as my _property_ you’ll be capable of tapping to my power. “

His thoughts flickered on thought about this. I listened as threads argued intertwining with each other, each coming to an agreement that yes, this was the best option. Only one.. The cynical untrustworthy thread disagreed with the others fighting, refusing.. My eyes flickered staring at Pinetree knowing the response before he’d even agreed to it.. The first thing I will do was remove that twisty thread of doubt, the others seem to obey rather easily. 

“Dippie, Stand up, Follow me.” He looked around debating, thoughts flickering fearing me seeing his body. Who cares about that? What was with Humans and their obsession with this body to body nonsense? They acted it was some sort of special worth hiding their birth-given skins. 

Taking him to the middle section, looking him up and down deciding just where to start, “Stay Still, close your eyes.” The commands were simple, not even the great Dipper couldn’t mess it up. 

Calling on the Eternal Damnation of my magic, letting it swirl and twist, practically singing in such low frequencies only those of Demonic ears could hear. A cry to all those that dare attack my Property will stay away. The darkness swirled growing more focused, My blue flames interlacing and twisting. The man began to slowly float as it swirled interlacing him, every essence of his fiber being releasing for only I to see. 

The black bloody I’d inserted early interlaced calling out to me, allowing the whole thing to commence without killing the property. Slowly piece by piece.. I tore at his fibrous wood, no need for this emotion of empathetic desires.. No need for this distrust to me.. No need for this secret curiosity for feminine bodies such as Mabel. I followed up with creating a large seal upon his body that should I desire, allow his body to act as a teleporting platform as well Serve as a New Window to his world. This interlacing with smaller less noticeable symbols granting him permission to burrow _MY Power, at MY Pleasure_

Once Finished, I listened to the thoughts of my newest _improved_ property, finding the twinkling of warmth and how comforting the whole ritual to share power felt. How this new power was rather addicting and confusing, that he’d never thought he’d feel something before just like it. 

Narrowing my eyes, as his body didn’t move for a moment, curiosity striking me that something may have gone wrong trapping into the Eternal Mindscape. Only to feel absolute delightment as he picked himself up, looking right at me. I watched as he picked himself up, looking over at me with such respect one would never expect from a Pine. 

Rising breaking the circle, walking toward him, smiling down at the child before me. “How was it?” Fingers slipping onto his shoulder, looking down to meet his eyes.. Waiting for his thoughts to try and rationalize how it felt. “I-I don’t know.. Ca-ca-can I really, you know.. Do what you can do?” 

“Why! Yes, you can, See that Fire, just make it _Bigger_” I pointed toward the fire, waiting for his mental process to catch up. Listening as he tried to picture all the media explaining how fire should work.. Doubting himself for thinking too much practically screaming Focus. “Shh ... quiet the _mind_” I whispered into his ear, body closing the small distance using my own power keeping him warm. 

Heart thumping, He eventually did what was instructed, the power echoed too much.. Fire Grew suddenly larger before dying out after the logs were consumed by it. “Ahh.. Look at that.. Now you’re Going to be cold..~” 

He looked down at his hands, thoughts lurking about how he felt.. That he didn’t actually fell cold anymore, looking up at me brown eyes taking a small sparkle.. “I-I actually.. Don’t feel cold anymore.. What you did work… Thanks Bill!” I didn’t think removing the thread of distrust would make him so… Snuggly.. Hugging me. Little.. 

I slowly slipped my hands around his back, pulling him comfortably closer.. Before looking down at him, reaching to share a small little kiss.. The intention wasn’t to push it too far at first. Just mess with the sapling just a bit.. Here and there. Watching him freak out, but the thoughts forming from his mind of comfort. It was warming, found myself breaking are lips.. Just to lick his neck, lips reaching down sucking the flesh. Enjoying the flavor.. Enjoying the thoughts that began nip his mind.. Confusion growing into them… “Ahh.. Pinetree, you seem awfully into this.. Didn’t expect this at all…” I couldn’t help but be curious this was somehow a side effect of erasing his curiosity for feminine bodies.. Or the Distrust. Did he feel this way the whole time? Insecurities no longer getting in the way? 

Nipping more of the flesh at the shoulder, exploring down to the upper chest area…. Fingers growing exploring lower parts.. Listening to Dippie’s singing thoughts, tinglings.. Confusion. His Curiosity at this feeling. I felt a small smirk form upon my lips, “Nothing wrong with your curiosity. I could show you _more_ just ask.” His body suddenly grew rigid, oooh.. I found this enticing, pulling away.. Watching his facial expressions thoughts struggling.. One fighting for laws of innocence, Curiosity fighting that one.. Both uncertain. The growing trust outworked them both, making the Dipper blink giving a small silent nod. “Oh..Oh kay.. Just. I wanna go home..” He mumbled softly.. Turning from me, this left me with waves of agitation, was the Modifications not strong enough? Why did he insist on returning home? 

“Why not stay here.. _Tonight_ I’ll help you home _tomorrow_ Stansie will be okay with it.” This caused the sapling a pause, he stared out the exit to the cave.. Back to our tent.. Back at me.. Thinking about the words about his Uncle.. And trust.. Softly his heart bloomed with trust. “Oh-ohkay.. Tomorrow then.. I have to go back..” 

Interlacing our fingers, look growing in the utmost gentle I could manage.. Really I must say, having a property cute as a puppy, who didn’t turn their back on you. Was the Greatest! I could pet it. Feed it. Why Even take it out for a walk! 

Entering the tent, the thoughts of blankets and confusion why there was none.. Along with Pillows missing ran through Dipper’s mind.. Oh! That’s what humans needed I’d forgotten! See.. Nobody is Perfect. Well this time Dipper seemed to accept this.. Why.. Accepted it so well, he raised his hand creating them from nothing.. I found it absolutely impressive how quick Young Dogs can learn! 

He curled up into the blanket and pillow… Moving this way and that. I just watched standing up.. Half floating… Half wondering which side I should land on, eventually picking the left side.. Right about the time he turned to face me, eyes searching my own. Small gulps of saliva swallowing, “Hey Cipher.. Why did you take my pants? But kept yours?” 

I looked down at the clothes, poofing them away with a small smirk. “They're all gone! Now we’re even, Pantless Buddies!!” There seemed to be a small blush he looked down, all thoughts echoing not quite what I hoped for.. Just pretend it went, <s>Oh Bill.. You’re Genitals are perfect condition. Let me just caress the, no wait caress them..</s>

There came a small quietness before Dipper finally spoke. “You’re too close” Pulling himself further away, only itching my desire to mess with him.. Hand slipping grabbing his pantless waist purposefully pulling closely.. Leaning in back to stomach, “oooh… Is that so?” Before leaning in to tease his flesh with my teeth before sucking down rather roughly.. Soon exploring part after part… Causing small little cool chills down his back… This rising dirty curious thoughts from Pinetree… Before he leaned in wishing to have more of _MY GREAT_ touch, that no other has done to him before.. Slowly before I knew it.. Hickeys all over his back.. Tasting the salty moist flesh. Enjoying the flavor of his sweat and desire, he’d at some time relaxed to the point of sleep. 

\-------------- Next Day -----------

Pinetree still sleeping in my arms, moving my fingers gently, hand slipping down his back.. Feeling his warmth to my touch, lips leaning once more to kiss the flesh leaving small spatters of coolness. Before completely separating.. Leaving him all alone, looking around the cave.. Walking up to the Giant Circle with my.. Enemies… Circling me.. All thinking to trap me.. Biting the tip of the finger, glaring, marking off the tree.. Two Down. Ten to go. 

There came soft shuffling followed with painful moans from the tent. My eyes flickered toward the tent, waiting for Pinetree to step out, Now fully clothed.. I felt an ache of an upset heartbeat. Dipper’s thoughts circling with confusion, pride, and upset at himself. I looked at him before finally speaking, “Ready to go back? You dressed rather fast.” 

“I-I don’t know.. Just thought came to me.. I could make blankets.. Why not clothes... You know? Just... Not sure why I hadn’t thought of it last night.. Guess.. Was.. too distracted…” His blush crept in, realizing he was staring at my lovely Naked display. Moving it just a bit grin creeping up, “Like it?” There came no reply, I poofed on pants looking Spiteful just to tease him, “Too bad. You didn’t yesterday.” 

Walking out the exit, Pinetree watched my back.. I growled turning, “What? Now?” Thoughts of his swirling confusion why I was leaving the cave.. Why not take the short route, did he not see I wished to spend more time? Before Sharing him, aGaiN? 

“You’re walking.. We can just..Teleport there..” He struggled fear growing in his mind, secretly knowing the truth of MY desires. “Teleportation requires large amounts of magic, versus just walking. Come Along, _Sapling_” He didn’t answer. Agreeing silently. Walking behind me as a good little pet should, the mind just riddling with thoughts… Thoughts that just kept growing arguing. 

“If you wish to hold my hand, You can ~” I singsang toward him, giving small skip twisting to face him while walking backward.. Gold-eyes piercing right into his soul, enjoying the growing blush. I held out the hand as if asking to dance, easily dodging any trees that came up behind me. Falling for the trap, his fingers interlaced mine allowing me to lead him. NOW this was more like a Property on a Leash. 

The moment we Reached the Shack, A large screech as that.. GIRL.. Came Running out.. Her arms wrapping Dipper so tightly, screaming and shrilling.. The nonsensical language I didn’t give a damn for. All the mattered was that prickly feeling of the Broken Star getting her Dust.. and Dirt. All over my Pinetree. The sounds by the twins greeting each other, encourage the Fake Fordsi to step out. Eyes going right up at me into a glare. Heh.. Like I’m scared of HIM. 

Giving a small wave with a grin, “HI Fez! Any Luck!” 

This earned a growl from Fezzie, I gave a hackle letting him grab my outfit roughly pulling me up glaring at me. “Where did you take him TRIANGLE! Damn the Hell Wrong with you!” I snickered not answering, knowing we both knew full well what I’d done. May have ran into each other a couple years… It didn’t help that he refused to open the Portal, actually obeying his brother. 

“Memory Failing me.. Maybe you remember that _code_ we can make an _arrangement_” He gave large glare before releasing me, “No thanks Isosceles. Come on kids lets go. Enjoy A Normal Breakfast.” Normal, wouldn’t be if I was allowed over that Unicorn barrier. Bastard reading those journals actually being _smart_.

Seeing my new property off, shooting a kiss and wink turning away.. The body slowly growing from happy to frustration, how dare they just claim my property like that? How dare _HE_ just go along with it? I attempted to fill myself with happy thoughts if Pinetree can gain access to their home.. He can gain access to their Secret Vault. Begin the countdown. Yes… The Countdown to _our_ Family’s Arrival. 

Power growing wary, it was time to slumber once more… Longer roaming the mortal realm, the more human _I become_ Pitiful.. Going right toward a triangle caught in the wood, I allowed it to consume me.. Wandering through the windows.. Watching as Pinetree spoke with Mabel, all interest in advances long gone from his mind. His eyes flickering to the windows and.. He Sensed me. I could feel the tingling, the slow-growing loyalty as my magic ruined his humanity. 

Small Grin flickered on his face, before looking back at his family. Ooh hoho What do you have Planned, My Boy? 

Later that Night my Property made his move, waited till everybody had gone to their sweet dreams.. Pulling out HIS Journal, began creating the circle in the attic, silently calling out to me. Allowed the summoning draw me in.. body form sitting cross leg, eyes glowing brightly yellow looking at the boy. Was that a new Shine in his eye? Impressive! 

I reached my hand, he reached out his interlacing onto mine, grasping me closer. Tears slowly forming, “They talked about you, so awfully.. I-I didn’t know what to think. After saving Mabel, after the smores, camping.. “ I pulled his body into the summoning circle, gently petting him, whispering softly petting.. “You’ll wake Shoot Star.. Please.. Quiet…” He leaned into the touch, cute button nose digging into my coat. 

Leaning his chin upward just so I could get a better look at that soft gentle flesh, taking in his pineful scent. ALL before I leaned to kiss his lips, tongue slipping in, earning small noise I hushed with my mind his throat obeying. The taste of his teeth was okay, but wasn’t as delicious as his flesh. Before long I found myself craving to cover him.. Marking him.. Take more, Take more from Them… Those that thwart my Demands and Desires again and again.  
Placing lips on the mid-neck suck.. Let it be KNOWN Fezzer.. This is MINE, and MINE ALONE SHOOTING STAR. Connection WITH ME, just Me. I pulled away, exploring lower sucking just a couple inches from the spot.. Soon hands exploring to gather his warm gentle rose smooth flesh enjoying the nice little curve here and there.. The soft whines as my fingers explored areas he’d never been touched before… Well not that he was aware off, swirling small possessive circles. 

Lips separate, reconnecting to his, tasting him, moving listening to his thoughts slip curious just what I was doing. Causing small little snicker, “Just move along, buck for me.. Buck” This threw him off more, drowned by his desires growing.. Listening to his drowning thoughts consumed with uncertainty, feeling clumsy as he tempted to mimic me.. Growing more determined to earn my praise.. 

Just too bad.. He wasn’t quite ready just yet.. No, it can wait. Slowing down, my hands pulling themselves back causing him to be confused.. Whispering so softly, “no.. Not yet. Not Here… Where _she_ can hear..” Reality slammed his puny human mind, just so lost craving Bill.. Haha. Silly little boy trapped in the story, just couldn’t resist that poison lurking the veins. Listening as he managed to swallow the gathering drool after mentally struggling, I spoke “Meet me outside.. In the _woods_” Before vanishing through the small summoning circle. 

Reaching the Mindscape, exploring window to window.. Watching as he poofed himself clothing, rushed out the doors.. Mind swirling, just where I would be… Remembering where he and Mabel were so long. Running into that direction. 

I could resist a snicker, Fucking at Almost Dead Star’s spot, Amazing. Flickering window to window, before appearing at the spot, just before Pinetree reached there. Leaning oh so casually against the tree, eyes staring up at him. “Well.. What took you so long? Hmm..” 

The thoughts swirled answering explaining the run, this causing small laugh from myself. “Should’ve taught you teleportation, huh?” 

“Yeah! You should’ve Cipher!” He shouted fists growing, as I listened to his real complaining. The sexual tension that had been growing all day. His confusion and desire to understand more about his own body, no about why he liked me more than he should. 

I merely answered by reaching out with my left hand looping around his ear, pulling his lips up against mine shutting all the thoughts. Slowly pulling up his shirt, joyful he was oh so willing to help.. Kissing just encouraging, my eyes staring down at the small marks.. Fingers slipping to his pants looking at the edges of the marking leftover from the Ritual on his side. 

Incapable holding the excitement any longer, I just reached down forcibly picking him up just enough to turn him so his back faced the tree, forcing that beautiful Ritual tattoo leftover be scarred by the tree. Kissing growing more determined against his lips, enjoying his flavor, letting his hands explore my own body, unbutton my jacket.. Easily letting him slip it off, fingers slipping to his pants line, unbuttoning the pants, slipping them right-on off. 

Ahh both our bodies exposed to the elements.. Chill air slipping between us as Autumn leaves fluttered around.. Just too bad Thanks to our powers, the cool air was no longer so bothersome getting in the way. No need for fires, no need for those blankets, No just. HIM and ME. The very thought of how quickly he’d grown used to burrowing my power, how quickly it turning him to something similar to I.. A Hellhound, determined to earn MY Trust. I could just feel myself growing harder and harder. Damn the pressure growing. 

Quickly letting go of Pinetree, before a single thought of confusion crossed his mind, I’d already poofed the pants throwing my body right up into his. This earned a whole new wave of pain from Pinetree mixed with confusion and stricken pleasure. The thoughts swirling with absolute desire for more, yet hating himself for doing so. 

These thoughts drowned out, as I just forcibly jabbed him, again and again, causing a mixture of moaning, groaning, and gasping. The emotions coming from Dipper were absolutely nothing compared to the _pleasures_ I desired. These pleasures only growing as I experimented more and more, not giving a damn about the tree Pine was trapped between.. 

Slowly.. Boredom grew covering the pleasure forcing me to feed on Pinetree’s emotions, grasping them. Feeling a whole new addictive euphoria I hadn’t felt since Sixer dared Trust me. Before long muscles gave out to tiredness, letting Pinetree fall to my arms, holding his weight barely dropping to the cool leafy ground. Turning him staring down at his back… Loving the inky blackness swirling alive. Loving those little red marks almost like bruises all over.. And absolute loving the way my arms grabbed his twirling the two of us into an interlocking embrace. Both wishing for neither to separate. 

Feeling breathless, spoke softly to the snuggling near sleeping Pinetree. “You’re _mine_ Forever… Never… _betray me_” Soon finding my own self yawning, drifting to sleep. Lost into his Pine scent. 

\---------- Next Day --------

I woke to find, Pinetree gone. Quick anger surged through me, How dare he Leave me! How dare he betrayed me in the forest. The levels of anger growing step by step, “PINETREE! PINETREE!” Not giving a Damn what would hear me.. When Poof.. He came up behind me, poking my shoulder. 

The Anger that just surged instantly dissipated. “DIPPIE! You can TELEPORT!” I turned to see a Pinetree dressed less like his normal self and more like some professional Demon out making Deals and Schemes.. “Yeah, it just.. Came to me.. Was worried about that summoning circle and Mabel finding out.. Then Poof.. I could go wherever. Just.. Sorry for using you power so much though…” My thoughts flickered from that Nearly Dying Star to his apology.. Hand reaching out petting his locks, “Heh, don’t fret. Just mean I’ll have to _eat you_” That earned thoughts of worry that flickered on his face.

“Yo-yo-you’re not being serious are you?” Giving him a snicker not answer, stepping away looking around at the trees… “Wanna come back here tonight? Restart what we were doing earlier?” I asked him, turning to face him, just seeing the lust and desire crossing his mind. 

He couldn’t say no even if some tiny distrust thread wasn’t stolen from him. He could only mimic my grin in turn, “Don’t know. Cipher. Seems Awfully Rough, Dirty Ground.” 

I stepped forward, finger teasing the neckline where the hickey showed. Oh.. so ALL WILL KNOW. “Ahh.. Then guess can’t see each other again. Well.. Time’s Up. Bye Boyo..” 

With that I touched the Tree’s Triangle falling into the Mindscape.. Thoughts swirling with the excitement of going further.. See how far the Pinetree would be willing to take this.. Looking through the various windows, watching other worlds.. Watching how they were doing.. Quickly growing bored till I saw Sixer attacking murdering some random Bill.. Oh? Going on a Rampage for Little Ol’ Me? Should Pop in for a visit. Or Maybe I shouldn’t, didn’t want to end dead. Maybe..

Pulling at the magic facing him pushing with all my leftover magical might _” ~Wrong One Sixer… Try Again~”_ His response was near-instant looking around, before eyes landing on the Triangle drawing, eyes narrowing. “COME OUT BILL, FACE ME! YOU COWARD.” With an eye-roll, I slipped away taking satisfaction at the thought of him yelling at the drawing for hours.. Before eventually destroying the window. Ahh.. My Sixer was sooo~ Destructive.

Time to Check-up on DIPPIE!! I watched as Pinetree attempted to hide the mark that was very easily to see.. It was just a complete offensive how he dared think this would not anger one such as _I_. He must have sensed me, fear rising in the core.. Before he allowed his mark to show.. Just in time for Fez to show up, staring down. 

“Dipper! Where..” He looked at it closely, fingers reaching out to touch it just in time for Dipper to pull away hiding it once more. Only to suddenly grow defensive fleeing to his room. I just leaned on the arm, floating amused as Fez stood there looking uncertain. Thoughts wrote all over his face he’d already figured the truth.. Eyes flickering to my triangle in the room, unaware that I was watching.. Unaware I COULD see him through this triangle.. Otherwise, it’d been torn down oh so long ago. 

Mabel was in the Room just as Dipper came in, Overhearing their conversation. Her all excited trying to guess just who it was.. Disgusting shrieking making my desire to kill her grow even more, as I floated up to their window-view within the mindscape. My new pet well aware I was keeping a close eye on him. He rubbed his neck nervously, trying to explain only to falter when Mabel mentioned girls.. Naming every girl.. Eventually, he dared answer the truth, only to blush. 

Ahh the whole scene, wasn’t planted so perfectly from one such as I. It wouldn’t get so dull so quickly…. 

Time passed, Night had fallen, already Pinetree was attempting to leave.. Only for Fez to waiting downstairs, stopping him. I… DID NOT KNOW THIS. <s>”Well you should have, sharing a connection with Dipper and all”</s> Shush Voices that Do not Belong here, This is _MY Scenario_ That _I CONTROL_ Growling Frustrated, jumping into the mindscape jumping window to window. Till _I FOUND_ IT. Pinetree’s Personal Walking Summoning Circle. Listening.. In hearing Fez’s voice echoing, Made my ANGER GREW. How dare he STOP my Property from Wishing to SEE ME! 

Popping through, Absolute with perfect Grace <s>”Guys that was a lie, he fell on his ass”</s> Ignoring the Voices No longer in Control, Landing With Such perfect Grace. Turning to Fez, Finger-pointing Burning his Damn Hat. Eyes glowering, “He’s no LONGER Yours To Command Fez-Ball! He’s MINE. As Such, HE Desires to LEAVE, He is Allowed to Do so!” 

Fez-face successfully managed to pull off that hideous fashion statement off his head to the ground stomping killing the flames. Turning to me, “I Knew it, Bill. The Hell you do to the KID! Sneaking off to the woods, Right after YOU returned him.” He walked right up to me glaring down, making my hatred grow. “Fez, He’s an ADULT by Your Humaniac’s standards! He does as Well he Damn Pleases.. Approved by Bill Cipher.” 

Fez stood there angry, turning from Me. Did I mention, I HATED when things turn their backs to me? Like I wasn’t WORTH the WORRY. That they TRUST I won’t Skin them Alive! Placing my Hand onto his back, the instant it was exposed.. Forcibly burning the clothes holding in place, Eyes turning to Pinetree who stood stock still mind processing I was Indeed Killing his Uncle. “WATCH Sapling, this is how A Pine BURNS.” Small Cackle released, final ashes were gone on the floor. 

Pinetree just shrunk to the floor tears in his eyes, I could Absolute feel his desire to pull and use that Power against me. Just too bad, he won’t get the chance. Oh no! Times UP this Story AT ITS END. My Possession be Damned to be COMMANDED by Another. Or Loved by Another. 

“Get Up.” I commanded, the Pinetree fearfully scrambling to stand uncertain what else to do. His eyes slowly regaining that thread of distrust. “We Are LEAVING. Don’t MEET me out that Door. In the Woods in FIFTEEN. YOU’re Star will Burn-up As Well. You HEAR ME?” He nodded shocked, before suddenly running to the woods to our meeting spot. 

My Anger just fueling Rage, turned from him right toward his sister’s room.. Looking all over. _I Couldn’t_ Teleport in and out due to the magical unicorn barrier. BUT _She_ Could. Sure Enough, Placing a hand on blanketed hip, Poof.. She was gone.. Right into MY Cave… Sound asleep. 

Turning to Pinetree’s Bed I grabbed his Notebook, Walked down the hall to the Soda Machine.. Shitfaced Angry, Forcibly pulled it over.. Opening up the door… Walked over to Fez’s Original journal.. Opening the Pages revealing Secret Chart. One By One using MY KNowledge on the machine I HELPED Built. To turn it On.. Timer starting the countdown, grin on my face. Ahh Brethren will finally come through, Sixer will find his Home No Longer the SAME, GOODLUCK FORDSIE. 

Stepping from there right back to the attic, pulling myself through the triangle-shaped window. Wandering window to Window. To That Meeting Spot. All to see Pinetree, Sitting there Crying. Broken and lost.. Small fires dancing reflecting his emotions, all turning from Blue to Green as if the corruption morphed MY Awesome Amazing Power into something else entirely. That of PINE. 

Stepping out, Glaring down at the Triangle all his Dark emotions and thoughts.. All involving MY Murder, Traitor. Maybe I should Eat Him too. Eyes narrowing, forcing myself to stay calm and collected. “Pinetree, If you so _Desire_ I can make everything go away. The pain you feel, the Traitorous emotions at your PERSONAL Lost… Will Go away.” 

Pinetree struggled the fires morphing darker, “No! You Lied to Me! Yo-yo-you touched me!” 

Oh boy, What did Ashed-Fez Say to the boy? Probably look for him in Internal Damnation. Stepping up forcibly grabbing Dipper’s Arm, snapping my fingers.. Landing us both to my Personal Cave. Right where Mabel Slept. Pinetree’s thoughts scrambled from Fear to Confusion to Shock. 

I looked at him back to Mabel, “Kill her. You’ll never have to LOSE something AGAIN” Pinetree looked over at her.. Then at me.. Confusion written on his face, just need a push. Stepping forward, watching Pinetree flinch back. Hands grasping his chin pulling him into a passionate kiss placing all my Lust and Desires into his mind overwhelming the black loyalty growing within his heart. 

Pulling away, eyes watching his movements, eyes turning to Mabel. Sadness lurking within them, slowly flickering back to my own. Heart tearing but resounding the desire to crave me more than his sister overwrote the love in his heart for love of _me_. 

This Arch needing its final Moments, I created a blade large enough to end her life. Handing it right to Pinetree, “You know what must be done.” I spoke eyes watching him closely, as his fingers twitched before giving a nod accepting the dirty duty. 

I watched Breath catching, The moment oh so pure. Twin turning on Twin.. Two Peas in a Pod, one shriveling up. Finishing the Star, with a stab to the heart, the whole thing causing Starshine to wake up in pain screaming. Eyes turning to Dipper instant confusion written in her thoughts. Dipper only stared down, silent. Hard.. Empathy stolen incapable of feeling what his own Twin felt. 

Stepping into the Ritual circle, hand clasping onto Pinetree’s backside waist, pulling him up against me, whispering softly completing the final incantation. “With this Human Sacrifice, Pinetree you are welcome to the world of Damnation.” The Ritual circle slowly lit up, as Mabel’s blood pulled recreating the seal. Echoes of horror from afar… As Gravity began to fail, the Portal had Opened. Pushing my lips up against his… _Welcome Home Sixer. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted a scene where Dipper flirted with Girls to Piss off Bill, to point of Killing those girls. It was kinda overdone so I ended up not doing it, plus the length of the story was already too long. I also wanted one more sex scene in the woods, but Figured Stanley would end up stopping them, so it didn't happen. Dammit I wanted there to be mud involved too! I almost.. Almost had them had sex over Mable's Corpse, but voted against it due to how seriously evil it was. Finally, Dipper wasn't in pain due to the rough sex because of Bill's Powers.. AND the fact it was from Bill's point of View.. He didn't care about feelings and due to my bad flow writing wasn't very detailed over the whole situation.
> 
> Note: Bill couldn't Open the Portal Before due to the Unicorn Hair shield, he was capable AFTER Dipper corrupted it with his presence and summoning circle.


	6. GF: Bill's House - Temperature No Sex Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third - No third place winner, Why Don't you try for First?  
Second -   
First -   
  
  
  
  

> 
> To Winner Commentary - Ended up writing a Light Heart uplifting story, after the cough.. past darker stories... If you wished for darker with burning flesh, many apologies. Also many apologies for not going on full sex, just something simple and easy. I hope you enjoyed this Round.

Autumn… The Change of Seasons from Warm Fun of Summer to the Chilling Broken Despair of Winter. The chill rising creeping along the skin causing small little goosebumps to grow. With Autumn comes the colors of Warmth, Protection, and Family. All are encouraged to bond together and Form a Strong connection before the Winter Storm’s Destroy everything the people worked so hard to create. 

It was the season where only Pines and Trees of Winter stayed a Strong Powerful Green Aligning to the Summer Year Long, While those weaker of Will fell one by one into dormant incapable of handling the dwindling hope and happiness. It was with the strong powerful Winds blowing, People out in the streets screaming a loud ‘Trick Or Treat!’ 

This Year Dipper and Mabel both Double Teamed the Stan Twins to host a Mystery Shack Haunted House, catching word across the town and Even town over. They were charging a Whopping 30 Dollars per ticket.. Thanks to the Apocalyptic Madness Bill Cipher had Created, it was easy to hire the Monsters to provide a helping hand. Why even People Celebrated the Apocalypse with their own new August tradition.. Triangles everywhere, Though thanks to Ford’s paranoia he usually complained about the Sanity of Man due to all this. Stanley would just laugh at his face, explaining this is just how they face their fear Owning up the Demon. 

Just too bad this Halloween new traditions, didn’t quite work out For our strongest Pine in the Forest. Dipper was wandering about selling the Tickets when he met an odd peculiar fellow with light blonde hair wearing a suit. 

“Sir, Would you be interested in trying out Haunted House on the top of the Hill? Thirty Dollars per person, I’ll sell you a ticket for half the price.” 

The man looked down at the Nineteen barely adult Pinetree, accepting the small paper reading it. A small smile crossing his face, “Yes, I would Like to see the Nightmares this town can come up with. Thank you… Sir what is your name?” 

“Eer.. Mason Sir. So.. Money.” He struggled suddenly feeling unnerved by this peculiar individual who actually gave him attention, versus just walking off.. Saying something along the lines of no girl scout cookies. 

Giving a Nod, The chap pulled out Two Twenties handing it to the kid, accepting the Ticket. Dipper just about to give him ten dollar change.. When he looked up to see the stranger was completely gone. An odd unsettling feeling lurked in his stomach. 

======== Later that Day =====

Night had came, Ticket sales weren’t that bad.. But maybe he didn’t push enough. The odd peculiar fellow bothered him, the more he thought about him the more he couldn’t help but wonder.. What if. What if that Triangle was still out there? 

He approach Ford’s lab giving a small knock, the man looked up from his latest invention work. “Ahh! Dipper! The Man I just wanted to see.” He held up the newest half complete device, “What do you think? Added a new propeller.. Think starting next year.. Might even add an AI to it. Be able to detect anything.” He paused noticing how.. Dipper was not at all excited at the new propeller design for their gadget, “Whatever the matter?”

Dipper had been standing there.. Debating on how to explain to Ford that.. Maybe just maybe. “Hey, know when you used.. To believe.. Bill was still out there? That because Stanley recovered… That surely maybe so did Bill? I-I think I saw him today, not sure.. Just. Some Weirdo in town. Bu-bu-but don’t panic.. This man said he travels and he seemed to be more of a rich business man.. So I.. just you know.” 

Ford looked back at the gadget resuming work thinking over Dipper’s words, “We can’t be too careful.. Just be sure not to accept any DEAL from ANYONE. Who knows what’s out there. GOT IT?” 

Dipper gave a small nod, before giving a small relief.. Ford was right, just no deals. Should be okay. 

======= Halloween Night ====

Dipper won the Random drawing this year to be the Skeleton monster that follows people through the rooms, attempting to jump scare them. He’d practiced for days on the robotic motions. So far it had worked, though he was sad tonight because it was the last night they’d run the haunted house. At least the funds would help them stay afloat till Summer time. He wore a black skeleton bodysuit that glowed in the dark, and changed colors based on the angle of the Black Lights. It was meant to allow him to be more camouflage in the Haunted House.. It did however last week cause a small kid to have seizures, from then on they posted Seizure warnings just in case. 

He stalked a group, after group.. Anxiety growing that the stranger might show up tonight. It had been almost a week since the guy bought the ticket. Maybe he already came and gone? Just never noticed due to how dark it was. Just too bad Trees couldn’t see the Whole forest, just a singular location at a time. 

When the man came, it was silent blending in with the surrounding area, a rag in his hand.. Creeping up behind the skeleton who was creeping up behind another person. With a slip of the rag over the face, a loud Muffling sound escaped him.. Barely heard by those in the room.. Only to assume.. Yes it was part of the attraction. 

======== Next Day ======

Gagged, tied, and absolutely groggily.. Slowly our Pinetree woke up, finding his eyes slowly adjusting to a streaming light coming through some sort of short tiny rectangle window. The temperature of the room felt rather nice.. Slightly warmer than your average home’s temperature, almost making him wish to go under once more. 

Pulling at the ropes, finding his hands were roped as well as the arms.. This rising a small more panic making his yawn feel misplaced. Once he was more wide awake, focusing on the area around.. He could see he was in some sort of wooden home that looked to be possibly made of pine, not that he knew this much about homes. There seemed to be random things piled around, along with a small trap door. What was this? A house built with a nice attic? No wonder it was warmer than your average room temperature. 

He attempted to call out, the voice numbed by the gag tied around his neck uncomfortably.. The whole thing just drowned in slobber, just who did this? Looking around, he could try and pretend he was still in the mystery shack.. And this was all some major Halloween prank, but rectangle window didn’t quite fit what he could remember about that Triangle one in his room. 

Memories slowly.. Trickled down into his mind recalling the events. Somebody grabbed him from behind.. Drugged him. The Skeleton suit! He looked down, yep still wearing it… Could see the black and white outline in the ropes.. The kidnapper must have accidently lost his mask during the whole thing. 

Creaking as somebody pulled the trap door down, revealing a ladder connecting to the floor below. Stomp. Stomp.. Somebody climbed up, the noise and fear of his captor made him ready to face the worst case scenario… 

Blonde hair, followed with a familiar face, followed with casual ugly clothing.. Rather a large sweater and just some boring jeans. The figure looked to be wearing socks, were those dollar bills all over those socks? He couldn’t quite tell past the grogginess still blurring his vision. 

Voice spoke out, still barely recognizable, “Oh.. Good, you’re awake. Made you breakfast.” The male figure turned showing what looked to be pancakes, more specifically Mabel’s Pancakes. Mason felt his heart drop, fear growing his skin colder. 

He fought more trying to escape, this had to be Bill.. Nobody else in this whole world could know Mabel’s secret disastrous.. Recipe. The voice as he attempted to scream just.. Lost to the bonding. 

The Blonde placed the plate on the ground, giving a smile before slowly walking up to Dipper. Grin still strangely happy, “There.. There. I mean you no harm! Actually I brought you here to ask you some things! First though.. You need to swear not to scream… So we can talk!” 

Slowly his cold fingers slipped along the bandages, gently removing them.. Moment they were gone, Dipper Screamed loud as he could “HELP! KIDNAPPER!!! HEEE---U” Only for the man’s Hand to be jabbed into Dipper’s mouth shutting the volume. Dipper bit hard as he could into the hand, why even bone crunching could be heard, blood leaking to the floor. 

The man gave a sigh looking at the mess, “Look what you did.. Blood stains so easily.. Just stay calm.. Or I’ll have to knock you out again. Please just listen.. I need your help.” 

Slowly he removed his hand waiting to jab it into Dipper’s throat once more should he begin screaming.. Once he was certain that Dipper wouldn’t scream, the relaxation could just be seen crossing his face. “Oh thank goodness.” 

Dipper wasting absolutely no time on the captor, he began to interrogate him. “Who Are you!? Are you Bill! I swear tell me now!” 

The man looked down and rather confused before speaking once more, “Yes, I am. Well.. Not this world’s Bill. Rather somebody else in another world. Just.. When this World’s Bill had died, a slot opened up for one to slip in.” 

Dipper slowly brought the idea, but still didn’t like another Bill to be in his world. “Okay, So. Why Kidnap me? Then?” 

The Replacement Bill gave a smile, “Well.. Mine Died. So, You’re My Replacement, just like I’m Yours.” 

His Died? Dipper didn’t understand what he was talking about at all.. Just really didn’t like this guy. “Well.. Too bad, I don’t have what you want. So Let me go.” 

Fake Bill looked confused at first, before giving a small snicker.. Showing what Dipper believed the more truthful side of this peculiar man. “Oh.. You don’t know.. About the World Bonds.. Character links. You see.. Certain characters in stories are linked.. IN This specific one, we are. So I’ve come to take what’s mine.” 

Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed trying to process this, “Linked? Like Souls?” 

Bill seemed to tilt his head trying to debate on is if this was an acceptable term, “You could say.. That.. It.. Really doesn’t matter, because I don’t care HOW it works.. Just that it DOES. So! Here we are! I’ve brought you Breakfast!” 

This.. This.. was awful. “I’m not eating that. If that’s Mabel Recipe, I am not eating that Heart attack waiting to happen.” 

Bill looked down at the pancakes looking sad before looking back at Dipper, “oh.. You used to love those in my world.. Guess.. You would be different from mine.. Is.. Is.. there any requests I could dig up?” 

This.. Was going to be a long while. Dipper just felt exhausted dealing with this maniac already, “Yeah.. Actual food. Eggs, bacon, and Biscuit.. The works. Sure. OH and Release me. That’d be nice too.” 

Bill looked over at the bonds, “Oh yes.. I forgot about those. My Pinetree enjoyed those as well, do.. You not?” 

What? A Dipper out there Enjoyed Being Tied up and Fed Mabel Waffles? Mason felt the nausea rising at the pure thought of what the hell was wrong with this otherworld version of himself. Right.. The one who died. 

“Ho-how.. Did he die?” Mason asked suddenly scared, fearing the worst. Bill seemed to stand stock still.. Before refusing to meet Mason’s eyes.. Getting up, untying him instead. 

“Just.. Come.. Let’s go eat food downstairs.. Just.. Don’t run, _please_..” Creepy Dude.. Checkmark. Certainly different than Bill he’d come to know, that’s for sure. Just play the role.. He had in his mind.. Then Get a Hold of Ford, get the Hell out of here. 

Going downstairs was rather easy, why Bill even thoughtfully helped him down. He followed this Bill into the kitchen waiting for a sudden knife or betrayal of sorts. Only to see.. There was actual food on the table.. Along with two seating, Bill stood over by the table looking rather awkward as if any movement would scare Mason away. 

Dipper wasn’t quite sure how to respond, just stared in shock, this.. Was a trap, wasn’t it? “In.. In.. Your world.. Who Started the apocalypse…” There came an instant answer, “Ford, He built the device that began the End.” 

The young adult couldn’t wrap his head around this Bill... “You… Seem awfully nice... To be a _Bill_” He said the name of emphasis that sound as if it was some sort of terrible race or terrorist group. While Dipper said this the Bill just began making him a plate and sliding it over, looking rather... Happy about it. 

Dipper couldn’t help but look down believing it to be drugged, was this... A new level of Bill? Where the manipulation ran so deep is was hard to detect? Was this some sort of DisHonest version, did that even make sense? 

Picking up a fork sitting down, prodding the egg... Attention turning to Bill who watched him extremely closely... To the point, he SWORE this Bill’s eyes weren’t blinking. That he now noticed had creepy star shapes in them. “So.. Uhh.. If you’re so _ nice_ then.. Uhh.. Why did you _kidnap uhh me_ ?”

Bill took a bit of his own food, tilting his head listening... The whole movement made Mason highly uncomfortable, as if this thing was somehow more... Robotic than his Bill. Before it finally spoke, “To protect you.” 

Protect him? “Taking a shot in the dark here... Bill… Why did you think I was in danger? Is there another.. Uhh Bill around..” There was a chance, after all the one from earlier.. Wore a business… suit... This one... Just seemed more like a Mabel, did that make sense? 

A small hum came out, “No, just me. No other Bill’s here. Yours Died, remember? I was protecting you from Ford. He was planning to kill you.” Mason blinked trying to process this, that didn’t make sense. 

“I-I’m going home. My Ford, isn’t your Ford. You can come along... If you want.” The air suddenly dropped in temperature, that only grew to point all above him things began to freeze up... Was this Bill somehow of Ice? Versus that of Fire? This... Struck a chord, wasn’t truly HIS Bill... He seriously might have be in trouble. 

“Bill, you can come... I just want to go home.” Mason spoke gently with large amounts of patience, fear screaming and kicking would make the situation worse. 

“NO! Ford Going to KILL YOU! Again! You are Staying!” Oh Shit. This wasn’t good, the blonde hair slowly morphed to that of white as the chill even froze the human Bill was in. 

“Look… Bill.. I swear you can even cuff me... Just, I can’t stay here forever. There’s things I have to do, My job to go to.” Mason struggled to talk sense into this triangle, after all.. Bill was easy to talk sense to, he understood... Was intelligent... Was similar to Ford in many ways.. Why is this one... Being so Overprotective?

It struck Dipper... Ford, what would Ford do if he died right here? Right now? Would he go and kidnap another Dipper, to prevent Mabel from finding out? Go to great lengths? No.. He’d just lock himself away… Work to death... “Bill... You gotta calm down…” 

Bill got up, forcing Dipper to stand up defensively getting ready to fight back. “Bill, just Listen... This isn’t right, near abuse. Is this what you do to _your Dipper_?” This made Bill pause hand reaching out, eyes blinking back tears. 

Mason Struck a chord! He found a weak spot, “Wo-wo-would Pinetree... Approve of this? If-if he’s anything like me... Think... This would be okay…? I-I’m not... Your Pinetree, your.. Uhh.. what was that other word.. Sapling... Yeah that.” 

This froze the Bill into some sort of mental shut down state.. Mason took this moment to turn running for the exit to see them all frozen shut. “Fudge.. Fudge.. Fudge.. Need to get out of here…” He quickly looked around, trying to open windows.. All failing. He took a deep breath, picking up a chair throwing it with all his might.. Only to fail… 

The chair managed to slam into his ankle forcing him to the floor, struggling.. The floors beginning to freeze now as well.. Temperature dropping to the point that Dipper’s teeth began to chatter, that was not good! “BILL SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU’re GOING TO FREEZE ME TO DEATH!” He shouted, tears gathering into his eyes.. Just Hoping this Insane new version of Bill would quit it. 

The Bill slowly... Cooly walked into the room, eyes long lost their light... He was slowly mumbling to himself, “Axolotl... Said… I could Have you... I deserved you.. Closest to mine... He said... Would accept me…” The Demon stopped right in front of the chilling growing numb Pinetree. “Pinetrees can survive the Coldest Winters.. Why… This world’s _Pinetree_ is your body collapsing?” 

He reached down, fingers interlacing Mason’s arm forcing him up, feet no longer on the floor. He barely had the strength to fight the Triangle. Again the triangle spoke, “I-I-I will not Lose you again.. You’re Ford, will not Mind Control you Any Longer.” He pulled Dipper closer to his lips, the lips extremely warm, something that Dipper couldn’t wrap his mind around.. Just how this Chilling Bill could still have the burning inside as Bill Cipher? 

Mumbling numb near brain shutting down, “Bill.. Please.. Stop..” Vision growing darker and darker from the hypothermia taking effect... Bill just merely leaned into his ear whispering, “Sapling... I’ve _Missed you ♫♬_” Bam Darkness.

====== Next Day ===

Mason had found himself tied up again, finding the ropes rather looser this time around.. His eyes completely covered, preventing him from even seeing if it's day or night. His body felt exposed as if the clothing had been completely removed. He fought against the bandages... “Bill! Let me Go! Ford Will come to save me! He already knows you’re here... In this Dimension! Just let me go!” 

He was only met with silence, maybe Bill left? Maybe thought the chill knocked him out for a while? Then it came... Slowly he felt it the air growing heavier, goosebumps began to grow all up and down his body. Just why was this Bill being so… Nonsensical.. 

Worst yet, this Bill has brought him so many new questions.. He’d moved on from Bill and Otherworlders... And everything too magical... Yet. Who was this Axolotl? Characters bonded? Other Stories? Just. He couldn’t wrap his head arou-HOLY SHIT! 

He flinched back as something Extremely warm pressed against his skin, mind trying to figure just what it was, Only for something else to touch the other side. It.. it was... He didn’t know! Just. Rocks? Warm Rocks? It was Smo---AHHH.. STOP! 

“Bill… The just Let me Go…” Ice packet was suddenly shoved into his mouth, quickly followed with cold light touches all over, Dipper barely had the sense to spit out the packet and attempt to talk again. “Bill… This isn’t Me! I’m not into this. Please, You Ahhh…” Sudden Cool fluids of some sort were on his thighs lower half, gentle light touches exploring the skin... 

He could feel waves of pleasure at this, mind not comprehending why this Demon touching him this way... Felt so tingling. He struggled to focus... Struggle to sell, All Dipper’s were not the same... Just... That... It... OoooooOoh Aaaaah… the warm stones... Stones... Yeah, that’s what he was going to go with.. Were back… Slowly streaking across his strained back, he felt his body almost instantly relaxed by it... Soon this followed with flow of warm water... Just, what the hell… 

“Yo-yo-you are getting the floors dirty... Ju-ju-just listen…” He struggled, earning a small soft heavy sigh, as the room began dropping in degrees again.. Slowly making that water freeze to his flesh.. The fingers now feeling extremely warm, petting his sides... His chin… Pausing at the throat, holding them there…. The heat calming his jaw-locking chattering, Mason couldn’t resist but to lean into the touch, almost releasing small noises… 

The whisper came heavy and soft, making him freeze up, _” Yes Sapling... Nice isn’t it… Deserving of More... You are..”_ Reality slammed back, right. Bill convincing... 

“Look Ford Going to be here to Sa-av” His words were lost to his mouth as he Found Bill’s up against his lips, the heat searing in comparison to the re-freezing room. Why.. When Bill slipped his tongue in, the heat was Extreme causing him to call out in shock... All muffled, drowned out. 

His noises only grew as Bill grew closer, the body soon overbearing close, his whole body just tingling at the feeling... Brain overwhelmed trying to escape, trying to persuade Bill the truth, and most importantly the Shock that a Bill would even have the slightest interest in him versus Ford. 

The fingers exploring, soon came to his waist wrapping around it, playing with it teasingly manner the chill growing in sparks here and there, forcing Mason to Pull away in shock.. Small little heavy spasms surging through his body. Tears gathering only to freeze on his face... He felt so unbelievably sensitive, is this what the other Dipper went through? Just... No wonder the guy died.. Probably froze to death, Bill went on an insane rampage... 

_”Bill….. Bill…”_ he weakly spoke trying to communicate... Finding the energy being sapped away... Tiredness returning, it was too cold.. _”please... Stop... using.. Yo-yo-your powers…”_

It seemed something snapped, the Bill slowly pulled away, the air Freezing... Yet Hotter than freezing power being used against him. He was so cold, body shivering could practically feel the heart working twice as hard to stay alive... Energy to stay warm being sapped away. 

The room’s air slowly shifted to be warm, but he didn’t have time to relax… As the ropes began to be untied. Oh thank Goodness, relief came and went quickly. As This BIll wrapped his arms protective around Mason, carrying him…

“No worries Pinetree... I made a warm bath for you… Just the way you like them. ♪♫” The fight was useless, as his body wasn’t responding too exhausted from the chill... Too exhausted attempting to explain the truth..

Bump. Bump. Mason could hear every creak of the wood... Feel the changes of temperatures as they went room to room. His sense of smell became more focused as well... Just With the Blind cover, he ached... More than anything to remove it... To meet Bill eye-to-eye and explain, this wasn’t how relationships worked. 

It was the scent of water he caught first, then it was the warm mist... As his body slowly made it into the warm fluids, his mind swirled at how HOT and WARM it felt at the exact same time. Body itching to jump out, the body just melting into it... Happy for what felt like a sauna in Bill’s Over Freezing House... 

Just as his body relaxed to the heat, just as his mind returned to its senses to actually... Reach up and Remove the blindfold... He felt another presence slowly itch its way into the bathtub, the thing still somehow managing to fit, he managed to remove the bandage... Just in time to see the water overflowing, throat growing dry. 

His eyes looked up to see the naked Bill... Oh Fudge. “Why... Are we in a bath together..” He struggled trying to keep calm... Act like Ford... Keep control over the situation. Bill only smiled playing with the water, “We did this together all the time..” 

Mason couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in, “Just... Jus.t.. Untie these please…” The Question still calm, that look slowly creeping into Bill’s eyes again.. Oh no not another episode... How... Did... His Pinetree act? He said... He liked bondage right? Would... That work... Playing along... 

Taking a deep breath hoping his guess was right, he cooed softly up to Bill mimicking HIS Bill Cipher best he could.. _”So That I can trap you in them... My Iceling Friend…~”_ This seemed to throw the Fake Bill off, as he looked at the bondage then at his own hands. 

“If-if that will make you happy…. Sapling….” The demon seemed to struggle, slowly piece by piece removing the bondage... Once Mason was free he rubbed his hands looking over at the naked Bill, refusing to make any eye contact at the man's sexual organs, instead of focusing on those freaky star-like eyes. “Okay... Here I go.. Bounding you... Like... Us Mating… Together... Yeah..” Wow, he was so bad at this. 

Leaning forward, taking the rope wrapping it around Bill’s wrists, then slowly adding the Blindfold.. Staring up at the smirking almost too happy Bill... He... He.. Had to get out of here... 

“Okay.. Uhh.. Icey… I’ll be back, don’t freak out… Okay…. Just enjoy _our bath_” Slowly he got up waiting for ‘Icey’ to freak out... When he was certain the Demon was.. Somewhat under control… 

He walked around the house, dripping water everywhere... The droplets froze after a couple of minutes sitting there. 

A landline not quite the easiest to find... But luck be held. He managed to find a cellphone... He pulled up Google's map, getting the address... Quickly Copying and pasting it... Into a text to Ford... 

When he began to see ice creeping along the edges of the table… Bill must’ve been running out of patience.. Of the game. Crap! Right on Que.. Bill Appeared the blindfold gone... Bonds gone... The look rather sad and pitiful, “You were gone. I grew worried. You were Gone… _GONE_” The rush of Anger slammed cold air right into Mason causing him to fall back. The water freezing on him... 

The whole thing sent him almost into a Hypothermia... Bill freaking out, Ran to him, grabbing him, slamming their mouths together, instant warmth began flooding into him. He found himself melting into Bill’s arms... 

He pulled back uncertain how long he was under, Bill just creepily doing that stare thing again.. But this time... He noticed that Bill wasn’t looking at him.. _no_ he was looking at the cellphone... Fingers probing it open.. Eyes reading the text... Eyes turning back to Dipper. “WHY, WHY Tell them WHERE we are! You Wanted this!” 

He grabbed Dipper roughly by the wrists hoisting him upward, confusion and betrayal written all over him. Mason fought for the courage to speak up, to find he didn’t have any at all… Just… Uncertainty of what to do in his situation... 

But right about then. A knock came... Bill looked sharply at the door, Instantly freezing the door, Dipper saw his exit. “FORD! I’M HERE! HE-” He was again gagged by Bill’s hand, the hand freezing making the warm mouth tease a nice chill... Something he wasn’t certain why was rather attractive. 

Bash. Bash. The Door came Down, Trio rushed in.. Stanley almost on Instant grabbed Mabel covering her eyes just Leaving Ford to Confront the chilling Bill. 

“Put HIM DOWN, BILL CIPHER!” He shouted pointing a gun, that he himself was uncertain would work... But Bill didn’t need to know, that did he? 

Bill just stood there feeling betrayed, “Why.. Pinetree... Why... He destroyed _our home_” Dipper at this point managed to pull himself free... Struggled between the odd fluctuating temperatures. 

“I’m not _your Pinetree_” He had to get in his head... “That’s not an Evil Ford. He’s Good, Seriously a good guy. Just talk it out. Listen to us.” 

Ford seemed to catch on what was going on, speaking up once more, “You’re a BIll of another world. Listen... This.. may seem odd to you... Just.... It's going to be Oh-kay….” 

The Bill backed up another step... Before Running in front of Dipper protectively, “I won’t Let you have Him! He’s mine. The Axolotl said I could!” This seemed to make Ford look rather confused, and slight hand of worry. 

Still, the Old man struggled, “You’re right.. He said so... Must be true... Just... Lower the arms... Look... I’ll set this down..” Slowly he lowered the gun to the floor exposing his hands. This making the Fake Bill lower his guard... 

Slowly Ford walked up, “I mean you no harm…” 

Did Bill struggle shivering, possibly controlling some inner battle? “Tha-that’s what he said... Be-be-before... “ 

His eyes shifted over to Dipper. Mason only swallowed his saliva, taking a deep breath, “This isn’t the same Ford.” He reached out fingers interlacing into Bill’s… “Come on... Let’s just get dressed… and go together?” Mason forced the Most Mabel Practiced smile he could, this earning the demon’s trust. 

With a nod, Bill broke away... Placing on the sweater from earlier... Along with Warm slacks… This earning a squeal from Mabel, who was now allowed to look at this new Bill. Mason was re-dressed in his skeleton outfit... Yeah, because the Bill didn’t think that far... 

With a shared connection and Smile, New Formed Allies and family went to the Mystery Shack.. Where everybody learns that the House Bill was staying in. Wasn’t actually not His, oops. Thus with Coming of Fall, Soon Followed with A happier Winter. 


	7. GF Smut with Naga Constriction [No Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is A Naga, this.. I don't know. Just.. I'm gonna go write on my other fanfic, it at least kinda makes sense. I just Lol, don't know.
> 
> Warning: I didn't edit this, I am too busy laughing at this whole story to reread it. Please, do no make me reread it. Nothing against Snake Bottom constriction turn-ons.  
[Also I'd rate this story a 3/10 but that's just me being picky]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth - No fourth place winner, Why Don't you try for First?  
Third -   
Second -   
First -   
  
  
  
  
  

> 
> To Winner: Originally I was going to have a Female Naga kidnap Dipper, constrict him, entrance him, and plant her mind washing venom inside him. Then Bill would be the Hero using his Mindfuckery to save him... I think my obsession over Moonflowers kinda overwrote that, and ended up making Bill the Naga... So many apologies about nothing interesting happening, and just kinda going with the flow to see where it went. I choose not to edit due to being behind schedule and wishing to work on the other fanfic so if there's errors.. many apologies for those as well. I didn't feel it was detailed enough, but that seems to be a common occurrence with all my writings... So Uhh hoped you enjoyed it. If it was just "Snakes" I'd probably made it darker and with well.. Lots of Snakes... But it was focused more on the Naga part, and just enjoying it for what it was. Also Weird question, were you the one who suggested Naga on my First Fanfic?

Asleep during the Winter Months, burrowing themselves deep within the soils of Gravity Falls, these animals love to devour those of smaller scale. This scaley reptilian have a high sensory for temperature change.. When the Coming months of the snow melting, the sun warming up the land, trees beginning to sprout small tiny buds.. Animal finally decided to slither out of its den, tongue vibrating as it smelled the air.. All those fresh luxurious mice been bred during those warm cozy winter months. 

The grass moved along its slithering scaley body, but little did the snake know.. Two Twins were out exploring the forest, stomping causing vibrations on the land it called home. HIssing, quickly hiding itself away.. It waited for those no-fur thing to walk by words echoing into its overly sensitive eardrums. 

“Hey Mabel! What do you think we should spend out Spring Break on? Mapping the Forest? Building a Fort? Exploring the caverns?” The brunette boy asked, with a grin holding out his new Journal bought at some ordinary supermarket. 

The Girl walking on a log arms spread out, looking as if she had not a single care in the world replied in answer. “We should go.. FLOWER PICKING!” In a rather joking manner, though was deep down secretly planning to make a sweater out of flowers. 

The burnette shook his head with a smile, “Alright, Let’s map out all the flowers.. Magical ones too.” He stopped, making this Mabel pause as well. His hands opening the journal pen in hand adding to the lines already there. “We should.. According to my maps.. Be reaching the creak.. Maybe there’s some rare Vintruralize.. There.” He flipped a couple of pages of the journal, exposing an image of some sort of flower looking like a golden lily.  
He read the inscription on the bottom of his journal, a note he’d taken a long time ago last summer. _”On the Night of a Full Moon, this Flower has been known to Glow granting any who touches it magical Potential.”_

Mabel gave a giggle, “Wanna come back here tonight?” Dipper grinned meeting her gaze, “Only if we bring flashlights.” 

Venturing further down reaching end of the path where the creek begins, they found various flowers beside the creek sticking up. Mabel ooh and aahed at a couple, picking them before Dipper even had a chance to stop her explaining about Environmental factors. These she quickly stowed away in her hair causing the flowers to just randomly stick out, a couple she kept in her hands bouncing around like a flower girl. 

He shook his head, drawing the various flowers, saving them into his memory. 

After a couple hours exploring the forest taking notes on the various plants and animal life, they didn’t really run into any magical life.. This upsetting Dipper just a little bit, he found himself right at the edge tapping his chin in thought. 

“Hey, Mabel.. Did you see any actual Magical Creature life at all?” She tilted her head thoughtful, arms swinging childishly, flowers trapped within her grasp. “Mmm… Nope, now I think about it.. Dip~Dop.. None at all..” Another swing, Dipper just watched as a couple of the flower lost their petals, did she not care at all for the destruction she had caused? 

He let it go, maybe the creatures just weren’t as active in the Spring as they were in Summer.. After all.. The cold temperatures just ended. 

That night Dinner was fun, Stan began friendly conversation, that Dipper soon grew tired of. Once finishing his food, he asked to be excused, explaining something about a midterm paper. Stan just shrugged letting him leave, he went straight into the attic room. 

He looked over to his College homework, slowly opened his laptop, began loading the various web pages required.. To learn.. Internet in the middle of the country was terrible.. That he should’ve probably done the homework before hand, groaning promising to do it before class starts back home. 

His eyes explored the room seeing that Mabel placed her largest flowers into a vase.. One particular flower was just the Lily from earlier, only it was yellow.. A very Pale yellow. Moonlight showed through the Triangle window right then causing this flower to completely light up with a gold glowing light, he gave gasp in awe. 

Then he heard it soft whispering from the flower, _Pinetree~ Pinetree~_ Curious as to why a flower would speak of a tree. He walked up, looking at this new talking flower, was it prophetic as well? “Hel-hello?” he asked cautiously not really expecting an answer, quite shocked when it did so. 

_”Pinetree.. Return me to my Home.. By the Creek… Alone.”_ He looked at it baffled, why alone specifically? “Wha-at.. But Mabel.. She can come..” the struggle of understanding why a flower explained alone.. There came a soft more gentler reply, _”she’ll die.. If you do so.. Is that what you desire?” _

What? How would placing a flower back hurt her.. “Ar-ar-are you telling the future? Is.. this true?” Flower seemed to flicker slightly brighter, _”Yes.”_ not clarifying the greater details. Dipper just shook his head confused, but his fingers tapped the flower before gently picking it up, the flower seemed to pulse growing warm, soon coming to life wrapping itself around his wrist turning into a golden bracelet.. _”now go…”_

With complete uncertainty on his face, he gave a nod.. Before sneaking down the stairs, listening as Mabel and Stans cracking jokes about some old Boy band.. How she used to like those clones… how over she was.. Luckily the music was blaring enough for him to sneak out the door with even the slightest of creak unheard. 

The flower grew vibrating, seeming to face a direction that was similar to the path that he and Mabel took. Was the flower actually going to give him what direction to go? In order to return it? He looked down at his maps, it was rather harder to read, even with the flashlight. Giving a small sigh.. He took off the direction following the directions a golden flower had given him.

Reaching the creek’s water fall, all the flowers glowing their golden color, almost intense.. It was easy to spot where this one belong, that and it practically slithered down his arm into its position. They grew brighter once the last one was placed.. It didn’t occur to him, but he stood in the center of a circle that was inside of triangle due to multiple dots of the flowers on a map near the creek. 

The Flowers grew brighter producing a light beam, this beam hit right about Dipper creating what looked to be some sort of Golden Snake eating its own tail, just.. What? 

The thing slowly unraveled its circle of eternity, eyes looking right at Dipper focusing on him its eyes taking on those snake slits shots of fear ran down his spine noticing the teeth. _”Welcome Pinetree… To My Home.”_ Slowly the floating snake lowered itself to the ground, slithering up to his feet. _”How can I return the favor of bringing back my Flower?”_

Dipper struggled with the words drawing a black, not at all comfortable with the snake speaking with him. The thing only slithered up closer, quickly climbing up his pant leg before his brain could even process.. It was now on his shoulder. “AAAH!” He shouted swiping it away, landing on the ground.. The Young adult broke into a run heart racing, shit shit.. It was a Golden Snake just. What? He’d summoning a Golden snake with a Golden Flower… It.. It was talking to him! 

That was right about when he slowed down.. Wait, it was a magical creature.. It’d know what happened to the others.. Maybe he could.. Ask it? Slowly he turned back around, making his way back to the spot.. Eyes scanning the ground, something rather hard to do with a small flashlight to work with under Nightly sky. Luckily those flowers glowed making it easier to find the spot, just the snake. 

Stepping around, a sudden voice heard from above, _”Welcome back Pinetree~ So great to see you once more.”_ He stumbled uncertain staring at the large golden eyes. “I-I… Request a question for uhh.. Bringing your domain’s flower back..” 

The snak tilted its head slight angle of 20 degrees for him to continue on, taking that motion as a yes.. Dipper swallowed his nervousness and asked the question “Uhh.. What.. Happened.. To the Uhh.. Magical Creatures.. Are they Hiding.. Hibernating.. Or or..” 

The snake tilted its head, _”The land has been poisoned… They fled back to their homes… Why.. Do you wish them back?”_

Dipper struggled with this information, poison? What kind of poison? Just… They fled to their homes, wasn’t this their home? Bring them back? “Ca-ca-can I do that?” 

The snake tilted its head, “No, Though.. I can offer you a way to them.. You so desire.” 

Dipper gulped thinking about it before giving a small nod, “Okay.. Just let me get Mabel we can go ...” 

_”NOOooo, only you.. That girl.. Is trouble…”_ Dipper was slightly taken aback.. Only him? 

“She’s my twin.. Ho-ho-how long will this be?” He asked struggling with this whole situation, half debating on just letting it go. It was after all out of his control. 

The snake gave a small hiss head moving hypnotically before responding, _“You may leave when you desire to do so… Just Need a Yesss”_

That was it? Why did the snake make it seem much more? Scary? Maybe that was just him being biased against snakes due to school and parenting.. And just general of ‘be aware of snakes’ Did magical snakes count? “Oh. Okay. So.. How do I get there?” 

As an Answer the snake flung itself right onto Dipper’s head, its body reaching the neck coiling around it, before the teeth piercing his necks skin causing him to call out.. Body growing tingly slowly paralyzing falling to the ground limply.  
The coil tightened blocking more and more air flow, Dipper finding it hard to breath thinking panicking thoughts of fear.. Regretting agreeing to this… The snake slipping its head near his ear hissing loudly, _”Don’t fret… You’ll sssee them in your Mind”_

Gasping he awoke, looking around eyes completely groggily and slightly blurred in vision. His hand flickered to grab the neck rubbing in a soothing manner, Was he still in the forest? The dirty gravel was underneath.. Flowers still in bloom.. The moon was still up.. Wait.. Was the Moon always an eyeball? 

_A large wind passed, before a slow glow grew to change into a triangle. “Hello! I am Bill Enigma! At your Service! They call me Eggy, you can just call me Bill like all those _other_ counterparts.” _

Dipper blinked trying to comprehend what just happened, taking a step back.. Thinking of the familiar voice, his hand pointed up the newly floating triangle that seemed more Egyptian style than the Dollar Bill symbol. “Yo-yo-you sound familiar.. Were you the SNAKE?” The last part answering in panic, the triangle only smirked.. At least Dipper thought it was a smirk? 

“Why Yes! That was _I_ Pleasure to see you so. Listen, wish to see magical Creatures.. This Scape has all the Creatures you could ever wish, just simply think. BAM! They come to being, Neat... Right?” 

He shook his head, “Tha-tha-that’s not what I meant.. I meant ACTUAL creatures, not this place.. Is.. is.. This my MIND?” 

Triangle drank from an imaginary tea-cup, “Yes, Right-O tis is.” He dabbed the eye from a tear, ”After you saw me in the book.. Just Been wishing to say hi! But Noo.. That girl kept getting in the way, with her sprinkles.. Yuck.. Horrible Horrible snake distractions.” He waved a hand agitated by the whole thing. 

Dipper shook his head trying to recall the many times Mabel threw glitter on him while he slept, was she fighting this thing? He thought it was her art projects gone wrong.. “O-Kay.. So.. Why did you want to say hi?” 

The think looked at him weirdly, at least he thought so, “Why, To Make A Deal! I’ll teach you All You Desire, just summon me to Your World.” 

That-that actually sounded like a good idea, he paused thinking about this thing’s aggression toward his sister.. Was kinda-of understandable.. Her glitter messes.. The Flower.. No wonder it held an agenda against her. “Wha-wha-what do you plan to do once summoned to my home? Is.. The snake.. Not physical enough? I don’t understand” 

The thing gave an eye roll, now jabbing a pizza to its eye. “Well as you can see.. A Snake can only do so much, plus I’m trapped inside the Flower barrier.. BUT if you were to summon ME.. Given permission to enter your DOMAIN.. Bam.. Free to do whatever. I am tired of being imprisoned and lonely. I swear… to be your little Familiar Friend.” 

That was it? Huh… “Oh-Ohkay.. So.. This summoning thing how..” The triangle shoved the rest of the pizza in through its eyes, some odd tongue thing licking up the reside.. EEW… Before it poked Dipper’s Forehead… 

Information just flooded into him, earning a gasp, “Tha-that-that.. Wow.. Can you Always do that when you feel like?” The thing snickered,”Right-O Pinetree. I’ll be yours to use at anytime for any information you desire. Cool Right?” 

Wow.. How could he get so lucky?! “Alright.. You said I can leave when I feel.. Oh Great Snake person, let me leave.” The triangle gave a snap.. He found himself wide awake looking around, flowers losing their light.. Did the whole night passed. OH NO Mabel! 

He ran the short trip back, to find Stan freaking out over the phone.. Mabel crying in a chair. 

“GUYS! I'M SO SORRY!!” 

His twin screed running to give him a large Hug, Stan just looked angry. “Nevermind this is a Prank.. Don’t Call back” Before hanging the phone giving him a glare. 

“DIPPER! I almost filed a Report on you! We looked all over!” Dipper just smiled happy as Mabel pet his head. He couldn’t help but grin about the whole situation, all the attention it had earned him, truly loved him didn’t they? 

Both he and Mabel went to bed, probably at about 10am.. He told her all that happened, she completely confused.. Especially asking her about the Glitter Wars of the Summer. She didn’t know anything about this thing.. Or why it thought she was trying to harm it. Dipper just laughed shrugging it off.. 

Later that day, creating a circle, He completed the incantation Triangle had explained to him to do. The thing appeared looking more like a dark tanned individual holding a creepy sharp white-tooth smile. “HAHA! I knew you’d Pull it off!” It turned to look at Mabel, giving a glare, “Shooting Star…” 

Her smile turned to a pout, “Dipper send him back.. He’s mean.”  
Dipper just snorted, ignoring the two interaction, “Okay So today’s lesson.. What’s poisoning the forest…” 

The Man tapped the boy’s forehead showing all the various methods of the forest killing.. All notebly not in that area, all misleading to the truth.. Dipper investigative he’d figured it out, but he was too clueless of this triangle’s true intentions. 

After that Mabel did show-n-tell to Stan about their new friend, explaining how Dipper freed him from some imprisonment.. Dipper just watched grinning at the Unnatural Man’s awkwardness at Stans hard glare before giving him a job, forever should he work for free. 

It was going all smoothly, that he had no idea the events to transpire would ever do so. It first began with sleeping arrangements, the male figure was to sleep on the couch.. However Dipper woke to find him in his bed. Dipper decided might just been the guy hate to be lonely.. Didn’t press any further. 

Then it grew to the guy slowly.. But noticeably especially to Mabel.. Get Dipper more and more by himself and hanging out. Till eventually they forgot to even ask Mabel thinking she didn’t even want to go. 

But What Really grew weird, was when the boys got permission to have a guys night out in the woods.. Mabel didn’t agree, but it was a Male’s night.. So she chose to have her girls over. Eyes slowly creeping to the window outside. 

Dipper was just about finished setting up the camp, bringing out the marshmallows to the fire, The creature just humming happily. “What song is that from?” 

Creature stopped tilting its head, “Oh some Disney Franchise, nothing you need to worry about.. Oh! Marshmallows!” It dug its hand into the marshmallow began toasting it. Watching the sugary goodness burn, rotating it, the eyes looking way to deep into it.. Before it finally spoke.. Soft and slow.. “Has it Stopped hurting yet?” 

Dipper looked at it confused, “What?” 

The thing turned to him eyes seeming to grow sharper, _”Why.. My Venom…”_

Subconsciously Dipper reached out to the spot it bit so long ago.. He’d honestly forgotten it, though it had burned… a bit.. He just didn’t think on it. “I-I Guess? Wait? Venom?” 

The thing stuck out its tongue that slowly morphed to two-tongue and long, canines seeming to sharp as well, the eyes.. Dipper was too distracted by the tongue to notice, they two grew less human taking a much sharper golden iris blackened sclera. 

The marshmallow on both boys stick fell into the fire, Dipper turned his stick as a weapon. “ Wha-wha-what Are you! Really!”  
There came a hissing snickering that sounded completely unnatural and almost like a cheap cartoon, Dipper couldn’t quite wrap his head around. 

“Just a Friend… No need to fret.. Here to Help You.” The thing spoke hand reaching out grazing Dipper’s flesh.. The hand.. It seemed to slowly morph as if shedding the human flesh to that of something reptilian, the scales grew sharper and sharper.. Dipper had a spout of fear they’d actually pierce his skin.. Or worst this slice him in half… Or worse.. Poison him and kill him here and now. 

“A-A-A Friend? Friend’s don't.. Bite and Poison other friends….” He struggled gulping, the thing rolled its eyes. 

“Venom.. Venom is injected, poison is touch.” The thing sent the information forcibly into his head making him struggle pulling back even dropping his stick on the dirty gravel. 

t grew larger and larger, till its upper abdomen was larger than his, the bottom half.. It looked as if the snake had came back but much larger. He unaware, the thing wrapped his ankle with its tail.. Hissing excitedly. “Finally.. I am free to roam and Consume ALL within his Domain. ALL thanks to you! Chosen Pet!” 

What? Consume? “What do you mean to consume?” The man with incredible unrealistic hypnotic handsome features raised an eyebrow before responding, “Why this World. They call me WorldEater.” 

The thing lifted its tail end pulling the feet from under Dipper, Forcing him to fall to the ground scratching his chin on some random rock sticking from the ground.. Just his Luck. Soon the tail explored past the clothing toward the more fleshy area.. Scales just touching everything in an odd mesmerizing tingling he could not describe.. Nor ever wanted to again. 

Reaching the ass, the tail roughly made its way in, forcing Dipper to call out in pain. The thing just reached downward grabbing both his arms picking him up.. Forcing him to stare roughly at it eye-to-eye, his body struggling as the thing slowly began wrapping itself around him.. The tail-tip teasing before pulling out sliding in other more.. Personal areas. 

“Soo… Ready to be my Chosen Pet in my Massive World Collection?” He shook his head struggling, uncertain what to do.. “No, Not really…” 

The thing leaned forward, tongue-tickling his ear, teasing him.. Whispering softly, “I did promise anything you desire.. With your body’s acceptance of my Venom.. Much faster than others.. You’ll come around.. Just wait…. 

Then it constricted, all his organs feeling pushed together closer and closer, his breathing grew harsher and harsher.. Lungs practically burning.. Eyes only Dreaming to be popped out and flee from this situation. Hands struggling to grip something in the scales, only to find their very tips scratched by it. 

Suddenly just like that.. The constricting ended, He found himself dropped to the ground, gasping for air, struggling not to crawl into the fire and die by accident. The Monster, Bill, only hummed cheerfully making new marshmallow to eat. 

Dipper after recovery, gasped sitting on the log, slowly mood changing from desperate for air.. To just soft laughter, that only grew in nature… “Wha-wha.. What.. Was That! It was Great! Exciting even….. Just.. What!?” 

The thing pulled marshmallow off the stick, still watching.. Munching as the Poor young male hyperventilate with this whole new high of life and death. “You seem awfully quick to catch on..” It said between gooiness of the marshmallow. 

Dipper just shook his head, picked up his stick, making a new marshmallow... His mind just racing everything just happened.. Why he even wanted to scream to Mabel kill this thing.. Yet.. Longer he sat here. The more, just wanted the thing to choke him.. Again and again. Why even take the air out of him. Was that insane? Did that sound insane.. Just.. What the hell… 

They were quiet for the rest of the night minding each other’s business.. Then came the time sleeping in the tent.. Dipper crawled in without even realizing.. Without even thinking about it.. Not saying a word as Bill Did the same. When The bottom half began again.. Starting with gentle tickling here and there… before growing bolder.. Touching his private area there.. 

It was odd, but the young man was slowly scooting himself into the monster’s arms.. Enjoying its odd peculiar warmth.. Enjoying this new unexplainable tingling.. That as the thing dug its nails deeper into his arms, he found a surge of excitement.. His mind knew it was something the venom did.. Changed.. Modified something.. Inside of him.. Just.. He didn’t care.. Accepted it even. 

The thing's arms went from gentle nail scraping to full on arm wrapping, pulling Dipper closer. Into its abdomen. Squeezing tighter and tighter. He gasped for air, body naturally fighting at first.. Before it just gave out lost its fight.. Digging itself deeper.. Finding his lips up against these monsters… Pumping air into him the lungs in a state of shock chilling themselves down, only to thank the thing for its air. 

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, enjoying this odd new emotional high… 

Next Morning, he awoke to a yawn, seeing Mabel and her friends.. Lurking around the tent.. Whispering amongst themselves about some sort of prank.. “Mm.. What.. NO! Mabel!” He struggled to unzip the tent, exposing the cold air to both him Snake-Thing. Bill releasing a small hiss before burying himself deeper into the blankets to stay warmer. Dipper just looking at Mabel and her friends, noticing they had, in fact, a bucket full of glittery slime. Mabel just pouting, “Awe.. Busted Guys.. Come on.. Let’s go get breakfast. Enjoy the _boys_ with their stuff…” 

She turned with her friends, walking down the path, but something.. She didn’t feel was quite right.. Her mind thinking back at those scales she saw under the blankets.. Maybe just her imagination? 

Once the girls were gone, Dipper turned back to Bill, Pushing the body groaning and moaning.. “Get up.. Stan will be on to us.. If you don’t get up..” 

Bill mumbled before rising snaking his arms around Dipper, “Come on.. Let’s go again.. Before Glitter Tits attack us... “ 

The cooing sound very tempting, he only found himself melting into Bill’s arms as the snake’s tongue slipped tastefully around his neck before the mouth. Who knew he was into such weird-shit as this triangle snake Egyptian monster thing? “Okay.. Just give more minutes..” 

Answering with a grin willingly crawling on top of the Snake man, the tail looping its way around him.. Slowly pressing closer and closer.. He could just feel the muscles at work, found himself in awe petting the scales.. How could he ever get a body like this? He knew the answer would be never, just.. Couldn’t help but wonder.. Transforming between Beasts? Sounded so awesome. 

The tightening came to a teasing point, where it could just strangle him.. Yet left enough room for him to slip out if he so desires. Bill just pet him along the chin, poking through the shirt of the shoulder, and just feeling up the arms. Moving so that he overshadowed the new world zoo pet. 

The moment lasted for about thirty minutes, tightening and loosening.. All playing and Teasing Dipper to go further.. More Daring. At some point Dipper dared to go further, wrapping his arms feeling the humanoid flesh mixed into the scales.. Admiring the intricate tattoo design.. His thoughts flickering could he get something just as similar? Pushing this thought aside. 

Cleaning up the Tent.. Saying Good Morning to Stan. Dipper was acting like his normal self, Mabel was certain it was just her jealousy flickering through.. Just it bothered her the way her Brother grew more confident stating his opinions, how the new “Guest” seemed to constantly flicker her taunting looks, as if it was HER fault.. Whatever was going on. 

She dared to approach Dipper that night after everybody went home, and “Guest” was out cleaning the shop. “Hey.. Wanna hang out?” 

“Sure! Where do you wanna go, Maybe Bill can show us the way.” He replied almost on auto-pilot making her gut twist even worst, “No.. Like… Without Bill..”  
There seemed to be a slight head tilt as he tried to understand, “Why what’s wrong with taking Bill?” 

She stood there froze on the spot uncertain to answer, “Just.. You know.. Sibling time.. No need for a third wheel.. That’s all..” Struggling with the correct words, only to watch as Dipper’s irises seeming to take a gold light.. Before reflecting brown again. What? She blinked not hearing as he spoke to her, words just lost at the temporary incident. “Uhh.. I don’t know.. Just.. I don’t wanna bring Bill” She attempted to continue the conversation guessing it at this point, mind distracted by his eyes slowly pulsing almost darkening.. 

“Mabel, Are you listening? I think we should take Bill, He knows the forest best. Be Safer.” She blinked at the hand wave, struggling in her stance.. “But.. Dipper.. This is our Last Night here.. After this Spring Break is over..” 

He tilted his head thinking it over, “Okay.. I’ll ask what Bill thinks.” 

What? “What about what _You_ think Dipper? You don’t wish to just hang with me? Bill will be here when we come back in the Summer..” He thought this over, she couldn’t help but wonder if he even heard her words. 

“Yeah.. But I see you every day.. I hardly ever see him...” Just like that. She watched as Dipper walked out of the room, why did she feel the distance between them grew twelve times the amount than when they first got here? Did she do something wrong? 

Dipper went up to the Mystery Shack shop to see Bill finishing the last of the things, “Hey.. Mabel wanted to know, wanna come with us to the woods tomorrow? Do some exploring?” 

Bill placed an item before turning to Dipper, “You sure that’s what _SHE_ Wants?” The burnette didn’t quite understand what the Tanned Blondie met.. However, didn’t see the point of pressing. 

“Yep! Certain of it, We can just hang tomorrow by the creek! Ooh let’s show her the Flowers at night..” This caught Bill’s attention thinking of his captive area.. This could be the final push needed to send his new pet over the edge.. The edge needed to arise by a general. “Ahh. Yes.. Brilliant. Glitter-Star would love the pretty Lily’s.” 

Later during Dinner, Sun just about heading down, Mabel sticking to herself all day. Dipper looked up at her toying with her food, looking sad and lonely, before flickering his eyes over to Bill who gave the nod for him to approach. With a small nod, he scooted his chair out, “Hey. Mabel.. Remember earlier about seeing those flowers at night? Wanna.. Go tonight?” 

She looked up, a fazed look in her eyes slowly grew focused. “Really? You still wanna go?” Her voice had an edge of hope missing with a certain kind of fear.. Dipper couldn’t explain but he cold.. _smell it_ was this just his imagination? He kinda liked the scent, wanted to reach out to feel it.. Play with the fragrance sitting in the air.. 

“Yeah, And No Bill… Swearzie, just you and Me.” This earned a small glee, that soon changed over to sadness eyes looking over at Bill. 

_ _ _“Are you sure? Bill.. You can come if you want, I thought about earlier.. You were right, I was.. Uhh acting spoiled.. Wrong to hog my brother like that..” She scratched the back of her neck, a small blush building up on her face. _ _ _

_ _ _Bill smirked, “Only if you don’t mind.” _ _ _

_ _ _She gave a small nod, “Okay, Let’s go! Twinsies and that other Guy! Together! Team Sparkle!” _ _ _

_ _ _Bill made a face at the very idea of ‘team sparkle’ did.. She really have to shout that so excited? Then.. more he thought about it, all her blood scattered about.. “To Team Sparkle it is!” The Blonde called out placing his hand to middle of the table, followed with the twins placing their own. _ _ _

_ _ _After Sunlight was completely gone, Bill led the way, releasing a small light orb with his hand. The reached the point where the Lily’s were already growing.. Their placement still unknown to form a circle within a triangle. _ _ _

_ _ _Stopping right at the center, Bill stretched out, “Ahh.. This Night air…. Could just Stretch and Relax…” He held out his fingers, slowly body morphing exposing a larger snake lower abdomen, this making Mabel Squeak like a small mouse taking a step back._ _ _

_ _ _“Tha-tha-that’s cool…” she scrambled trying to be as cool as the other guys. Bill held a smirk on his face, picking a Lily, “It Is.” Handing over the flower to the scared girl. _ _ _

_ _ _Dipper only stood to the side watching, his fingers wishing to wrap themselves around her throat.. Force his teeth into it.. Maybe even.. No, no.. That’s not right.. Swallowing some bile his good side fighting the little voices echoing in his head to end her. _ _ _

_ _ _The Naga in this situation, only shrugged, before wrapping itself around her body trapping her. Mabel looked around confused, trying to pull herself, “Dipper! Dipper! HELP! “_ _ _

_ _ _She turned just in time to see her brother holding another Golden Lily, only the stem transformed into a very sharp long knife, that he brought down into her neck. “Di-Di-Dip Why….” She struggled, vision darkening.. _ _ _

_ _ _Dipper only calmly answered, “He’s Hungry.” The constriction tightened, slower and slower.. He watched in awe at the muscles moving.. Soon the sound of bones cracked hearing as if gun had gone off.. Only mostly muffled from echoing through Bill’s scales. Tighter Tighter, her screams.. Cries for help.. Eventually all died out as she drowned in her own Organs bleeding on the inside… _ _ _

_ _ _Once all Life was Snuffed out, Bill loosened up his hold, letting the body fall to the ground. He slithered around her, fingers slipping to her wrists.. Pulling her now useless body upward, mouth opening up, in a very very long process.. Swallowed the Girl Whole… Dipper during this whole hour, just petting the Monster’s belly enjoying its warm enlargement.. The scales just absolutely exotic… _ _ _

_ _ _This world was Swallowed whole by the WorldEater Snake, The end.  
Dipper may have gained Reptilian features, such as paralyzing venom and scales._ _ _


	8. GF: Ghosts/Poltergeist  [No sex, Short fight scene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a Kitty Cat, A Ghost gets loose possessing Pinetree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth - - reader fixed error  
Fifth -   
Fourth - - same as 3rd  
Third -   
Second -   
First -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Winner: I meant to do research on ghosts versus poltergeist and just go overboard with screaming maybe sneak a couple of wendigo themes in there, making Dipper Deaf, along with other things. Longer Possession scene, but realized 3 things. 1. I kinda was too busy/No time, 2. Had no real muse {All my muse is sucked by_' Enigmatic Corporate Matters'_ right now}, 3. Lol realized it was just 1 scene which made me feel worst about there being less detail. oh uhh here I did start writing a story, but stopped realizing wasn't one [Incomplete extremely short story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759366/chapters/50265338). Hmm... Hope it at least felt like a short TV scene enough to amuse you, sorry wasn't an intense chilling thrill with All the Hauntings of a Halloween Movie.

~~~ Dipper POV ~~~~  
The newly turned man slept soundly in his room after a long day of exploring these wintery lands of the Forest and Mountain. He'd pass up the opportunity to break into Pacifica's party this year, choosing instead to just recover. He couldn't explain it, but after Cipherous the Guardian Yellow Cat, had shown him Ford's secret Research lab... He'd accidentally broken a mirror, he’d felt energy slowly being sapped away. 

Fast asleep, with the cat protectively sleeping next to him.. His sleep was interrupted as a sudden chill crept up along his spine, almost as if somebody had opened the triangle window, letting the winter snowy air in. Mumbling partially asleep, forgetting Mabel wasn't even there nor the rest of his family. "Mabel.. Shut the window..." Only for what he believed to be the window’s wind growing stronger, small jars of Mabel's Painting kit being thrown around shooting him awake looking around.

He absolutely looking around confused, Cipherous just began hissing, large claws digging into the sheets it's cycloptic eye looking around. _"Dipper somethings here. STay on Guard."_ It spoke to him directly making him grow even more wide awake ready to fight this new form of entity..

Only for a brush of wind to pick him up the chill just sinking into the point of numbing the muscles to be unresponsive, "CIPHER!", He desperately called out, as he levitated wind wrapping around him. Cipherous jumped off the bed a Warm yellow glowing covering his whole body, the cycloptic eye turning a bright red. Teeth sharpening as he grew ready to fight this new thing, _"RELEASE HIM GHOST!"_ He called out challenging the new enemy.

As an answer, Dipper's body felt something chilled crawling all over his body as if exploring the flesh beneath the clothing.. Taking it all in, beginning to numb him, responding in small shivers body attempting to warm up... His strength sapped to the point his voice was locked up. He.. He.. Felt panic rising incapable of moving anything.. Only feeling this thing explore various areas of arm, belly, thigh, and places NOBODY has ever touched.

A snake-like voice sounded vibrating along his flesh, "What are you gonna do about IT? CAT?" This earning his along with a large wave of energy, A small tsk sounded.. "Keep THAT up I'll KILL HIM" A bone-crunching sounded, as Dipper felt his ankles snap, followed with the wrists. Pain just surging bringing tears brimming his cheeks overflowing… Body Completely incapable of calling out, only leaving his screaming incoherent thoughts to reach Bill.

The demonic cat just hissed pulling his ears back, slowly pulling back the yellow power.. Tail waving angrily, _"NOT Yours to MURDER Peasant!"_

"Ahh... You LIKE this ONE?" The reply came smooth and taunting.. Trying to get the cat to attack.. Dipper felt some sort of flow of fluid move upward from the thigh to the backside up the very spinal cord.. All ending with a sudden sharp chill into the cerebellum. Everything Forcibly turning black, only for him to feel around finding nothing but cold steel. Crying out Hoping the Cat could hear him. Unfortunate for him, no such luck.

~~~ Bill POV ~~~~  
Cipherous watched as the Blue Snake entity slithered its way up to the boy's mindscape, SHIT! He sent a large wave of power right toward the thing, only managing to miss last second when it managed to succeed.

He watched in Horror as the Pinetree's doe eyes turned bright blue matching the tree on the hat he wore that day so long ago. His fur stood at the end making his tail grow twice the size attempting to look scarier than the Ghost that Dared Challenge him all those years ago. "GET OUT OF HIM NOW!"

The Boy's cute facial features twisted to something sharper daring, and not quite all sane. "WHY? SCARED TO LOSE YOUR NEWEST TOY?" The thing spoke touching the boy possessively, giving small bits of hum. What was with THIS specific ghost and humming? It’s Purring DAMMIT!

"THINK I won't Harm your NEW VESSEL? Think again, SNAKE!" He shouted no longer holding back his speech. No longer caring if any other Pine heard his Highly Intelligence. Jumping right up to the air, grabbing the Boy's shirt shifting his power just the right way to throw him out the window shattering the triangle cutting the male’s flesh.. The boy landed safely on the thick snow that had been building up past five days. The blood bleaching it red, he bet that tasted Delicious.

The Deformed body, just giggled between tears of pain, face not at all-natural. Cat Just ignored the hysteria looking instead through Mabel's stuff for a grotesque mirror she kept around during her more insecure womanly moments. Eventually, he came across a normal plastic mirror decorated to be a mermaid design, using his powers turning it to Gold, stronger than Silver. Picked it up jumped through the window glaring down at the.... Disaster below him.

It looked to be the ghost was just grabbing the glass stabbing the flesh doodling designs. At this rate The Damn thing was going to KIll HIS Pinetree, he angrily thought toward the Thing, large round eye narrowing to its deadly black sclera iris slit. _"YOUR FIRST TASK OF FREEDOM TO CUT THE FLESH OF MY PROPERTY?"_

There came more giggling before looking up at the large yellow cat standing in the triangle window, sealing mirror in mouth, "Hehe... Hehe.. If it-it brings you Misery! OF COURSE! It feels Tingly... Hahaa... No wonder you love these Meatbags.. Heheh.." Another cut onto the thigh, Ghost just looked down at the snow all wide eyed, probably delirious from the blood lose.. Petting the snow, "oooh.. Pretty.. flowers...."

Good Grief.. This thing thought it was his Equal? Just. Think of all the Healing he was going to have to do NOW. Throwing the mirror down to the snow, the force combined with weight forcing the mirror to sink in creating Mermaid shape Snow mermaid.

Cat Jumped down, barely sinking in comparison, walking over to the Possessed Pinetree. Energy warping around him making the area heat up, snow melting partially. "GET IN THE MIRROR PEASANT." He Commanded loudly, making the delusional Pinetree look up to him childish smile on his face.. Making a grab at his fur, this was.. Unbelievable. Humiliating beyond the God Lands.

The thing wrapped its arms around him giggling, "heheh.. I poison you! Yellow to Red. Soul well Bled." UGH. He grabbed Pinetree’s shirt forcibly dragging the moronic Near Dead Corpse right to the mirror.. A golden light covering the boy sucking the ghost.. Freeing Pinetree from his Internal Damn Cage.

~~~ Dipper POV ~~~~  
It hurt... Everything hurt.. He didn't know what to think, just felt warm.. Mind barely able to make a thought. ._"ciph...ci..."_ The cat just looked down at him, all eyes gentle slowly licking him. He felt warmth flooding back to his body giving small gasps of appreciation..

His mind still felt a bit loopy, so what happened next he wasn't even quite sure was even real.. Just know one moment there was a cat with a singular eye, the next a man with a singular eye, reaching down pulling him up.. Warmth flooding even more. the touch hypnotizing warm gentle.. Unlike the odd chill earlier, he welcomed this new feeling. Slowly the Thing holding him in bridal form.. Reached down giving him a kiss to the lip, utter serene blacking him out.

He Awoke the next day with little to no memories of what had happened, just found the family's pet clinging to him constantly purring.. Constantly trying to speak to him getting his attention. He kept finding himself giving in, picking the heavy large bastard up into his lap petting its stomach and lower stomach area earning soul-soothing purrs. The End.


	9. GF: Smut with Pollen Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Escapes the Axolotl Revival Prison, Where he ends up living with Pinetree in his Dorm. 
> 
> Warning: Ginger Was not about to read 18 pages to edit something... Sorry, no grammar check--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth -   
Third - Come on Fearamid Bondage Biting Person! you can win eventually! Keep trying!  
Second -   
First -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Winner: Okay I made this SUPER Long, Like 18 Pages.. I am SO Sorry, the story was just so Cool, and Kinda wished it was a whole fanfic with This 1 guy trying to get Bill and Pinetree to have sex. ANYWAY, didn't realize you had placed it in Fall, so Fall is near the ending. Also, this was a bit fun... Just Lol.. idea somebody going out of their way to Ship Bipper. Not very much smut, but for whatever reason, I don't seem to be writing much... I'd rate this at least a 6/10. Oh Uhh since it wasn't really violent, there wasn't too much aftercare.. I kinda hope the last scene was okay enough for you.

A triangle Ran down a hallway after Hallway of a Hellish Prison where all Souls meant to be Revive without their memories was located. It was really his mistake asking the Lord of Rebirth for help, thinking it’d actually help him keep his memories. Oh no, the Favor was to bring him back.. With his power, Without his Memories. Double Crossing Bastard! Planning to use him for his Personal Guard! 

“HAHA! Take That!” He shouted shifting the world around tripping the Foolish Lizard Looking guards chasing after him. He passed prisoner after prisoner grinning in mockery at their entrapment. 

Turn after Turn, he could Feel it.. The Pathway into the Mindscape. YES, Any Mindscape will do! He found the Light, Swirling darkness filled with everlasting Dreams and Hope. THERE IT WAS! The Axolotl made an appearance, blocking the Last Exit Needed, His arms crossed, Frills flared up. White and black spotted body looking slimy as ever, “CIPHER! STOP. This is Not the WAY oF Reincarnation!” 

Triangle glared sharply at him, “To Hell with your plan! I will not be a tool for any of your DAMN Prophecies!” 

The thing sent large waves of sound toward triangle hoping to slow it down, disabling its brick structural form. The Sound DID, in fact, scrambled his bricks, but Stubborn HIS ASS, HE WASN’T GOING TO BE stopped by this thing! 

“Sorry, Dear Friend!” He shouted between the pain, tears forming in his overgrown eye. “Care not Where I land. Tis Be Not ‘ere” With that the triangle using all its Determination to keep its memories… Landed into the Succulent Pool of Dreams... Body too torn up to find the correct path wish it to be. The Axolotl Groaned angrily, holding his hand out sending large waves of Magic Energy, _”Let it Be Cipher.. As punishment for this Deed your Body be of Humane. Power Be Sealed. Journey Find That Which Pinetree of Pines.” _

Once the spell was Invoked, Axolotl opened a spiritual link with A singular Male near the Pine Child watching him closely. _” Cipher has Fled, Will be Arriving Shortly. Require your Expertise to continue Production StarChild, Plan C - Seedling.”_ The thing thought back, _”Mission, Acquired.”_

* * *

A humanoid male laid on the dewdrop grass at Stanford University, smelling of An Awful Scent the University Security could not place, they just stared at the Blonde Man unsure what to do. One of the guys eventually gathered the courage to gently kick the man into the shoulder speaking in a commanding voice, “GET UP!” 

The Blonde released a large groan, ignoring the voice. He was so tired Being demanding things from him, all for the Good of the World. Whatever nonsense, He grumbled “No” hoping this’ll send those fools away. What he didn’t realize is the Security didn’t like this reply at all.. Rather growing aggressive, “Listen Bud, Classes Start in One more Hour. We don’t need the Students seeing Some Drunken Fool on the Grounds. Now unless you Wanna Get Arrested, Get your Ass Up!” 

What? Classes? There was no Classes in Revival Hell…. His eyes slowly popped open exposing large blue orbs that they were. Flickering to the Two large nearly black, thanks to the sun behind them slowly coming up, Staring down at him. No Tails.. Not Lizards or upper Ranking Axolotls.. 

He quickly picked himself up looking around, the Trees.. The Grass.. That Hideous Blue Sky. Partner Officer spoke, “Oh look, he’s getting up. Come on, let’s just go. “ The other gave a Harrumph before turning decide he really really didn’t want to do the paperwork.. Just to keep this guy for a couple hours in their temp jail. 

Blonde immediately turned to them, crinkling his over the top fancy black trenchcoat. “Wait.. Where are you going! I need your assistance, Whose Mindscape is this? What Dimension Number? Where.. Are you going! Don’t TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!” He growled Attempting to send large power in their direciton much like a child. Just to hear both of the guards snickering and laughing. What? 

He looked down at his hands, they weren’t Black! Quickly touching his face to realize. Oh Shit! He wasn’t a triangle at all. Attention turning to the trees.. THEY WERE REAL? 

Sending power to burst them a flame.. Nothing.. What the! 

Okay. This HAD to be that Damn God’s influence, where would he send him.. First Question. PINETREE! There had to be a Pinetree in this Dimension somewhere.. Or at least Sixer, Sixer would be easier. Damn, Axolotl took his abilities can’t just sense the minds. 

TIME FOR THE PHONEBOOK. Mortals loved their Phonebooks. And Phones. Quickly he walked looking around, going into School Department to School department ignoring any eyes watching him. To Quickly learn, there wasn’t any in this Damn School. 

He rubbed his face agitated, okay the Damn Amphibian wouldn’t place him too far from any Pine for that matter. Not with his Obsession with that Nonsensical Damn prophecy. Just needed to figure out where That Damn Boy was! 

Exploring, walking from place to place.. Whistling, trying to figure out where.. Walking into the classroom after classroom shouting, learning.. No. Pinetree… At least, nobody responded. Was the Tree ignoring him? He Highly Doubt that. 

That’s when A Young Man was shouting waving the School’s News Edition, asking for people to read the News club writings. Grumbling, hoping to get the Man to Shut the Hell up, Bill grabbed one. Eyes scanning to look for any kind of intel.. Quickly Learning the Year. IT HAD BEEN 8 YEARS trapped in that Axolotl’s Hell!? The HELL. 

That meant his Pinetree was no longer short little two-eyed naked-fur midget thing he’d known him to be. Had he already passed the boy? He read more newspaper to learn about somebody named Mason Pines working on an Artificial Limb Research over in the labs. HAHA! A HINT! 

Finding a University Map, he followed it to the Research Science Area.. Soon Learning that Mason wasn’t there… Had already gone home that Spring Break, something about already finishing his midterms. WHAT? How was He. 

The Person was thoughtfully enough to give him Pinetrees Phone Number.. Along with What Dorm the Brat actually lived in. Just Singular Problem, Bill didn’t have a Phone. And He hated asking for HELP more than once. 

As such.. The Demon just huckled down into a tunnel, waiting.. Watching.. Body starving, Freezing, and just he Stubbornly stuck it out growing covered in Filth. He’d be Damned if anyone dared to stop him from seeing the brat. 

Luckily for Cipher, Mason had came back to the dorms early.. All because he had homework and Research to finish up before Spring Break ended. This of course meant Cipher suffered three days without any food or comfort. He didn’t realize that Pinetree was back, no he didn’t know the man’s voice aged and grew deeper.. Locked up without any outside sources could do that to a Know-it-All demon, added the bonus of No Magic really didn’t help. 

So The demon Stayed… Unaware Pinetree was Back.. Unaware, that was till a Large Wet Thunderstorm came in. That’s when he heard it, Pinetrees Screams. Slowly his body moved, following where the sound was, looking up to see.. The only Window lit up, a male figure sitting at a laptop staring outside. 

His face was no longer boy-ish, had a small slight thick hair growing along the edges. Those Doe-eyes watched the storm outside, oh the whole thing was magnificent. Forgetting the Hell he’d been through.. Forgetting that there was a Large Thunderstorm, he slowly made his way to the Dorm’s Door… 

He knocked sloppily tiredly, Till those beautiful Doe Eyes met his own blue.. Soon as that face turned to confusion ready to start a fight completely to shock. “HOLY SHIT! Sir, You Need help!”

Bill was ushered in, but had no energy to keep complete balance, just completely falling onto Mason’s bed covering it in mud, water, and just complete gunk. He attempted to mumble a mockery greeting, only for the disgusting human body to relax falling asleep. 

No Matter what Pinetree probably tried, nothing woke the exhausted human body that Bill was trapped within. Not until he’d made some popcorn, did Bill’s starving stomach begin to growl.. Loud enough for Pinetree to hear, Loud enough for Pinetree to look down at the dirty man wandering lost into his home… Honestly if it wasn’t for his past experiences from Gravity Falls, he’d probably called the police.. But considering Ford’s connections, there was no telling Where this Man came from or Why he seeked him out. 

Once awakening, The Golden carbohydrates Pinetree shared, was the greatest gift he could ever have. Quickly he dug his filthy dirty hands into it, consuming just about every kernel before shoving the bag into the College student’s face. “More” 

He watched as Pinetree attempted a host friendly smile, failing to come up more awkward, before getting more popcorn popping. After Consuming the second bag, The Blonde sighed completely more comfortable…. 

That Pinetree began his investigation, “Who or What just Are you? A swamp Monster Lost?” 

Licking the Second bag, finding HOW AMAZING it tasted, Bill mumbled into the bag between licks. “Wouldn’t Believe me If I told you.” 

He pulled the bag away, sloppily dropping it to the floor not caring for Health or Hygiene, just watching His Pinetree snorting with laughter. Probably thinking all the FUN times he has had without the Demon. “Come On, Try Me. What are you? Vampire? Werewolf? My Child from the Future?” 

Wow.. That’s what he had? Popular trends and Time Travel? “No _Pinetree_, I’ll give you One Guess.” He gave a mischief Smirk watching Pinetree’s face filled with horror.. 

“WHAT! No.. No.. But Stan.. He Deleted you.. LOST.. everything. HOW.. No, No this is a JOKE, has to be!” He looked around almost as if trying to find his journal as if that had an answer.. The Blonde didn’t have to know what it was, no WAY the Nosey Pines wouldn’t keep a book around. 

Finally coming across the journal, Pinetree pulled it out flipping the pages.. Bill leaned forward curious at what number it was learning it was edition 6 the emblem shaped like a tree. Bill just snickered, “Somebody _Loved_ the nickname to point keeping it in a book, Didn’t he?” 

There was a huff from the Young Man, “Okay.. So According to this.. Demon comes To your Home at Night.. Do not let him in.. Fail.. If you do, just throw Holy Water at him, Should work.” 

Bill just snickered, as Pinetree dug through his closet pulling out a vial of water. Pouring it right on him, “Really Pinetree? Holy Water? First off if I _WAS_ A Demon.. That Wouldn’t work.. _Second_ DIDN'T”T _YOU_ Write that? So.. Shouldn’t you known that already?” 

There was another grouch response before he just slammed the book closed, turning to the Blonde hair Unwanted guest. “Okay! Fine! If you really are.. THE Bill Cipher.. Tell me SOMETHING Only he Would know. When Will I die?” 

Bill just gave a large yawn at Pinetree’s question, “Seriously? Look Pinetree, I don’t have my Powers. So How About.. Last I checked.. It would be within Five months, Oh Look… I broke Death Ratings with Breaking of Time. SOO.. There you go. Just, Would you Believe me? I’m not some Rando knocking on your Door.” 

Pinetree groaned mumbling into his hand over and over, “Can’t believe this.. Can’t believe this.. Ford’s Going to kill me.. This is all my fault… ugh….” 

He blinked overhearing Pinetree, “Wait! What do you Mean, your Fault?” 

Pinetree looked at him confused, “What? You Don’t know? There was this thing on a wall.. In some Temple.. Joking around I swapped the words around and solved this puzzle.. Just.. Now you’re here.. Awe Man, Mabel going to kill me…” 

Humans, always full of themselves… Thinking They influenced the world as a large for 1 action. OOH.. the BUTTERFLY Effect, I’m Special. He rolled his eyes huffing, “Yeah Okay, Hurrah you’ve brought me back to Life. Now, will you just help me out? I need to get my Powers back, Clearly only YOU can do that.” 

Pinetree just gave him a look of disgust, “Oh No.. No. You are Leaving right now! GOOD BYE, stop Dirting my bed.” 

He grabbed Bill’s wrist attempting to shove him out the door making Bill pout, “Wait.. What happened to your Pine Family’s philosphy.. Help All who need it.. Or other Disney Good Guy Bullshit?” 

Pinetree just gave a laugh pushing harder, “Not Murderers who try to Destroy the World, Hell Fuck No.” 

Bill Pouted, “PAHLEASE… Look, don’t need to help.. Just let me Stay here.. Besides.. DO YOU really want me wandering around? Giving information about Magical Creatures in Gravity Falls? And HELP people build portal Contraptions?” The pushing slowed down, Earning a snicker from Bill.. Haha! 

Pinetree slowly spoke cautiously tasting each word, “Okay.. Fine.. BUT you are going to take a Damn Shower.” He completely pulled away, digging through his clothing pulling out a pajama outfit, along with grabbing a towel off his small closet’s top shelf. Then placing both into what looked to be some sort of Beach bag filled with other shower things. 

“Dorm’s Shared shower, is down the hall. DO NOT knock on anybody’s doors.. DO NOT peek into anyone else showering. For the LOVE of everything DO NOT PLAY with Yourself in the Shower. Last Guy Last week got kicked out. To Hell if I am.” 

Ugh. Rules. Why did everyone insist on making rules? “Fiiiine….” He accepted the showering tools made his way… Less than an Hour later, came back washed exposing the nicely tanned skin, and nice pajama pants covered in llama… He passed on the shirt.. Too ‘constricting’ 

Opening the Door to Pinetree’s room, he shove everything into a corner, turning to Pinetree. “There! All Cleaned. Can I sleep in your Bed NOW?” 

Pinetree looked at the bed, that had recently been cleaned off of all muk. A horror look crossing his face followed with a blush, he spoke clear and focused. “No, you may not. Sleep on the floor. I even brought three extra blankets in case somebody decides to stay over… Mabel Wouldn’t let me NOT bring extras…” 

Bill huffed, but didn’t question.. Just crawling into the blankets, staring at the boring roof.. Staring at the boring Laptop screen kept flashing.. This.. was Boring. Eventually after annoying Pinetree with random noises, he’d drifted to sleep. 

Being Sleep deprived, Cipher had slept all night and a little in the morning. He did admittedly Snore, but he didn’t know that, Pinetree did… And Would never let him live it down. That Morning, Triangle had been awoken to the delicious scent of unborn children cooked with delicious slabs of piggy. His mouth practically drooling, the dreams practically just filled to the brim of food. 

Pinetree stepped in placing the food on his desk, before turning to his Research studying the equations before him.. Giving the Triangle the time and space to awake and get to the food. Which Bill happily did so, consuming the food so greedily. It was the Best Damn thing in the world.. Just.. He couldn’t Believe MORTALS ate this on a Daily Basis! No wonder some had dreams of it, Just made him wonder how the Hell they have Nightmares of this stuff! 

Munching faster and faster, Pinetree spoke up, “You’re going to get a stomach ache…” He ignored the brat, how dare it command him! Besides, its him, this was All fun! Why stop now! He quickly kept continuing till.. It began, the pains… Oh the aching pains.. His munching slowed down with groans, as he slid the plate onto the tiled flooring.. Laying on his stomach in his little three blanket cot groaning, rubbing the stomach enjoying the little odd tingles.. Soon following up with a newly found uncontrollable laughter, Pinetree made a grumbled comment over him, “Yep.. Definitely Bill...”

The laughter subsided followed with the pain. He soon boredly began playing with the fork.. Teasing the human skin, trying to make it react.. Soon poking harder and harder toylly attempting to make it bleed. Before finally giving up the gentle method just flat out stabbed anything in site, screaming each time with each stab, following with giggling. 

Pinetree incapable of handling the demon’s stupidity just snatched the fork and plate away from him. “Look, I have Neighbors.. Would you Please quit it.” 

The giggling demon commented between breaths of air, “they’re not here.. Hehehe….” Earning a moan from Pinetree who had but one weapon, and lost it due to Spring Break. Mumbling in despair, “Well keep it down, trying to do this work.. Just doesn’t seem to be working..” 

Demon rolled over, blood flow not that bad, just sore all over from the fork stabbing. His attention turning to Pinetree’s laptop.. He noticed the equation and main goal Pinetree was aiming for, “The Answer Three… You’re missing a Three.” He answered thoughtful, before getting up pointing to just WHERE the three needed to be. 

Pinetree rolled his eye, but entered the three anyway, knowing that Bill was about the Smartest thing he’d ever met in his whole life. Wowza it worked. A small victory smirk, “Maybe.. We can work something out, after all.” 

Demon just gave another painful giggle prodding Pinetree’s side with a fork.. “Would you like to enjoy the sensation of Forking?” Brown hair young male shook his head roughly pushing the demon away, not even caring if he hurt himself.. Which he did.. Moron. 

With Only Three more Days left of Spring Break.. Pinetree and Triangle actually bonded over the Research and Homework Pinetree had to do.. And Pinetree paid him in free food and Home, the two growing closer to point watching movies together.. Both Clueless of Something Watching.. Something Planning to make their Lives A Lot more interesting. 

Another Successful day of Research, Pinetree just stared at his laptop grinning, sliding it for the Triangle to see. “LOOK! LOOK! I’ve made so much progress! I CANNOT Believe this! Just.. These RESULTS! Bill, you Gotta Join our Team.. Get On board or Something…” He shook his head knowing full well that Bill didn’t exactly make the cut required, Admittance to the unviersity. If only Illegal immigrants were allowed an exception or something without any paperwork.. Maybe he could look into it, wasn’t quite uncommon for people without identities to just pop up.. 

Bill just snorted ignoring him, “Please… I’m going to Get Home. Just wait till Sixer Sees my lovely face again.” He placed a charming smile, then he noticed something sweet smelling.. Wait.. He looked around, noticing Pinetree’s eyes turning a bit glazed over. This.. This.. He KNEW what this was! 

“Love-Sick POLLEN! From Dimension 15!” He quickly picked himself up, closing up the vents trying to block the flow.. It was coming from everywhere, he gave a gentle sneeze, holy hell.. Shoving Pinetree clothing under the door.. Pinetree, already giggling touching himself, looking around.. “PINETREE! Snap out of it!” 

The burnette gave a large stretch, before making his way toward Bill, grasping his arms uncomfortably close. Bill attempted to push him off, soon feeling the influence of the drug, _noo…_ “Pinetree.. Come to your senses….” He struggled fighting Pinetree’s hypnotic lips oh so close. 

The Young Man pressed his body against Bill’s Oh no.. He felt himself growing more relaxed, accepting this ugly human touch. Slowly leaning in to pressing his lips against Pinetree, hands greedily exploring the flesh under the warm nerd sweater he wore. The Saliva just tasking tremendously like something he’d never tasted before. Kinda helped he didn’t exactly experience more human things.. So There’s that. 

Releasing a growl, he slowly grew more aggressive, wishing desiring more of the Pine’s attention. Slipping his tongue into the Burnette’s mouth, tasting every little germ and morsel, pulling back giving the Kiddo room to breath Gasping for air himself. Breathing completely growing heavy, this was Terrible! Wishing, NO Desiring for more! Mumbling between breaths, “Pinetree… Taste... Awful..” Tree just smirked, “speak... for... yourself…” 

With his fingers digging themselves into his back, he easily migrated the Pine’s body toward the bed… Slowly slipping the shirt off… Forcibly pulling his own off, thanks to the Tree’s help. Skin to Skin, WOW.. The warmth, the Tingling. What was this feeling.. No he knew WHAT it was, just the FEELING of it.. Couldn’t believe Mortals had to deal with this on a daily base. 

He found himself tangling more and more along the side of the Pine, disbelief at his own enjoyment at this Horrendous action.. He gasped between kissing, touching, and just Sudden infatuation.. “Pinetree.. Listen.. This.. Isn’t Real.. it-it….” Wow… Pinetree flesh taste so good, nipped at the lip… Soon nipping at the neck.. Nails digging a little more, body responding on its own knowing what the hell it wanted to do.. Sucking for what felt a long time counting heartbeats.. He gasped gaining a little more sanity, “Kiss-Pollen.. Ultimate.. Horny… Fucking.. Dru-dru-drug…” Pinetree hummed, kissing his chin, mumbling fighting something as well, “is it? Never felt like this before.. Bill…..” 

Pinetree’s fingers dug into his pants, making the used to be Demon freak out attempting to pull away.. Only for his body responding in that incredible tingly feeling, soon he found himself helping.. Soon found himself just giving in. Fuck.. This was the first Damn time he had Fun in YEARS according to Pinetree’s World Age. 

Pants stripped away, thrown abandoned just like the shirts.. His lips found Pinetree’s waist, playing nipping at the skin.. The Young Pine releasing all kinds of new mating calls he’d never heard before.. Earning a grin from him.. “Come now.. Tree.. Don’t tell me.. This is your first…” There was a large gasping for air before the answer, “YES” Though sounded like a call of Despair more than anything.. Before the young man grabbed Cipher’s neck forcing their lips to meet again.. Forcibly pressing his own newly naked body against BIll’s, their legs crisscrossing exposing both their sexual organs to the air and each other.. Causing a much worse reaction of tense sexual desire.. 

Pinetree tasted so good, just.. It wasn’t right.. This.. This.. Was planned. Bill found it hard to concentrate, found it hard to think just Who.. Or What.. Would be trying to get them to have sex.. Nobody was in the building yet.. OOh.. Wow.. Wow.. He released a loud moan as Pinetree just grasped his Dick. What the Hell Fucking Was that. The Young Man toiled the Penis, grinning up at Bill.. OH Hell no! Kid wasn’t going to beat at Fundamental Human Fucking! “You just amde a Fucking Mistake, Pinetree” He demanded greedily, shifting both their bodies so he’ll be higher than the tree… Just in time for Pinetree to cuss first time since his arrival, “SHIT! I Di-” 

The Tree’s hand had pulled away, but the sensation was So Electrifying Bill began to play with his lower half. So This is why Humans masterbated?! Growing rougher and rougher with the movements before causing cum to come out, that he smeared all over the Dick.. Before forcibly jabbing it right into his Ass. Causing Pinetree to call out loudly, the sound Extremely Amusing.. Forcing him to do it again and again, giggling as the effects of the Pollen slowly began to drift off… 

Pinetree eventually fought back, turning himself over forcibly grabbing Bill by the waist pulling him down, preventing the Blonde from pulling away. “You’re Not that Mighty Bill!” He declared angrily, before licking his lips giving Bill another kiss, hands gently exploring his chest.. Blonde didn't even know how to respond, head just completely wired to hurt the thing before him.. But gentle throwing him off.. Till Eventually he pushed the Young College student off of him, Falling right onto the floor and his mini-bed. “OUCH FUCK….” 

He rubbed himself, Now noticing how dirty he was.. Looking at the mess, looking at Pinetree, smirking with laughter. “Awe man, you LOOK LIKE SHIT. Like somebody just Done FUCK YOU!” 

Pinetree snorted, “You’re right..” Before giggling some more as if something was tickling, “That was my first.. That was my.. First.. Just.. haha.. Demon of nightmares... “ They both just laughed for the longest of time, before full effects had worn off. 

Wiping away his tears, cleaning himself up better.. By Picking himself up grabbing the Shower bag… Grabbing clothes.. Not even caring he was naked.. The Blonde hair man left Pinetree to his lefetover drugged state.. Making his way to the showers.. Where he just stared at the human body, why did he suddenly feel this thing attractive? He touched the Dick portion, feeling another tingle.. It was still cluttered in the white gunk, he played with it admiring the sticky properties. Before slowly pumping himself up… Gentle experimental at first.. Feeling those small tingles.. Faster… Then stopped.. Curiosity getting the better of him.. Turned on the water.. Feeling the warmth flood against his skin, the moist air feeling his lungs.. He felt so Relaxed.. So great. 

Slowly he played with himself some more.. Experimenting with the touches, playing more and more. Letting dirty thoughts swirl into his head.. Mind flickering back to Pinetree.. Thinking of the Young College student screaming.. Beneath him.. How amazing it felt, the Power. He hadn't had power over anyone for so long, just dealt with Shouting Lizard guards.. and Snobby Axolotls talking about their God Master.. How he should play a role in their master plans. How he Fucking wanted no part.. Yet, Fuck.. His thoughts enjoyed the very fundamental idea of Having sex with the Pinetree again.. and again. Fuck.

No longer standing the shower.. No longer standing these thoughts, he quickly finished up. Made his way to Pinetree’s room, to see the kid redressed and looking like absolute Shit. He held out the Shower bag, eyes refusing to meet the kid’s Innocent Doe eyes. “Just.. Just.. Never talk about this again..” He struggled, only grateful when Pinetree left… Right for the shared shower. 

He looked around, smelling it.. The leftovers.. Just, Who? Why? No, he knew Why. Just wanted no part. Eyes narrowing, he picked up the Kid’s Journal shifting the pages, trying to decipher the prophecy written in.. Worry crossing his face. Was this the god’s plan along?

A couple hours passed, they both laid down for bed. Pinetree brought up that the students will be back soon from spring break.. That Bill shouldn’t cause anymore trouble for him.. Triangle only responded in silence before speaking up, “Was it bad?” 

Burnette struggled with the reply, he knew full well what Bill spoke of, Bill had complete faith in that. “Uhh.. What…” 

Blue eyes shifted to meet those Doe-brown, “The Sex.. The Kissing… The Touching..” He struggled to accept just how amazing it was, worried that Pinetree was somehow disgusted by him. Pinetree just blushed looking away, so.. It.. was that bad.. His eyes shifted down to the book Pinetree had in his reading collection.. Small sigh escaped him, as he closed the book setting it down.. Picking himself up.. 

He leaned down, slamming a hand on the wall, meeting the College student Eye-to-eye. “It was my first too, Listen. Was It Bad?!” Pinetree just had a sheet white faced high amounts of Red, eyes quickly looking from Bill’s. “It..it.. I don’t.. Know.. Felt good.. Great even. It-it hurts… Though.. Everything.. Yet.. I-I wanna kiss again… I-I don’t understand..” He struggled more but Bill tuned him out.. He.. wasn’t sure why.. But there felt a wave of relief coursing through him, thank goodness. 

He gave a large sigh at Pinetree’s still mumbling, “Can’t Believe how idiotic.. Our attacker is… Thinking.. This actually Fucking Work.” He pulled away leaving Pinetree Baffled struggling to ask about the attacker. “Thi-thi-this was Planned?” 

Bill rolled his eyes distancing himself from Pinetree, “Yeah.. Somebody clearly wants us to Produce a Kid. Just is a Fucking Idiot.” 

There came a gasp from Pinetree followed with shouting, “WAIT WHAT! WHY! That FUCKING WHAT!” 

Blonde just rolled his eyes, “Calm down, I don’t want a fucking kid with you. Listen, about this whole Damn World Solving Prophecy.. I Fucking don’t know why the Axolotl don’t Fucking pick some Other Bipper relationship.. Like that Shapeshifting one, At LEast one can be a girl. Just Fucking.. Sake.” 

Pinetree was just at a lose of words, blushing super hard. Bill ignored him, sure kid was just tearing himself apart and questioning world around him. No, he had more things to worry about.. Like WHO was out working for the Revival God. “I have to go.” He spoke clearly turning opening the door leaving.  
Just where.. To look.. He… Came to Realize after 3 hours.. Without Magical Powers, to Sense your Enemies.. You couldn’t just walk outside and run into them. Only found himself back at Pinetree’s Dorm.. Only to find the guy sound asleep… Okay. He vowed to search tomorrow. 

Well.. Tomorrow Night was Rather unexpected… First off.. Bill was out trying to research a way to regain his powers or even WHO was on the Campus that night.. Getting access to cameras was near impossible, and questioning random people didn’t help either… Pinetree during that whole time was working on his Placing his Research to work in the labs.. Surprising all this Professors.. As well making all his classes.. As well Going to work for four hours at some Restaurant, Bill didn’t care to listen to that information. 

What happened was When Bill got Home, he Found Pinetree giving him a large glare.. Pointing a mess of Rose Petals shaped like a heart. “BILL! I know it wasn’t you.. I don’t think it was you.. Fucking tell me it wasn’t you…” 

Ugh.. Course.. How Corny could you get? “Wasn’t Me I swear.. I’m not Here to Fuck you.. I am literally just here to get my powers back and Escape Death Prison.” Pinetree blinked perking up, “Wait. Death prison? Could you explain that…” He grabbed his notebook with a pen.. Waited.. Peering down.. At Bill.. Demon just rolled his eyes.. Unbelievable.. 

He sighed tiredly, “We should probably find a way to trap our tormentor.. Staying here just.. Becoming some Corny Fanfic. Just.. Let’s go to the Bar tonight.” 

“Bill… I don’t drink. I am not going to some bar. Besides I have homework.” Bill mumbled complaint, “We’re not going to drink anything.. Also, I know you finished two hours ago.” Pinetree looked down at his notebook, small smile sleeking on his lips. “Dammit.” 

With that, Pinetree took Bill into his car, Off he went.. The ride.. It was new.. Bill found himself playing with the window, up.. Down.. Up down.. He felt actually a bit horny thinking about playing his dig.. In-out.. In out.. He heard Pinetree sniffling holding back a laugh, sharply turned to him eyes narrowing at him. “The Fuck that’s for. Its Cool Dammit.. How Humans have these little.. Contraptions..” He did it two more times before huffing laying back into the passenger chair… Car ride quickly growing boring. 

“How Far are the bars? This is BOORING..” He gave a whine.. Pinetree just laughed loudly, “Well.. They don’t exactly make Bars easy to get to around the college. We’re almost there.. Calm down…” He pulled the car in a bar parking lot.. The smell of smoke filled the air, Bill just sniffed it roughly enjoying this odd new scent.. 

He walked in, following with Pinetree, luckily nobody guarded the door… He turned to Pinetree outlying the plan, “Look you Order a Drink.. Then look away form your cup, when I walk away… I’ll be watching to see if anyone tried to drug you.”  
Pinetree didn’t say anything, just gave a nod understanding the goal. He walked to the bar, Bill ordered a simple sprite.. Pinetree ordered a simple Beer… Bill Whispered to him leaning toward him, “Listen.. Pretend to drink it.. Sells you actually _ARE_ going to take the drug…” Before sipping on his.. 

The two soon started a simple conversation, that was awkward at first, slowly grew to feel natural. There was several times Pinetree grew relaxed went to take a drink.. Only to realize, oh not a soda.. Then just stopped when the drink tapped his lips. About Fifteen minutes, Bill gave the nod, he picked himself out of the chair made for the bathroom.. Before stopping midstep hiding behind a larger Disgusting smelling Man. He watched as something with noticeably white hair.. Snuck behind Pinetree, whom looked completely from the drink pretending to watch the tv. 

Bill stomped right up to the figure, grabbing the man’s Wrist. Pulling him forward getting a good look at the Fool dared Drug Pinetree. Pinetree during this time just stared shocked, “Alright Let’s Go.” Bill commanded, forcing the new victim to follow him, the grip harsh that any normal person wouldn’t be able to escape only ending up hurting their own joints. 

Making their way outside the bar, he let go of the figure arms crossing. “Alright Spill. Why are you trying to Drug Pinetree?” The man stumbled before clearing his voice grinning, “I don’t have to tell you nothing.. Human.” Unbelievable. Cipher just calmly kneed the man in the nuts, the whole action done so fast and cooly.. Pinetree for a split second believed Bill was truly evil, slowly petting his own nutsack in insecurity. 

The man squeed, grabbing the sack.. Mumbling, “tha-tha-that’s not fair… Okay…. It-it.. Just to make him more relax.. That’s all..” 

There came a sigh from Bill as he rolled his eyes, “Relax? Huh? Not the Horny kind? At All?” 

Came no reply, which only made Bill a little more angry at him, grabbing the man’s shirt pulling him forward. “Okay, Fucker.. You Are a COMPLETE MORON. First off! Do you fucking know how Production of Children Even WORK? Damn, think Axolotl Will Tell you that! At the very least!” 

Pinetree perked up recognizing something, “Wait.. Did you Just say Axolotl? Like that multi-dimensional being?” Ugh.. Bill couldn’t believe how much he has to explain this over and over.. Again.. “Yes, He’s out Fuck us Both over.. For some Damn Prophecy. All because YOU got a damn Dipper Birthmark..” Pinetree subconsciously reached upward at the birthmark, making Bill growl annoyed. 

“Okay Listen here… Trash of the World..” HIssing into the thing’s face, “I WILL NOT be Fucking HIm. WE Are Both Fucking Males, Your DAMN Starchild is not from HIM and ME. Fucking Got that! Good Tell your God, He is Fucking INsane! Find some other Bipper Ship. DAMMIT.” 

Bill let go of the thing, letting it free, right as he straightened up changing his coat.. His face seemed red from embarrassment at being outdone by some Humans. It struggled to speak, “Yo-you Won’t get rid of me Yet! If I have to, I’ll turn one of your Female! Then Marry you Both!” With that Poof.. He was gone in a cloud of White Smoke. 

Pinetree quickly piped up, “He-he isn’t being Serious.. Is He?” The blonde just moaned rubbing his face, “Afraid not.. Morons revived and Brainwashed by the axolotl are usually brainwashed. Your Friend RIGHT HERE is first of many slipped between that amphibian’s fingers. Multiple times in past. Wasn’t for his prophecy obsession, I’d been killed multiple times!” He gave a chuckling laugh, though it wasn’t full-on heart.. He actually felt worried… That thing really planned to turn one of them female? 

“Come on.. Let’s just get home. I doubt that thing. Is gone for good. Do feel better though.” With That they both left the parking lot of the bar.. Heading home was extremely silent.. Bill just stared out the window watching the lights flashed by.. Pinetree was lost in thoughts blushing nonstop. He kinda wanted to go again.. But really didn’t want to.. 

A Couple of Days passed and Both Men fell into a schedule. Pinetree would run around with his cut off, and Bill just sat around the room writing formulas trying to get his powers back.. Or breaking a couple of laws to get nowhere. Growing frustrated at his limitations.. 

The thing hadn’t really made any moves those couple of days. But Bill did find a message one day on Pinetree’s laptop all nicely folded up in a shape of an axolotl… Message directly to him. 

_” Desire to Return to Full Strength? As well keep this Newly-Found Form? Agree to the Destiny at Hand. If Interested Knock on the Oldest Oak Three Times.” _

Full Strength? Returned? Just like that? He actually felt tempted.. Quickly crumbling the note, eating it.. Finding the taste rather exciting and odd, not caring of the long term effects. Just, he didn’t really wanna treat Pinetree as some prophecy key.. To save the universe.. He really didn’t want any ugly offspring they produced to be treated same way either.. 

Time passed, he quickly grew tired and cranky.. At the trap he found himself in.. Eventually, Pinetree asked Ford if he had any ideas.. Or even wished to Help at all.. This.. Ended badly.. Leaving the two more torn.. The only thing keeping them from full-on fighting was Pinetree using BIll’s intelligence for his homework and getting ahead of the class.. And Bill needing somewhere to stay without too much trouble. 

Though it was clear, Bill no longer wanted to be… He was just in a new prison of the Axolotl’s creation, and being a human.. Was growing rather boring.. Even pranking people randomly, felt just dull.. No wonder humans sell their souls, this Sucked!  
He finally decided he was going to do it. Betray Pinetree, Save the Universe… and Just.. Fulfill the damn Axolotl’s nonsense. He left Pinetree’s dorm that day, finding the oldest oak he could, 100% certain it didn’t actually matter… Axolotl was just an Ass.. 

He knocked on it three times, Heard some crawling in the leaves.. He huffed angrily, “How long were you asleep up there? Birdie in a Tree.” The white hair male fell down moaning, “Days… Trees suck..” His white wings were exposed, exposing the true nature of the man. 

Bill just looked down at him disgust, “Can’t believe you’re willing to work with him so easily.. Why so Obedient? Bill” 

The Angel rubbed its wings looking at Bill wide-eyed shock, “How... Did you Know? Without your.. Powers…” This.. was unbelievable.. Were all Things alive idiots? “Kinda Obvious.. Who do you send to deal with a Bill? Simple. Another Bill. Now, My REAL question, how the Hell you didn’t know about Genders… Humans work. Is there just None in your world? Where is your Pinetree?” 

The thing shuffled uncertain, “ Uhh.. Died.. Painfully… In.. In.. A Tad Strange’s Mouth… I-I couldn’t stop… it..” Thing shuffled even more blush rising, “We-we don’t have genders.. In the world I’m from.. Just.. Thought.. Pinetree would plant his seed inside your body.. Producing..” This.. just was amazingly.. Silly and Dumb, and Bill just he had to get out of here. 

“Know what.. I’ve changed me mind, Tell Axolotl to shove his tail down his throat, this was clearly a Bad decision. I don’t fucking need my power or this.” 

“WAIT! Don’t Leave! I-I can sweeten the deal.. Give.. give.. The ability of flight too! Like Angel Wings!” The other Bill shouted desperately, as IF.. I could Levitate when I HAD my POWERS. 

“Look, not interested.” I firmly stated turning away.. More shuffling, “Uhh.. Umm.. He-he.. I reported to him.. He said he was going to send.. That… Uhh Loyal female Bill.. To.. To.. Try.. Seduce.. Your.. pinetree.. After I told.. Him.. About.. Male.. to male...” He seemed struggling blinking his eyes, looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

“WHAT!” Bill shouted bristling, He couldn’t believe this.. Mind flickering trying to think of all the female Bill’s out there.. None of them sane, AT ALL. “Fuck. Okay. Give me whatever he Fucking Gave you should I have agreed… I’ll do the Damn Job myself!” 

The guy seemed to feel around his fancy coat pockets, eventually pulling out a vial filled with Pink fluid. Shit. Fuck. This Fucking… Bill Didn’t say a word, just snatched it out of the man’s hand. 

Quickly ran down the hill.. Thinking all the boring Places Pinetree would be by now.. Eventually finding that Pinetree was in his class, quickly motioning for Pinetree to excuse himself… Which the Kiddo obediently did so. 

Gasping for breath, disbelief how weak human body was. Bill struggled to speak, “Bill.. Out.. To kill you.. Fe--fe-fe…” He gasped, Pinetree just looking completely confused. “What are you talking about? You are right here..” 

Bill struggled to swallow saliva, “Listen, There’s a Female Bill from another Dimension.. I-I think she plans to Rape you.” Pinetree shook his head shock written, “Wait.. What. The Fucking Hell…” 

Bill was thankful Pinetree understood the situation, already mumbling to himself trying to solve this situation… Bill just obediently following gasping for air.. Eyes peering everywhere.. Noticing the world was slowly morphing.. Growing more and more trees dying… Or rather.. Changing to that of Fall.. The sky growing darker as it would have been darker at that time of day during fall.. Chill winds growing.. 

“Fucking Shit.. ITS HER…” Bill grumbled, causing confusion from Pinetree.. “Who..Wha… Okay… Explain..” 

Taking a deep breath resisting the urge to slap the Pine, “She from a world where everybody gifted connected to the seasons. Just.. listen.. Its AUTUMN… WE have to get out of here…” Wind picked up, the leaves all being pulled from the trees wrapping around Pinetree.. 

Bill Turned to try and grab his Pinetree’s hand, attempt to pull him out.. Only Failing with a leaf slicing a finger off, causing him to pull it back screaming. The female stepped forward… Her red hair sprinkled with leaves along the edges, her eyes glowing an intense sharp yellow. 

“Hello… _lovely_” She singsang, stepping right up at the pitiful Bill before her. Hand reaching forward grasping his chin looking at it, “Tsk.. So Sad. Not my Type.. Ahh, I’ll have to dispose of you.” A Golden blade appeared out of nowhere, nearly missing the Bill who barely dodged only landing clumsily on the ground. 

He quickly crawled a little more distance, a feat rather painful with the blood flow. “Just.. Just.. Why the Hell are you working for Axolotl?!” He called out desperately, the Woman gave him a harsh look before swinging her blade, again by luck of the Writer he dodged. 

“WEll Wouldn’t YOU LIKE TO KNOW… ONCE UPON A DEMON!” She singsang, attempting another swing, almost looking like she was dancing and enjoying the show.. Bill only had time to watch Pinetree still struggling in his cage, little tears here and there cutting his flesh.. The smell beginning to scent the air.. 

“Listen! You don’t have to do this.. Just.. Let Him Go.. I-I-I Agree to Do the Deed.. Isn’t Fair.. To just…” She snickered, “NOT FAIR? NOT FAIR! Out of EVERYTRIANGLE… You! OF All oF THEM.. Are the one HE CHOOSE! YET, here YOU ARE… Denying HIs LOVE!” 

She released a hiss, tears coming down from her eyes, “You Don’t LOVE HIm. Only Care for YOURSELF… MINE DIED… DIED! ALL BECAUSE he was MY SPRING!” She again tried to attack Bill.. He just struggled barely surviving, knowing she was missing on purpose.. As once a while a small cut made it onto his human skin. 

His brain quickly thought of the story of Autumn and Spring.. The two counterparts so similar.. So caring.. Only for Summer to Steal Spring away, Stealing everything his very life force.. Forcing Autumn to Died every year on the inside.. Just. Why Axolotl. Then that was it.. He gasped.. “He Promised… You A Final.. Revival.. Another Dimensional Home.. Another Timeline..” 

She didn’t answer, just threw the blade at him, large amounts of Pumpkins coming up, vines attempting to grab at his feet. She gave a sneer, “All I have to Do.. Gift him the Greatest thing of Worlds. HIS StarChild.” 

That was So Fucked up! What was this Amphibian! Trapped by the vines, forcing him to hold down, she walked up, her Red boot heels clicking on the concrete slab… “You wouldn’t understand.. Giving him up for Power, you’re like All the other Greedy ones. Not deserving of the Dipper.” 

She turned sharply away, the swirling autumn leaves holding Pinetree trapped, slowly lowered freeing him. He acted a bit dizzy, but that didn’t seem to bother her at all. As her fingers clasped his wrist, free hand opening a portal. “NO! PINETREE!” Bill Shouted, Right as Something that looked like a Boomerang Blonde slammed into her hand holding Pinetree, forcing her to drop him.. 

Quickly the Human recovered, running toward Bill, fighting the Pumpkin vines, pumpkins attempting to nibble at him. 

Attacked with the Boomerangs stepped into Bill’s Vision.. It was the Angel-Bill, He held a white sword, Wings Spread out. “Change of Plans, Autumn! He agreed to do it, Your Wish has been Denied!” 

She screeched large amounts of wind hitting up against the Angelic Bill. Pinetree managing to Free them both, helping the bleeding Bill up to his feet. “Come on.. Let’s go… We.. Can’t stay here….” 

The Angel turned to the two of them shouting, “GO, I have this under control!” Sure enough, he summoned what looked to be white cuffs… The woman only responded by shouting, “Traitor! This Isn’t Fair. We Had a Deal, Dammit!” 

Fleeing into Pinetree’s dorm room.. Bill just sat on his makeshift bed, breathing heavily.. Listening to Pinetree’s breathing as well.. Just.. Couldn’t.. Believe.. He held out the pink vial.. A small smirk, blood leaking from his eyebrow.. “Pinetree… Only way.. To get them off our backs.. Just.. I’ll be willing to carry it… “ He struggled, trying to feel a little bravo. Pinetree just shook his head.. “Tha-tha-that’s a dumb reason. We’re not going…” He sounded uncertain though, Bill could hear it hidden in the demand.. 

He gave a small chuckle, of course.. “Listen.. It’ll save the universe.. Don’t even have to think about it…” 

Pinetree shook his head, leaning up to him… “No… Its not fair for either of us..” 

Bill hummed sadly, before lifting the pink vial consuming the fluid… “There its done…” He grinned upward speaking the language he knew all his life, “"swrth fahf baby ah hupa" 

Burnette bit his lips, watching the triangle, uncertain how he felt about all this.. Deciding to just.. Help the guy out.. “Look.. I-I do like you… Like.. More than I should, but I don’t agree to any of this.. Just.. I-I think we should wait. Axolotl been waiting years? Right? Well…. I feel he can wait a few more.. Just..” He struggled the words… Grabbing his shower bag, pulling out a small rag.. “I-I’ll be right back…” He mumbled fleeing the room.. Leaving Bill all alone, feeling the effects of the body.. How there was pain all over.. His hear growing longer, his chest hurting uncontrollably.. He giggled at these new little pains.. Feeling not quite sane.. 

It wasn’t too bad of change, but he certainly happy to see Pinetree back with a rag.. The Burnette just sat calmly on the floor, began cleaning up Bill’s wounds from the battle.. Speaking softly.. Chuckling to himself, “I cannot.. Believe.. You.. Just turned yourself into a girl.. For me.” 

Bill snickered, “Can't you quitting college over some insane god…” He hummed, feeling the flow of power slowly returning into his hands… “Besides.. I _cheated_” Body slowly losing the boobs, the hear shortening, male parts returning… Grabbing at Pinetree into a kiss, before releasing slowly.. Pinetree just blushing shocked, before shakily returning the clean-up... Bandaging up the Demon’s arm. 

“Ho-ho-how.. Did you.. Know..” Bill rolled his eyes, “It was in a letter.. Agree to Have a baby, get power.” Pinetree just slowly started laughing, “di-di-did you just find a Loophole?” He was left without an answer, just a grin. 


	10. GF: No Kink Listed [15+ age]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel Visit the Carnival, Have a great time, While Bill stalks them.
> 
> Will Grammar check tomorrow, maybe, ehh probably not.
> 
> Who's NEXT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second - Come On Old man Vamp, Third Time a Charm!  
First -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Winner: You didn't really write a Kink or tell me what you enjoyed reading [wanted to see]. So I just wrote whatever came to mind, since somebody kept asking for vampires. Tada Vampires... Really I tried to make it Halloween focused, I should've probably made it creepier, but its midnight and I have to get up in 5 hours... soo. Yeah? CONGRATS You Won! Did also want the story to "feel" something short and sweet you'd expect from the show. Hurrah second time Mabel lived these one-shot fanfics.

Ahh, The Sweet Sweet Smell of Candies and Pines! Felt like Summerween all again! Only Colder! Bill smirked walking along with the children all who were running and screaming about candies and doors... No wonder this town's kids were so FAT, they fed them twice a year candy goodies? Practically spoiling them! Well... Oh well! He didn't care for these little Kiddies, NOPE! He only cared about a singular PINETREE in a Forest Full... COuld just smell the Pine, ahh... Nice and brisk. He followed the scent predatory instincts on high alert, one... two.. one two... Coming closer and closer to a Large Carnival Tent area. Oh? Would he find his Freaks on display, That'd be a Sight to Behold! The tents looked rather poorly made, the stench of Vampires were in the air... Gross, Clown Vampires. 

He followed the Pine scent right up to a carnival Ride, oh? That's an Awfully large slide, he waited from the sidelines as Shooting Star and Pinetree giggled about the slide first time in forever... As they made their way to the tip-top... Studying their choice of clothing Vampire and Werewolf? Hilarious considering the whole place Stank of those Two Monsters. 

Once Reaching the top, sharing a moment of hideous love, they both came down Screaming, He flinched horrified at Mabel's High pitch voice covering up His precious Pinetree's. Why must her lungs be stronger than his? How dare She consume more out of her Mother's Womb, than the one true Pine. 

Walking up behind the twins, he gently tapped on Pinetree's Shoulder, Grinning brightly... Hoping the Tree Oh So Loved his Lovely Costume. You know, Death at Your Doorstep. "You had quite a Fun tumble, hadn't you? Well... I have a great place for both you Young'ins to try..." Mabel practically perked up, "REALLY! WHERE! TELL ME... YOU GOTTTAAAAA..." Bill just rolled his golden eyes ignoring her, focusing his attention on the Pine. 

Pinetree looked rather hesitant, "Oh I don't know.. Mabel, I don't trust this guy... Reminds.. me... Somebody." The girl gave a small pout before giving a small wave already distracted by the smell of cotton candy, screaming "CANDY! DIPPER I SMELL IT!!" 

The smile slowly faded into a frown, as both twins walked away. Well... Fine, won't be the easy route, he'd just have to handle this _personally_. He Removed both white gloves, dropping them both to the ground, feeling that sweet sweet child against his fingers. One, Night. Only had One Night to take Pinetree _Home_. 

Stalking the twins was a rather easy task, though.. Pinetree could _sense_ him.. Just could see the little shivers boy made before he turned to look... Find... Nothing was there... A Game of Hide-N-Seek, He Was but second place compared to the Monster in the forest... But Who cared? He certainly _didn't_. It was around Moon Drawing High, Nearing the End of their Fun adventurous night... The Vampires began packing up their little show... That Bill finally decided to make his move once more, Targeting just WHERE the next Spiritual Portal will be... 

"Ahh Children, So Nice to see you had SUCH fun here! Must say.. Could Still try.." He started holding a cheerful smile and a single finger in front of both Mabel and Dipper. Sidestepping to prevent them from leaving, Pinetree just growing more and more bark along his skin. "Hey, Leave US alone. We're not Interested!" 

The Cheerful Smile slowly transformed into that of Cheshire, "Oh. But I insist." Mabel seemed uncertain watching the two go at it, pouting just slight, "Dippie... Let's just hear him out, might be important..." Dipper groaned rolling his eyes, "No Way Mabel, this guy clearly up to no good. Look his eyes are Blue, Hair Golden, and Dressed as a Grim Reaper. Cool me a Fool but who approached somebody TWICE same Night?" 

That seemed to win her over just a little bit, she seemed to be swinging her hips with uncertainty, "Yeah... You're right.. Come on... Stan-Twins be worried about us..." She gave a wave and Large smile, "BYE BYE GRIMP REAPER CREEP!" 

The Demon grew angry at the children daring to attempt this! His hand reached out snatching Dipper's Clothing, "Oh NO. You ARE COMING WITH ME!" Pinetree fought trying to pull him off, HAHA! THE BOY WILL BE HIS!! 

SMACK! Came down a Bowling Pin right into Bill's skull, cracking it. His eyes turned bright red, followed with a growl as he released Dipper turning on his attacker. It looked to be Two Clowns On painted with a sad face the other painted Happy Face... Both Holding Bowling Pins, One even juggling them while standing on a ball. VAMPIRES! BOTH! "Bastards! HE's My Prey! Butt OUT, Honor Spiritual Truce!" 

Demon turned, shifting the cold gravel underneath his feet, before attempting to run after the Pinetree. Only for Something to wrap his waist, what looked to be... A Balloon Tied Rope? HUh? He burnt it away, Growling Loudly, More power escaping out of his costume. "ENOUGH! I will not be Defeated by LOWLY Vampires!" His Feet managing to find Gravel, taking off after both of the twins. 

Turning corner after corner, mind mapping the correct path toward Stan's Old Mystery Shack. He'd hoped to reach them, No he heard Howling. THEY SENT THE DOGS! These Kids were HIS PREY! 

Werewolves ran at both sides, both transformed into full-fledged wolves, Their pelts were Marvelous glistening under the FUll moonlight. Bill, however, did not care, no he focused on burning the trees burning their pathway to Him. What he Hadn't expected was the wolves being a distraction, somebody transformed as a bit flew past him, transforming back to humanoid form. Their eyes completely black, smirking, holding what looked to be a Unicorn Hair designed Chain, the most unbreakable object of All Time. Especially Against HIM, Bastards! 

He stopped in his tracks, hands clenching, "Let Me have the Children, I'll grant your Power within your Wildest Dreams." Or Really, in summary, he'd trap them in lucid Dreaming for eternity. 

The Ring Leader just grinned, black skirt striped white, skull painted on her face. "I Don't think so, Demon. You're new around here, think we'll fall for such a trap. Now, do us a Favor, get into the collar." 

He laughed Grinning brightly, "TIME'S UP. I'm Heading HOME, See you NEXT YEAR. Vermin!" With that he slowly began to fade out, brick by brick pulled into the spiritual abyss of the Mindscape. 

The Ring leader Screamed, slinging the Golden Chain trying to somehow snag some part of him, the thing barely missing his wrist as the last portion faded away. "Darnnit!" She screamed frustrated at the loose, well... Next Year they'd just have to drug all fluids with Unicorn hair, he did.. After all claim to come back.


	11. GF: 1800's Florida Mansion [Vampire Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is actually an Indian Ancestor of Seminole origin, set in about 1819 or year before that Florida Right when Slavery Picked up ignoring the "No Slavery" early laws. Especially thanks to the Cottongen and Widespread from Tobacco to Cotton in the South. As well the American migrating southward in large waves, as Spaniards left saying the lands were hard to manage, Forced Indians to flee or struggle for lands. This is About Dipper being bought by Bill.. Huh, maybe I should've just said that... 
> 
> Did not edit, its past midnight and I have work tomorrow. Also can't really edit.. Purposefully wrote it to be "off" in terms of grammar.. so I just gonna starve to death head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth - We need to Discuss your Denial Orgasmic urges.  
Third - < Come On Bondage Possessive Biting, you'll get it eventually.  
Second - Heh.. Jealousy. Heh.. Makes me think of a couple of songs.  
First -   
I messed up the images, I'll redo them when I get home. summary is hard butt, noncon, and crying. 1800's with vampires. Switch pov and set in third.  
Winner Note is on Bottom, I made it SUPER long this time around.

The Breathmaker oh So Powerful, So Kind.. Had Brought About Large Clouds of Rains Upon theEarth, Powerful Winds Daring to Blow Any and All Who Dared stop us from Escaping.. The Starchild Prophet stood ahead of the tribe, commanding them to the boats, watching as his family barely making the second to last raft.. When the Whites Came, Those who were granted permission by the powerful Chufi Trickster. 

He stood Staring them Down, Praying to their God, Let them make it to the Isles brethern.. Let their Spaniard Freedom Stay, Free to Roam.. For Hell has came. Men with their Guns and Dogs.. Attempted To shot, But He would Not allow it, Starchild grabbed the guns pointing them to the ground. BANG! Echoing sound, Deafening those who all dared be Near.. Hounds Barring roughly, attempting to grab his Garnets pulled him down, BUT NO he will not be defeated so easily! As The Last Chief and Prophet, He will not let their Ships sink in..

The Whites Trapped him, pulling his arms back, using their Guns to hit his skull Hard.. The Rope wrapping the Hands.. Forcibly he crumbled to the ground. Filth. Bruised. But.. had achieved his goal, Family and People were safe. All it Took was but 1 sacrifice, it was the Starchild was made for after all. 

The travels were long, pulling at the ropes, little to no food.. Grunts.. Asking for him to pay a dollar.. Asking him Where his White Person, his Guardian.. Should he wished to keep freedom. All he did was Spat in their faces, playing Coy.. Pretending he had not understood a word of their Dirty Chugi Tongue. 

After Reaching Mid-land of his Home, Plants of cotton all around, scent of Tobacco mixed to the air.. He reached the Slavetrades.. All those New American Fools Lined up grinning staring at the Bounty of Indians and negroes.. The Trickster’s greed shining in their eyes, it sicked him so.. How they think could just overtake these lands.. Clueless what they planned to do with those very same lands, of they have recovered from the Spaniards. 

That’s When.. _HE_ Showed, leaning on his filthy black painted stick, watching.. Pointing.. Probing.. Then Reaching the Starchild, he paused looking down. Speaking in that Tongue Starchild just glared ignoring…They were all Useless Chugi’s. 

Though The White kept insisting, pointing at this Odd peculiar Darkly Tanned brown hair boy, cane shifting poking prodding.. Indian released a growl, daring him to Poke More.. Daring to charge. Sure enough, the cane poked the hair line. HIS BIRTHMARK of HIS Destiny. His People’s Crest! 

Growl grew louder, he attempted to charge this White Nicely Dressed Male, Only for the Chains to Pull back. In that split second tumbling to the ground it occurred to the Seminole this man.. White.. Man.. Eyes Flickered _Gold_ Sharp like a snake’s. _A Stikini_ Thing of Great Evil Power. 

White man pointed at him, speaking rash hurried speech.. What? He only could pick up a couple of words between the two.. But understood not a single thing.. Translation just was not quite quick for the Chugi’s bargaining tactics. All he knew was that the Stikini dropped a bag of gold into the Captor’s hand.. Before pointing at him, so that Another White could grab and force him along. 

Placed into yet another Deafening Cage, Yet Trapped with no Sparrow’s Escaping.. He stayed silently listening the creaking of wood.. Watching those chosen as well.. TO be Taken.. They were from other Tribes, of various colors, and All he was certain had similar stories.. Some bared markings he couldn’t recognize as Birthmarks of their Gods.. Merely.. Beaten Battle Scars.. He too had a couple, but nothing compared to _this_.

The Carriage came to a stop, and each were forced through metal prodding, soon forced to a line.. Where A dark skin, dark eyes fellow.. Stood front.. Holding out a metal object heated by Fire’s Hell. The shape was that of a Triangle, singular eye. A symbol.. He recognized in stories of those from the NorthWest.. Whispers over winds.. The Stikini’s Marking. 

Roughly He pulled away, refusing to be Marked by such a thing to Change him.. Turn Him. As a Starchild such poweress, would Condemn the Fate of his People. That’s When A Sudden Black Hook successfully hooked his arm, stopping him in his tracks, slipping to the ground. His eyes met once more to those golden sharp slits.. Staring in fear of Speech.. Even More in Fear as _IT_ Spoke in his Tongue.. His Native Home’s Tongue.. Such smooth ease.. Truly was Evil. 

“Now, Now.. No need to run.. It won’t Hurt _Long_... I’ll make sure of _that_” The thing gave a sharp canine grin, making Starchild’s heart skip a beat.. This truly was a monster! He struggled to speak, opening his mouth.. After forcibly swallowing Saliva.. Only to find, his mouth was too dry, it needed fluids.. Whole body needed fluid. He was too weak.. 

Just pulled at all his Blessings of strength, yanking his tied arms away from Monster's grip.. This only caused the Monster to Grin even more sharply, if that was even possible. Shouting in that American Foreign Tongue of Tricks, This time slow purposefully… “This One Will be Coming With me! Continue on your work, You know what to do...” 

Quickly Wrapping them arm-to-arm pulling him along away from fields of white fluff.. He stumbled attempting to pull away, finding he had little to no strength after weeks of journeying.. With so little food.. Was just surprised to see horror of a Large Home made up Many Breathmaker’s Children Chopped down.. There was no need for that… He but offered Great Storms.. To provide his children with the home, without such abuse to his children…. 

The Monstrous Place of Sleeping, creaked as he stumbled sloppily along the dirty boards.. His mind not at all understanding what was this place, why had his brethren not stop this Large place be built? Why had Breathmaker allow its creation… Mind just.. Confused. It was much much larger than the other White man Homes.. Almost stole ALL the Wood of a Whole Forest rather than a small section. 

Deeper they both went, His curiosity getting the best of him eyes shifting attempting to understand and learn what all the little things were.. This White Man.. This.. Monster.. Was more advanced than the others, there were tools he noticed Other Whites had never used. He had to Escape, there was no telling what this Monster planned to do to his human flesh, turn him to a Long Ear? The Pet of a Stikini? 

Thrown into a Room, he fell to the ground, skin slidding burning from the edges. The Children’s surface was soft.. Almost as if they were recently waxed so that BreathMaker couldn’t reclaim them. He was in slight awe at the design, but still glared at the Monster.. As It turned away.. Large Clunk of Metal against Metal was sounded. 

This Left him in silence alone.. Nothing but a tiny window, was he but below ground? A new form of Grave? Will he come back as a Spirit? Could Starchildren turn to such monsters, Or would Breathtaker take him away to the Homelands of Stars? 

Watching the Sun.. He predicted a large portion of day had passed, stomach pains were rough.. When the Stikini was back.. Food smelling the best, his mouth just drooling in greed.. Watching The Monster waiting.. Uncertain to tackle him, fearing being kicked.. Or Scarred much like those others. 

Finally the thing spoke once more in tongue nice and smooth… oozing with venomous tricks and lies, “Now… Look at you.. Lasting all Day without perishing under a whip, Congrats. Here’s your Portion, be grateful I went out of my way to get it for you.” The thing released a small purr, before placing the food on the ground, as if this Starchild was some sort of pet. 

He stared at the food wishing to devour its flesh.. But fearing what it would do to his soul… Unfortunately Starvation outbeat his Loyalties to his Teachings. Hands reaching out grabbing a portion of the chicken, mouth greedily digging into it.. The juices.. Absolutely amazing.. He licked his lips, before digging even more.. Hunger winning over caution. Letting himself consume even more.

* * *

Billiard Watched the little specimen consume the food such like a savage that he was.. Ahh.. Who knew that his luck would reach such a high standard to land himself a Zodiac Child. One of Legends, Clearly it was clueless of its power.. Why being in Slavery and all.. But no need, it was all his now.. All HIs.. Just… needed to Bond.. Hand reaching down to touch the thing’s clothing.. Only for it suddenly shoot up, instantly distancing itself from him.. Those Lovely Lovely Doe-eyes Glaring sharply.. Ahh, look at its dark mocha skin, perfect complexion of the sky.. Then those white dots.. Just.. He wanted _more_ of this New accessory he owned.

* * *

It Felt the touch.. The moving of his clothing.. Instantly he pulled away, distancing himself. Oh no, Stikini, you will not be taking his soul this night! It was His, and his People’s! As long as the stories lived.. As long as he can escape to reunite with his children and Love.. 

Struggled swallowing the last pea caught in his throat, he found the words to speak. “Stop, Do not Wish to be Touched. Wish to Return to Family.” The words were shortened, terrible.. But he feared speaking more information would give the Stikini power to control his words.. Or Worst.. Twist them to his desire.. Perhaps, if it thought him to be naivee.. It’ll see him to be of no to little use….

* * *

How Adorable, It actually Spoke! Replied to him! Why, just amazing little thing, to think! With little to no bribery he got it only for a gold covered nickel! “Your Family is here, your old Family Gone.” After coming to the Americas.. Getting established was the easiest thing he could achieved.. Learned all the Native American Tongues, Manipulated the creation of the Country, and then after Spaniards decided to trash this place.. Greedily he accepted a position to help establishment, so that Adam could brag how useful this land truly was. Not that he cared for Adam.. Or The United States. 

No, truly he wanted his own lands.. Away from their Filthy desk work, ignoring him. He lust for these types of moments.. Breaking the Wild, Taming it to his _desires_... Ahh yes.. Allowing his Demonic Vampiric Desires reach their fullest attention. Taste of Brotherls were but Trash.

* * *

He shifted uncomfortable by how the Stikini stared at him.. Wished it would just leave him be.. It only planned to lie.. Trick.. His family was Alive.. He saw them escape.. How would this thing know anyway? 

“Family Not here, You Trickster, Family Escaped. Release me or Breathmaker will devour you…” This earned a chuckle from the monster, canines showing extremely bright, before his golden eyes began to glow sharp smirk following suite… 

“OH! You’re Not as Innocent as I had been led to Believe.. Here I thought you were just a regular Captured Slave born to slavery. Listen here.. Your Axolotl God, Lover of Life, Abandoned you! I slaughtered his with My OWN TWO Hands.” There came another burst of laughter, Starchild felt absolutely Confused.. What did that mean? How could you Kill the Breathmaker? It.. Was.. Out there… In the Skies.. 

“You Lie again, Your Chugi Nonsense will not Fool me!” He struggled switching from native Tongue to English trying to get it across this White Skinned Monster he Won’t be fooled. 

It only giggled more, before suddenly moving sharp hand grasping his still tied wrists… “See Here STARCHILD, Prophet Chief.. Of Your People.. I KNEW your Great Creator.. Just as I KNEW his Twin Of Death. I am BUT Been Around for YEARS your people hadn’t even dream of! When the Lands were together! When All Colors of All Creatures lived in harmony…. Before Each breaking into Filthier Filthier Dirty Meatbag Trash.” 

The Tanned brunette did not understand, how could this monster lived that long? They were but a Twisted human witch right? “Stikini, I will not fall for your Chugi Nonsense. Unhand me, or Breathmaker Befall on you.” 

Another snicker following with more laughter, “You-you are so lost in your beliefs.. No Idea.. What I _EVEN AM_” Another snickering giggle, as his other free hand grasped Starchild’s other bonded wrist.. Both hands slowly exploring the arms, “Listen.. Play _Nice_ Might just let you rejoin the other slaves.. Sing.. Koomboya or whatever African Nonsense they brought with them.. Then tada, Be happy.. Submit to me.. Make a Deal…” 

HIs fingers began to tingle warm flames against Starchild’s skin, he attempted to pull away, only to find the hands grabbing at his clothes locking him in place. Flames slowly growing from not burning at all.. To burning Breathmaker’s Creation of Warmth and Protection. 

There came a soft humming noise, the Hum of death created by Beetles at Nightfall’s.. He looked up this gold-eyed monster, and spat biggest dirties spat he could ever manage. Pulling his whole body away.. Attempted to flee, to learn.. Somebody.. Had locked the door.

* * *

WHY THAT LITTLE SAVAGE BEAST! Billiard Released a growl swiping the grime off his face.. ANY going to Spit On ANY, IT WILL BE HIM! On the Corpse Of HIs Enemies and Trashed Properties. 

The Thing banged on the door, screaming with its newfound voice. How Foolish it looked.. It turned to him, looking more like a rabbit trapped by a Lion. Foolish, should’ve just accepted the Deal.. Now.. For The Grand Finale.

Fingers dancing with his spiritual flame, he sent it right at the thing once more, only rather than strip it of everything it owned.. He chained the neck, So that even if it tried to run away in the tiny room.. IT Would NOT escape. Funny.. Caged Bear With a Bigger Bear. “Should’ve Taken the Deal Ursa Minor.. Should’ve Just accepted your Place in the Circle of Fate, NEXT TO ME.” He growled roughly pulling it to the ground, slowly as he took off his trenchcoat, revealing a white dress-shirt and slacks holding his dress pants in place.. Over the Top fancy Attired, was but necessary when he was out doing Political events.. Personally he preferred to be Barren.. Exposing the Greatest of Designs he created. 

With the thing no chained, He easily sat in the chair cross legged.. Easily Glared down at his little new Shining Ursa glowing oh so bright with its Fighting Spirit.. None ever willed.. Why wasn't for his urge to fight back in that Slave-Market.. He’d mistakenly passed it up. 

Once the Thing was Yanked Right up to his lap, He placed his thumb roughly into the throat, pressing harder and harder.. Whispering leaning down, “You’ll be Wise to Bond Loyalties with me.. Turn on your Breathmaker.. As he is but Lost to the cosmos.. My Power grew too great devouring all.. How else.. You see your lands covered in settlers of Foreign worlds? How else.. Your Family Lost in Seas of Triangles… Yes… I am Great than some Pest Stikini… You see me as..” 

The whole hand wrapped around the whole throat, forcibly yanking him up, no longer bothering with the spiritual chains. Forcing him to stan completely… Forcing him to Face him.. THE GLORIOUS FEAR.. How He struggled to Breath and Swallow with the fingers blocking everything.. Why.. Billiard could just feel the Star GLOWING with POWER! Yes, Betray Your Creator! Join HIM… BECOME A MONSTER!

* * *

Mouth Opening wide, Sharp canines shining Just Too White.. Starchild pulled back, trying to his still tied up hands to pull this arm back.. Air Pathways sealed, Will he die here? He Did not wish to find out. No he must Return to HIS Child and Lover.. Else.. Hope The Mother teach the Future Chief.. What he needed to know to lead their People.. No, No do not give up hope! 

The He felt it, right as he stomped the monster’s foot, The slobber on the neck.. It was thick gooey, and The Most Horrid of Things! This Monster Claimed not be the Stikini Rather Something that dared Consume Gods.. THEN SO BE IT. By His Right of Chieg and Prophet of the StarPeople, he will destroy this thing. 

Turning He banged his head against Its Head, Pulling himself away, stumbling back to the ground.. Ignoring as it Once more pulled the mythical Chains of Lost Souls.. Focusing instead On this Monster’s destruction.. Grabbing the plate of Food, slamming it into the Monster’s face only earning a growl, followed with a playful chuckle.. “Fiest, Aren’t We? Oooh.. They Taste so much Fiesty.. Earnings Well Earned.. COME LITTLE ONE….” 

The Burnette Screamed loud as he could, “BY MY PEOPLE! DESTROY THIS MONSTER BEFORE IT CONSUMES THE BREATHMAKERS LANDS!” Another chuckle, Another rough yank, only he grew used to it.. Learned to fight it.. This Forcing the Monster to stand up, looking even more sinister.. As More Spiritual Chains wrapped at the Starchild’s Wrists.. 

“Ahh.. Yes.. Consume Breathmaker’s Lands.. Yada yada.. Please.. I will in due time.. Once Technology advanced enough in this Realm to do so.. Many a Great Chaos will Fall.. HAHA! Your soul will be there to witness…. BUt You? Your Body? Your Mind? BE LOST.”

The Thing flung itself onto the Starchild, yanking the chains like a puppet shoving his arms upward, producing larger Terrain for monster to explore.. The thing leaning forward, crunching right down on the neck, He Released a large gasp.. IT HURT! 

He tried to yank the monster off of him, only managing to become more twisted within its grip, “SNAKE!” He yelled not thinking of any other Adjective in any language to describe this action.. 

The blood flow, it quickened as the thing sucked faster. His struggling grew more desperate, as the body slowly began growing cold to the touch, shock replacing fear. Lungs gasping for air, IT WAS CHANGING HIm! He tried to fight back but found the body much much too weak… To do so.. Thoughts filled with Superstition and Horror stories of his people.. About the Monsters of great Evils lurking in the woods.. Disguising themselves as Their People.. How this thing claimed to be stronger…..

* * *

[[ Ginger swapped into First Person Bill by Accident.. AND she refuses to Delete it & rewrite it ]]

The Struggles paused… _Ahh good…. The Blood draining did its work.. Taking the Fight away.. Rather Tasty Like Sweet Berry Tea.. Too bad This thing never even had a taste of tea to relate how delicious it was._ Slowly I begin petting its face, watching the eyes fluttering, oh.. If only I was like Others of my kind.. Capable reading thoughts, such Incredulous Fearful thoughts it had.. In order to Piss itself.. In order to Smell.. So Deliciously well.. 

I whispered giving it one last chance.. “Make a Deal… Work Loyally at my Side… I will give you Powers Breathmaker never DREAMED OF…. Why.. Even Meet your Brethren of the Northwest.” 

It struggled beneath me, facial expression glazed off.. Disoriented from the bloodloss, usually most victims fall under.. But oh, such a Fool I was… To believe on of the Zodiacs would dare deny My presence.. My Influence. MY DEALS. It mumbled a gentle “Never” in the American Tongue.. Even Sickening the effect more. 

I couldn’t believe it.. Something Denied me.. Something as lowly as this Trash Meatbag.. ME! I.. Brought the World’s greatest changes! I gave Human their intelligence and tools.. AND IT DENIED ME! “Oooh.. Oh.. Starchild.. You have made a GRAVE mistake.”  
\-- Dipper POV ----

He struggled to sit up, pull away.. Only for the thing Greater Than a God.. Shoving something into his Mouth.. It was dirty, filthy, and just.. Tasted such as iron.. He pulled away refusing to take such Fluids of Sin.. This was how Many Many Indians turned cannibals.. Betrayed the BReathmaker.. He refused to Fall to them.. There were Legends of Wind Monsters rising from it.. Why even Long Ears were rumored to be created this way, other than shedding their skins. “No…” He struggled trying to pull away, only for the hand to be shoved even deeper.. Only for the cut to be cut longer.. Blood… Drowning… He was going to drown in blood!

There came a gentle soft mesmerizing whisper, _”Drink….. “_ NO! He tried to pull away, only for more blood to make it down his throat.. He coughed gagging as even MORE slipped through. A sudden Hand Grabbed the back of his head, tightening its hold…. _”DRINK MEATBAG!”_ The gurgling sound was in effort to say no between the blood..

But.. Fate Had it.. Blood managed to make its way into this throat.. More than he would have ever desired.. More than A Starchild should have ever tempted.. The flavor changed within his mouth from Spiking Iron of Disgust.. To that of Sweet Sweet Vinegar.. To that of the Dirtiest of Fruits on the land.. Used to Create a Bond to the God… He struggled, but his fighting slowed.. As the taste filled him with _life_ the life stolen from him… 

This flooded his thoughts confusing him.. It had Taken His Life… Now.. It was Giving Him Life? Just.. Why.. But.. It tasted soo good…. He didn’t understand the reasoning of drunken flavor.. He consumed as much as the LifeGiver desired, before the Life was yanked away. He stared eyes glazed over at the think, as it just smirked silently.. Before stepping away.. All Spiritual Chains flickering away.. Leaving the once Captor… Sitting poisoned with Life of a Monster. 

The Next Day… He watched the Sun Rise.. Lost in thoughts of Escaping.. Lost in Thoughts of this New Monster LifeGiver.. Wander if there was but a way to destroy him.. Having but not a clue.. 

That’s when the Day had ended… Again he was left without a meal, hunger.. Devastating… Confusion returning as the Monster came back with Yet MORE Food.. This time it looked to be of the Deer sort, his eyes flickered to it smelling the sweet cooked juices.. Nose picking out new scents he’d never smelled before.. Mouth practically drooling curious what these were… Afraid some new Monstrous Creation.. Just for Him.

\---Bill POV ---

“Ahh Lively Aren’t We? Oh.. You want this?” The Monster swung the plate around, scents growing stronger.. Forcing Starchild to swallow his saliva, eyes flickering asking.. Why not share.. Why not give now? 

This puppy look seemed to earn another chuckle, “Oh.. You are willing to cooperate..? That Hungry?” He stood up, placing teh plate on the table.. Slowly unclipping the pants, Unbuttoning the pants.. Revealing white cotton beneath.. This two slowly removed.. Exposing his Breeding Accessory.. 

Starchild just stared confused, swallowing more built up saliva, stomach growling.. Eyes flickering to the food. “Rather Take Food, Not Wish to Examine Lower Half. You are Not Need of Healing.” 

This earned a snicker, “Oh.. To be Such a Blissful Fool.. Listen, I don’t wish for you to heal.. I wish for you to Beg.. Suck.. Beg Some more.. Give something up in trade for this Delectable Platter.”  
The seminole looked back at the food, before retreating to the corner of the room, “I Refuse… Chief of Tribe. Prophet of Tribe. Starchild of Tribe. Refuse in Honor of Tribe.” 

There was shifting, as the Monster stood up, approaching closer, his presence clear as the Moon shining.. Leaning over the Starchild’s shoulder.. Cooing softly, “What… You still cling to that useless nonsense? Your family _gone_ Foolish to Send them into the Clutches of that Hurricane.. Right into _MY EYE_” He gave a laugh thinking of the Florida Islands.. Where all go missing. How Clueless humans were, that was were his Power originated.. Why so Many get lost. 

There came more mumbling, “You Lie. Trickster you are.” Mm.. This thing was truly being stubborn, OH! Billiard knew _exactly_ what to doo.. Slowly he picked up his promising knife from his trousers, sliced his very own flesh.. Reopening the wound from earlier… “If you do not wish Desire Food of your People’s and Those of the Europeans.. Then.. Take Mine.” He held the blood outward, right where the Native could smell it..

Sharp grin forming in amusement as shivers rand crippling the back of the thing before him.. “Come now.. It’d warm you up.. My _Life_” The thing turned to him Doe-eyes Round.. Locking to his own Current Gold. Ooh.. Just a Matter of Hunting the Rabbit.. Wait for it to take the bait.. 

Slowly that Rabbit Did.. Picking itself up heading right for the blood, reaching out fingers touching.. Only to pull back as if electrocuted.. Eyes flickered to the plate.. “What is it You wish for me to Do?” The Ursa Spoke once more, Earning a chatting giggle from the Demon, “Why Suck My Penis. Easy Task, No?” 

The thing looked down at the private area, before looking at his own, almost comparing the lengths.. Before releasing a helpless sigh of defeat, Gleefully the Demon skipped to the chair exposing his luxurious round perfection to the Starchild.. 

Indian just looked at it, looking back up the body, before slowly tensing up, forcing his mouth against it.. Only to immediately pull it out disgust all over, “I wish no to do this. Feed Me Beast.” 

He hackled a cough the giggling just too much for the human body to handle, “OH No.. ALL THE WAY… Produce a Star-SEED.” Again the eyes flickered over, before sticking his mouth upon it again.. This time licking, attempting to do something.. Billiard at this time just moaned, hand slowly grabbing at the brunette locks, forcing him not to escape.. No to keep Licking, and OOH when he fought biting.. It felt Glorious. Just Not _enough_

Grabbing those Locks, He forcibly pulled the Ursa in and out, forcing it to pump slobber everywhere.. And when he felt that Wonderful Coiling pressure, just held even tighter till it was released… Enjoying Great WArm Feeling, Enjoying that Great Sour scent.. Oh, How great it was.. Truly this Zodiac Bear was…  
The thing released a noise of disgust, trying to remove the fluids all over his face and throat.. Forcing constant swallowing.. Quickly grabbing at the food, Billiard not even bothering to stop him, Deal was sealed after all… 

Shoving the food greedily, trying to drown the Sour sour flower.. Eyes refusing to Meet up with the Monster’s just desiring.. The Energy to return.. Once he finished, he placed the plate onto the ground, releasing a loud sound of relief.. FOOD.. Stuffed Belly.. 

He slouched on the ground, feeling Amazing, Fear only rising when The Monster stood up.. The white fluid still on his body.. But he seemed not to care.. No he Forcibly Placed his body on top of the Starchild’s.. 

\--- Dipper POV --

The Starchild tried to shove him off, Only to be thrown aside.. To the ground, roughly scratching at his chin, elbows, and a bit at the thigh.. There came another chuckle.. As the Monster climbed a top of him.. Playing with the Thigh area.. Before the hands exploring the backside.. Causing struggling.. 

“RELEASE ME!” He struggled to speak as the Demon only ignored him, Breathing Heavy from the Licking Devoring the Starchild had done. His hands gripped the wrists, forcing any of Starchild’s body from moving, Before Forcibly attempting to jab… Failure. Lips kissing the flesh.. Forcibly Jab again.. 

“Come now… Get it all over with…” he singsang mesmerizing sounds of a mourning dove.. Starchild ignored him, just kept tensing everything up.. “Release ME!” He desperately cried out, find the grip hard. 

Again A Jab Failure… “Ahh…. It.. seems.. We’ll have to postpone…” Postpone? That was White tongue.. Meant Storms. Coming.. Something bad.. But.. Good as in Leave.. He slowly relaxed, breathing slowing down from its mouse-like speed.. Only to feel a jab into the neck, The pain making him call out, attempting once more to crawl away…

Shock slowly fizzled back, tingling.. The tingleness.. He felt the chills greep in.. LifeThief! Life Thief! “STOP! That’s My LIFE!” He screamed still attempting to break free.. Legs opening a bit more.. JAB! Failure.. The Life taken away, felt more and more.. Oddly comforting.. His mind growing lighter once more. No.. The Light.. Not Ready for Stars! Not Ready for Stars! He was turned over, more lower half exposed.. Something touched his private, something warm.. Soft.. Making him call out, again pull away.. The Lifetaker, stopped.. Why. Why.. 

He struggled to open his eyes, to the see the one grasping his wrist, slowly bitting twisting.. His.. Star… Star… He gasped more mind swirling, “Please.. Stop..” The teasing stopped, before the Monster moved over closer. Upward.. Hovering.. Breath to breath.. 

\---- Bill POV ---

Those Doe-eyes looking up into his golden.. Breathing heavy.. Desire.. Billiard could just smell it..  
All over him… Eyes flickering to the cut.. Oh? Now.. It Craved the Blood? TOO Bad.. Forcibly he leaned in getting closer to those.. Sweet plump Ripen lips.. Licking them with his tongue.. Shivers running all along, body twisting more, Breathing gasping struggling. Was this an anxiety attack? How adorable.. 

He released small gentle chuckling, before connecting his lips to that of the Starchild’s.. Tongue teasing the mouth.. To learn.. Starchild refused, Refused to give it up, even go so far pulling away.. Ahh.. Well.. There are OTHER Ways.. To achieve what _he desired_

Taking the Blood Flowing hand, sticking it into his mouth, purposefully smearing the blood along his lips, tongue, and teeth.. Forcing his lips to connect with that of the Native, the thing struggled at first.. Resisting, Soul-Fire igniting.. Before.. Slowly falling down hypnotized by the Lustful Desires for Demon’s Blood.. Billiard easily slipped his tongue once the Beast was subdued.. Tasting the insides… Oh.. So amazing.. Almost like that tea from earlier, only as if somebody added Lemon… 

His tongue explored the various cavities tasting their sweet sweet iron metal.. Savages knew not how to care for their teeth, did they? Then.. This was probably the cleanest mouth he’s had contact with in a long time. Greedily the thing’s tongue explored into his own mouth trying to consume more blood.. Greedily falling more to Victim to be his _pet_. A small chuckle was hidden away through vibrations lost without air. 

Starchild couldn’t understand, why.. Why This Life tasted great.. Why his body was responding Desiring MORE from it.. This God Eater.. This World Consumer.. Just.. Couldn’t Focus.. As the Thing began moving taunting, he buckled slightly. NO! NO! He REFUSES! 

He pulled away, NO! This Life is a LIE… Again the hand was jabbed into his mouth, greedily without even hesitating he drank feeling chilled parts of his body.. Warming it once more.. The monster, took the knife from earlier, slowly.. Began cutting the ropes, that bonded him.. Free.. He was so confused.. Moving awkwardly.. Monster just pulling him into his lap.. Forcing the hand away.. Only smearing the red blood onto his back.. Petting shapes he knew not of… But had he known, may have fought more as the Thing forced its way back into his mouth.. Back to hypnotizing him… 

Again he felt the thing moving him, Forcing him and his ass this way and that.. His fight was all but killed.. Drunk on Blood, Drunk on delicious Foreign food, and Drunk on exhaustion of captivity.

Again Jab.. Again Failure.. Not that Starchild Noticed.. No, what he did notice, was as the bloody handle, swirling downward in a straight line, making his body react buckling upward.. Just in time for it to slip right into the but using leftover dry blood.. Causing him to squeeze his eyes shut screeching in a bit of pain.. Before lost again in a wave of kissing, Kissing he’d grown to enjoy… 

Then Came the blade.. He hadn’t expected that.. But it slid down his back, small pools of blood, again his body grew weaker.. Clattering of Metal again the Breathmaker’s children corpses… As the Monster swirled his fingers into the pool.. Playfully placing it onto his mouth, before smudging onto the Starchild’s mouth, almost without thinking.. He licked the fingers.. Cursing himself realizing what it was, trying to pull again once more.. 

Only for this warm blood be shoved, Soon followed with the Seed transporter, He clenched his teeth at the pain.. Clenching his butt trapping it in.. Only for it to get stuck.. Only for a small tsk, before sudden pull out causing another noise.. 

This next time it went in easier, each time after that.. Easier.. Leaving the Starchild whimpering from the pain.. Tears brimming.. Between the rough cut, the bloodloss, and constant motion his body seemed to be forced into.. He didn’t know what to think.. BUt Oh.. Billiard did… 

Slowly he whispered.. “Make a Deal.. Sell your Soul.. I’ll heal your pains.. Make it all _go away_” He watched amused at how stubborn a caged Bear could be.. Rotating both he and the native, so that the native was below him, much easier to jab.. Much easier to go faster.. Fingers touching the wrists.. Staring at his glorious Symbol of Claim on the new Pet… 

“Agree… Be all gone..” The mumble between tears, “No.. Star-Ancestors.. Can’t… Won’t Rise..” He purred leaning on the back, “ooh.. You’ll rise above them.. Remember.. I Killed Your BreathMaker.. I AM your LifeGiver… Agree….. Just.. Be one of Many.. New.. Stars to shine..” This.. This.. Ahh.. Billiard just watched his fingers twitched the temptation.. After Blood, very few could resist falling to full demonic desires.. Few Dared Refuse _HIM_. 

A few.. More.. PRessure Points.. Roughly he forced his way in causing squeaking from crushed lungs of a mouse.. Again.. HARDER.. Finally the small whisper of desperation, tears on the human’s face.. “I-I… Give my Soul to this LifeGiver, so that all My People can leave freely and happily.. Allow this LifeGiver do with what he wished with me…” There came a small puur of encouragement.. As the contract was sealed, Large symbol on the back.. Burning the flesh causing the Victim to scream in agony.. Tears streaming..  
But.. Oh.. Now.. He had full control… Pulling out, slowly shaping the ass… Pulling the cum from his body rubbing.. Pressing.. The Starchild’s Emotions against him to a Lustful Beast, only Desiring the Triangle's attention.. “From HenceForth, You will be Called _Pinetree_ My… _Sapling_ ~” Before he pumped himself once more, easier than before.. Oh Such Excitement all the little fun they are going to have… The little Funs they’ll have years from now in Gravity Falls.. Pinetree cluess Fate Locked In.. Four Down.. 

Thus he pumped, thus he jabbed, sinking deeper.. Deeper.. A small gasp.. Of relief.. Soon followed with moans of pleasure, from his own lips.. Finding just the right location, the right rhythm.. Yes…. Wonderful, all his.. For Years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Winner: I wasn't sure exactly "When" you wanted to set in the 1800's considering in my mind its ALL that period.. Buut looking it up set it around ' January 1, 1800, to December 31, 1809' Which I was going to set this during that Time period, right before Florida Became a State in 1820... Buut somehow in the story I mentioned 'Adams–Onís Treaty' that was actually set in 1819... So I guess this story actually takes place a Decade after the 1800's.. I didn't get to explore as much as I wanted to, like electricity and current research at the time.. Buut Did get to explore the idea of Indian's losing their homelands to American's at the time.. Along with the LARGE increase of slavery, even though American's were demolishing it up North.. So that was fun. Oddly.. I felt it connected in some twisted way into Gravity Falls.. Canon with the Indians and the West-ward movement so.. though I'd pretend this was same universe just.. With Reincarnation of the Zodiacs thanks to Soul sealing or whatever.. [Yeah I know Illogical]
> 
> The Ending, I couldn't decide since, I think maaybe.. you wanted Enslavement ending but, with Freedom versus commands.. Uhh Imma going to Pretend Pinetree dies sometime in the 5 years after this, maybe through Civil War.. or something.. maybe some Seminole Indians free him, returns him to his family.. This is Why The Forests are Burned, Why Bill is sent back to the mindscape. Etc etc.. None of this actually happens, just Sleep and talkative at midnight. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm sorry for Referring Dipper as "StarChild" me personally it is annoying, buut.. I felt it would fit for the Time-period Race.. Scenario I created. Where Dipper Originated from this Indian Tribe and thought differently he would have, had he came form like New York or Britain. 
> 
> Tried to make this as Accurately as I could, hope its Enjoyable to read. <3 Also Nice Job trying multiple times to win, thumbs up!
> 
> At ending edits: You know.. Rereading your information posting it up.. 2 commentaries.. Technically Winter in Florida can be moderate comfortable temperatures, soo not too guilty about forgetting that it was Winter.. And Last thing. DARNSHNABHIT! I could've made Bill Tease Dipper about his tears.. And Lick them up! UGH.. WHY >.....<
> 
> Last Last Ending Edits: I regret not including more Slavery Cottonfield Dark moments, though you did request the mansion, drat.


	12. GF: Paris [Lil' Biting Smut, No Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinetree Completes the Artifact Collection on the Day Stars Align to bring back Bill, Believing he was actually Helping Axolotl.
> 
> \-- Ginger is So Ready for this Game to End. 
> 
> \--- [Poll: Should I do something similar for December?](https://forms.gle/yFenazR2sgerwqfcA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second -   
First -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Winner Commentary: I don't know what I was doing here.. All I can think about is my cat waking me up at 2-3am in the morning biting my chin.. Booping me with her wet nose.. and just going "Pet me" At first I had this idea with Dipper being Cartman Sandiego or like the "masked top thief" only for all his work to blow up in his face. But realized was from Bill's view, and went "oohp that just got short" and I wanted them to go lower, but realized I didn't remove Bill's clothing.. Voted against it, leaving basic "Biting neck, lips, and chin yeah" If you wanted more, should've specified. Otherwise, uhh... Thank you for Playing, have a nice night.

Stars were shining high above, the Hero of the Day, Stared grinning ear to ear. How he finally completed the task, Finally managed to succeed the Fool’s Errand. Happily to Listen. Happily to Obey. 

Fractures all over the Mindscape, appeared as the Stars Align Hitting the Collection of Artifacts, The Fool collected. Oh So Happy To Listen. Oh So Happy to Obey. Stepped through, Black stilettos, Black trench coat with Stars scattered all over, Golden suite. Ahhh….. The Fresh Paris Air, How Nice. 

Eyes sharply looked to the shocked expression as the boy tricked screamed loud as he could, “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! You’re Not Axolotl!” Ahh, he has aged so, muscles showing, hair perfectly chopped just about messy, The bangs side swept after accepting his birthmark.. After Accepting _My Lies_ about his _Destiny_

Floating down, Great Powerful Aurora wrapping me, I looked at him eye-to-eye. “Why _Starchild_, my dear _Pinetree_, You don’t Recognize your Mentor? All These Years? One advising you? Teaching you how to Learn Magic, Where to find these.. Beautiful Powerful Artifacts? I’m soo. You hurt Me So.." A flashy hungry grin crossed his face, finally stepping down at the same ground level as the Fool.. Who Dared Trust A Voice in the Void.

How he just shook his head lost, confused, questions ticking all over, "But.. But.. You Said.. He.. Said.. The Prophecy.. To help.. Help.. Save.. The World.." Another head shake, followed with a fist into the nearby Eiffel Tower Metal. Barely even a sound echoed, though it did scrap the Tree's fingers just a little bit. "Tsk.. We Did save the world... A World... MY WORLD."

Still Denial, it was written all over the Sapling's face.. Slowly Fire built up within his hands, oh? He planned to Fight Me? Of All Things? Taking a step forward, he retaliated by slinging the fire right into Bill's Gut. Only... For nothing to happen, just a burst of laughter... "Oh! That Tickled! All that built-up rage and magic! Di-di-did I not tell you? I'm Immune.." Fear came off in waves, wishing this was a nightmare, wishing all was just some test..

"Foolish Child, This is no test.. I Truly Am Alive... You Have Failed. This World, is now a Home for all the Demons in all the lands, outcasted.. " That last step, that last distance, hand slip right on the birthmark.. Forcing it to glow.. Transferring all the Demonic Energies into the Child... 

Watching Sadistically as the little young thing attempted to fight pull away, but trapped beneath powerful flow of the dark essence from the Lord of All Demonic Nightmares. Sapling’s hair changing to that of forest green various pin sharp needles spiked out. Antlers gradually grew from the skull, hands reaching out to attack growing to the strength of a bear with sharp claws escaping, all followed with skin growing dark as bark even shedding to reveal glowing mushrooms and bark beneath.

The strength managed to push Bill away from him, All earning a laughter of amusement. Just watching as the Sapling look at him with Sap-amber filled with the deepest hatred, “Watchout Pinetree! With that Much anger you won’t even turn BACK!” Confusion as he forced his anger to calm down, fearing becoming a monster than the anger lurking.. This calmness made the transformation slowly return to human, receding the magic Bill pumped into him.. BUT OH.. His antlers stayed. 

With a smirk Bill spoke out taunting him, “So? That’s How you will defy me? Stare angrily? Forcing yourself not to lose control? Where’s the Battle? The Other _Twin_ Oh… Right.. You told her off.. Turned her down.. Said it was too _dangerous_ committing all those crimes..” With a snicker, he stepped forward easily dodging any of Pinetree’s forced attempted attacks, After all.. Who Trained the Child to fight? All those years? In Dreams.. Then.. Something as well.. The child foolished let me access too.. Pleasures beyond delight, training him for this moment.. 

“Sit. Boy” He commanded, placing his hands much like a tyrant behind his back. Watching Sapling freak out his own body obeying, “Wha-” Sapling seemed to struggle… 

“Bow.” He could see it, all the fight young lad was placing in this new body.. The Anger and hatred remorphing him, turning the hair back to green. Ahh.. The scent coming off of him, that of Pine… How amusing, how Predictable, child inherited Forest Demonic Magicks. 

Moment Head was bowed, Bill placed the stiletto boot heel right into his shoulder, pushing the child so rough to make him fall back. Calling out in the pain between body still trying to obey, and just the awkwardness of the position. 

“Stay” The command clear cut, as Bill bent over the child, fingers touching the metal frame holding them both. He cared not Where. He cared not for When. Such Logical questions were for those Meatbags below screaming for their lives.. Questions designed to explain why the skyscrapers shattered… Ruining Everything.. The smell of Flesh filling the air, burning any normal human lungs. 

Reaching down, he sharply bit Pinetree’s lips, making sapling call out. He only replied by trapping sapling more underneath him. “Let me explain to you… About True Law of Magic, It Breaks Physics.. Breaks the Barrier Set by the Axolotl… More You use it, the More.. Your Body’s make-up breaks the Laws of Nature. It.. Corrupts you.. It Corrupts the world around you.” 

He stopped here, purposefully biting the lip again drawing blood, only it bled green.. Not that of Red of Humanity. This caused Pinetree to call out, Oh look the nerves still work normally.. “Let’s say I were to grant every wish of every child here.. This world’s protection will.. Cease to exist.. All That Lost Chaotic matter, will flow in…..” 

Gently grazing the lips down the neck, playing with the little bits of flesh.. Before Roughly with Purpose biting down, a call of Pleasure escaping. Ahh.. Lovely… Those training dreams did work _wonders_. Releasing the bite, ignoring the little bruise left behind, he explored more of the neck region.. Stomach near growling.. He could stay here all night and torture the Pinetree… But the screams.. The Burning.. The.. Wonderful Chaos! Just kept calling. No.. 

His hand slipped under the Pinetree’s shirt, this causing a stomach reaction, attempting to pull away… With a little fire magic, completely burned off the shirt.. Exposing what looked to be deer fur built up mixing in among the bark.. “Pinetree…. Your Fur is showing…” He teased knowing full well the hatred was radiating off the Sapling, how it only caused him to be more corrupted. 

The canines grazed the line where fur met skin, before piercing right at the tender underbelly, followed with a soft gentle lick-kiss. “You’re handing this rather well, for somebody incapable of stabbing me against their will..” Bill taunted, before completely releasing the hold on the demonic energies trapped within Pinetree. Giving Pinetree the strength to punch him right in the face, only to freeze after the action looking down at his hands. “WHAT.. THE…. MOTHERFUCKER!” 

Gold blood ooozed from the cut lip, this gold dripping right into Pinetree’s flesh, smell of bark burning filled the air along with the Sapling’s scream. Enjoying the Screams, began placing molten gold all over the lower waist, playfully making triangle marks all over.. Almost in a humming manner making a Permanent Belt. 

Pinetree barely managed to kick the demon off, using all his force, tears lurking in the eyes. “Fucking Dirty Bastard!” He reached down at the waist, fingers attempting to pull the gold off.. Only for Fear of pulling flesh took over, the bear-claws instead aiming at Bill’s chest opening a pool of molten gold.. Bleeding all over.. 

“Ooh..oh.. Sharp claws you got there!” Triangle snickered enjoying at how easily this grown Child could just attack. “Now, Your Turn. Bite, Me.” 

Pinetree looked down at Bill, the expression of disgust, as something forced his body to react on it own. “Like I damn Will! Ever!” He struggled spouting a bluff incapable of resisting, as his mouth opened in an animalistic manner.. Revealing Large canines like that of a bobcat managing to barely fit into the Sapling’s mouth. Biting right onto Bill’s Jaw, nose bobbing against the mouth, something the triangle demon just joyfully picked the boogers with his tongue. 

Soon Pinetree pulled away, biting more gently this time around the chin downward to the neck area. This all earning a purr, as Bill slowly.. “Slip” his power gradually giving Pinetree free reign without even realizing, probably blaming it after. 

As Pinetree grew tired of the little bites.. He seemed to have paused, staring at the lips.. “Go on.. You know you wanna taste A REAL Demon…” Bill encouraged him, till unfortunately Pinetree realized he had complete control back, and slowly pulled himself away. Staring down at the bear claws, at the solid gold now on his stomach and waist. 

“We Lost.. After All those Years.. We Lost…”

Triangle had picked himself up, slowly letting more brick patterns expose onto his flesh, losing more human-like features. “Yes, that you did.. But, you Lost a World. Gained a Friend with Benefits.” Friend was a loose term, really any human titles were.. They all held the same useless meaning to the Demon. He reached outward, grasping Pinetree’s chin, Gold sharp eyes studying the new features. _“What a Lovely Form.” _


	13. GF Medieval Ages: Priest/Demon Smut [meh sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinetree is a priest, gets torn from his family, shifted around. Eventually ends up through some twisted Fate have the Dmeon of his Dreams, answer a Woman's Call for Revenge.
> 
> No grammar check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add Images later.. In rush, behind schedule.  
Just know there was 4 other entries after this one. Also those requesting Fearamid.. Imma just combine them all and do yours together, I know there's 2 people trying each round to get that.  
//Busy IRL, so gotta go. Also sorry for having this one Being 2 Days late not including weekend days.. BYE Sorry again//
> 
> Setting - Winter. Medieval, church at night. [Forgot the Church part, Sorry imagine the Dungeon the church]  
Wishful Kinking - Traditional demon/Priest, Priest dipper, gilded cage, non con.  
maturity lvl - 21+  
POV - Third Switch Between
> 
> To Winner: I admit I'm not exactly Church educated, even when I went to church I just saw people singing and didn't really spend time to Memorize Scripture and all the technicalities of that type stuff. I didn't wanna spend too much time on researching the words and copying and pasting.. So Just pretend there's stuff sprinkled in. I did however try to make it accurate on what Priests had to put up with in that Time period, so there's that... It wasn't too detailed, probbaly would've been had it been a full fanfic.. Like Dipper's priestly interactions and duties, but let's be honest here.. We're Here for Bill and Dipper, not Day-to-day Priestly Duties. Another thing I wanted to do _more_ torture but didn't quite squeeze in there.. I kinda spent over 2-3 hours writing this.. At minimum and just feel 'meh' about the whole thing. Going back rereading your entry, probably should've made Bill human and made him taunt the church.. Maybe gradually convert Dipper to work for him? Or maybe I should've just made Dipper Be flat out Loyal Satanist from the beginning obeying him obediantly.. There's just so many directions, grr. Hope you at least Kinda enjoyed it? Even a little? I mean it is a Priest and a demon.. The Gilded cage was actually Never breaking the Lord's Laws, as it caged Dipper from doing what he wished. Which originally was to be with his family. I had at some point wanted Bill to point out he was gay, but never got to it. Umm.. Bye.

It all began the day Northern Lights spread out over the horizon facing the North, dancing along the skylines. It was truly an extremely rare sight to behold that our Gracious Father shared with us before the harshest of All Winters. 

Sitting at the head of the Table the brunette choppy hair man had on a dark cape with symbols of the Catholic Church etched into it. His wife, his twin sister, walked around the table serving their three children ages: 3, 3, and 5. He watched amusement shining in his mocha eyes as his Dearling wife toyed with the youngest explaining once more.. Yes they’re eating peas, _again_ till their Father got the Bishop’s Food delivery tomorrow. 

Giving a small chuckle, the burnette called out, “Why don’t you start counting? By the time you reach to 20, we’ll have the finest Meats of the village!” 

The Eldest snickered, “Papa! That never works!” The youngest attempted to count past five, failing nearly every single time, till his twin sister helped him adding her own fingers. Both working together managing to count to 20, earning a small gentle laugh from Mabel who just sat across from the eldest. 

Mason just smirked shaking his head, “I better watch out, you’ll all surpass me before hitting the age of 15. Might need to start preparing for Retirement, Ehh Mabel? Ready to See All of France?” 

She gave a small gentle blush, before rolling her eyes, “You know full well how the Church feel about the only Priest in nearest Territory leave replacing his Eldest in charge.. At least give the boy age of 17 before shoving him to Teach. Goodness knows, those poor children.” 

Mason shook his head, before placing both hands together, everybody quickly followed suite, all breaking into prayer over the meal. With daily food thank yous to the Great Lord, they quickly began eating all the peas.. Every little last one. 

After all the food was eaten, the eldest offered to clean-up soon helping Mabel with the dishes, While Mason worked to teach the young twins how to correctly read the bible in Hebrew, in hopes that maybe they’ll be able to leave and perhaps reach some new place. Who knows, maybe they’ll even Marry into Elite and their Grandchildren could reach into Bishop.. Or even Pope position! 

That night everybody laid down, Mason was haunted by visions of a Triangle Demon who whispered Warnings.. About Change was Nigh.. These of course’ were just shoved as just Dreams of a futile old man. 

What.. Happened the next day quickly changed all that. Knocking on the Door Early Sunrise, On a Saturday No less… He opened it to find a Man dressed in a black coat, bishop’s hat, with three guards around him. 

He looked down at Mason before pulling and unraveling a scroll, “From this day Forth All Priests within Region are to follow the Re-enacted Father’s Faithful Law of Clerical celibacy. As Such All Marriages are Now Prohibited, and all Clerics within Region must Report for Reassignments.” 

The Adult blinked, taken aback.. As he held back a laugh, “You have got to be kidding me? You just want me to leave my family? Just Walk away? Who Re-enacted this law?” 

The Bishop shifted slightly, “The New Pope, All Catholic churches are to Resume original practices. As such.. If you come with me, we can get your Concubine established to a new location.” 

He couldn’t believe this, after everything… Eyes shifting over to his Sister, a concubine? She is seen as an act of unfaithful to Christ’s Eyes… He-he wasn’t even… 

Turning back to the Bishop, small words escaped his lips, “Okay, if the Powerful Pope Declares that this is the Lord’s Wishes.. It must be so. I will go with you, to be re-assigned.” With a small nod, he left with the Bishop, sitting up in the carriage.. Watching as his youngest daughter attempted to follow, Mabel looking betrayed. He just watched heart sinking down, it was after all the Lord’s wish.. To protect the purity of his family and faith. 

The Carriage ride was silent, several others joined in for the new reassignment.. Some fought back throwing rocks, eventually getting sliced blood spilling onto the dirt.. Or their houses burned at heresy… It wasn’t a fun ride across the region. 

Reaching the Main church, he was told he was to be reassigned in France.. The irony of it, almost made him chuckle.. It was meant to be where he and Mabel were planning to retire.. 

Any Money he had made, little as it was.. All was sent to Mabel’s location, whether it made it or not, not even he was certain. 

As time passed between all his travels to reach the assigned location, his dreams grew more and more detail.. At one point the triangle held a stick with an orb attached asking if it was ‘on’ tapping on it. He pushed these dreams away, as they slowly grew to be a burden, mixing with the worry of his children's safety. 

The town he arrived in was poor, Uneducated, and absolutely Desperate for the Church’s attention. He began organizing the church, slowly growing more and more determined to place all his grief to a false joy. Creating a cage around himself of happy villagers, and promising virtuous safety. 

He did the best he could with the people, but still felt incomplete.. Still felt uncertain. This only made worse as reports within the village pointed out about needing exorcisms and healings.. Taking his holy water, and cross.. He did all he could, offering little to no actual healing or help. 

Paranoia grew as sickness grew within the village, whispers of heresy.. Whispers of a Sadism church was growing, that there may have been spirits.. He watched as the town grew weary of his teachings, of his little empty prayers, begging asking.. For God’s forgiveness.. 

All came to him admitting sins, that just grew worse and worse, as their loved ones grew sick.. How they gambled more, how they turned to sexual relationships outside their marriage, and much much worse.. Why even one fellow admitted to flat out murdering three children in a nearby village… 

Mason just grew more lonely, the people still had complete total faith in him.. Claiming him to be the Purest of All Men, why even holding a Woman charm.. Men even went out of their way asking if he wanted a drink or two, which he always turned down. 

Worst yet his nightmares began mocking him, calling out to him.. Repeating the plant’s name Pine Tree over and over.. A tree of holy desire, why there was even one he’d recently planted out by the church.. Mostly because of callings, and it bothered him so, when a Salesman came by with a seed of the extinct species… He’d accepted the price. The conifer was meant to have healing properties, he thought.. Maybe this Deed would end the Dreams, but maybe the Lord was trying to warn of this witchery that keeps growing? Causing his People to Cry out? The seed… Never grew.

It had been within the next 2 years, that eventually the Lord of the Lands approached him, pointing out that.. Yes there was a Sadism Church, and that it was his Duty as the Priest to burn it all down. Something Mason quickly corrected.. He Heals, He Teaches, He Did Not Slaughter. That was after all for the Knights and others of Combat Church Class. 

The Lord just laughed this out, saying they all left for the Crusades, and as few Priests seem to still lurk, it had to be He.. Or Else, the Lord will find a New Angel among his mist. Several Angels, with the Rumors of Pine’s Forgotten Concubine. 

Fearing the threat of his children, he agreed… Burn the Infidels. But only if he was allowed to Deliver them thru heavenly prayer. 

Thus Thrice days Passed, and He found himself standing in front of the Villager’s Betrothal.. Where Heresy and Infidelity was supposedly taking place… Where Woman of All Colors, Shapes, and questionable Strength stood opposing him. With the help of the Lord’s men he had managed to tie them all up inside the house. 

Many of the villagers were on the knees praying, blessing the great Lord for this Healing.. Oh how wonderful the spirits of evil be found.. He.. He.. Wasn’t sure.. Everybody acted he was some sort of angelic hero, but he fell into the core of his soul.. This was wrong. Completely wrong. 

This did not stop him, as he shouted prayers of Forgiveness over the flames.. The woman screamed spat out.. Proclaiming innocence.. Declaring him to Hell. Why one even spoke in tongues hoping this somehow earned a new era level of forgiveness.. Near the ending, he told the town they may now throw the rocks.. If they wished to do so. Some did, others just shoved it off at the disgusting scene.. Mumbling priests don’t kill, that was no priest. 

As the fires grew, their flesh began to boil, one shouted loud into infernal screams. “IF I AM TO DIE THIS WAY! THEN WITH MY BODY, SOUL, I Condemn you TO Astaroth’s Wrath!” The words were lost to the wood splitting, but Mason heard enough.. Just the name and sacrifice, his whole body grew rigid thinking of all his excorsemic teachings. Fearing the absolute worst, only to find the flames morphing, changing from a Red to a Green.. Soon to A blue.. 

The house half burnt, the women all dead, and a new giant glowing fire circle growing in poweress… The circle changed into multiple shapes before finally choosing that of a Triangle, one Mason immediately recognized as the one from his dreams.. The one with all the New Forms of oddities it always seems to create out of nothing. 

Triangle formed a giant eye, that searched the crowd all around, who already stopped throwing rocks.. Who stopped screaming promises of Powerful Healings… All who began to fled, bursted to flames.. Or completely disintegrated into things Mason had no idea of what. Others turned to stone.. Some even morphed completely face demorphing to be more demonic in nature, soon before killing themselves. 

Whole Village lost in a second. Whole village, covered in a red sky.. The eye turned from those who ran, to that which had Stayed. Calling out in an echo, “FINALLY, 4-D effects!” It stretched, before shifting shrinking in size, not at all bothered by the destruction it had created. 

Mason held strong, hold up his cross, shouting out Prayer followed with Demands. “DEMON RETURN FROM WHICH YOU CAME! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!” 

There came a loud chuckle as the triangle changed from Yellow-red to a brighter yellow mixed with blue. “NOT WELCOME! But! Pinetree, THIS is GREAT! We can Finally Start OUR STORY! Thirteen Years late! HAHA UNLUCKY NUMBER THIRTEEN!” 

The man shook his head confused by what it spoke of, just continuing his shouting, “You are NOT Welcome Here!” and a bunch of other stuff having to do with poetry and killing demons

Triangle just snickered with his eye exposing the teeth beneath, before reaching out thumping Pinetree onto the skull, “You Numbskull! That doesn’t work on me, we are meant to be Together!” 

Stubbornly the man just continued the absolute nonsense, With a groan, triangle just caught his fingers on fire. Stabbed right into the chest burning through the priest’s simpleton cape, right through his simple tunic, right into the flesh. “MM!! Momma Cooking BBQ TONIGHT!”m He singsang before pulling the hand back, swiping the fire away. 

Pinetree just gave a scream, taking a step back, shock written all over his face.. Oh such pure heroic spirit! See this is why he LIKED this Pine. The kiddo grabbed at his chest, whispering softly about Holy Lord saving his spirit. UGH! Did he not get it? 

Demon reached out grabbing the burnt up clothing, forcing the kiddie to float up into the air next to him. “YOUR GOD IS DEAD! It is ALL Lies by this World’s Standard of Human Control! You’re Little Pretty Perfect Cage A Damn Lie!” 

Dropping the Adult man back to the ground, Bill slowly twirled his bow morphing into a dark-skinned man with symbols alive moving. His twisted grin bright, eyes shining even brighter with a golden iris. His outfit of choice was that of the finest silks wrapping his body, all similar style to that of a king. Just less overly decorative, almost held a simple grave to it. 

“Soo. You managed to Burn a Bunch of Sluts! Why, That’s Funny.. A TREE Burn A Slut!” The demon giggled some more, ignoring the Pinetree who was slowly backing up… Why he ignored the kiddie till it broke into a full out run past on of the buildings, he just easily broke physics with a cartoony Elasticgirl stretch grabbing the young Man’s ankles pulling him upside down against his will. 

“AND WHERE Do you think you’re running off too? I HAVE a BRANCH to pick with YOU!” The man struggled, only managing to hurt himself, still spatting nonsense about Unholy Presences… 

The large eye just rolled, “Do you not hear yourself? Oh.. Holy Lord.. Destroy this beast…. Oh Powerful Beast begone. Why! Kid! I’m no Demon, you all seem to think. Actually.. That DEMON the woman was calling for was sleeping on a couch! Hahaha, after eating pizza. Oh we should get some pizza!” 

The Little human Tree shouted frustrated, “RELEASE ME UNHOLY SATANIC THING!” This earning another eye roll… He spoke gleefully, “Why? For you to Run aGaIn?” 

Bill decided there was enough of this, he wanted to play with the chosen Zodiac, after all it ignored him for these past couple of months! With a slow dangerous whistle, he held up his hand creating a small portal right into the nearest castle. More Specifically the Lord’s Castle that sent a Priest to slaughter a Whore house. 

Inside the deepest Dungeon, He was met face-to-face with chainmail and a guard arms crossed.. Who after realizing somebody Just Appeared out of No where, growled just about Pulling a sword, when the overpowered demon just thunk the man into the forehead right into the underground brick wall knocking him out cold.. As well possibly breaking the castle’s very foundations. 

Demon just smirked over at his little Pinetree, “Enjoyed the show? Could kill the Lord too, you want me to?”

The kiddie struggled, “What! No!” 

Bill just shrugged, “Your lose. Guess time to begin!” 

He picked up the guard’s keys unlocking the cage, looking around at the miserable filthy state it was in. “Time to clean this place up! Let’s see.. Need a Bucket.. Of Water.. Hey Pinetree, Do you think we’ll need soap?”

His eyes flickered over the priest that seemed to be more and more confused by him, barely stumbling to answer. “Soap? If you were to clean the prison… Why would you clean the pri- “ ''SOAP IT IS! Oh boy! Nice and Squeaky Clean! So.. What Dimension 135 American Brand? Dawn or Palmolive! No Wait.. Too rough, Dove! Let’s go with Dove!” 

Pinetree just stayed silent listening to the nonsense the demon was even spouting Knowing half the words, was this.. Some.. sort.. Of Demonic language? Should he be worried? Can his ears be poisoned by this nonsense?

A over the top large bucket appeared, along with some odd white bottle with pearlie gate white fluid spilling into it, this followed with a chair, and before Mason even knew it.. He found himself tied to the chair. He was just completely baffled, did this Satanic Dream stalker really planned to clean… A Cell? Just like that? Out of a whim? Couldn’t it just.. Snap its fingers bam? Done? Wait why did he even care? This thing was unpredictable and uncontrollable, he should literally be focusing on escaping. 

With a twirl of dress change, looking more like the guard from before, thing seemed to shift modelling it. “Like the new look? Since the guard out cold, I decided to take his shift. Now.. Deal Making 101. First you gotta get them begging, then tell them no, then tell them yes!” 

Wait? What? Mason felt his blood run cold at the word of begging, what did it mean by begging? Well.. He had an idea.. HE did not like it! 

Bill calmly.. Soothing began petting Mason’s hair, all those dirty filthy burnette locks. What was with this time period and nobody ever showering? It was simple! Turn the knob, BAM WATER! Tada! 

Flick of the left foot, flick of the wrist, using his strength held the Pinetree tilted over the overly large bucket of water. He spoke in a calm manner, “You teach Kiddies of this age.. Tell me. Should I go…one fourth, one third, or one twelfth? The measurements always have to be just sooo _precise_ “

The burnette blinked trying to trace the words over, what did this man mean? Measurements.. Okay.. They were some form amount… The numbers must’ve represented something dealing with this situation.. Just.. he didn’t know! 

“TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK, Would ya’ Just make it Pop with an answer already! Arms are growing Wary, may just do Full-Time.” The taunt came making Mason panic trying to figure just what this demon wanted from him. 

“Uhh.. Uhh.. Uhh. third!” Before he knew it, his head was dipped into the water nearly covering the chin, the whole movement causing blood to flow straight downward. He forcibly held his breath the moment moisture hit his scalp and reality slamming what the demon had planned to do. 

The water managed to get into his mouth, it tasted disgusting just covered all over his mouth. It felt completely different when it went down his throat, causing urges to cough it back up, but he had to fight these in fear of just drowning under the water. When The Demon pulled him back up, he gasped coughing for air, spitting what he could of that disgusting soap. 

The throbbing in his head from the dizziness at the sudden change, he was going to puke.. Just.. Scare this spiritual sickness away. The demon walked around him, leaning down lowering himself to Pinetree’s level. “Look it made a Difference! Your Hair so much brighter!” The hair was clumped all against pinetrees face, one section even covered his eyes. “Oh! Let me get that for you, Can’t see MY Lovely Face!” 

He reached outward shifting the hair section just a bit, Looking at those Deep Mocha colored eyes. “There! All Better!” The mocha eyes just narrowed in hatred, “What The HOLY LORD, is Wrong with you! Satatanic THING!” 

Bill tilted his head pretending to be confused, “Why, I’m giving you a bath!” 

This, Was not a BATH! Mason couldn’t believe this thing thought this.. This.. Was Helping! “Listen HERE Thing… Not of this World.. That isn’t what _Us_ Mortals call a Bath!” The demon held his finger up, silencing him.. You know seeing people run burst to flames, who knows what happened when you attempted to talk over him. 

“Just Hold that thought.. “ Bill just raised up walking back around, toying with the hair forming more bubbles, he had to admit.. IT Smelled GLORIOUS! Much better than the cell and The fire! Once the bubbles were nice and all over, water probably dripping into Pinetrees face.. Heh.. Probably burned the eyes.. 

He tilted the chair, watched amused as Pinetree instantaneous began to hold his breath body tightening up preparing for the plunge. “MR. Teach! Riddle me This.. Should it be Quarter, Halved, or Eighth?” 

Pinetree struggled once more with an answer, oh the GLorious days of Educated Teachers being.. Oh So Uneducated.. Barely managing Addition and Literature. This Guy actually thought his children would actually reach Elite Levels of education? Please.

“Ha-ha-alved” The words struggled, as Bill easily dipped the body half way… The fun part? His bucket was bottomless, Haha. It broke Logic! He calmly counted up to a minute, watching Pinetree struggle against the bounds.. Bubbles rising.. Why.. He couldn’t tell which were Pinetree’s oxygen and what was the Soap! 

When he was certain Pinetree had enough, he pulled him back up, watching the guy just hang his head exhausted. They just got started! It.. Was the soap, wasn’t it? Had to Be! 

Burnette coughed more, feeling even worse than before, everything was just all mixed up and broken.. His eyes were just utterly blind stinging with the soap inside of them. For the Amount of soapy water he’d swallowed, he was Certain the Lord would most definitely approve of…

Just.. Why did this thing kept talking words, he recognized in the market, but.. How did it translate to his body? To the Soap? He didn’t understand, couldn’t quite rightly apply the knowledge. 

There came singing voice in lyrics he didn’t quite like.. “~What to do.. What to do.. A priest who can’t Divide… Ahh, what to do. ~” 

There came a snap, that made the man flinch back, just now aware how much his head was ringing. “OH! I KNOW! How About a Knightly Duty to Interrogate Warlock’s!” HUh? He struggled to open his eyes, to look up at the demon.. The burning just utterly barely bearable to see the demon now holding what looked to be l Sheep Shears.. At least what he thought they were… He slowly let himself drift away, just get it on over with.. Demon.. 

The victim noticeably already seemed to be at his end, what.. Plushy life was just too easy for him? He barely even responded to the Bone Crunching Shears! That wasn’t any Fun, “Pinetree, Buddy.. Come on Wake up. Need to Trim a couple of limbs.” He reached upward slapping the face, this barely earning a response. Did he hold the guy underwater too long?

Hmm.. This was problematic. Well! Other ways to wake somebody up. Snapping the Shears gone replacing them with a tiny ammonium capsule, snapping it right under the nose. There was a sudden jolt, as the kiddie looked around wide eyed as if something attacked him. 

“MORNING SUNSHINE! You can’t be letting those thoughts slip away just as easily!” The more wide awake Pinetree looked up blinking, oh how red those eyes were. “THE BLOODY HELL WRONG WITH YOU!!” He shouted, there could have been so many better statements here.. Had this Baffoun grew up in another time. Oh, or the writer actually researched. Ahh well, “Why… Everything ~” 

Pinetree just looked around, eyes finally shifting to the weapon of Mass Bone destruction, fear crossing his face. FINALLY! A Reaction! “Just what I was looking for!” Bill slipped into the strapped Pinetree’s Lap, hand caressing the face, using levitation to keep himself balanced. 

“See.. This is always the best part, knowing No part which to torture first.” He shifted a bit, Pinetree just glared sharply keeping silent.. “Brilliant idea just _struck_ me! How about.. We make a Deal? You get to live, all healed up happy ever after.. I’ll even sweeten it, I’ll take you to see your family.” 

This caught Mason’s attention, see his family? Get to live? Wait, this thing was going to kill him? He wasn’t too sure he could trust it.. Just.. Wasn't sure at all. “No Deal, you’re a trickster.. Liar. Manipulator. Soul Stealer.” This earned a small hum, as the demon shifted off his lap, “DEath DUE PART!” He gave a laughter. 

Picking up the shears, he sloppily chopped off three toes, purposefully clipping them off slowly… Singing “this little piggy.. Went to the Carnival.. This Piggy Went Time Traveling.. This Piggy GOT MARRIED!” Poor Pinetree didn’t know his version of the song, and only flinched at the worse times. 

Blood began to pull down Pinetree’s foot, right into the floor. Pinetree’s screams only awakened all the inmates, who all were moving about attempting to get a better view.. Whisperings. Oh the whisperings. They only _wish_ they were next! 

Triangle looked up to see the tears streaming down the boy’s face, mixing with that nice glorious Dove soap.. He reached up, rubbing the thumb against the cheek and tear, enjoying the smooth gentle skin it created. “Soft as a Baby’s Bottom” Before licking it, “Just as Delectable as well!” 

Pinetree at sometime between screams, began praying to his Heavenly Father.. Begging for forgiveness.. Some other nonsense, they were just nonsensical words to the Demonic Ears. 

“Oh Heavenly Father remove this Unholy creature, take my suffering release this world from his grasp.. Please of Heavenly Father with the Help of Abraham.. Allow this BEast be locked up form the Hell’s which he came.. Let his Disgusting form Rot to which none return.” 

Unbelievable… He just called him Ugly! He was a Hot Damn Multidimensional… He felt frustration that flickered in red along the tattoos on his body, “Okay, listen here Tramp. We’ve been over this.. Your Heavenly Father is a LIE. There’s too Many God Damn forces to only be 1. To Hell! I am practically a GOD in several Realms over. SECOND, This BODY IS GODDAMN HOT. You Should Fucking Stalk the DeviantArt page! THIRD” He paused just in time to clip the last largest toe, “YOU’RE NOT EVEN FUCKING REAL, Somebody Damned you To this Fate! That person doesn't give a Damn FOR YOUR Pitiful Pathetic Body, Life.” 

He shifted raising to lean over pinetree, both arms clasping his hands, beady gold eyes glaring into the boy screaming. “FOURTH.” He commanded again, certain Pinetree heard him, as he bit his cheek causing blood to bleed. 

Lips connecting next to Pinetrees, letting the blood flow into his mouth, tongue slipping in silencing the screams.. Ignoring any Biting gestures the Tree even attempted. Before completely pulling away swallowing what was left between saliva and blood. Drops of blood still laying on his lips. “You Fucking Enjoy This, to the Point.. Of Dishonor. You’re no Pure Priest, of the Most Virtuous of Humanity. Why.. They didn’t even pick you in the llast Kingdom hearts Game, Heart Too Damn Black.” He gave a snicker, staring right at Pinetree face, struggling with condemning the demon.. Too caught in the disgusting blood he just swallowed… 

Why, Bill even noticed the Sapling’s cock was hard proding between thin layers of the tunic. Problem with these Cheap clothing types, can just about see _everything_.

Mason couldn’t focus, he tried once more to banish this thing.. Using all the holy teachings.. Well he could in this scenario, why he even ran out of the scripture by the time the Demon came down screaming at him. A motion that just sent his mind into a full all panic hoping. Wishing. It’d just burn him alive. 

His eyes had gone numb from the soap, the feet burned with a thousands Suns.. Was he in Hell? Did he somehow get kidnapped taken to hell? Thought this was some sort of normal cell.. And.. The Demon’s words, they once more went over his head. None of this NOnsensical spoke of made even a Lick of sense! 

Worst yet was when demon just hovered, mouth on mouth.. It it.. Was Horrible, awful, but he hadn’t had real human touch for so long, he just didn’t get it. Why did He desire more? He shook these ill feelings, demon was just manipulating him, somehow controlling his emotions. 

“Lies, You Filth of Under Realms. You Lie. There is the Heavenly Realm, Hellish Realm, and the Under Realm.” A grin as he attempted to appear strong, even in the wavering spirit. “You’re from the Realm of Lies and Betrayal, All you know.. Is Deceit Carved by Great Satan Himself! The devil of your class, knows Nothing of the Holy Truth. How Lucifer fell from the Heavens for his Pride!” 

There came a growl, “YOU ARE AS Stubborn AS An OAK!” Before Mason found himself suddenly dumped under water once more, the sudden motion was so fast.. So Unexpected.. He actually swallowed water, and struggled just to remember.. Hold the BReath.. Hold the Breath. 

His thoughts counting, trying to keep track of how long he was under.. But he felt so dizzy, the weakness from earlier was returning. The body gradually declining into a chilling state, he was actually going to die here. This was the end. Oh Heavenly Father, Did he pass your Grand Test? Will he receive his Wings? 

Suddenly the chair was yanked roughly back into place, Mason just felt like a doll getting tossed around by a bunch of bullies to a little girl. The arm straps were just rubbing his skin raw, not that he cared.. Not that he noticed any longer, not after losing his left foot toes.. The demon moved around him, but he didn’t care… 

Slowly aching to speak he just stared down at the soaking wet.. Cold outfit.. The dungeon wasn’t exactly the warmest.. “Please… Lord.. Let this end..” He struggled to speak, this earned a growl, “Come on Pinetree~ Speak louder, can’t HEAR you~” 

Burnette just shook his head in response, before demon just placed a hand on his shoulder. “Clearly this is not going to work, you’d rather drown than listen. Let’s go somewhere.. Cleaner.” Easily Snapping the straps gone.. Easily Snapping right outside.

Mason was met with Freezing temperatures. That were so cold, his whole body’s wetness froze stabbing him. The plus side.. His feet no longer hurt. The downside, he could barely feel a thing.. Just tiredness… Utter Tiredness.. A small smile crossing his face, _finally_

There came laughter, but he barely responded, didn’t respond to anything… Till… a sudden warmth flooded into him.. He coughed body that was once so numb.. So tired.. Couldn’t shake.. Shiver.. Feel a thing.. Just felt Warmth. His pains disappeared, strength returned.

“WHAT! NO! LORD NO!” He looked up, looked around.. Eyes meeting the demon who just had his hand on his hips smirking. 

“Something Wrong Pinetree? Thought you needed to Warm up! Looked to be about Death’s Door!” He snickered, sitting cross leg just levitating there as if on an invisible chair. 

He.. Couldn’t believe it.. He.. was Alive.. Well. Just. That. That.. He booked into a run, tackling the demon onto the snowy ground. “TAKE IT BACK!” 

“No. You’re Mine, I’ve decided.” He merely answered in response, making Pinetree sit back on his waist just baffled. 

“YOU can’t just.. Declare yourself Owner of people! Not.. How.. it..” He paused thinking of the world he was in. The lengths of slavery, the kidnappings, the.. The.. 

The demon just sneered, “Oh? But your Lord can declare you unmarried? Can just trash your family? Strip you of everything you love? Then force you to listen to all the Sins.. Of All Other people’s actions? Yet… You must Remain Loyal to HIM… Hahaha….” 

The dark tanned hands reached upward, slipping into the bottom of the tunic.. “Must Say, Pinetree.. You’re the Element of Loyalty, I’d love to _earn it_” there came a shift, as Mason suddenly felt warmth.. Vibrations.. Soothing soothing warmth, than what the demon just gave. 

He found himself relaxing, falling into a deeper trance, after the hell he went through, just happy.. For a moment.. Demon pulled him down, sniffing his hair, playing with it. “Truly softest cleaner hair in this pitiful realm.” 

Mason attempted to pull away, distance himself from the demon, but his Lord didn’t let him die.. Didn’t give him his wings. Just. just.. Why did the demon heal him? It could.. Just.. Heal him? At any moment's notice? Imprisoned on this realm forever? “I-I don’t understand, Lord said.. None of Evil can heal the Heart and Soul. Care not For Others, but only for Thyself.” 

This earned a small breathy snicker into his neck, something warm, almost innocent. “Your Human’s do nothing but lie.. Closest I’ve came to your supposed Great God, would be axolotl.. Even he has problems.” The fingers explored to the neck, comforting rotating it. 

“Come now.. Pinetree.. Give yourself to me, We can heal this world _together_... Reunite you to your family.. That’s what you really desire.. _love_ isn’t it?” His Pinetree shifted only to trap himself deeper into Bill’s arms.. 

Mumbling softly, “ca-ca-can you really do that.. Heal.. everything.. Reunite me….” 

“Yesss…. Of course. Just need you to swear loyalty to _our cause_.. Will You Pinetree, Make a Deal to Help me Heal this world? By PLacing all you have to offer on to the table?” Again with the odd words, Pinetree didn’t care anymore. Just.. Felt the comfort as the hands explored petting his back, a manner he’d only felt from his mom.. Oh so long ago… 

“Yes…. I do…” The Stars HAD IT! They Witness the Falling of a Star Constellation! 

Arms wrapped Pinetree’s body, as a new fire wrapped them both flowing with colors of pink and green. Bill rotated to be on top of the Pine, before summoning lubricate.. Rubbing his cock… Looking down, eyes sharp observing the tiredness confusion on pinetrees face. That little hint of hope, how it’ll be snuffed out.. How his family will be All Cut down. How this Whole World Will Now be his.. All With a New Loyal Zodiac to his side.  
Once the cock was slick, he slipped it right into the Man.. Right where he Knew the Lad was sensitive at, earning a gasp… He leaned closer, letting the Pinetree grasp at him.. After all no need to leave it blanketed by snow.. Rotating nice and slow, he made the position more comfortable for them both. Before slowly inserting it again, growing rougher and rougher each time, Getting the man adjusted. 

Once he was tired of those annoying Moans, his lips reached forward quieting them.. Leaking blood into the Pinetree. Priest to Demon, lovely wasn’t it? All His. Loyal to Him. 

When he was all done, he pulled away staring at his newest creation.. Three-eyed Freak, with Black choppy hair, Bright Forest Green eyes with specs of Gold.. And Large Black wings spreading out. Soothing Bill pet it, “Pinetree.. My Pinetree.. Serve me well.. “ His eyes shifting from his creation to the skies above.. Two Dippers were now missing.. Sky just a little bit darker. Only. Few more Zodiacs to Go.


	14. GF: Threesome Smut + bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Turns out American Government ran by Angels, who thanks to everybody learning the existence of Magic.. They can longer hide away.. Mortals begin fighting back, this causing wars with Creatures of Fear.. This causing a Huge apocalyptic Situation of everybody wanting a Piece of the Pie to Control the mortal realm. Ford having this Brilliant idea attempts to Fix it all in Bill's Cave.. Thanks to the War between Creatures, this Plan Fails, and Dipper Did a Dipper thing.. Bill Now control over... Uhh.. Everything. Have Fun!
> 
> tltr;; Its another apocalypse, That Ironically Dipper uses Bill to fix, only for Bill to use him.
> 
> No Grammar check - <s> (I give up, this Game almost over.. stories soo long.)</s>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- WAHAHA GIVE ME MORE!! I FEEL Alive.. Until you know I remember I have to work next 6-days.. ugh, somebody write these for me. 
> 
> \--- [Poll: Should I do something similar for December?](https://forms.gle/yFenazR2sgerwqfcA)
> 
> Third - -- you know worst part about this suggestion, I just imagine the whole Cake being in a kid's bake sale. Just. Why. lol  
Second - Your suggestion makes me think of Unstable Unicorns, ever played? Theres this [Card...](https://popvinyls.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/IMG_8015.jpg)  
First -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To the Winner: I love this Creation, I rate it 8/10.. Glorious just Glorious. The Threesome? nah I just love this Whole Complex apocalyptic Scene.. Pew pew.. Rawr We're controlling government rawr. haha.. Joking, this 100% flowed out naturally, I Really Extremely Hope.. Terrible People enjoy this one very much. Can't say too much, But Read it Dammit! Now I just need to walk toward Enigma fanfic readers, and imagine them crying for me to post up a chapter.. Ahh.. Sweet sweet Reader's Love. Too bad no chapter tonight, no time. Sad day.

Let's see here.. Ahh it was Several Summers back if you care for such concepts of Time or pointless elements of Life Tracking. That the great Powerful Bill rose to the throne of this Pitiful Dimension, Making a Mark changing this Earth planet as a whole. 

In a Large Panic, people ran screaming to their government begging for such a thing never happen again, truly it was the Northwests looking for Power who spilled the beans. Gravity Falls was Shamed, Exiled, and bamboozled by all the American Government. Very Same Government who argued to All the other governments that no, this was not real.. This was just a Government Weapon Testing Ground and that This Incident will be Banned by the UN never to be experienced again. 

A laughable problem grew only worse, as More and More magical Creatures stood up declaring their own Form of governments. Why.. Those Angels attempting to cover everything up, were simply in a New Found Wars with the Phobians of the world. 

Mabel and Dipper, the little saplings, Bill had grown so fond of.. Grew up under governmental protection, they feared Magical Creatures planning to use the Zodiac Power in order to revive Bill or simply Break the already weakened barrier of Reality. Why this panic grew right after the fall of Stitched Heart and Old Man Glasses. It's laughable how they attempted so hard to Keep in touch, just as laughable how much Angels fought to keep their Control of the World Governments.

Luckily the internet kept strong, only growing stronger. With Magical Creatures on the rise, many gained Fans and popularity among humans. Why even those pest annoying unicorns began their own Fan Club staring in their own shows. Then the Gnomes, females were just Lining up! To be their new Queen, Too bad Llama Killed them with just a glare. 

As for Bill? Why he was bored, completely bored out of his mind. World passing all around, and he had but only 1 way to see the passing world, Through Axolotl’s Spyglass, one with limited controlled connection. He hated it. 

So the Day, Angels decided to turn to the Gods for assistance in the world’s imbalance.. It was Declared, RESET. World RESET. Much like the Story Book being Burned, with a whole new Author sitting down. Foolish little Angels, thinking the Zodiacs will stand-by.. Thinking those PINES will Standby. Do they not realize? Most of the Wheel were of Pine value? It's why Bill loved them so. Why Bill foolishly fell beneath them.

* * *

“Mabel, I’m not sure of this…” Mabel looked over at her brother shaking her head, “We have to.. Even Ford said it’ll Work. We Can do this! Just use our Stored Bill leftovers… Save the World!” 

Dipper shook his head, after every magical moment in high school.. After swearing they’ll live normal lives, This is what it came to. Stopping an Army of Angels attempting to Reset the world.. Fix Hide everything away once more. “It's just.. Not fair, you know. Why couldn’t humans live knowing everybody was either Magical or not.. That their neighbor was part something this whole time.. Why do we have to Seal Everything away properly?” 

Mabel closed her eyes tears escaping, “I-I don’t know.. Then who knew Angels were working within Politics? Who knew there’s Monsters out there that feed on Fear, attempting to Darkening the world? Who.. Who.. Knew that there are actually Gods out there Purposefully sealing magic away?” 

A car pulled up, Ford stepped out of the driver’s seat, “Come On kids! Time to Return… We only have 34 Hours and 24 Minutes left.. We gotta go, wait any longer some Damn Creature will stop us.” 

Both Mabel and Dipper nodded, quickly getting into the back seat, buckling up. Ford immediately placed the car in drive, driving way over the illegal limit onto the highway ignoring every single family fleeing the state… Like it really mattered, they saw the Timer high above the sky.. The blue sprinkling downward, Every Person’s Memory was going to be wiped… 

Dipper was highly impressed by Ford’s driving skills, just kept bombarding him with questions, “Hey Ford when you run away like this? Oh how did you know that was going to happen?” Ford just kept his cool answering, this was EASY compared to dealing with Rick Sanchez drunk ass all over his lap. “Well.. You see… Running a Galactic Revolutionary war, it is quite often running away was the only option. Especially.. When your partner in crime decided it was the brightest idea to Freeze the President's Penis permanently.” He gave a smirk, Stanley just broke into a chuckle, before commenting. 

“Hey Dipper why not sit back let Ford concentrate, there’s a lot of Cops up ahead..” Before giving Ford the nod to drive faster, engine skitting… Dipper was actually kinda surprised the engine even help up by how much Ford was pushing it. 

He opened his mouth to ask what the fuel intake was, when Mabel’s hand covered it up. “Bro-bro not a word.” 

The Cop barrier only grew brighter, Car grew faster, Ford’s mind just tickling the timer of exactly how fast the ratio needed to be before compact.. At precisely what angle to prevent car Utter destruction. Once reaching Point A, he successfully hit Point B with simple steering wheel and gear changes. 

Within 5 seconds worlds biggest cop collision probably happened on Live TV, soon followed with Giant Black ominous gathering crowds. Mabel rolled down the Window poking her head out, just as a piece of metal nearly missed her innocent cute cheek. “FORD! There’s a large wave of Bats heading in our direction!” 

Ford cussed, “Damn Fucking Aztec Gods!” He tsked dodging more cars just minding their own business somehow caught in the crossfire.. As large waves of Ice shards slammed down, barely missing the back tire. “FORD!!” Dipper having near anxiety attack shouted, earning a Large shout “I KNOW! I KNOW! FUCKING I KNOW!”  
Reaching Near Oregon’s Border, Trees began to pop more frequently… Worst.. Trees began growing and reshaping into odd forms like claws coming to life. “FORD!” Stan finally spoke up, getting scared, “Isn’t their a Fucking Gun in here!” 

Ford shook his head, “Might be a Galactic Pistol in the glove box.. But it's known to have an Extreme Low hit Ratio, probably just hit something important!” Stanley gave a huff digging it out, sticking his head out of the window, “MABEL Honey, Back In! You’re too young!” 

Mabel pouted, “BUT STAN!” 

“MABEL! NOW!” He shouted more demanding, now pulling out his arm shooting the gun.. Hitting nothing.. Though.. Ford nearly took off his arm several times. He pulled himself back into the car looking at the gun, “What kind of useless contraption is this!” 

Ford shrugged, making another sharp turn dodging incoming traffic, “Warned you.” Stanley shook his head annoyed, “why did you keep this trash in here? Versus an actual gun?” 

There came no reply, as Ford saw this just starting a pointless brother to brother argument that’d help nothing. Stanley just threw a tantrum, placing the gun back into the glovebox, watching the shadow of bats coming closer.. Laughing when a couple of suicidal took on stabs of Ice saving the Pine family. 

“Haha! Who knew.. Gods and Phobians would be Fighting over us!” the gruff voice coming from Stan, still smirking watching the slaughtering behind them.

Dipper moaned, “UGH! THIS IS SO BORING! Can’t we just do this in the woods! Why does it have to be in that Damn Cave!” 

Ford Rolled his eyes, he was so sick and tired of explaining this to Every Damn living Zodiac left. “Because that’s where I first Summoned Bill, That’s Where the Zodiac Chart Exists, AND its the One Place in this Whole Damn World we can ALL meet at… Versus ROME! If You’re So Damn Bored, Go Read the Journal or Play some.. What are those called.. Game Boys.” 

Dipper moaned dramatically, picking up his game system, “Switch, it's called a Switch.” He switched it on, only to turn it off with a moan, reaching for his phone.. Checking it for the twentieth time for Wendy’s Text… Update.. Anything.. Who knew she’d have to race across Washington to meet them? 

Focusing so much on the internet, and reading some blog posts about the Streaming Blue dust falling from the sky.. He hadn’t quite expected a Large impact against the car, Slamming it across the road right into... A Pine Tree! 

Ringing in his ears from the sudden impact against the window, and glass that managed to slice half of his face. Blood racing to his lips, and down his neck.. But No, that isn’t what mattered to him.. The splitting Rain, The Hail.. What Mattered was His Sister! “MABEL! MABEL!” 

Quickly unbuckling, quickly shaking her, earning a moan.. Followed with.. “Mmm Dipper? Are you alright? Everyone.. Alright? SHIT DIPPIE YOUR FACE!” Dipper Looked over to Stan and Ford, recalling.. Oh Yeah, needed to check on them too. Oh Right.. He reached upward touching the blood, only staring down wide-eyed.. “It-it It's okay.. Just a scratch…. Ford…. Stan?” Quickly changing the subject worried they were dead. 

Ford seemed to be slowly recovering, Stan was more awake…. “The Fucking Hell! Who Damned Ram the Car THIS TIME!” 

Ford mumbled mind slowly clearing, “was something large.. And Slimy.. And..” Before he knew it a large giant tentacle grabbed him forcibly, pulling him upward out of the car through the car Window. 

Stan shouted loudly, “FORD!” Soon followed with his own Tentacle grabbing at him yanking him as if a plaything out of the car. 

“SHIT FUCK.. MABEL!” Dipper panicked, grabbing at his sister, forcing the backseat to open up, pulling the lever to pop open the hood. His head just ringing, certain his sister was just as much pain. 

Mabel looked around, before giving a loud scream, “WATCH OUT!” pointing at another large tentacle going to grab at Dipper, who barely managed to dodge. 

Ford Shouting, “KIDS RUN! YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE CAVE! “ 

Stanley quickly followed, “WE GOT THIS! JUST GET AWAY FROM THIS WARZONE!” Before pulling out a blade, stabbing the tentacle to release him… Falling landing onto Ford’s tentacle, stabbing it as well.. Both brothers landing with a thump.. 

Dipper gave a nod, grabbing Mabel’s Hand. “Come on, they got it.. We’re slower.. We need to get a head start….” Mabel gave a nod, though was worried about how fast Dipper’s blood was flowing… “oh-oh-ohkay” 

There came a Sudden Laughter, echoing through the forest, making Dipper stand there frozen to the spot.. Hand swiftly reaching for his sister’s, “Mabel…..” He spoke softly anxiety rising, getting ready to fight whatever was coming in their direction. 

A figure slipped out from within the trees, large creepy smirk, hair blue.. Eyes completely Forest green.. He wore what looked to be regular hipster clothing, tiny horns protruding the air. “Why, Hello there.. You Two must be the ones everybody Looking _for_ Going All out _war_ over… Who knew.. 1 Movement off the Map.. BAM! Word explosion… I Must Say…. _time’s running out_” He moved in such a lanky awkward way, Mabel instantly didn’t trust the guy. 

Dipper released his sister’s hand, arm raising overprotective, glaring this new thing down. “What are you? State Your business.” 

The thing just gave a small snicker before answering, leaning up against a tree… “Oh.. I am Just.. merely the _distraction_ You see… I was offered a _handsome_ reward should I stop you in your tracks.” He looked down at his nails before snickering again.. 

Young brunette man rolled his eyes, “What.. That it? You want a Deal?” 

The thing just snickered, “oh no.. I’m no Bill… You see.. I’m already getting _paid_ Not even your Zodiac Soul is worth the same amount.” 

Right.. Distraction.. He grasped Mabel’s hand, “Come on.. He’s just trying to make us Lose Time… Let’s get going..” 

The thing suddenly flickered in front of Dipper, flicking him on the forehead. “What did I just say? You can’t go.. I have orders to stop you.” The grin sharpened a bit.. “Just sit tight for another hour, All be Well.” 

Dipper pointed up to the sky, “We’ll be Frozen to Death before 2 hours passed. Besides, Memory Wipe, No Thanks. How does that Help you anyway?” 

The thing tilted its head, body bending over near to the ground, just completely unnatural.. Dipper swore it was some sort of insect, spider, or even a mannequin of some sort. “Why.. Great Power.. A Whole Sinful City to Feed on.. FULL OF CHARGE.” It practically began to drool.. 

“Eew Gross….” Mabel responded, pulling Dipper this time around, He finally shrugged… catching her hint. 

“Alright, Mr… Creepy… We’ll sit here like little obedient children.” The burnette Sat down on the ground, giving a single eye look over at Mabel.. Who instantly broke into a pout… pulling her hand away from him.. Arms crossing. 

“BUT Dip-Dop! What about Grunkle Stan and Fordsie! They could be dying right now! We have to go help them!” She distanced herself a bit from Dipper, who just snickered in a mocking manner.. “Guess, They’ll have to sit tight too.. Not like This thing wants them Reaching the Tunnels either.. I mean.. Ford did say. 1 Zodiac Made it.. All that was needed to Stop all this.. Especially with his newest Upside Down contraption.” 

The thing looked over at Dipper then at Mabel… Before twisting its head, “What? Contraption? The Ford Pine made one of those? Why.. “ It snickered, slowly stepping away from both of the twins.. Who both gave a nod.. Right then both took off in different directions, both internally agreeing to meet each other nearby upside-down house. 

The thing taken aback was uncertain which child to grab first.. Failing to Grab them both. “GAH! THIS ISN'T GOOD!” Before it took off in a random direction of the girl. 

Dipper Meanwhile was celebrating, Haha their planned work! Luckily they had loads of practice against the Snobby Angel Agents and Bill himself. Running deeper into the woods, it was soon very very clear.. The icy Wintry weather was going to make this harder than it should be.. And that their Timer Was extremely growing smaller.. They still had miles before reaching Gravity Falls.. He certainly hoped Wendy and Gideon weren’t getting attacked by every single greedy magical Creature out there. 

Further Along.. He heard loud ear-piercing Howls in the Distance.. Wendigo, it was their Season.. They were out hunting.. Feeding the Spirits living the Monsters. Shit! At a time like this?! The thing was tracking him, forcing him to quicken his pace. 

As for Mabel, the Creature was getting closer, she found more and more trees were attempting to grab her. She was practically screaming as it managed to pull and trap her hair. “AAHH!!” It snickered, grabbing her by the sweater raising her up. “LOOKS LIKE Game is Over!” She struggled more, before saying “OOHp!” Sliding right out of the jacket, running in the opposite direction.. Right-back toward Dipper. 

The blue hair creature frustrated, slammed the sweater to the ground, “Pesky Kids!” before taking off after her, once more using his magic to get the trees slow her down.. This time around she actually managed to dodge them.. 

Right about When she reached partial way closer to Dipper, did she hear the Loud Howl. “DIPPER!” She shouted with worry, picking up the pace, following his footsteps, unaware how much closer the blue-hair Creature was from behind her. 

Suddenly something Jumped in from above the trees, landing right on Dipper, lucky for him he wore a thick jacket.. The thing only bit the jacket, attempting to tear his arm away.. Only to attempt to get to the face, His Sister came in slamming a large stick into the mutt, causing a YELP sound from the Human-Face Freak. 

Dipper picked himself up, a smile on his face, before suddenly falling down from the blood loss.. “DIPDIP!” Mabel shouted, running to him, the Creature following her finally caught up, Both nearest Oak Trees reached outward wrapping around Both the Twins.. Trapping them both to the trees. 

The Creature held a smirk, “Who knew you Kids had such spunk! Chasing off a Wendigo! And Outsmarting a Damn Fae! HAhaha.. No wonder Billie had such problems with you!” He shook his head, Phone suddenly ringing.. Mabel looked over at Dipper thinking it was his Default Ringtone, eyes growing wide. Dipper only shook his head, he didn’t have his phone left it in the car. 

The Creature on the other hand.. Picked up HIS phone, listening to the line, “Yep.. Caught them Both.. What? You Ate The Stan Twins? Already?” He smirked, “Well.. What about the Younger Twins? Still need their bodies? What about alive? Nope! Neat-O!” 

He clicked the phone off hanging up, turning to the twins.. Smirking brightly, “Looks like Boss has a Belly Full of Five Zodiacs! Now.. As for you Two.. I was Planning on letting It drain your magic.. Then just keep you as pets..BUT after that Last stunt! I can tell.. You two are More Trouble alive than your worth.. Soo.. “

His tree shifted holding out Mabel, soon stabbing her right into the chest.. She gave a loud scream, Dipper who was barely awake from the bloodloss.. Felt the Loss of his sister in their twin shared link.. He felt completely shattered, “MABEL!” He shouted heart cracking.

The Creature just snickered, walking over to the girl, gently patting her head.. “Ahh… Just One more Pine left.. Then this World will be Consumed…. Not even Reset Will Work.” 

Dipper shook his head, pulling at all his sad emotions, and hopefully Zodiac…. Unlike the other zodiacs.. Unlike the other pines.. He had but Three Unique Connections making him the Last Final Strongest Zodiac Connection to Bill. 

The Large Dipper began to glow, the blue aurora wrapping all around him, soon pouring from his eyes as well his birthmark. “BILL CIPHER! PLEASE IF YOU LIVE.. PLEASE SAVE THIS WORLD YOU BROKE! I’ll Be Willing To Grant you a DEAL!” 

The Tears streaked across his face, mixing in with the aurora creating tears burns down the sides of his cheeks. 

HAHA! HE HEARD IT! The Great Wonderful Bill heard the call, soaking in all that summoning Magic. The Triangle’s Form Appeared right into Pinetree’s Mindscape, the greyest of them all. 

“WHY PINETREE! I’ve MISSED YOu! To think you’d BEG to Summon Good Ol’ Me! Axolotl just couldn’t resist!” He made a triangle with his forefingers and thumb, looking right through at the Pinetree.. 

“QUICK BILL… JUST FIX Everything, I’ll give anything you ask! Just Save the Zodiacs, Save My Home.. SAVE MY SISTER!” The Triangle snickered, “RIGHT-O Just NEEd A Cost of SOULS!” 

Pinetree shook his head, “JUST DO IT ALREADY!” Holding out his hand not realizing what he just agreed too.. How Bill made it Plural.. How Bill was Vague as hell. Then your choice was between Reset, Losing your sister, some gluttonous monster, Phobians, or BIll.. You find the choices rather limiting and easily convincing. 

The Demon rubbed his hands together, squeezing his body in a practically odd manner. “Heheh!” Before reaching the cerulean flame wrapping sealing the deal, Once it was Finalized. He shot up, pulling all the Zodiac Magic leftover, All of the Time Magic from when he last was there, AND any Magic Axolotl thoughtfully shared in amusement. 

He opened a warped Zone, Stopped the Reset, Slowly began Reversing Time.. Resetting everything to the Very Moment he was sealed away.. Fixing this Destruction. Setting Time into Fast Forward Right into that very Moment.. Fixing the Crises as a whole. Purposefully leaving the twins right where they were at.. The Stan Twins in some journey.. Soos in some tour.. Robbie is still alive and Well. Wendy attending Financial Class.. And Some other lesser important figures living life normally. 

Pinetree awoke.. To find himself still on the snow.. Find himself fully healed.. Find his eyes shifting over to Mabel.. Her body moving. Her slowly recovering. “MABEL! THANK GOD!” He quickly picked himself up running over to her, helping her up.. 

His eyes searching for any damage what-so-ever.. Bill Just floated there, body slowly transforming into a 3-d Human.. With nice looking coat, gloves, and pants. A small smile on his face watching the sweet twins unite. 

Dipper just snuggled his sister closely, Mabel mumbled, “wha-what.. Dipper? The.. trees.. The creature..” Dipper moved over exposing Bill now white human with choppy blonde hair.. She didn’t realize it at first, till the thing smirked and leaned in a particular style he did while in Dipper’s body so long ago. “BILL!” 

He eyes shot over to Dipper, “WHAT DID YOU DO!” He laughed, “Stopped a Reset, Saved the Universe, and may soul my soul for _you_”

The demon held up a finger, “Actually Correction… You sold Every soul of the Zodiac, to me.” the hand holding the finger rotated to have the palm up.. A large ball of swirling black, gold, and cerulean magic swirling in some sort of chaotic energy. Soon he closed the hand sealing it back up, watching amused as Pinetree stood up frustrated. 

“THAT Was Part of the Deal! It was supposed to be just ME! I can’t just sell OTHER Souls!” Bill just smirked, swinging back and forth amused.. “But you see… Pinetree. You Did. You’re their Leader... As Such Central Focal Point. It couldn’t be achieved till you and Mabel were born.. And Now, here we are!” 

Mabel looked over at her brother, over at Bill. “Bu-but… ``she shook her head, Bill Owned her SOUL? Owned her Brother’s Soul.. Owned.. The Stan Twins.. And.. and.. Gideon. And.. She just blinked tears rising, What? How.. Who. What? 

“That means..” She struggled, Dipper just scratching his skull frustrated, growing cold. 

Bill just skipped by them both, grabbing both their hands, “Nobody in this World can stop me! Do owe Axolotl one though… haha He’ll probably send us all on missions after this little Historical moment!” 

He leaned down, whispering to them both nice and slow.. _”No need to Fret… Your Home is safe.. In My Hands. Why.. I’ll even keep your Laws of Logic and Reality!”_ A large portal opened up, welcoming them to their new home. A nice little cabin, right on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. 

Gleefully Bill pulled them both into the portal roughly, sealing it behind the three of them. He looked around the new little house, enjoying the nice furniture and overall drapes with all zodiac signs under his control hanging on the wall. Wasn’t as fancy as he’d prefer, but it was clear… Keep Low, And Axolotl won’t intervene. 

Once inside the newly furnished warm cozy cabin, Dipper pulled himself from the Demon glaring up at him. “What About the Angels? Those Phobians? The Gods? That other thing, don’t even know where the Hell that came from!”

Bill Just sat comfortably on the couch crossing his legs, “All back to balance.. You see, I never came to this Dimension… Your Original Dimension was completely Trashed by a Vortex Blackhole thanks to My Time Traveling Skills and Axolotl’s extra ounce of magic. Angel’s don’t have to explain that Magic exists, and Phobians have no desire to fight them since humans aren’t revolting attacking them. As for those pesky Wanna-bes.. They’re no Real Trouble for Me.” 

He gave a whistle of amusement, as Pinetree went another range of questions, ones that Mabel actually interrupted.. My Hadn’t she grown, why if he didn’t know better she actually looked nicer without that Sweater and before puberty form. “Wait.. Wait.. You’re Saying.. Angels are Running the Government Like before? Only Nobody knows that Magic exists.. So nobody knows to suspect them, Except Nutheads?! Then Since Nobody knows Magic Exists.. Monsters who Feed off Fear can do whatever the Hell they want? Without Fear of a Whole Damn Town turning on them?” 

Bill snickered, “YEP! Neat-O right?” Both of the twins groaned, looking absolutely Amusingly adorable together! 

Dipper was the first to recover, “HOW Is this any better! This.. Is Like.. Exactly Like a Reset! Only Fucking worst!” 

Bill waved his foot thinking over it, “If you wish to see it that way.. But, Everything just as you Desired. Saved YOUR HOME! Tada.. You’re Back Home! Everybody happily living in Peaceful bliss.. Why even through it all, I sneakily broke Ford’s barrier, so all those magical creatures can return to their normal migrational routes.” 

He shifted his hand expressively, “you know.. Restore any damage humans have done.. Over the past couple decades.. Rising temperatures.. Overpopulation, etc etc.. be surprised how 1 man can break Order of Nature with 1 barrier.” 

Mabel pointed upward at the new house roof, “BUT THE GODS! What about them! Why did.. They wish to Seal away Magic! I have SO MANY Questions!” Dipper just looked at her raising an eyebrow, wasn’t he supposed to be the one nosing in things? Why did she get to take that credit. 

She just dramatically pointed again, before pointedly look at her brother, “Don’t you care even a little bro-bro? Like.. At all?” 

Dipper pointed over at Bill, “Think he’d share? Bastard probably make us do sick things.. Or make us forget. He gets the biggest winning deal here, why do some other Gods matter? Especially in a now nonexistent past, we Have bigger problems now.” 

Bill picked himself off the couch cleaning himself, “Sapling.. Oh silly Saplings.. All in due time.. Besides… I swore not to break anything, and keep things as is. So There… No need to fret. The Nightmare Realm has been destroyed… I have no need to worry about it any longer. “ 

Both the twins looked at Bill confused, “Wait… Nightmare Realm destroyed?” Asked the eldest… Earning a small smirk from Bill, “Think NOT opening a dimension would NOT have consequences? By 1 action, destroyed a whole Entire Realm. Congrats you’ve caused the slaughter of Thousands upon thousands of Lives. You Pines.. Are such horrible people. Cause of Global Warming, Cause of Overpopulation, AND Mass Destruction A Whole Realm!” 

The twins both looked completely crestfallen and even hurt a little, “wasn’t like we-we did it on purpose…” They both struggle finishing each other’s sentences, Bill just tsked. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll fix the whole Pine Line right on up! No need to fret anymore, World will be perfectly _safe_ and be at _peace_ for an _eternity_” Before any of the Kiddies commented about what he was spatting about, with a snap of fingers they both found themselves tied up falling to the floor incapable of keeping balance.. Both staring at his nice black dress-shoes. He looked down at them smirking at their struggling, “Don’t worry, the Pain will only be Temporary. _Not What you want, but it’ll be Exactly what you Need_”

Both Mabel and Dipper struggled with the newfound bondage, Trying to somehow wiggle out of the ropes.. Dipper was the only one who even managed to have a knife at hand, that barely cut a centimeter of the rope as Bill just whisked it away examining it closely. “Aw! For Me! Your New Master! How Kind of You, new Teacher’s Pet!” 

“Ugh Gross, Bill!” Dipper shouted, attempting to shoot him harsh glares, Hoping to be Damned the Demon could read his mind.. Only to get ignored, so that theory may or may not be true. 

Pulling the power of the zodiac now within his clutches, Bill easily levitated them both carrying both of the bonded meatbags right up to their newly shared room. Once there he roughly dropped them both on the ground like the little Chopped Trees they were. 

He looked around the room, a small toothy smirk crossing his face loving the black painted walls, the Large Knowing-Eye bedsheets, the Closet door opening to a Portal of Nothingness.. That OOPS! Somebody falls in, maybe floating into eternity till he pulled them out. Then the bed-side table, a very nice Pine-cherry wood hybrid. 

He fluffy fell to the bedcovers, enjoying how it just fluffed around him, practically giving a Welcome Home Hug. His home, all His to do what he wished.. This was quite the biggest feat, he’d managed yet. 

He had full control over time and the Zodiac’s Magic.. Well Until that Baby returned to try and steal back time, which he’ll Gladly give up.. Who wanted time anyhow? Too many Upkeep Responsibilities. 

Rolling over on the bed two to three times, he eventually rolled to the middle, swinging his legs.. Looking down at the Soul-trash laying on the floor, attempting to chew their way out.. “So Who’s First?” 

They both were silent, uncertain what the hell he was hinting at.. Both fearing what he had planned exactly. Finally it was Shooting Star who spoke up, “Dip-dip.. No matter what happens, just know I do love you. And, Never regret trying to save our home.. Please… Don’t hate yourself…” 

Pinetree just looked back at her, before giving another mushy disgusting response, “Same here… It.. It.. Was a Great journey.. Being your twin..” Bill made a large dramatic gagging noise, “Go Get a Room, you two. Making me Sick over here.” 

With a simple swipe of the finger both twin mouths were sealed with a magical thread and needle, causing them both to scream in harmonic words as the needle painfully stabbed their top and bottom lip.. Over and over again. He just gave a smirk enjoying the little show, though disliking how the blood dripping onto their new white carpet. He’d have to fix that problem later, maybe Wine-Red?  
He gave a small hum when the screaming had finally silenced, the twins both just staring at each other wide-eyed attempting to speak.. But finding incapable of doing so. Who Knew Bonding Everything be so much fun! Why.. Bill debated on doing their Butts, noses, eyes, and other places As well! He gave a snicker just imaging them fainting from the pain alone. Though he was one to quickly grow bored.. 

“As the one WHO _Graciously_ Sealed the Deal.. Pinetree you’re first up!” The kiddie began levitating, as he struggled to somehow escape the levitating beam, only to be floating over right on the bed, landing in a large oof.. That of course was muffled by the magical thread. 

Bill Shifted to look at the Tree all tied up like the conifer Christmas Tree he was. Oh what to do.. What to do.. His golden eyes stared down at the figure, just so much time.. So many Fun activities.. Just.. If only the Story wasn’t going to end with only a single chapter. How Sad. 

With a wave of his left hand, the bonds slowly formed scales changing into snakes breaking in half their length magic what was required for his little idea.. One snake slithered up Dipper’s arm circling itself along the wrist, before forcibly pulling the left arm up tying itself to the bedpost, only to change back to rope. The other three did similar actions to all three other limbs.. The whole thing causing the Boy’s body shiver at the sudden scaley things tickling his skin.. Course the moment he attempted to escape, the snake only bit him breaking his train of thought causing him to scream out sling his arm.. Only to find the whole action useless. 

Bill stared at the Spread Eagle before him, eyeing the jeans, eyeing the shirt, and eyeing the length of the body.. Much Longer than he had last recall, Five years.. Kiddie could grow a lot in those five years. 

With a small shift, he looked over at Mabel who seemed struggling, his thoughts flickering how much she’d grown over the years.. Why she was calmer, smarter, and more Dipper-like than he’d recall. There was def less glitter in her taste as well. Huh. Who knew The Shooting Star Shot right On Hot. 

His attention turned back to Pinetree who struggled pulling at the Bonds, muffling speech still lost to his mouth. Slowly Bill approach, letting the feel of Pinetree’s Anxiety grow feeding him, grin just growing sharper.. How much he loved seeing the pain written all over the child’s pitiful face. 

Dipper could not believe this was happening, he tried pulling away, and all he could do was watch the demon approach closer and closer.. A look that any villain from any Disney movie would hold.. All sharp sinister, practically feeding into his desire that this thing planned to eat him. His heart felt like that of a mouse, pumping in running fast speeds.. 

Closer. Closer.. The demonic Man grew to him, the warmth just radiating, Dipper could only respond by clenching his body preparing for complete utter human to human contact. Thrashing useless as the thing easily dodged, any stomach punch he’d attempted.. 

Before Dipper knew it, the thing was than an inch away, breath just right on his cheek, breathing harshly, he tilted his face away trying to discourage the demon from trying anything too deadly or obvious dark amusement. 

It raised his left hand, a small claw growing sharp much like a needle you’d expect to see at the doctor’s.. Only it was golden, and very very close to Dipper’s face rather than his shoulder. His heart rate picking up speed, that the very core body could feel lungs panicking to keep up at the anxiety growth. 

He attempted to call out, scream at Bill to quit.. To distract him.. Even offer up a game.. But nothing escaped.. The only thing that did was his response as the needle pierced his forehead right where his birthmark laid. The thing dug in deeper, nearly reaching the skull, causing Dipper’s eyes to roll back near fainting.. Before it suddenly pulled back out, Only to strike again into another birthmark dot.. This action repeating, over and over.. As Demon called out the stars in a soothing mocking tone.. 

“ ♩♪♫♬ Little Star.. Little Star.. Snuff out the Light. Polaris… Kochab… Teehee.. Little Star Little Star. Golden So Bright. Yildun. Pherkad. ♩♪ Oooh Shining bright stars.. Keep me Company.. Wish me so bright. Ahfa al Farkadain. Anwar al Farkadain. ♫♬ Come out.. Come Bright.. Dip Deep down reach within. Pherkad. Ursae Minoris. Hehe.. ♩♪♫♬ “ 

The moment the needle finished its little stabbing, Bill leaned back exposing the newly Shining Golden Birthmark, before slowly drawing a golden line rather painfully connecting them all. The molten lava hardening rubbing the skin raw, not that he cared. The Pinetree sometime through the process fell asleep, Ah… Constellations never sleep! Can’t have him giving up just yet! 

With a rough slap to the face, harsh enough to snap the neck probably pulling something, the whole movement leaving a red mark jolting the Pinetree up in complete shock. Mouth still muffled, by the thread. 

Bill sat his body up against Pinetree’s, then proceeded to slowly rubbing the back neck in circles, humming in thought.. He shifted his body slightly upset he couldn’t think of anything to do. Why he was so excited gaining all of the Zodiac’s Power and Souls all for His to do what he willed.. And Just, So Much to Do. He was Lost uncertain WHAT To do First. 

The body muffled trying to respond, He had half a mind to remove the thread allow the Kiddie to speak, maybe even ask him. Just it seemed would only get him nowhere, the boy probably just planned to yell.. And Call him a nonsense name or share some other very unhelpful idea. 

Looking down at the bonded feet, a thought slowly crossed his mind, Pinetree still had his clothes on.. Those shoes were certainly dirtying up his Newly made Bed, What if that problem went away? Wait.. What If He actually left little things all Over Pinetree? So that Even should someway his Soul Hold reversed, by some Random Bill or Sanchez, or Other Axolotl came World hoping they don’t just fix everything? 

He levitated upward, staring down at the whole body, the orb of Black fire began growing circling, Pinetree just watched in fear.. Cheeks moving up and down as he attempted to breath from them, Nose probably not keeping up. Poor Kiddie was going to have an asthma attack! 

He held the newly created black fire, let it drop right down on the body, burning every little piece of cloth on the Pinetree. Bill just watched leaning on his palm checking out the body before him. 

Pinetree had grown what looked to be little tiny brunette needles all over his chest and Private area. Then his Cock seemed to have grown much larger than the demon recalled, Who knew Branches could Mature as such! He drifted down eyes studying every little shiver goosebump, every little muscle twitch, and most importantly the muscles pulling struggling.. They seemed to grow much more active, now that Pinetree was Exposed to the Element of Nature. 

Bill’s long nail slowly shifted to that of a black Knife dripping with some sort of Unknown black inky substance, that upon dripping onto Dipper’s Skin sizzled it creating an odd sour smelling substance near that of Tear Gas. 

Slowly he lowered himself, making sure the only thing touching Pinetree’s skin was his tailcoat tickling the pubic hairs below, and Most importantly his newly created device. The little thing pierced the skin making Dipper cry out, pulling, this being utterly useless.. Bill completely ignored the kid’s efforts just instead focusing on making his little lines smooth as possible, tracing from the belly button upward right up to the mouth. 

This line slowly boiled away the skin, forcing the Kid to Once More blackout, not that Bill noticed too caught up in his artwork. His Device free hand digging out the guts, eyes carefully scanning for the intestines rerouting them.. Creating a much more bottomless pit, the whole body connecting to a whole New galactic Blackhole right into Dipper’s Own Storage portal. He rather enjoyed this very idea. Gradually parts of the flesh morphed forming what looked to be a tongue so large it could probably act as a waistband to forcibly squeeze a stomach into Nice Skinny Woman’s wear. 

From there he gradually snapped the ribcage morphing fragments of the bones into little tiny shark teeth so the stomach had capability to break any type of Meat or Bone it came in contact with. All the concentration made Bill broil small little sweat droplets that were lost within the fluids leaking out all over. 

He pumped magic into their Soul-Link to keep Pinetree healing, and most importantly Alive. Once the deed to Create a new more hidden Stomach mouth was finished, his eyes shifted over to other parts of the body, that the Device one sharp knife turned to a paint brush.. Began painting various interlacing lines, that with simple snap turning the body.. He began connecting to the bag side. 

Pinetree lost to his sleep was highly unaware, of the Great Lengths the Demon was placing to his newly Created design, make it OH so Accurate to the Zodiac Circle.. Most Importantly, Pinating the Pinetree in Gold, so That all will know. THIS was Pinetree, HIS Pinetree. Right in the center, was a mini figure. Easy Pesy to spy through, connect with, and communicate through. 

Once finished, he calmly waited for the Black ink soak into the flesh, seeping into the various organs.. The Blood vessels.. The Very Core Spirit.. Pinetree’s body flinched as it fought these new darker desires sliced through consuming his Inner Kinder Spirit.. But Body soon relaxed accepting them. 

Seeing the New Creation accept it's newest form. Bill finally lowered himself onto it, his hands touching the flesh, enjoying the little muscle movements beneath… nails slowly pressing themselves into the flesh, but not enough to cut it.. No.. Just enough to Pinetree to react.. Enough for his whole body to shiver, only to roughly release air even through his bondage mouth.. As the new masochism flickered around, loving its Master’s touch. 

He dispersed the atoms of his clothing, making the vanishing into nothingness of Reality.. His body pressing up against the Warm Tree’s body. His purring comforting the tree into fully awakeness.. 

Dipper found himself awaking to a newfound weight, his whole body felt just _warm_ comforting.. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it.. Just Different.. The lungs felt they were being crushed, he attempted to call out, understand what was going on.. Only for the thing a top of him, shift giving him more air to breath.. Then just like that, his body felt small little tickles, as little nips at the skin were all over. 

Where he couldn’t breath before, due to the thing trapping his mouth, suddenly he found thread removing itself.. His breathing growing easier and easier, his gasping faster shakier.. This, Felt great.. 

Soon the nipping grew sharper, but he welcomed it, loving the Sharp Sudden peircings. He shivered anticipating, founding himself growing harder and harder wishing to see just who or what was causing it.. Mind slipping what had just happened.. 

Before he knew it, a sudden chomp to the neck made him gasp, fingers interlacing to his on, holding him down sharply. The chomp pulled back, as small soft cooing could be sounded in the ear.. _“Oooh Pinetree… How You’ll grow.. Be Right hand Man.. Mine, All Mine. No Other Can Have you…”_ The chomper sounded familiar, rising small little flickering lights of memories.. Right.. He summoned Bill.. Bill.. Bill. He flinched at the sudden slobbery lick up his neck to his ear. Where the thing began nibbling on the ear, before suddenly pulling away. 

Pinetree just barely gasping, “_”Bill….”_ There came a gentler chuckle, as Pinetree moved turning himself over, now free from Bill’s weight. His eyes meeting right up at the floating Man-Triangle in front of him.. 

Mabel during all this time, just struggled with her bonds, growing extremely raw.. Tears just streaming down her face.. Barely managing to just roll from Point A to Point B.. But the Moment she heard her Brother respond to BIll.. His very voice, made her panic swell. What Did Bill do to him! Her efforts increased, and definitely went ignored by the triangle. 

The newly created demon reached upward, hands slipping along the Bill’s chin-line. Fingers barely reaching the back of the neck, gently pulling Bill down… His words whispering with a smile, “Master….” 

Once Bill was within reach, Pinetree slipped his tongue into his Master’s mouth, letting himself enjoy the Demon’s Flavoring. Happy as the Demon responded accepting this new thing, His hands slipping along Pinetree’s body possessively petting the sides. 

The Newly create mouth-tongue slipped along Bill’s body, tasting him.. Enjoying the flavor him.. Soon this overly new muscle slipped along the Master’s penis, rubbing it.. Exploring the balls connecting to it.. Slipping inside just pushing right up against it, earning small little teasing sounds from Bill. 

He pushed himself away from Pinetree, “ho-ho Lustful little Demon aren’t we? Well.. You must wait, as much as I’d love to Fuck you over.. We still have the Shooting Star to deal with.” Pinetree looked up, cooing softly, “Of course Master, She’d taste Wondrous.” 

Mabel Hearing Bill mentioned her.. Mentioning Fucking.. And How much she tasted.. Again felt large amounts of Fear slam her. As She suddenly was floating, still bonded up staring at the Newly Recreated Brother of hers. 

The little thread slipped away allowing her to finally Speak… “DIP-DOP! What Did he Do to YOU!” Pinetree just grinned replaying nice and slow, “Why.. Improve me, much like he’ll improve you as well sister. Just think, We can be Together.. _forever_” 

She struggled between bonds, “LIKE Hell He will!” Bill just snickered, holding Pinetree close, making it clear he wasn’t going to give the boy up.. The girl being lowered right beside them both..  
Pinetree willingly pulled from Bill, The triangle demon just watched laying on his size curious just what his newest creation would act.. 

The girl, his hands slipped to her hair.. The hair was just so luxurious.. Soft.. smooth.. Shiny.. He pulled it closer, smelling it.. Soon licking it with his regular mouth.. Speaking softly.. “Mabel, your Hair… I never noticed.. You hair so lovely…” 

She struggled more, “Dipdop please stop, that’s just weird! Come on, you’re in there.. Its me! Just snap out of it! BILL what DID YOU DO!” 

Bill calmly held his hand creating a small see-saw example, “Maay pumped too much chaotic ink in there, it’ll be _fine_” 

Mabel turned horrorified thinking what the ink may have done, not even sure what it even was.. Just know her brother was now pulling her closer, now petting her face.. She felt her body respond in small little tingles.. The ones she got back in her early years of puberty. “Dipper, please stop.. I’m not comfortable with this!” 

He tilted his head, “I don’t understand, you always wanting to be touched like this…” She couldn’t believe what he was saying! She struggled with the words.. Struggling with her growing attractions that Shouldn’t be there. “Bro-bro you know what I mean! We’ve been through this! It’s Fucking Incest, Let me go…” 

His fingers, traced her from face down to her neck, gently petting it, his eyes studying it closely.. “Bill bit me here… It felt great.. Would it feel great on you? Would you enjoy it, Sibling Oh Mine?” Before she knew it, he chomped right into her throat, She screamed loudly thrashing under his hold.. 

Only for her brother to shift his body, so that he was on top of her, Holding her down into the bed, tasting the blood.. Enjoying the flavor.. She found it near impossible to breath, her screams soon silencing as the blood prevented her from speaking.. Forcing her to swallow… Only for that to go right back where it started. 

Bill tsked before cooing, “Pinetree, that’s not how it works. You’re going to kill the poor girl.” He sent a wave of golden flames right on top of Mabel repairing the damage. She gasped for breath, body dry heaving in complete shock. Her words coming off cautiously, “Dipdop…” 

The newly created Demon turned to Bill, confusion crossing his face, “But it worked with you…” Bill just rolled his eyes, yep too much chaotic ink. “Gently, and try using actual canines correctly.” 

The Twin Brother moved in for another bite, Mabel flinched back, only for something piercing her skin instead taking out her whole throat. She gave a large gasp, only to find sudden soothness as the blood flow began to drain.. Only for it to stop and a sudden lick to the mouth, where Pinetree forced his way into her mouth. She tried to pull away, only to be forced by his right hand roughly holding her chin in place.

The bonds slowly slipped away, as the stomach acid began burning the threads of her clothing and the ropes. The tongue exploring the newly exposed stomach.. The slimy tongue slipped downward to her pubic area.. Tasting every bit of her, it was different from Bill, but Pinetree greatly enjoyed it.. Especially the way she responded as he began teasing her more sexual areas.. The taste changing as well. 

Mabel couldn’t take it, the touching, the horrible touching, she attempted to pull away.. It was so gross, but her brother with his newfound strength only held her down.. As he pulled away releasing her chin. He spoke softly to her, his mocha eyes meeting her own, “Mabel.. Please.. I love you, don’t you see that?” 

She gasped as the tongue touched a particular area, but quickly with her face turning red from the building pressure.. Responded to him, “No Brother of Mine would dare touch me this way!” This was met with her hands attempting to push Pinetree off, only for his Newly Golden Birthmark beginning to Glow. “Stop.” Her body instantly stop, small tears forming not at all understanding what was happening. 

The Newly-made demon froze at his newfound power, curious loving the taste of it. “Mabel, Say you Love me.” She struggled resisting, but his birthmark just glowed brighter and brighter... Something forcibly pulling her, before she knew it the words escaped her mouth.. “You Love me.” It wasn’t exactly what Pinetree hoped for but.. This new trick filled him up with glee, to point looking over at the Triangle demon, who just merely watched amused. 

She was stuck in this new horrid Puppet state, till Pinetree spoke a command once more. “Mabel, I wish for you to relax.. Remove your Societal expectations and Ridicules Morals. Accept what you’ve always felt so that we may Share our Link Together.” She struggled, trying to fight as the little pieces of something locked within her began to pull, almost like a chain just being completely yanked from her. 

With her last willpower, she called out, “Please Mason Pines! Stop This! This is Not you!” But the words went ignored, as she reached forward, pulling his chin toward her own. His tongue much easier slipping up against hers. 

Emotions swelling both the twins, as something chained up in spiritual bonds began cracking, as both their emotions flooded interlacing each other.. Almost like a Red-ribbon connection, they could feel it, the desire for each other. 

Her hands slipped along his waist, feeling him, finally freeing herself from the many years of fighting.. With Logic against Incest, how humanity disdained it. He wasn’t human any longer, she was.. She wasn’t even sure, she didn’t even care. 

In his excitement, the tongue dug deeper and deeper to the point she called out pulling away.. Oh he couldn’t stand it any longer, He wanted her, just as much as he wanted Bill to have Him. He shifted his body, allowing his hardened throbbing cock, to pump inside her, her body responding to the sexual desires making it easier and easier for him to slip in deeper.. That and his slobber from his newly created tongue. 

She gasped at the motion her mind swirling how great it felt, actually shocked she could feel Pinetree’s Desires as well. His movements gradually grew faster and faster, before she knew it her body responded moving alongside his.. In a Mating Ritual that could or Couldn’t have produced a child. 

Bill watching these two, just couldn’t let his little newly Created pets have all the Fun, could he. Just watching Pinetree bang into her, watching her call out.. Face all red from the physical exertion... He slipped up behind Pinetree grabbing his ass, the nails digging in forcing Pinetree to call out.. Small little shivers of masochism slipping away. 

In a rather teasing manner, Bill spoke softly to the tree, “You want me to bang you roughly? Sweet Sweet Antagonizing pains?” Pinetree had little to no oxygen but managed after another stab to the hip “YES, Fucking.. YES!” 

With a small snicker at the hideous trash before him, Bill timed it just right, to jab the Tree Right into the Bark Nice and Hard, Forcing him to call out.. This causing his momentary pushing to pause, and just sit there Taking it like an Axe against the wood. 

Then Just like that, All that coiled pressure busted all over the sheets from the tree’s body, his tongue greedily licking it up loving that flavor oh so much. 

He fell right on top of the heavy breathing exhausted Mabel, his own breathing heavy. Bill easily slipped right on out, watching the two little twins finally StarCrossing. He couldn’t help but be proud of the Mess he just made. He wondered if he should just rub this Allover Ford’s… Oh! 

Creating a Small cellphone out of his pocket, he took a picture of the more mature Twins, sending the pic right up to Sixer with a small little note, “♪♫ Pinetree Fucked Up, Hope to See you ;) “ 

Pinetree pulled away from his twin, laying on the bed his beautiful back all flat. Bill sat up looking over at Mabel, just curious what he should do with her.. She was after all a Shooting Star, maybe he should create a new pyronica? That seemed wrong to just replace her that way.. He decided against it, just deciding to wait out and see what new ideas came to him.  
Instead what he CHOOSE to do, was poof the phone into some lost dimensional pocket, then crawl up between the two twins, arms spread out. “Welcome Home Kiddies!”


	15. GF 1940's: Icing Smut +  ♀ Dipper (no sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is a girl, and enjoys Baking Prank Cakes with Bill. 
> 
> No Grammar check - no time, rushed to work  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth -   
Third -   
Second -   
First -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Winner - Baking Person.  
//Would list information here about the Bake person's request..BUT I have to go.. to work.. Right now. Bye 
> 
>   
To Winner note at the end.. Due to spoilers.

The Flowers were springing up out of the ground, the cul-de-sac was lined with kids playing on their bikes looking just all happy to one another. She swayed back and forth to her own humming watching them play, Weekend will start tomorrow along with the Cul-de-sac Annual April Fool’s Prank Cake Bake Sale. It All started when Bill began taking over the world, only to turn around and scream ‘APRIL FOOL’S’ before declaring himself a new resident on the planet. The World leaders were just so baffled, but after agreements and documents, America called claimed on the demon. 

Thanks to the Zodiac, _WE Met_ and got _Married_ and had _Had Kids_ I was the happiest person on this Earth. Wearing a yellow dress sprinkling with living stars, releasing a small ever happy sigh, turned to look at him fiddling with that measurement. “For a Demon, you’re trying to get that just perfect.” 

He looked up right at me holding that adorable playful grin of a mad man lost in wonders of his craft. “Well, if anyone taught me anything…” He placed down the cup walking over to me fingers holding out. “Is that Calculations must be Precise, every single time. Or BOOM… Some Random City explodes, again.” 

She released a small giggle, reaching out to connect their fingers. “Oh you Pyramidical Force.. It was actually Ford and his Illegal Portal making, Not me.” 

The demon tilted his head grin still holding, “Was it? Huh… Well with that much sparkle, you did _something_ to me.” He pulled her closer, causing her to release a silly giggle as he easily twirled her so that her back met his stomach. 

He leaned forward sniffing out her hair, she loved how his breathing was such a comforting reminder how happy they were in this small dead-end road. She swayed to the music playing in the background, after all the joy of music was their most favorite little thing. “You know.. This song, was almost… Just almost the one we danced to…” 

He gave a small crackle, “oh yes I remember, Along with Screaming’s head Off tune song.. Just too bad…” His fingers released her hand slowly exploring the folds of her dress, “That we can’t just stop… And dance. And Fuck.” He gave a laugh letting her go with a gentle playful push, she responded by spinning with grace letting the dress easily flap up before spinning around her. 

Oriona regained her balance breaking into a giggling fit, sending a smirking smile in his direction as he once more continued his precision measurements on the cake gag. She walked over to the window checking up on their kid, not riding a bike screaming at the neighbor’s kid. It seemed the two were having so much fun. 

She turned her attention back to the baking at hand, okay she can do this make the tastiest cake! After all a Prank cake has to be edible, or it can’t be any cake. Getting the ingredients lined up, with several bowls she stored in the cellar most of the annual. She placed 2 cups of flour into every single bowel laid out, that was about 8 before losing total dining room table space. Once flour was done, she turned to the sugar placing about one cup into every single bowel. “Oh Billie.. I know technically we _talk about this_ every year.. But can’t you just poof them? I’d hate to spend all day babysitting these things.. Instead you know, going to the diner drinking those delictable Root beer Floats.” 

He gave a small hum, “_Pinetree_ you know I can’t do that..” He pause leaning closer now a screwdriver in his hand. Before continuing, “It loses that special chaotic touch, if not made by a Professional by hand.” He gave a small laughter though it was controlled to prevent him from dropping whatever piece he held now.

She rolled her eyes shifting slightly, looking down at the bowels of flour and sugar, at least they can enjoy their Bomb cakes just a little before the explosion. She picked up the spice, slowly sprinkling it into each cake dry mix, when the door slammed open making Bill flinch trying to keep concentration. 

A hurried rushed response escaped the kid’s mouth, “Mama.. papa.. I-I I-I got invited to a pool party…. To Jimmy’s ca-ca-ca-can I go…” Oriona turned over to the kid breathing hard and red faced clearly who looked so worked up. Pool Party? She gave a gentle laugh, “Its too cold for a Pool party… Who would throw such a thing this time of year?” 

Bill just replied mockery in his voice, “Darling Doe, He means Pool as in with sticks and balls… Just Listen Kiddo.. Be careful with the 8-Ball it might eat you alive.. Remember use your powers if you are in trouble, anyone gives you Hell about it. Fuck them!” There came a laughter turned back repairing what kiddo just broke. 

“Bill!” Oriona shouted giving him a glare, before turning back to their kid. “Don’t.. Listen to your father, just anyone does anything smack them with a lava cake.. It’ll be fine. Now go ahead have fun with Jimmy…” 

The kid nodded, before running out the door shouting forgetting carelessly to close the door. Forcing Oriona to walk up, humming slowly shutting it enjoying the force applied. Right about the time, fingers slowly touched the edges of her dress…Whispering soon to follow, “you know… He thought you’d met.. Actual lava?” 

She gave a small giggle leaning slightly on the frame, “Oh.. I know.. Hopefully the _hottest_ Most _Golden_ Around.” With a small tilt of the hip, a little smirk on her face, as his eyes look down on her. Those eyelashes of his as long as they ever could be, his tone taking on a hint of teasing… “You know… We’re all alone.. Parties last until night…Sometimes _Days_”

She shifted slightly pulling away, “Those are _your parties_, besides we have work to do.” He gave a small pout in disappointment, but let her walk off to finish up the required measurements. As he walked passed her back to his little contraption, she breathed softly body tingling at just his nearby presence. 

After a couple of hours, the cakes were designed to wrap around the contraptions as they cooked.. She slid each one in, staring long and hard at their first round of cakes, A prideful smile on her face. Who knew Bill’s cakes would be so popular? To point selling at high price, they cheated the system all the time making such a low quality to keep it a rarity. The poor people even had to pass Bill’s psychedelic test to receive one, a couple have been known to die. 

She turned cleaned up the mess, just as Bill came out of the bathroom finishing up zipping his pants. Whining and complaining, “I will never understand.. Why won’t you let me just advance the technology of your trashy world? Who wants to live in the Forties forever?” 

She gave a small shrug, “It’s nice and homey… Besides let Russia and America fight their wars, keeps theirs minds busy off you.” With a shrug he walked over, just as she finished up, his thumb rubbing her shoulder gently. His nail digging into the straps before slicing them off, earning a small upset gasp from her. 

“Billie! That’s my newest Favorite dress!” He snickered looking down hungrily at her, “I’ll make a new one…” She glowered up at him, “It better have have Red mixed in! Tired of just plain Gold or yellow.” 

He gave a small chuckle, “How about a little black? Those little triangles plastered all over.” She rolled her eyes, “Right.. Think I’ll dare to cheat?” 

“Oh.. I hope you do, it’ll be _fun_” She smirked playfully, “Haha.. Funny.” __

_ _He leaned down giving her a kiss, that she easily accepted, surge of emotion as the tongue pressed her teeth. Ravenously she opened up letting it slip in, going so far as sucking on it before slipping her tongue along its edges. _ _

_ _He easily picked her up, setting her up onto the newly cleaned counter, pressing himself more roughly against her. She leaned in smirking enjoying it all, nails playing into his golden hair, before breaking the kiss._ _

_ _Her eyes looking up into his, as he whispered softly, “Kiddo’s _gone_” She snickered at him, not saying a word, but that was just enough for him. As he burnt the rest of the dress, lips soon digging viciously into her shoulder, small little bites. She giggled between small gasps before replying, “Billie, we can’t have the house smelling burnt.. What would the neighbors think!” _ _

_ _He paused the enjoyable consumption, small little smirk holding between gentle kisses.. Leaning closely, knowing her little game, “It’ll be be _fine_ cakes will cover it.” She giggle a bit more as he began to suck right on his favorite spot. _ _

_ _She reached forward stretching her back enjoying how he was right about her lap, fingernails running along the sides of his back. He released a small purring sound pausing his sucking, this encouraging her to dig deeper. _ _

_ _He pulled away, hands grabbing at her wrists, eyes watching her playfully as she shifted at the sudden chill he left behind. “You keep doing that… I won’t be able to stop… Might just _forget_ Kiddie can come back.” _ _

_ _She grinned, “Oh? Is that such a _a bad_ thing?” His grin grew brighter, as he pressed himself back into body-shape. His mouth reconnecting, hands more readily exploring her back flesh no longer holding back. _ _

_ _The nails digging in, exploring all over, she gasped between their tongue dance at the nails managing to break her skin. New fingers began to explore new areas, between the thighs, and up up.. She pulled away with laughter, “Stop that! Its cheating! Ahhh…! Haha!” _ _

_ _She couldn’t keep track anymore over which finger was where, he touched every little chakra point perfectly causing her body to just completely melt into any form he desired, the ones exploring the lower bottom-half, easily cutting off the panties, only to tease her little opening.. Trying to find exactly where… “... There.. We are..” He whispered hint of scheming in the voice, as he seemed slightly to pull away.. Though most fingers still exploring keeping her mind busy. _ _

_ _Before sudden jab of sharp fluid that was definitely nothing Normal, slipped painful along the small over the top sensitive spot. “Ahh!” She called out, body instinctively attempting to cover up the hole, only to be held back by two arms. Breaking her into a more giggling mess, attempting to break free realizing just how far he was getting. _ _

_ _He ignored her, looking down at the orange mess, fingers exploring rubbing it deeper, filling her up.. Before grabbing the red frosting bag, squeezing it right up against it filling what was left.. With an absolute professional he turned the tube creating a tiny hair poking right out. _ _

_ _With his little creation, he stepped back gazing at it, releasing her giving her time to gasp and breath. Oh it hurt, she was out of breath breaking into an asthma attack… Gasping for air, before breaking into a cough, between coughs, squishing his little flower.. “Billie, did…. ya’..... have... to... go... and do that?” Another harsh cough, but for the most part she’d recovered, face flushed red. _ _

_ _She leaned back heavy breathing, recovering the stabbing pains in her lungs, right as Bill was finishing looking at the mess. He in a total sneak attack, began licking the entryway, causing her to call-out legs spread out, held open by two of his hands. These hands soon supported by more, as she attempted to fight back, the tongue digging even deeper. _ _

_ _

_ _The whole thing was a combination of scratching, slime, and just complete revolting disgusting horror.. She loved it, just never could get enough of this sort of situation. Well, it actually helped that she was never the receiving end…_ _

_ _The tongue slipped out giving Bill a moment to digest the white, orange, and red lovely mixture. He gave a small hum pausing leaning in just smelling all that.. Lovely lovely scent, “Too Sweet… Much Much too sweet… _Pinetree_ thing you need to cut down on your sugar consumption.” _ _

_ _She struggled to speak the words between sudden euphoria, “Bill Shove it!” Before the tongue dug in, much more demanding this time around making her to call out fingers aching to grab something… Anything… But only managing to grab empty air, along with making her palms bleed. _ _

_ _Then.. it Stopped… Just the coarse hard sugars were gone, the tongue was gone, the counter was suddenly colder.. Her body was actually lying flat, there was small amounts of cum spilled around her from the experience.. But all and all she was frustrated, flushed, and Pissed.. There came a very very Slow Clap, along with shoes connecting to the Spaceship floors. _ _

_ _“FUCKING DAMMIT BILL!” She called out, picking herself up off the Now Spaceship floor, her face still flushed from the experienced.. Her body just completely naked, nothing of what transpired on her at all. Her green eyes glared straight at the Demon who held the largest amusing Smirk. _ _

_ _“My Lady, I am here to Rescue you.” He gave a bow, hand gloved, tailcoat suite dining a triangle with an eye pin. She growled, fists forming, as she walked straight up to him slapping him in the face. “YOU FUCKING COULDN”T WAIT Thirty More Minutes! Before Saving my Fucking Ass! HE WAS RIGHT THERE!” _ _

_ _The demon snickered, “Bow to Me!” She shouted at him, hands grabbing at his shoulders pressing him down. He lowered giving her the space to shove her foot right into his face, toes squeezing his nose. The clothing of her favorite outfit appearing on her. Mountain boots, black Dress with Gold writing on it, along with indestructible pantyhose. She shoved the boot rougher not even caring if it’d damage his face, before finally pulling back. _ _

_ _Crossing her arms blushing hard, “Ho-ho-how much did you see of that?” He gave a small laughter picking himself up, “Oh.. All of it _Darling Doe_” _ _

_ _Her blush grew more red, before she turned to punch him right in the gut enough to make him gag a little. She stared right into his sharp in-pain golden eyes, “IF YOU FUCKING TELL my Brother, Rick, or Ford.. I’ll Fucking Wring your Neck and Kill You, THen Fucking Revive you.. ONly to Do it again. GOT IT!” _ _

_ _There came a Chuckling laugh, followed with sharp mischief grin, “I think Comet.. Would _love_ to hear all about your.. _Motherly_ Love to a certain Golden hair child.” He pulled away, fixing himself right on up.. She just held her glare, mixing with a blush.. _ _

_ _“You _know_ if you wanna… _continue_ I’ll happily roughly grab you now… Fuck you hard as you want. Heh.. Didn’t know Sadist like you was such a Masochist.” Her blush grew even hotter, She struggled between the temptation he was offering.. And the Absolute truth that it was In fact a trap, the gang will probably catch up here soon.. Reality he turned it off to protect her..  
Worst part, She wanted.. Them to see.. Wanted them to judge her, maybe even slap her at the dignity. A small stifling laughter escaped her, soon turning to insane laughter… “Their Faces.. It’d be GLorious!” _ _

_ _No.. She couldn’t do that to them.. She collected her thoughts taking calming breaths, “No, Dorito. We won’t. Let’s go. Kill the Fuckers who thought they’d Manipulate me to gain information.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Winner: I have to to type this little segment fast since I have to go to work, like 1 minute ago.. The name Oriona was from [ this](https://forms.gle/x662ZYX7a9xjez2cA) I wanted it clear 100% that Dipper was a girl, and nobody to trick themselves she was a guy. Also this was extremely fun, I wanted Rick Sanchez to make an apperance.. Along with the other 3 in their group near the ending.. BUUUT..... I ran out of time.. Literally ran out of time. I could've postponed posting this.. But I think waiting 3? days is long enough. So.. This was fun, I enjoyed it, Sorry for not going all the way.. And Completely turning the story on its head. Do Hope it came out Cutesy as I wanted it to be. Oh! and that you are still Craving the bake scene.. And enjoyed it <3


	16. GF: Guardian Angels - Fearamid Collection Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Community of Guardian Angels Working for the Axolotl, The Child Dipper meets a Demon who convinces him to betray his home for a Greater Freedom than what Guardians are offered. This Of course' Goes completely wrong with Bill's Powers Returning.
> 
> No grammar check - Too Long 
> 
> I do beg of you if you enjoy these one-shots... To check out [ My Other Bipper Fanfic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812859) its slow at first.. But it has some Heart into it? AND WHO Knows.. maybe some of these kinks will slip in? Ps... You can Vote for Outcomes in the story ;) its a style.
> 
> \--- ALSO REMEMBER TO SUBSCRIBE TO THE One-Shot Kinkdom Series [IT'll Be Kinkiest Holiday Games](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530776)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a weee Bit Different.. Where I combined All Fearamid Requests together, Since not A Single one won... And there was quite a few.. As such.. Here's All the Kinks who suggested Fearamid. 
> 
>   
  
Abdl (baby kink), torture, non-con, bondage, kidnapping, slave/servant Dipper, maid kink  
  
  
Bondage, biting, marking, possessive sex, orgasm control  
  
  
possesive sex biting marking bondage orgasm control
> 
> TO THOSE PEOPLE ABOVE:I hope you guys don't mind I made it More angel-Demon themed than the original Gravity Falls... Blame Feather guy, they gave me the idea to do wings in the first place. Also really really just wanted to throw a spin to the story, versus same-old story. I should've done a Maze scene where he tried to escape, Buut.. 1 Nobody requested Mazes or Entrapment.. 2... This Dipper was actually Trained by Bill at such a young age, he was willing to kill his own God.. So I doubt he'd fought too much.. Unlike other Dippers.

Here in Gravity Falls, Gravity no longer hold us down after the gift of flight from our Lord. Each child upon birth granted a pair of wings, so that at the age of 118 they may take flight and protect some humans in the many other universes out there. When a Guardian is ready for Marriage, they may request a retirement till the child is old enough to be Guardian. 

As a pair of twins born, me and Mabel were unlike the other Angels both sharing similar destinies and thoughts. Knowing when the other was in trouble, knowing what to do, it was impressive that even our Leader decided to name us Both Next in line to rule over our Domain. My sister the mighty Healer, Me the Educated God Speaker. First, we were required to protect our humans for 8 years, in order to reach experience requirements. 

What the Elder and my sister did not know, is for the past 50 years I have snuck out from our home into the forbidden forest. There a creature by the Cipher has taught me all the forbidden texts, holding me in his lap, and just overall protected me from any monsters living there. He’d even told me the great grand stories of Gods long forgotten consumed by my Society’s limited selfish thinking. 

It was around the time of my Guardianship, he’d made a suggestion to me, explaining his home was locked up in another universe… How he wished to return there, how the forest has grown lonely and just utterly cold. That as a Guardian I should have the power to pull at the universe Walls easily tearing them down, along both of our homeworlds to merge. 

It was truly a foolish move of mine, one that destroyed everything I’d ever known and loved.. Some Future Great Leader I turned out to be, Couldn’t last one Day as a Guardian Angel. This is my Story, How the Angels Fell.

* * *

POV Dipper

Mabel ran out carrying her white long elegant gown, “Look Dipper! Look at it, so pretty and shiny! Can you believe Alicorns made this FOR ME!” She gave a loud squee, her Mother watching from a far smile on her face at how much her little girl had grown up. 

Dipper was too busy looking at the Elken Tunic his Father held out to him, explaining… well reminding him.. What he was to do step by step to earn Axolotl’s Grace in order to world travel and prove that he was now a Man. 

“Just step forward with your right foot, left is considered to cause a curse of darkest kind. Then simply bow with both hands together. He will then step forward, touch your Birthmark granting you the power.. Okay? Son? Are you listening?” Dipper looked up from the tunic, “Yeah, yeah.. Dad we’ve gone over this again and again. I know what to do, I’m over a century old.” 

His Dad looked rather uncertain, but was slowly relaxing, “Okay My Boy. Just remember, this only happens once in a lifetime.”  
Mabel Snorted, coming in a tackling manner, “Yeah! And We Got DIS!” Dipper just rolled his eyes, soon slipping on the tunic, with little movement from his wings finding how light it was. The thing was rather extravagant, it was meant to protect him from all dark magics.. But He knew, that was a lie.. Bill once told him that the magic used for protection was as powerful as the wearer’s will… With a little insecurity, it’ll always fall apart. Such a funny thing too. 

The trumpets began to sound, it was almost time.. He felt such a surge of anticipation. Both parents pushing both of twins out, right onto the walkway, Dipper just awkwardly smiled and waved.. There were more faces than what had been just yesterday, did every Guardian Angel leave their job today? Just to take part in this? 

Mabel Bounced up and down enjoying the attention, Dipper was feeling the pressure of being selected future leaders growing on his shoulder. Only 8 years? He was only allowed to leave this village for just 8 years? Then expect it to live as an immortal as one of the community leaders? Just like that? Destiny… Bill told him he could have a new Destiny.. Just break the barrier with his power. 

His fingers flinched thinking of the summoning magic Bill had taught him all these years, how easy it would be to Kill their God.. Break the Circle today, free everybody from the lives they have been forced to live. His heart pounded using his trust in Cipher’s words to lead him onward, Forge his own path. 

His sister clung to his hand breaking into giggle mess as she looked up at Ford standing in front next to their God.. Their Long white-pink Hair and gold eyes glowing, large white Frills coming from his back instead of wings. This was it…. Rebirth, Revival, Healing, Protection, and World Traveling… All today. 

Dipper just felt the pressure growing step by step growing heavier and heavier. His breathing just barely making the air into his lungs. Really he was happy to have his twin next to him, encouraging him to step forward, he may have just fled screaming or something… By that immense power, did he have the guts? To do as Cipher asked? 

“WELCOME Twin Zodiacs, Future Of this Tribe Chosen by I.” The Voice boomed so that all could hear, Dipper found his heart skipping a beat. The pressure just overpowering, more so than even Cipher on a bad day. Maybe this was just a bad idea? 

Mabel was the first to squeak loudly, “HI Mr. Axolotl! Great to Finally MEET You personally!” The Brother wasn’t so lucky barely speaking out, “Uhh.. Hi… I guess..” His eyes shuffled to the Axolotl’s feet to learn they weren’t human.. And were mostly covered with thick white cloth to see exactly what was underneath that pale neck. Where those gills on the neck? Right.. Their god was amphibian.. Just.. This was intense.  
The thing tilted its head, leaning closer, “Child, You don’t seem as Enthusiastic as your Female Half.” He flinched, why did the God have to put it that way? It spoke once more, “No need to Fear one such as I.” 

He took a deep breath, the hand holding Mabel’s clenched harder, “I-I am Sorry Lord Axolotl, this is su-su-such a powerful moment.. That will last for another Century when Next Child step forward. Just. I am scared of the responsibilities placed on my shoulders.. What if the Stars aren’t aligned for me and my sister? As all the other chosen Zodiacs? Why Must the Twins be forced to Leader roles? Is-is..” He gulped losing track of his thoughts, words coming out more like empty mumbling, he wasn’t even sure the thing could hear him. 

There just came a booming laughter that echoed, this forced most of the angels to catch themselves with their angelic wings. There came a toothless smile as it spoke once more, “None are Ready. But you boy.. Are Unlike None. You are but Ready.” 

He shook his head, the Axolotl wouldn’t hear anymore of it, just stepped forward off the main stage to the substage to the twins. Both of his slimy hands touching their shared forehead birthmark.. Slowly he hummed, this hum growing in essence to point it was echoed in the clouds far away… The God began to glow, and this glow made its way down its arms into both of the twins. 

Both Mabel and Dipper gasped, it was complete utter warmth and faith that greeted them. The brunette boy felt his heart stutter a beat, agonizing pain the Axolotl knew he planned to betray it.. The voice echoing loud at first before a whisper, _”Make it quick.. Fate has long decided this is how part of me perishes.”_ He.. he.. Felt his heart falter, he couldn’t do it.. Betray his people… 

_”All will be well… Dipper of the Skies, All Others will be happy with your sacrifice.”_

Dipper squeezed his courage whispering softly aloud, “I’m sorry…..” Before a long elegant demonic bone blade formed into his hand, billions of Cipher symbols etched into it. With a simple step forward the blade came right into the thing’s Heart.. No not in the chest like that of a human.. Rather the waist side, Cipher had for hours drill him where to strike and how to strike.. Where to free the angels from their Enslaved state, just how nice the Axolotl was about this made it hurt all the more. 

Pulling the blade out, not even a centimeter of blood, just goo laid on its edge. He turned turning to the people shouting loudly holding the blade overhead, “WITH THIS SACRIFICE AND MY NEW POWER I call UPON… _WHDU GRZQ WKH EDUULHU IUHH WKH FKDRV DOORZ FKRLFHV WR IDOO._ ”

Tears slowly stroked his face, the slaughter of his first _REAL_ kill shaking him to his very core. Just what had he done? The Magic soared mixing with what Bill had taught him the essences taking a Gold and White color blazing right into the sky cracking.. NO RIPPING… The Barrier open allowing Cipher’s Home to Pour through. All The Hell’s Forgotten Walls Knocking at their doors. 

Most of the Angels Fled in fear, Some gathering their angelic weapons striking any Demonic creatures coming close.. This.. Didn’t matter to Dipper, no it was the gentle soft voice beside him.. A small gasping little girl, who foolishly thought her brother was happy with their Limited fates. “Dipper…. Why…” His mocha eyes met hers, he spoke softly, “Because.. All you know is a Lie.” 

With that quite a Cackle of Laughter echoed in the clearing, growing louder and louder, as a triangle grew four sizes bigger flexing his newly returned poweress. He checked out all the angels flying to strike him, specifically the eye.. All Burned to Ash… No Everything Burned to Ash. “My, Boy. That was More Dramatic EVEN I Could have Performed! YOU’VE EARNED THIS!” Just like that everything was aflamed, Large Tree roots popped up from the ground wrapping both Dipper and Mabel’s ankles. 

“What The..” Dipper struggled trying to break free from the roots, as the thing just laughed harder. 

Cipher just snickered coming up closer, whaking the boy with his cane, “Think you’d Betray your God and just walk away Happily Free Birdie? Did you not read the FINE PRINT?” 

Just like that the Demon summoned a long, longer than Dipper could recall scroll, all fancy demonic language written in fanciest style ever.. All explaining nothing.. The demon just looked it over holding a large single maniacal as if this’ll help.. 

“OH YES, HERE IT IS! Should the Pinetree Succeed, Cipher is to Free him from ALL His Responsibilities and FORGE A New Life for the Sapling. So such Sapling may Grow in which Direction Deemed by the Light of the Sky.” 

The Thing crackled more, Dipper just lifted his eyes to the demon even more confused, “I-I Don’t remember any of that.. I don’t understand.” The thing tsked, “PINETREE, Do you see any Brighter THAN I? To this Day I Am THE LIGHT! You no longer have to be Responsible for this HELLHOLE world, I will Be! Great ISN’T IT!” 

Mabel Struggled against the roots, frustrated at this new Wanna-be God just step in taking over. “Bro-Bro Would Never Sign That! You Dummy!” She managed.. Much to Dipper’s and Cipher’s surprise break from the roots.. Flap her White wings, head landing right into the Giant Monster’s eyes. 

It pulled back scratching the eye screaming, the scroll vanishing to air. Mabel instantly turned to her brother, and with his help managing to successfully free him. With an easy Flap he was airborne, “We-we gotta worn the Other World Protectors.. Can’t just be One Pair of Zodiac Twins.. Not with this thing..” Dipper struggled thinking of everything he knew from his studies, they… Had to fix this, Before this spread into the other worlds.. 

The thing stumbled around, hands managing to grab both the White Birdies, “YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” Hand squeezing tighter and tighter, Mabel struggled, her fancy alicorn dress already ruined. 

Mabel’s cries grew louder and louder, Dipper watched in horror as the Eye opened widely attention turning to the girl.. Suddenly her flesh peeled by some unknown new gravity piece by piece. 

“MABEL!!” Dipper called out, right before her heart completely busted right into his face all over the demon’s hand. He.. He.. Didn’t know what to think.. Didn’t know what to say.. Eyes just frozen in shock where his sister had been.. The thing just moved the hand rubbing it all over him. Just. Gone.. She was gone. Dipper’s screams that day could have been heard from all over, tears running strongly… 

The scream lasted a good ten minutes, The Demon just watched before speaking, “I had every intention setting her free, but those Pesky ideas of yours… Were A troublesome reminder, That Zodiacs are just Pests.” 

The thing slowly began to rotate in an odd method, that Dipper’s mind couldn’t even grasp.. Too caught up with the sister, just squished.. Crushed… Flatted… PULLED APART.. Piece by piece.. Then some amusement. POP like a balloon.. 

He wasn’t even aware of the Giant Triangle lowering itself from the sky, as more and more of the Nightmare Realm Leaked into their Realm.. That the Huge Triangle was Color of Blue, Black, and Gold… How it Held itself upside down.. Just. Mabel Was gone. His, Sister.. Other Half.. JUST.. JUST.. LIke That. 

Eyes blinking, as the demon spoke once more, “LOOK! Home Sweet Home! Grand ISN’T IT! Couldn’t Do it without you KIDDO!” Dipper struggled to pull free screaming, only managing to hurt his wings. “YOU Killed her! She… She.. Couldn’t have stopped you.. Even if she Damn Tried! How.. How.. Could you jUST do that!” 

The thing hummed, a sound playing like a boombox across the newly Destroyed forest and Town.. “I Wanted to! Can’t have you HOPING!” It cackled again, air coming alive practically streaming with positive energies of.. Death. Destruction.. AND NO ESCAPING. 

The Hand that was just smearing blood on Dipper, Held over Dipper, “TIME TO SAY BYE BYE SKY!” Then before Dipper could blink or realize what the thing meant.. He found himself in some sort of Dark Tome in chains. 

His wrists, His ankles, His stomach, and even his wings.. All chained up against the wall, as if the thing did not wish for him to escape… Not that he had the heart to do so, just what had he done? Why… Why.. Did the Axolotl let this happen? Even smiled at the end.. Tears slowly streamed across his face, just Why.. WHY did he have to succeed? Somebody was meant to stop him.. Like his sister, expected her hand to catch the blade knowing what he planned. Just. WHY. What was he Thinking!?

* * *

POV Bill

Things were going rather smoothly, more smoothly than he’d even he had expected. Why, after the Angel’s God had fallen, they all easily lost the heart to truly fight back, easily falling from the sky, one after another. Even those foolish Zodiacs, all but perished easy pickings. See Kids, this is why you shouldn’t place your complete faith in a singular God. Especially one who deemed Prophecies more importance than their own people and life, foolish, just completely foolish. 

Slowly his mouth opened, lips pulling back, taking all those scents in. Leftover smoke from the Burnt Pines, the Blood running red, and utter chaos running supreme over this land. Just made him wanna’ reach out and join the fun, but he had a guest waiting… One who was probably HIghly Anticipating his arrival, who knows maybe even begging for it? Did Birdies beg, or was that just a dog-cat thing? 

Hands behind his back, whistling echoing in the hallways long ago announcing his presence, he followed the growing scents of his little tricket. The very person who worked so _Oh Hard_ to earn a special place in his heart.. Clueless of course’ how Black that heart truly was, an endless void willing to consume anything standing in its way… Why it was the very reason Axolotl locked him up in that Feathered-Freaks Haven. 

Fingernails reaching out, scratching the surface of the fearamid causing screeching of metal gold against stone, tiny sparks scattering all up against the stoney floors. This whole place was alive and connected to his very being, it was almost like a Familiar Building. Every little hallways, brick, heavy breathing he could _feel_. Why… It was a Living Nightmare, as some would claim being trapped in the halls in eternal damnation of mazes. 

The nails slipped screeching loudly, as the nail clicked against a new kind of matter, Iron metal bars. The bars were rather unnecessary touch, but he personally enjoyed them a lot. Why it was his very idea to create such things, capturing all those pitiful poor people so Rich could just get Richer… Then he would just hilariously make those poor people go insane, Turn on those filthy rich. 

The finger seemed half asleep, fighting or accepting that drowsiness He didn’t care… Nor did he pressured. Merely greeted the locked up Angel, “Good Morning Caged Birdie!” Before the locked click allowing him to enter the cell. The figure gave a tearful moan before looking up, those glorious mocha orbs danced with despair, WHY.. He hasn't even done anything yet! 

“Mabel… You… Betrayed me….” With a tsk the newcomer stepped closer lowering himself to the trashy level of the God-Killer. “As If, I kept up with the Deal! You, were such a pretty songbird up there. Why I felt so Proud!” The pretty newly black gloved hands pet the white pure innocent feathers, before reaching the hair. Fingers digging deeper into the scalp much like he’d done so many times those many many God Forsaken Slow boring years. This earning a small obedient moan and raise of obedience from the boy, They were so easy to train. 

Gold eyes meeting those beautiful mochas he continued explaining, “My Dear Child, it is everything you’d ever desired… Freedom from all your Past Mistakes, Responsibilities, and Connection… Just _Me, Myself, and I_” The chains slowly unlocked letting the sleepy child into his arms, wings spread out looking oh so broken. Gently he stroked the Sapling, thinking all the little fun things they could do together.. What’s Prettier than the Color White? Innocence? Why Black-Red and Broken! 

The kid slowly drifted to sleep, curling in on himself, dreams slipping right on by.. All hopes that this wasn’t real.. That it was just another training test.. Too bad, Training is over with, It was the real thing. Lifting the angel within his arms, he easily carried the body toward its new home. Boy had seen the dark terrors where he could end up.. Time to Lighten Where He Should Stay.

* * *

POV Dipper

It was soft.. Gentle… Something was in his hair, something was pulling no petting, something explored from his hair to his wings. So safe. So comfortable. He moved cuddling in deeper to the thing that comforted him, the one he’d known to trust all those years ago. Small breathing coming in slow and broken, as if they were trying to grasp onto the oxygen just wasn’t there. Soon the comfort gradually grew to discomfort as his fight to stay asleep died out. Eyes opened to find himself in a small room with walls painted a comfort beige, and bed the most comfortable he’d ever felt. 

Slowly he shifted, release small mumbling noises of disappointment as the hand once petting him paused letting his full awakeness take on nice and slow. Mocha eyes peering right into the golden sharp ones he’d grown so used to greet every time his body consumed into sleep from over Magic Consumption. “Mr. Cipher…. Where are we?” his voice escaped coming off dazed and still trapped in that deep sleepy state. 

His Cipher just grinned down, “Why My Home, Where else?” His Home? This caught Dipper’s attention, as he shot up looking around realizing he was what could be considered another world's human bedroom, much unlike the one shared bedroom cottages back at his home. Ho-how did he get here? 

Then it came to Him nice and slow. His Assignment, he never received it… His actions.. Mabel’s Death. He flinched back sudden shots of pain hit him hard, “MABEL!” The scream was released, only to be gently pulled into Bill’s chest.. Only for the fingers to explore gently once more, before he knew the Mentor’s lips upon his own. A pressure that left soon as it came, but did calm him a little. 

“Come on.. I’ll show you to your new Home” the distracting voice beamed, as it slid off the bed, offering a friendly hand for Dipper. All Dipper could do was look at the man’s hands, fear etching to his skin.. Those are the same hands that squished him, the same hands that squished his sister. “I-I don’t wanna…” He struggled trying to distance himself from the monster, his angel wings wrapping around him protectively. 

“Come now…. Little Tree, Your Light requires it.” Wha-Dipper couldn’t even complete the thought, as sudden blue chains reached out from some unknown place cuffing both of his hands, forcibly pulling him out of his little hiding ball. This yanking him onto the bed with a small squeak, but he obeyed knowing the rules of Contract Binding… How ignoring them can damage a soul to point of turning vicious soul eating monster, Much worse than that of a demon. 

Cipher just broke into small little whistles not even caring or noticing the chains handcuffed to his wrist, connecting him to the little Sapling. No he was too busy explaining about the Fearamid how it worked, and how this was Dipper’s new Home. That Flight was pretty useless, and just along a bunch of other things.. Dipper just drowned it out, no his head was stuck on infinite repeat, Mabel’s death… The World collapsing around him.. His People Screaming, the Light within the Amphibian’s God Eyes… How it just faded out… 

Sometime when Dipper tuned back in, it was right as they reached a large Dining room.. It looked to be chaotic, large messes, and just filth everywhere.. “Tonight You’ll be Guest of Honor! Should see the Meal I had prepped for you!” Cipher went on explaining, Dipper turned to him curiosity growing, just what did his Mentor eat? Now that he thought about it, never once did he see the Forest’s Demon eating anything. 

Leaving with no choice, just pulled along he followed Cipher right to the Large chair at the end of table. He stood there awkwardly, as Cipher bragged about how the Chair was made with the bodies of the Filthy Feathered Brains that dared not Bend before him. Along with other things, he just didn’t know what to say or do, but as Cipher sat down, he really didn’t have a chance to say a thing.. As the Black gloved hands grabbed his ass and yanked him right on top. An action he was used to yes, but just this time around.. Felt.. Nasty, terrible, and a wait in his throat. 

The food slowly began to be delivered by these eye bat things with tiny little arms, the food… Smelled actually really good. He couldn’t help but sit up curiosity growing, this earning a small chuckle from Cipher. “Why.. If I didn’t know better, using all that Magic Made you _STARVED_” 

The food was placed before them both, before Dipper could argue or even attempt to refuse to eat the giant blob of meat, a fork-full was shoved down his throat. The… Meat.. Was good, he’d never tasted anything like it, why.. It was more Wild than venison, had a certain fine essence to it, and almost… Held Peppermint flavor? Greedily he ate another piece.. Then another.. All earning a chuckle from Cipher who held him.. Who just kept feeding him much like the useless trapped child he’d been. 

Belly full.. The Demon repositioned him closer more upper, “Remember the little game we played in the woods? You’d ask a Question? I’ll answer honestly?” 

Silently not trusting himself, Dipper gave a nod, this earning the Demon to continue on… “Well.. Ask…. Away…. What you just ate.. Hint, It’s Multidimensional.” The Kiddo swallowed the sudden growing Bile, Cipher only played teasing know-it-all if it somehow brought him great entertainment, usually cost of himself. “Mr. Cipher… Sir.. Wha-wha-what was that?” 

Triangle practically gave a purr, arms wrapping around the winged Pinetree, easily dodging the unnecessary feathers, just to reach that curious red nervous ear… _”Why You’re God, Amphibian is delicious, isn't it?”_ Dipper gulped, eyes looking for water, suddenly fearing any fluids on the table.. Or really anything, even that questionable looking fruit. 

Struggling to break free, only for those Blue chains wrapping him tighter up against Cipher’s lap… “This-this isn’t fun anymore.. This… Isn’t like in the woods…” He struggled, wiggling attempting to get free, only for the chains to tighten… 

“Oh? But Pinetree, you were such a good.. Good.. boy.. Freeing your People…..” The hand came down petting his hair, pulling just those right places, soon exploring circular motions.. That Bill had long learned could make Pinetree melt trusting him. 

The creatures of this world, all had their weak points, It was a matter of finding that Grain in the Wood, follow it. He whispered softly to Pinetree once more after getting the boy to relax once more, “Ahh….. You’ll grow powerful, become the New Axolotl… You’ll be All Mine.. God-Eater.” 

Lips placed themselves onto Dipper’s neck, before exploring to the neck, fingers gripping tighter.. The Boy swore a small growl escaped from the Demon right as Another Ugly Monster walked up attempting to talk to the triangle, in fear it quickly scuttled away.. Whatever it was, clearly wasn’t important enough to stop the explorative demon against his body. 

There came a softer heavy breath as the demon once more leaned in, “Too Many eyes, let’s returned to _Our_ Room… Shall We?” The question Dipper knew was a joke, a hilarious joke of trickery Freedom. What had he done? Flown too Close to the Sun, Only for his wings to unravel before his very eyes? 

They Poofed right onto the bed, the cushion making Dipper fall face first into the plushy blankets, a rather unfortunate turn of events.. The chains quickly growing aggravating that soon as these thoughts crossed his mind, they dispersed freeing him.. His wings allowed to stretch out, quickly realizing just how cramped they felt from being constantly locked up. What type of Hell Cage was this? 

There came a girlie giggle, as the gloved hand once more began brushing against the feathers, before suddenly plucking a white feather causing Dipper to squeak, sharply turn to the demon. Reminded oh yeah, he should be fixing the problem he had created, only for the Demon to pluck three more feathers. 

The first feather slowly turned black completely decaying before his eyes, the second feather gradually turn red from blood he wasn’t even sure it was from.. The Last Feather? Bill just held it straight up against his nose, eyes turning slick dark focusing on the thing before him… This same feather slowly stuck into his mouth, soon followed by the black and red…Only releasing sudden Pleasing sounds of one who just consumed his most favorite meal, smile growing revealing Canines on his top section of teeth. 

Dipper used this free moment, to test standing up.. To test making a run for it, mind slipping.. Just maybe… Maybe he escaped he could use the little magic recovered too.. Too.. Ask other Clans and Tribes for help.. Then it slowly dawned on him, all those unfamiliar faces… All those Angels gathered in a singular place.. Even their Great God showing up. An Event _Once a Century_

“Oh no….” He mumbled under his breaht, heart sinking lower, right as black slimy circular things began to appear from the walls.. Dark echoing sounds sounding in the room, fearfully Dipper backed up, right between Cipher’s Legs. “Wha-wha…-what is that?” He struggled to express the words, uncertain what to think as these black circular clear goo-like things grew in numbers creeping closer. The look in his eyes earning Demon to feel euphoria at the little child’s innocence of the Dark Dark New World he’d just been dropped into.

“Why Pinetree… Never Seen a Corrupted Lost Soul? They’re drawn to you.. Now.” What? Dipper looked right at the demon a Dear in a headlight, eyes wide and completely lost, mind trying to understand. “Why? Why ME!” He barely managed to squeak the buzzing in his mind at all this new information and dramatic experience messing him up badly. 

Cipher snickered, pushing the kid right off of him, right to the floor where even more appeared, all latching the Kiddie.. Demanding.. Begging for his attention, their moisture disgusting filth covering him completely.. “CIPHER HELP!” He begged tears as the things began to climb up his body and clothes… “Ho-ho-how Do I help them! Stop them!” 

Demon just leaned forward the bed protecting him, palm holding his head’s weight. Just watching with a smirk, “Take away their Pain, O Lil’ Newbie God. Release them.” What? That.. 

The things wrapped their bodies, all over him, he found himself slipping getting more covered, Eventually he opened his mouth calling out, “I DONT KNo-” before he could finish the sleek black clear gelatin monster managed to slither down the throat.. Right into his lung, instantly causing a coughing fit. This Leaving more opening for the things to slip in. Eyes, Nose, mouth… He felt his stomach expanding, He was Drowning! Going to to drown. The Demon just chuckled, before Azure flames danced on his finger-tips before slinging at the things… Moment the energies slammed the souls, they got lost.. Poor Pinetree just struggled upward crawling much like a hurt puppy right to its master for protection. Tears and confusion all over him, This earning more snickering. 

Cipher leaned forward scoping the boy into his arms, careful not to crush those lovely wings. “Now.. Now.. They’re just souls been imprisoned for years.. No need to Bawl over it.. Look I’m here…” His lips gently touched against the sapling’s puffing air into the sapling’s lungs.. Helping the boy recover from his internal pains from the Slimy Hell Torture. 

Pulling away, there held a mischief light within those golden orbs making Dipper’s skin run cold. “You scream such a girl… Even as a Little mature Boy, I think an outfit should be more fitting than this… Elken Tunic.. Don’t you?” The Kiddie tried to push away, but sure enough the blue chains.. Transformed into some sort of spiritual silk, that forcibly began wrapping his whole body, before suddenly growing sharp cutting right into his flesh forcing him to call out, thousands of little Paper Cuts left all over.. The blood dripped slowly morphing into a Red, Black, and White Maid Dress.. All wrapped nicely with a Large over the Top magical girl Red Bow. 

“THERE! ALL PRETTY!” Demon called out, pushing the newly Dressed maid right out of his lap. The Room Suddenly Grew Three Times larger, the movement so Fast, that Pinetree found his Butt connecting to the Black Carpeted flooring. What had been added on? 

A Large thing filled with fancy glasses and some sort of Jackal Human thing manning it, A bar.. That’s what it was called.. Humans used them all the time to get ass Drunk.. His attention flicked to the other addition, sweets.. All the Sweets any greedy Sweet Tooth could ever desire, and their smell.. Made his stomach growl, but that was just a lie.. Could be His People mixed into that mess somewhere. 

Dipper looked down at the dress, a large blush crossing his face, “Wha-wha-what is this.. Why does it make my Masculinity feel so insignificant?” And right as he spoke it, the answer came to him right before Cipher’s Mockery could be heard. “You’re My New Maid, Now maid FETCh me a Glass Of Your Finest wine.” Wine.. Right.. Wine.. 

Slowly picking himself up, struggling to walk in what looked to be heels that women of other worlds wore, the things felt like ankle breakers. He managed after several hilarious faces to reach the Bar, the Tender easily slipping him the glass without comment.. Actually looking at the thing’s face, Dipper swore it held no soul, and was just a manifestation. Was any of this even real? 

Struggling, not to spill a single drop, eventually giving up spilling several drops onto the Carpet and maid outfit.. He reached Cipher, Struggling to speak, struggling to just ask… Why.. Cipher Killed his sister, why any of this.. But all he could do was manage to move his wings reflecting the emotions he couldn’t express, The Demon just twirled the feathers at the very edge between his fingers watching Pinetree’s complete embarrassment. 

“Errand Boy, I Desire your Cakes. Go Pick on Of Strawberry Chocolate.. Shoo Shoo Go… Papa Growing Wary of you.” What? He blinked those marvelous teary eyed mochas, but sure enough the Blue chains transformed into hands pushing him rather roughly right into the direction. He didn’t know what to make sense of any of this, but played along anyway.. Reaching the Dessert bar, placing a piece of strawberry cake onto a plate, Thank goodness he had a century of Lessons on all Cultures of All the Other worlds.. Else, he’d had no idea what a cake even was. Worst yet, it smelled so good, he wanted to try it.. But feared what _THIS_ cake was even made of. 

Not even bothering to walk back, Dipper jumped, his wings taking flight carrying the cake with a much faster pace than the drink he’d fear so much spilling. Landing rather sloppily, due to those ridiculous heels.. “Here your Cake, Mr. Cipher.” He struggled speaking, wishing to say more… 

Easily the gloved hand threw the wineglass across the room, right by Dipper’s wing, knocking out the jackal-head thing.. Soon both hands reaching for the cake, only to reach further.. Growing longer than they naturally were just a moment ago, wrapping pulling Dipper back onto the bed, maid outfit flaring up exposing he in fact had panties underneath, all little triangles repeatingly. 

“Feed Me.” He stated firmly, flirtatious smirk crossing his face. The Sapling looking so lost, so Cipher just picked up the fork scooping the cake, shoving it into Pinetree’s mouth. The Look of Utter shock, and resistance to eat more crossing his face the eyes reflecting exactly how he felt. Picking up the fork, stabbing the cake, only to place into Cipher’s mouth, piece-by-piece. 

The cake nearly half way gone, When Cipher just picked it up, throwing it behind him.. Not even looking a care in the world how it now slid downward to the black carpet, hungry eyes staring right at Pinetree who just shivered at the fear of this stare.  
The wings awkwardly flared out, as Cipher just grabbed the boy’s waist completely yanking him closer, completely forcing both their bodies laying on the bed. Pinetree didn’t know what to think, what to do, struggled to break apart.. Only to find the bluechain cuffing his neck forcing him downward. “Re-re-release me… Please..” The high-pitch girlie voice of an underage boy sounded, only to be ignored as the demon’s hand only felt the wings once more. 

“Why? You wanted this.. Be with _me_ Recall?” It wasn’t what Dipper really wanted, and Cipher knew this.. But that expression of confusion trying to understand the words, was worth it. The hands petting the wings suddenly gripped the wings, before suddenly petting those soft gentle downfeathers. The area was closer and closer to the wing connection to the shoulder, such a tender area, sending small little pulses.. 

POV Bill

Dipper slowly began to tingle, releasing a small gasp, this gasp only grew to screams as a claw dug into the shoulder. “Did I mention? You won’t be needing those…..” Cipher Mocked, digging chopping the boy’s Left wing, the blood just instantly staining the Maid outfit red.. Ruining such a lovely Magical Girl themed wardrobe, how could Dipper do such at thing? 

Dipper attempted to pull away, but the demon only grew more arms pinning the body closer to him, As More chunk of flesh ripped.. Large cracking sounds echoed from the bone just completely dislocating from the joint.. The fibers.. Oh that were just wonderous things.. The Wings once completely Free from its Human host, twitched trying to revive trying to.. Reconnecting, Much like a Lizard’s tail acting on its own nerves. The boy’s screams were like that of a choir reaching new octaves of inhumane Pains. 

Chunking the wing aside, leaving the boy’s body shuddering from complete shock nearly passing out right then and there.. But oh no.. Not yet.. His hand reached into the boy’s scalp gently sending waves of soothing down his spine.. The blood still spilling, but the pain gradually fell away, the boy’s responding in a rather.. Peculiar manner, Well.. One he had Trained into the Sapling in his younger years of Learning from the Demon. Pain, was Pleasure. Just Feel the pain, and let the pleasure come when the Demon Oh So thoughtfully healed him. 

That’s when.. The moment of relaxation, the moment of the Mind slipping accepting his Fate.. That Bill finally let the boy fall into a much needed deep slumber.. His little digits exploring the newly created cavern in the boy’s Shoulder. What it Felt to Lose the ability to flight.. It’ll be shocking, but Don’t worry.. Boy will learn to accept, His Groundation. 

Slowly sliding the boy off his shoulder, the cute thing cuddling deeper into his clothing, the only Anchor in this world He created.. How _Cute_ Demon of chaos.. An Anchor to A Lost angel. Once free, He climbed up around the boy, careful not to wake the sleeping soul. The Flesh still bleeding, now ruining the golden blankets.. He chose to ignore this mess, no he had better ideas, eyes flickering to the short skirt bottom of the maid outfit.. Hand slipping right on in, feeling the little cloth panties of innocence, slipping them downward, rather expertly for one trapped in Woods for so long. 

Soon panties removed, he raised the newly dirtied fingers to his nose, taking in that sweet sweet scent of Pinetree’s Fear and Pain.. Ahh Such Sweats produced in the oddest of areas! Marvelous, such a Marvelous thing! 

He pulled attention away, summoning a blade much similar to the one Dipper had used to kill the Axolotl God, he easily sliced through the maid outfit, easily exposing the skin beneath.. Bothering not to harm the Other Wing.. That Wing he Had Bigger plans for, it’ll be a Different kind of lose, The sort where Angels Fall. 

The newly exposed back, was in pristine condition, like it’d never felt the touch of a whip.. Never felt the touch of Betrayal… Never a scratch from falling off a tree.. Just.. Completely Protected the Boy was from the outside world.. Oooh.. Foolish.. Axolotl… Why Create Guardians of Worlds? If you Didn’t even Train them Properly? Why Even Canon-Loose Stanfords Stuck fighting alongside those Rick’s were better trained.. Than these _Guardians_. 

The blade with expertise sliced into the flesh, leaving a nice little pool of blood in its wake, that Cipher happily lapped up everytime it got way into his little artwork. The child, thanks to His Fearmid’s Magic.. And his. Own. Ha! Was completely unaware of the Blood Mess he was creating on the Pinetree’s back. 

Once finished, he’d managed to create a large Circle connecting to the Wings.. Well.. One Broken Wing, and One unharmed wing.. To a complex Zodiac Familiar Circle to every other Bill out there. Only his had 7 of the symbols marked out with Over the Top Dramatic x’s. 

With a large breath, he breathed right on the bloody mess magically healing all of it creating a Darker Tanned formation. The blood leftover, he’d just licked it all up, allowing the boy to awaken slowly… Ever so Slowly.. 

He slowly pressed himself against Pinetree’s New Beautiful Destroyed back, Not caring the Boy couldn’t hold his weight, not caring if Pinetree had any leftover pain from earlier.. Just whispering in the slow deep dark voice, to the slow drugged up awakening state of the boy… “Pinetree…. Oh Pintree… The wonderful Sound of your Silence….” He purred lightly, “Makes me wanna love you.. All of _you_” 

His hands forcing their way past the Sapling’s under arms to his chest, about the time they met boy’s nipples, his teeth chomped right into the boy’s newly ripped out wing causing another round of screams. 

The Blood still flowed, Yes he thoughtfully didn’t heal everything, his tongue digging deeper into the wound causing more screams.. Why Pinetree’s hands were grasping at the blankets, lFeet attempting to kick the Demon off.. Body rocking.. All Suddenly found themselves pulled back by Blue Spiritual Fabric trapping him further into the demon’s grasp. 

The blood tasted sweet, That of an Innocent Child’s.. This Flavor only morphing the longer he held Sapling to some sort of Alcoholic Sweetener with Fear.. Delicious.. Delicious.. Soulful Fear, Regrets. Despair.. Mixing, almost an exotic Alcoholic Hurricane.

Drunken on the Pinetree’s Sap… He felt the urges come onto him… The Bloody, Wings… Once Bloody Body.. The Pristine Innocence of Unscarred flesh.. Ahh just, not Broken enough, just still there.. The clueless, the absolute clueless.. WHAT IS… WHAT Angels were forbidden to Experience.. 

Sweet.. Sweet. Eve’s apple.. Sweet Sweet Guiding Blindness of Desire and _Lust_ His fingers, explored down from the nipples, down down they went down the body.. The body shivering freaking out, thoughts screaming confusion. 

POV Dipper

He.. He.. Was On top of Him, How Dipper hated it.. How he wanted to Reach out Call for Help.. That just didn’t happen, Right? This wasn’t Normal Right? The hands, scaled his flesh the nails teasing, he.. He… Didn’t know what to make of this, it felt Good.. Should it felt good? None of this Should have felt good, With a crying sound he shouted loud as he could, “PLEASE STOP! Cipher, I-I Didn’t want this! Any of this.. SET EVERYTHING BACK, PLEASE! Yo-yo-you can keep your powers.. Just Bring My Family Back, My Freedom Back..” Tears streaked his face, burning.. Burning everything, the hands didn’t stopped.. Only Raspy voice answered his please, It sounded cooing comforting.. “Why Pinetree… This is _Freedom_.. You’re Family back where they _Belong_...”

But.. But.. Dipper didn’t know what to think, this thing taught him for years.. Taught him All About his Family.. Friends.. Tribes.. Axolotl.. Other Worlds.. Things no Other taught him. So Why.. Why This? What did HE DO WRONG! 

“Nothing.. My Sapling.. Nothing _at All_” Again the voice cooed, Right as the fingers reached the hips, right as they dug in causing Dipper to cry-out in agony. His body only shivering in delight as the waves of pain were only flowed with Waves on unexplainable Euphoria… The kind that Dipper long ago figured out was from the demon, that he’d fed him these great new emotions.. Not telling him what they were.. Not explaining that his fear of loneliness only were fed by these sinful repercussions. 

Then Right Then.. The Fingers did something he’d never felt before.. Never as a child of curiousity, had anybody explained the Male’s body.. None of his kind thought as Sex as a thing to be talked about. For they all had a duty, Duty to Protect the Humans of other world. Sexual intercourse was least of importance, especially with the Immortality they had.. Sex was only taught to those who have completed their missions, Protected a human to their death.. Come back a Retiree.. Ready birth next generation.. 

As such, when a little lost soul slime, came by.. Obediently it climbed into Cipher’s hand.. Cipher took this cool nice slime, slowly stroking the boy’s little innocent Penis, the poor poor sapling clueless of Desire Beyond compare of Loyalty and Kindness.. As that stroking, grew nice and slow, Dipper didn’t know what was happening.. Just the Swell of pleasure, making him grip the sheets tighter.. 

Cipher whispering in that Mentoring voice, instructing Pinetree as he had done so for all those years… “You’ll have to pump into the hand, for _REAL Freedom_” Just like that, the obedient Angel listened, began pumping.. Listening as more instructions slowly flooded to his head, releasing him.. Letting himself relax.. Accepting, that yeah.. This was True Freedom, Most never felt this great. HIs breathing grew heavier from the energy being spent, the warmth feeling coiling in the inner stomach. Right.. As he something, what he wasn’t quite sure… Would burst.. Cipher just spoke with a maniac voice, “LIttle Sapling, your Light Believes you should stop… Right There…” Sure enough, Dipper found his body forcibly holding it in, the pressure just growing tougher and tougher.. 

POV BILL

The hands that were pumping, just moved the slimey lost soul all over his waist upward.. As Once again Bill leaned forward, resuming his kissing tasting the Angelic Flesh.. How it was slowly morphing.. 

His tongue slipping right into that Wing Canel, Blood morphing to something Blacker Darker.. Fear Morphing to Desire.. Desire Morphing To lust.. The Boy’s Body just growing shakier and shakier the pressure just utterly building.. Forced to stay perfectly still.. The Panting, Lost of oxygen, why not even a scream could escape.. Just Large amounts of Moan, as the confusion of emotions just completely taken over the disgust of whole situation… 

Slipping the tongue right out, trail of Drool and blood from the Wing canal, just as it began to heal up thanks to His.. Oh.. So thoughtful.. Healing Magic to help that before Horror of an infection.. A singular thought bringing amusement to his face.. An infection could make poor Sapling Sick.. Poor sick sapling would eat just about anything.. Why.. Poor Sapling would have to sleep in his arms.. Ahh.. Sweet Sweet Ordeals. 

With sweet Sweet sound of release, “Release, My Little Tree.. Release to your Light’s Desire the delicious Sap you withhold.” Just like that, the fluid filled the air with Pine’s scent.. Ahh.. Sweet Sweet Victory. With a large heavy sigh of Relief, the Sapling’s body just collapsed against the bed mattress, not even giving a damn that he was now laying in Absolute Muck.. One of his age shouldn’t have experienced. 

Little Did the Pinetree know.. REAL Reason Bill had him hold so long, release so much.. His hand pulled away, slipping right back at the wait.. Scooping as much as both hands could hold.. His expert skills in plot-convenience telekinesis unbuttoned his over the top fancy silken pants, just so he could smudge those delectable fluids all over his own little Secret Plugger. 

With summoning of nice lubricate to add to his Sapling’s First ever Sap… Mixed together all nicely… He repositioned himself, butt jabbing the Kiddo long and hard. Bringing his own pleasure.. Screams, an Extra bonus of course.. Why If Pinetree only felt pleasure for everything.. How will He, The Great Cipher get to enjoy anything? He’d have to trash the Tree, buy a New one.. Who’d want to do that? Not when this one HELD so much Potential?

Another Firm Jab, Followed with another, the boy long giving in, long softening up.. Long moving to his Light’s instructions growing more and more into it.. This makes it Oh So Much Easier for Bill to Break into a nice little rhythm, He’d long forgotten what it was like to Fuck Somebody.. Especially some clueless Pure Angel Kiddo… Just, How obedient and clueless they were.. 

Sometime afterward, He pulled himself out b efore the release, spursing it all over his newly Created Scarred design. Easily slipping himself off the back to the right side faxing the lovely  
Pinetree, his hands all slippery.. Digits slipping just following the lines of the flesh, how it curved.. Most importantly Craved his touch, almost reacting with little tiny goosebumps.. Just.. A little Something He’d needed to do.. To Finish All he desired from His new little Sapling. 

“Oh.. Pinetree….” There came a small hmm.. But it was barely audible as tiredness once more grew inside the boy.. Bill just easily slipped to the boy’s side, holding himself up with an elbow perfectly balance, grinning brightly.. Almost as if he didn’t Fuck or wasted an ounce of energy.. No exact opposite, the boy’s Fears.. Desires.. Fed the Demon, Oh delicious the Meal was. 

“I’d Like you a way out of this deal.. Return everything to What you Believe to Be Norm..” There came a head rise.. As the tired sleepy child tried to catch itself full attention.. “Simple really Admit that I am Your Master, And You’re Just My Slave. To Obey my whim…” 

There came a small struggle as the boy thought this over, Oh? How disappointing, he still had enough sense even that Fuck-High to think clearly? 

“N-n-n-n-no…” The kiddie struggled, this earning a smirk from Bill.. “SO BE IT! HAHA!” He rolled right on off the bed, as it suddenly just poofed from existence, Only for them to wind right back into the cell. 

Pinetree would just find, The Blue Chains twisting into the already pre-existing black iron cuffs, just to trap the Pinetree’s wrists.. Forcing him to stand up all spread out.. Showing off the Recently created mess Both Back and Front end. His body barely capable of holding his head up, Fear crossing his eyes.. Confusion even greater… As he desperately called out, “Ci-Ci-Cipher!” 

Really? No threats? No Educated Conversation about What he planned to do.. Oh these Angels. A whipe slowly formed right into his hand, it was a Nice Golden Leather, small little triangles sticking out create a Rose Thorn design. “Now my Lovely.. _sapling_ I’d Hate.. For you to be More _Broken_ However.. It seems we’ve reached an impasse.. You won't just blindly make deals, I’ll just have to force you To Obey me.” 

He made sure the child saw the Whip, it didn’t recognize it.. No.. Because Nobody Taught him.. Why Even Bill didn’t teach the Brat. Making his way to the back end, ah.. Such lovely Artwork.. The Story of Pinetree Pine… How he Fell.. How his Family Members fail.. How.. One by one.. The others disappeared. TOO BAD! It’ll bE BACK! 

The Whip Came Down, slicing right into the skin, causing the Boyo screamout in pain. Tears arising, the SCENT of Fear… Just Growing.. OH BOY, it was wonderful! He whipped the Boy again.. Again.. Again… The Screams echoing loudly, along wiht the sniffling.. 

He leaned up against the sliced up back, pressing just the right amount of pressure that the numbness boy probably felt wouldn’t go away… Whispering… Oh So ever softly.. Addictively.. 

POV Dipper

He.. He.. Felt.. So much pain.. This.. This is what Mortals went through? This is what We are suppose to guard from? How.. How.. Could we.. just step in without breaking the Laws.. Tears streaming down hitting such.. Dark floors, never before had he saw so much filth in a singular location, his own blood just dripping.. Streaming at first nice and warm.. Scary.. Completely Scary at how much he’d probably lost. How has he not died yet? How has he not fainted yet? Reached to such deep sleep.. Light of This horror gone out? 

Then.. His voice.. That teasing voice, Dipper didn’t know how to respond.. Just wisping.. Just phantom there.. Holding its existence right before Dipper, That oh yes.. You’re Old Time.. Friend and Teacher is Doing this. That the one who warned you of Betrayal.. Was the Traitor. The Liar… How Clueless could he have been? 

“Those.. Pleasures.. You Desire… So Much.. Just.. Say it.. Say Master… Agree to obey.. You’ll enjoy realm of Pleasures, None of your _Kind_ has felt..” The hands slowly explored the body, as the pressure grew stronger and stronger.. The numbness soon fading to more pains, making Dipper call out.. Already tired of his screams, mouth already Sandpapered scratched.. He’ll be feeling that throat pain for weeks. 

The body pulled away, leaving just a hint of the potential of pleasure.. Right as the whip came down, again and again… This time it felt less like it was cutting and more just like a slap.. Right at this thought, something besides sudden slamming slipped along his body.. Poking prodding.. Giggling, Dipper couldn’t think.. The pain slowly taking his conscience away.. Only for a Sudden Breath of Warmth and Energy getting sent right through his spinal cord…. 

“Come On Treesie.. Can’t Do this for Eternity.. Just call me Master.. I am Your _Mentor_ What’s The Difference?” Another giggle, as the Whip came down, no longer slicing the skin, just more whipping.. Creating large red marks.. Only to pause, only for a taunt.. Only for Following with more whips, tears just streaming down Dipper’s face, as he struggled to speak.. Just Swallowing more and more.. Snot covering the mouth.. 

There was a long pause… As Dipper Finally got the strength to Speak, “Yes, Master… I Know! I’m.. I’m SORRY!” There came more gobbling saliva.. The snarky reply… Only answered his pleas.. The admittance that yes Dipper was his master.. “That’s What I thought.” 

Just like that, he felt a sudden plucking of feather.. One after another.. Again and again and again.. But Rather than Pain.. Dipper felt Release.. Rushing Pleasurable Release.. He found his breath hitching.. His mind swirling.. It Felt sooo Good.. Like some sort of weight getting released.. Just like that the feathers fell all around him.. Lost to Him.. As the Blade with a greater Purpose sawed the Wing right on off… A nice Clean Cut Compared to its Twin Brethren that had been ripped right on out. 

POV Bill 

The Featherless Wing clumped to the ground, as magically cleaned himself right on up.. Looking all nice, as if he hadn’t just Tortured the one Child that had Freed him.. Forced the Newly Created God into Submittance before the NewFound Powers could Grow.. Betray him. 

Stepping around the chained figure, he looked Pinetree right dead in the Eye, “Say it Again. Call Me That Name, Slave.” 

There came gasping swallow, but it was enhanced with waves of Euphoria…. As the Child spoke at first weak, only to grow in volume. “Ma-ma-master.. Master!” With a small pleasurable purr, the demon released the boy’s trapped hold, easily catching him. 

_“Don’t you ever forget it.. Future Cipher.”_


	17. Update Chapter: END OF KINKTOBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger Celebrates The Finishing Line to Kinktober race, And Apologizes for NOT Releasing that Last one-shot.. Leaving on a "Fearmid" Note.

Originally I was planning to Write 1 More One-shot, but after thinking about it I decided against it. For those hoping for just 1 More, many many apologies. Do Not Fret! There will be More, just Not in the next month, Because Darnnabit I need a break.. This little project combined with my current Fanfic was 140k Words In a Month... A MONTH. That's LIKE INSANE **;-; **WHY do I write such long crappy things! 

SO, I did host a Form asking about Kinkmas and _IF_ I should make this a series.. [ These are the Results for your clicking pleasure](https://forms.gle/j1BmS7dB6n1uPYcNA)

  
I'd Made the Series already PLEASE CHECK IT OUT [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530776)  
Since Most of the votes requested to make this a series, I kinda already broken down _Possible_ Future holiday-Month Games... NOTE this is IF people actually subscribe And Keep playing.

Christmas - Look Down Below Next Poll.

Valentine - [maybe if Christmas succeeds | Music ]

> The music will be where people suggest Youtube music Videos, and I'll write a One-shot Based on that Song. There will be a voting option on the story being long or short, similar to the Great Race. Note the Music can absolutely be anything, just remember I may interpret differently then you, so be sure to add an explanation as to why that song if pickie.

July - Continuation [any that Touched your hearts enough to last 6 months]

> Pretty Much you See a One-shot you want Continued? Well... I Will continue about 3 into Full On Fanfics, then out of those 3 People vote WHICH get to be pulled into a Full-on Story. IF... ANY of the One-Shots made such a strong impression You Desire after MONTHS to have it continued.

[Depending on my Mood, there'll probably be more Games that pop up, but this is only what I came up with in the past 2 weeks. SO AGAIN THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!! Remember to Subscribe to The Series!]

  
Okay Most Votes were Asking WHAT I had planned, Rather than just picking WHAT you desired.. SOOOO.. Winner of Those votes is "Door" And "Ornaments" Sorry All... If somebody voted for present it'd Been all 3. 

WHAT I HAVE PLANNED... Hahaha, Okay Simple. I describe 3 Things making it Related to Christmas in Some Format.. Since Final votes were Door and ornaments.. GUESS WHAT! It'll be Doors and Ornaments, WEEE....... 

After Each One-shot I'd Clear out all Votes, then Redescribe the Door and/or Ornament.. And everybody Who is Caught up, or just voting.. You guys get to Pick 1 of those 3 Options given... And List 3 Kinks you Desire. Along with your Desired ending. Whatever gets the most Requested Endings and Description.. Will become the focused story, The kinks will be slid in to add a little Sprinkling. 

I'm Kinda Already To see What Descriptions gets Votes and Just overall Outcome. Too bad Gotta WAIT A WHOLE MONTH.. tehee ;p 

Final Thing.  


Whoever Wrote this, THANK You it greatly meant a lot. I kinda wanted to hug the person, you were the only one to comment. Thank you once more.

For Those LOVED Kinktober Race \- Cough Read most of them, insane people... cough

As Such just desire more.. Because Who knows maybe you're a masochist or maybe you like watching me suffer.. Please Try Reading My Other Bipper Fanfic...... I had been writing it alongside with these one-shots, A major reason quality might fluctuate... However, I'll try to improve on it now that I have more time to just focus on a single thing. Uhh Warning, a friend told me it is a bit slow in the beginning.. But the person couldn't put it down after trying, so I guess its Good Enough? Give it a Try Please, and Comment letting me know you came from here. 

[Enigmatic Corporate Matters:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812859) This Story is After the Show Where Bill is wandering around in a 'Burrowed' human body causing Trouble in New York City Specifically for the Pines. He seems to have had plans in the works for Years, things Dipper was absolutely clueless right under his nose. Just Give it a try, there's a lot More Story in the future.. Did I mention I write too much?

* * *

For Those who Hated Kinktober Race \- Cough I don't blame you... I like 6? 7? Out of 16?

IF YOU absolutely Hate My Wordiness, I SWEAR to work on it in the next month.. Mostly by Dropping Grammarly who kept telling me to add "the" in all these places... I caved and Now I completely regret it. Also, there'll be Less One-Shots published, So Quality shouldn't Jump around tooo much.

* * *

Guess That's it? THANK YOU Again, This was Fun.. And horrible all at the same time. Yes, I'm Free ;-; No more One-shots All just my one on-going fanfic.  
BYE, Don't forget to SUBscribe for MORE In the Future!


End file.
